


Be Together

by Machines_Analog_Interface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actress Lena, Agent Kara - Freeform, Alex and Kara are not related, Alex and Maggie are married, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Axis II PD Kara, Character from other shows, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Heavy but not so heavy, I'm goner, Kara is OOC, Major Character Injury, Marvel Comics Charachters, Minor Sanvers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture, Violence, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 87,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machines_Analog_Interface/pseuds/Machines_Analog_Interface
Summary: Kara is Government's agent. She's sent undercover in Los Angeles where she meets actress she had crush on. Lena Luthor.  Nobody could guess what that would lead to"If you think it's mess, then you should see my life."Life of Lena and Kara. Struggling through the everyday life, finding way to be together.





	1. Mission Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I can't believe I actually wrote this. I was really hesitant about publishing it, but since I already wrote 8 chapters... I don't know, give it try.
> 
> *warning* English is not my first language so... sorry if there will be mistakes. Thnx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by Major Lazer's Be Together. (original is nice ofc, but i prefer cat dealers remix so check it out if you want)

**Berlin, Germany _03:17pm_**

“Indigo Five Alpha, confirm your position.” Kara heard in her earpiece, she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“I’m in Schott, don’t be so professional.”

“It’s protocol Danvers. Turn on camera already.” Winn said rolling his eyes in van, outside the building.

“They still have the windows closed?” Kara asked, as Winn looked though the hidden cameras.

“As far as I can tell. You know the only other people crazy enough to use the gas besides you, Danvers? Russians. Crazy FSB Russians.” Winn said with deep sigh.

“Where do you think I get it?” Kara asked, shaking her head slightly. “It’s on. How’s image?” Kara asked and pulled out gas mask, putting it on.

“Clear and bright! Okay, you can enter they’re passed out.” Said Winn and Kara pulled out her gun.

“Uh-uh Danvers, no guns, one shot and whole buildings gonna went flying to the clouds.” Kara groaned and muttered _fine_ , before shoving gun back in her pants.

She entered apartment and looked around, she approached box with detonator and adjusted camera.

“Here it is. Fuck, I don’t think we can neutralize it.”

“I know. I see what they were working with. Damn it.” Win muttered and typed something in his laptop. Kara stood up when she noticed opened window.

“Winn! Winn look around, one of this brats are missing.”

“Oh, great. One of them opened window. Jesus, Danvers others gonna wake up soon. And that which is awake, is separated from you by west wall.”

Kara immediately turned around and started shooting into the wall. Man groaned and fell on the floor. Kara walked over to see him. He was still alive. She rolled her eyes and finished him with final bullet between his eyes.

“Was that necessary?” Winn asked frustrated with Kara’s hard-handed actions.

“Duh?”

“Any sign of our guy Bekhti?” Winn asked through earpiece.

“No. And I just had to shoot our best chance of finding him.” Kara said casually, leaning down to pick up man’s phone.

“I can't take you anywhere, Danvers.” Winn muttered in annoyance.

“Well, he was calling Bekhti. I got a partial number. Eight digits.” Informed Kara, reading numbers aloud so Winn could write them down.

“Couldn't you have shot him after he finished dialing?”

“Ugh, everyone is so critical today.” Kara muttered and pulled out her phone. Connecting it right to detonator. She walked out of the building and crossed the street. She typed number on another phone and pressed call button. Building exploded when phone buzzed in the apartment, blowing up two floors.

“You know, our job is neutralize bombs not blow them up.” Winn said sarcastically and Kara snorted.

“Please. That liquid they used for bomb was completely unstable. Taking it out without the risk of blowing up on our way out was too low. So excuse me, my _behavior_.” Kara said mockingly.

“You're making your own way out. Sure you don't want some company?”

“Why, you know anybody? I'll see you when I see you.” Kara said with a smile

“Okay, fine. I’ll report about out little, _flare up_ and buy tickets for plane. ”

“Yeah, whatever, Schott.” Kara muttered and kept walking.

“Buckle up, Danvers! We’re going back to our sweet homeland.” Winn said enthusiastically

“Homeland my ass.” Kara snorted, “Are we going to NYC or straight to Pentagon?”

“Psht! _Straight_ , you don’t do anything straight.” Winn laughed and Kara rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“I’m hungry and my patience is wearing thin, Schott. And by _Wearing thin_ I mean you’re one smartass comment away from being bitch slapped so hard even research team won’t find you.” Kara snapped and Winn giggled.

“Jesus, relax Kara. And yeah, we’re going to Pentagon. I think Henshaw would want to see us after an _incident_ you _caused_ today.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Kara rolled her eyes and hung up.

She let out a breath and kept walking down the street as if she didn’t just send building flying behind. She approached nearest coffee shop and bought cup of pumpkin spice latte, enjoying warm sun of Berlin. She took sip and moaned at the taste. Oh gosh, how she missed coffee. She went all way to her hotel room walking. Sun was bright and she didn’t really liked public transport anyways.

She went upstairs packing her sports bag after pulling her dark blonde hair in a ponytail. It was all she brought with her across the ocean. True, Kara Danvers wasn’t typical woman. Hell no, she wasn’t. She was ISA’s (Intelligence Support Activity) field operative after all.  Pentagon’s most classified intelligence group. Even C.I.A wasn’t that secretive.

Kara Danvers. Her birth last name unknown. Recruited by S.A.S at her 16.

The British Special Air Service (SAS) was created in 1941 as a force, which could operate behind German and Italian lines and support resistance movements against the occupation forces. Understandably, the force is made up of British military personnel with the most coming from the airborne forces. Physical requirements are harsh and require a lot of marching with full packa. This culminates in a 40 mile march with a full pack that must be finished in 20 hours. Candidates must also be able to swim two miles in an hour and a half and run four miles in 30 minutes. After this, you get dropped in the jungle to learn survival and navigational skills, after which you endure survival practice. The final test is a 36-hour interrogation session meant to break the candidate’s will. The handful who make it through this get transferred to an operation force for further training. SAS is also trained by MI5 and MI6 security and intelligence services to undertake counter-espionage operations. It’s like having a SEAL and James Bond all rolled into one.

Kara not only passed but become one of the best operatives whatsoever.

Former US Marine. By some ridiculous reasons moved from London to New-York, joining Marines for 2 years and ending up in Pentagon’s I.S.A, as field operative. It was quite impressive resume for 25 years old woman. It was almost impossible to accomplish such things if not only her stubborn character and Axis II personality disorder. Ah yes, Axis II PD. Which technically means Kara is a sociopath.

Kara even was in Russian Spetsnaz Alpha group. Which wasn’t really hard because she already was natural with Russian language. Her accent clear as citizen of Moscow’s itself.

Kara knew seven languages in total. She knew little, Irish, Turkish and German. Other four were for her like her native language. English, obviously. Russian, Kryptonian (Her real native language) and Daxamite.  But last two she kept off from her file.  She didn’t wanted to anyone discover from where blonde was and discover her family she abandoned long time ago. However, it was for sake of their safety. She was member of lot of Special Forces so… it was logical to keep her real identity for herself.

Kara Danvers in flesh.

She quickly gathered her belongings and folded them into her bag elegantly before stepping into shower. She really needed to get rid of smell of gas and stupid terrorists. When she was out of the bathroom, her phone went off. She looked at it and shook her head sighing deeply.

“What is it, Schott?” she asked annoyed

“I bought tickets, out flight is at 11 pm tonight. Don’t late. I’ll call you at 10. Ciao”

Kara hung up and groaned. What she was supposed to do until 11? Well when her stomach growled, she got answer on this question. She dressed up and left hotel in searches of good restaurant. She ordered steak and devoured it within minutes.

She was sharply at 10:30 pm in Berlin’s national airport. Winn was already there waiting for her with takeout bag and cup of coffee.

“Ugh, you’re best partner ever Schott.” Kara muttered when Winn handed her paper bag and coffee.  

“Of course I am.” Winn said it and gave Kara look, _duh?_ “You ever wonder where Research gets the numbers?”

“No.” Kara answered, though her full mouth.

“Why?” Winn asked confused

“Because I don't work for Research.” Kara said as if this should explain everything.

“Did you ever think they could be wrong sometimes? Like that guy in San Jose. Aquino. Two years ago. He was so confused. You remember what he said?” Winn sipped from his coffee

“I do. Because I'm the one that killed him while you just watched on your little camera. I also remember that he was trying to sell designs for a nuclear centrifuge to Hezbollah. And you tracked the money trail. Research was right about Aquino. Like they're always right.”

“How can you be so sure that they are never wrong if you have no idea who they even are or where they get these numbers?” Winn asked, little offended by nonchalance of his partner.

“I know exactly where they get those damn numbers from, Schott, and so do you. From a dark room somewhere where they hurt people badly. And the reason we don't ask where Research gets its numbers from is because Research is never wrong.” Kara said sharply, definitely ending discussion. Last person who started asking questions about research disappeared. Even though Winn was somewhat annoying, she liked him more than her previous partner. “Do you think Henshaw’s gonna lecture us?” Kara asked taking sit next to Winn.

“I don’t think so. He’s kinda got used to your _methods_.” Winn said while Kara nodded, not being able to talk as she stuffed her face with pot stickers. “I wasn’t actually expecting you sober.” Winn said taking sip from his coffee.

“What do you mean? Are you saying I don't look good? 'Cause I think I look good.” Kara asked with full mouth.

“You look fine, Danvers. You just look... angry. All the time. And Uh, well. I mean I thought you’d keep your tradition, hooking up with random girls from the club after mission beyond states.”

“Ah, that. Not in mood. Besides, I was hungry and sleepy. I haven’t slept for three days and I took a nap after dinner. I’m gonna sleep all the flight off.”

“Fair enough.” Winn said and stood up when steward announced that it was time to go on board.

Kara handed Winn her cup and headed towards restroom. Once she was inside, she pulled out her phone and cracked it under the heel of her boots. Then she picked it up and threw it into the trashcan. She walked out and grabbed her cup back from Winn’s grip. The took their seats and Kara immediately put on earphones, turning on Blue Oyster Cults – Don’t Fear The Reaper. Winn took seat beside her and pulled out his phone to do the same. Flights going to be long, so music was perfect distraction. Kara was already drifting off before plane was in the air. Steward, announcing that they landed safely in Washington, waked her up.

* * *

 

Base Pentagon  **Washington, DC –** _09:00am_

Kara groaned in frustration as her second mission was in California. More specifically in Los Angeles. Hollywood. Annoyingly hot weather, cameras, actors and fans all around. Oh, how she hated this place. Too sunny and too crowded.

Yeah, and that’s saying the girl who leaves in New-York. Ugh, but NY isn’t that hot all the time. Kara hated hot weather. She rather freeze to death in her New York City then live in Los Angeles.

She was even going to say no to her boss, but when he mentioned that they would attend shooting of Dark Matter she stepped back. She was watching, this show and was quite big fan. So yeah, maybe Los Angeles wasn’t _that bad_. Best part of this mission was that they would be undercover so she could finally meet Lena Luthor. Actress that played main character in the show.

Kara didn’t wanted to admit that she had a crush on that woman, but surely couldn’t hide her eagerness anyways.

“Remind me, why we’re going to set? Do we suspect actors or what?” Winn asked confused. And it was quite logical, since their group was working on terrorists.

“All we know is that you must keep your eye on one of the directors, Jason Greenfield. Agent Vasquez will give you new identities and find for you place in crew on the set. So get ready. You’re leaving tomorrow.” Said Henshaw and pushed folders towards Winn and Kara.

“Tomorrow? We just arrived.” Kara groaned and leaned back in her seat.

“If you want vacation Agent Danvers, then maybe you should stayed with Marines.” Henshaw arched eyebrow.

“Ha-ha. So funny. I even haven’t time to go to my apartment to change my clothes.” Kara complained and Henshaw sighed.

“Vasquez will set enough money on your bank account to buy new clothes in Los Angeles. Your apartment won’t explode without you for few months.” He said crossing his arms.

“It’s New-York. I swear if somebody breaks into my apartment I’ll-“

“No one will, Agent Danvers. I’ll make sure of that. It that all?” He asked and Kara raised eyebrow.

“Fine. Who we’re going to be?” Kara asked when Vasquez entered meeting room.

“Winslow Brooks and Kara Romanov.”

“Royal Russian eh? And you think nobody notices Russian girl on the set? I mean, it’s not like Americans and Russians are best friends.” Kara mumbled and Vasquez continued.

“You’re familiar with Russian, so I don’t think that will be problem. Agent Schott, since you’re so fond with technology you’ll be in IT Team of crew.” Vasquez said and handed Winn his folder, with new passport, card, cash and his resume.

“And you, Agent Danvers. Since you’re so violent, no offence” Vasquez continued, walking over Kara to give her, her folder.

“None taken. But so you know. I’m not violent. I just have no tolerance for idiots.”

“You’ll be trainer of actors for fight scenes.” She said and stood in front of Kara

“What?! Seriously? It’s like teaching newborns flying.” Kara groaned and snatched her folder form Vasquez’s grasp.

“You’re not supposed to actually teach them fighting. You’ll have to show them few simple tricks and they’ll show it off right in front of camera.” Henshaw added and Kara shook her head in disbelief.

“Oh god, remind me why I left SAS.” Kara said flipping through her folder.

“Good question Danvers. Eh… that’s all kids. All you need you need to know is already in your files. Good luck.” Vasquez said and left room, leaving last part for Henshaw.

“Okay, now leave. All the weapon and technical support you need is already in your hotel rooms. Along with your outfits. Oh and… agent Danvers, you have to dye your hair.” Henshaw said and Kara looked at him as if he was from space.

“What? Are you serious?”

“I’m always serious. It’s not gonna be big difference. Your hair will be just few tones lighter. That’s all. If you didn’t noticed than look at your ID.” Henshaw said and left meeting room before Kara could shoot him.

“Fuck!” Kara groaned when she saw golden blonde hair in her ID photo.   

“This gonna be fun” Winn grinned and bowed his head when Kara threw at him something.

* * *

 

 “Stop being so grumpy, Danvers. Honey blonde suits you.” Winn waltzed into Kara’s room with two phones in his hands.

“Have you heard anything about, privacy?” Kara snapped. She just stepped out of the shower.

“Oh, please. You know I’m gay.” Winn said and sat on the couch. While Kara was drying her hair.

“What do you want, Schott? Can’t see I’m busy here?” Kara asked and started combing her hair.

“Well, first of all I brought you new phone. Since you love destroying them after missions.” Winn said rolling his eyes and continued, “Our flight is at 9am. Just so you know. Oh and please, don’t wear your clothes. When we’ll be there, we’re going shopping.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” Kara asked furrowing her brows.

“They’re all black! You’re not some agent there; you’re just Yoda of actors.” Winn shook his head “And you should buy white t-shirts to mirror sun, so you won’t burn alive there.”

“Fair enough.” Kara murmured and sat next to Winn.

“Kara Romanov, 25. Born in Moscow. Mother Eliza and Nicolay Romanov. Half American, half Russian. No siblings. Yoga instructor.” Win begun but Kara choked on her coffee.

“A yoga instructor?” Kara asked in disbelief

“You prefer trained killer?” Winn asked arching eyebrow.

Kara gave him look, clearly saying _duh._

“Former teacher of Marital Arts. No boyfriend, no nothing. You arrived only because Greg is your friend.” Winn said and Kara hummed.

“Greg?”

“Yeah, Greg Nolan. General Director of the show. Actually, he will be our back up in worst-case scenario. Henshaw said they’re old friends.”

“Since when Henshaw sends us for his friends?” Kara asked confused. “It’s not like totally professional of him, you know...”

“Agreed, but Greg is former agent of ISA. So…”

“Ah, agent huh? Interesting.” Kara said and stood up. “What about you Winnie?”

“Winslow Brooks. From Minnesota. Has young brother. As you love saying the computer nerd.”

“Why you can be yourself everywhere?! This is not fair…” Kara said and opened bottle of beer.

“Don’t be so dramatic. It’s just new undercover mission. Ugh I haven’t been undercover for a while.”

“Yeah, whatever. Now, if you please. Get out, I need to change.” Kara said and Winn stood up.

“Fine. Here’s your phone. Oh and do me favor please. Don’t break it your highness.” Winn said and left Kara’s room.


	2. Party before Shooting

**Los Angeles, CA** **_04:30am_**

Here Kara was. Right in front of set annoyed than ever. She was wearing white t-shirt, with rolled up sleeves. Winn begged her but she didn’t gave up her black jeans. Front side of the shirt was, tucked in her jeans. Dark sunglasses sitting on her nose perfectly. She wanted to take gun but Winn didn’t let her. Partly she was annoyed because of this too. She shoved folding knife in her pocked anyways. It’s not as if she needed something to defend herself, but she was comfortable with weapons.

“You must be Kara.” Short man approached Blonde that was frowning in shadows of palms. 

“Um… yeah and you are…?” Kara asked when man extended hand for her.

“I’m Jason Greenfield. Director, Nolan called me about you. I’m glad you’re here.” He said and Kara shook his hand. “Do you like here?”

“Uh, I’m not really big fan of hot places.” Kara said and gave him fake smile.

“Ah, I see. Have you seen Dark Matter?”

“Yes, I’m fan actually.” Kara flashed at him big smile.

“Really! Good to know. Well, since you know what we are working on I’ll introduce you out stars.” He said and marched towards set.

“Here we are.” Jason said and introduced actors to Kara.

“James Olsen, Maggie and Alex Sawyer, Mike Matthews, Cat Grant, and Leslie Willis.” Kara shook their hands and smiled at them.

“Guys this is Kara. She’ll be your trainer in marital arts.” Jason said and Mike chuckled. Kara arched eyebrow and eyed him.

“This girl, gonna teach us how fight? Please.” He said and this brought evil smile on Kara’s face.  

Alex elbowed him and smiled at Kara.

“Don’t mind him. He’s idiot.” Maggie said and smiled at Kara.

“Uh, where’s Lena?” Jason asked and looked around.

“She was heading to her trailer last time I saw her.” James said and Jason nodded.

“Aha… Hey you. Camera boy! Come here.” Jason yelled at Winn. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Winn.”

“Good, Winn. Please do me a favor, find Lena Luthor and tell her trainer arrived.

“Yes, sir.” Winn mumbled and went towards trailers.

“Okay, Jen please tell Armando trainer is here as well.” Jason said and turned to others.

“We can go now and start training, Armando and Lena will join us soon.” James said and others nodded.

Once they entered training room Jason told Kara that for now she just needed to teach them few basics, before they’d begin training for filming. Kara looked around, eyeing each member of cast.

“Tell me what do you know, so we could get started” Kara said and Mike chuckled again. It was getting annoying.

“Wanna be first, frat boy?” Kara asked and Mike frowned while others snickered.

“I’m not hitting chicks.” He said and looked at Kara.

“Why? Too afraid they’ll kick your ass?” Kara asked and others started giggling. Mike stepped forward and smiled.

“I warned you.” He said and wanted to punch Kara but she caught his hand in the air and twisted. Mike groaned and fell on his knees. 

“Damn” Maggie muttered and Alex grinned, nudging her wife with elbow.

“I already like her.” She whispered and Maggie nodded in agreement.

“You are all just talk, frat boy.” Kara said and released his wrist.

Mike grasped his wrist and stood up. “Psycho.” He muttered and Kara smiled.

“I’ll take it as a compliment.”

“Aye, I like you already chika. Fierce huh?” Bald man entered training room and looked at Kara.

“Armando, this is our new trainer, Kara.” James introduced Kara to bald man.

“Kara, this is Armando. He’s out god father here.” Armando shook Kara’s hand.

Armando Soler was responsible for everything literally. He was one of the main writers and producers of the show. Kara talked to members of cast for a few minutes. To get to know them and, what they knew, so they could start training properly. Alex and Maggie were married and probably were best couple ever. Kara bonded with Alex pretty nicely. So with Maggie. James seemed to be good guy. Cat was quite fierce in her own way and Kara liked it. Leslie was flirty and Mike was fuckboy, both on and off screen.

They were on the set; Kara was talking to Jason when she noticed someone watching her. She looked around and noticed Lena Luthor. Their eyes met and they stared at each other from this distance for the moment. Then Lena looked away and said something to Alex.

Kara caught herself staring at Lena. While Jason was talking to her about fight scenes in first episode, she kept her eyes glued on a particular brunette on the set.

It was already evening when Winn finally approached her.

“Can’t find any courage to ask your crush out?” Winn asked with small smile

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kara said not even looking at him.

“Sure, Casanova. Whatever you say.”

“Shut up. Did you find out something?” Kara asked and looked at Winn.

“Nothing yet. At first sight Greenfield seems clean.” Winn said in low voice.

“Keyword, at first sight.” Kara said and silenced Winn when she noticed someone approaching.

“I’ll see you later.” Winn said and left before that someone could approach them.

“Hey, new trainer right?” said woman in Irish accent. Kara turned her head and saw Lena standing of front of her.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Keep your cool Kara, it’s not like she’s goddess, she’s just actress. Or is she? Fuck!_

“The name is Kara” said blonde and smiled at actress.

“Nice to meet you, Kara. I’m-”

“I know who you are.” Kara said and immediately regretted it. “Damn, sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude.” Kara said and brunette chuckled.

“That’s quite alright. I heard you kicked Mike’s ass today…?”

“He suits his character.” Kara said and smiled

“He does, I guess…” Lena said and smiled at Kara.

Kara was mesmerized by her smile. Her eyes were even more beautiful in real life. Kind and genuine smile almost melted Kara’s old frozen heart in flash of the second.

“I see you two already met.” Greenfield broke Kara’s reverie. “Perfect. Now let’s go, we’re hoisting party before we start shooting tomorrow.” Said Jason and leaded duo towards van, where Alex and Maggie were already in.

James and Leslie were sitting in front. Alex and Maggie in front of Lena and Kara. Couples were facing each other.

“Tell me Kara, where did you taught how to fight like that?” Alex asked with a smile.

“Yeah, Kara. Tell us your secret.” James chimed in from the front seat.

“I have to keep some of my secrets. Otherwise I’ll lost my air of mystery, wont I?” Kara said and smiled at them. Maggie chuckled approvingly and no one asked any more questions.

Party was quite noisy. Everyone form cast and crew where in the club. So was Winn. Kara found him rather quickly. Both were observing silently. Kara was bored and after few glasses of whiskey, she found bottle of champagne and headed towards closet.

Lena was sitting on the floor of the closet. Quite drunk already with a bottle of wine in her hand.

“Partying huh?” Kara teased and Lena chuckled. “Mind if I join you?” Kara asked with a raised eyebrow and Lena nodded.

Kara opened bottle of champagne and looked at Lena.

“What you had?” she asked and Lena furrowed her brows.

“Um, t-tequila shots and now wine.” She replayed slightly slurring.

“You gonna have hell of a hangover tomorrow.” Kara said and took a sip.

“Yeah. Have you even drank anything?” Lena asked tilting her head. _Oh god, why she has to be so adorable?_ Kara thought and smiled.

“Four glass of whiskey and now champagne.” Kara said

“Four glass eh?” Lena asked with a confused smile

“I know how to handle my liquor.” Kara shrugged and took another sip.

“Do you want to dance?” Lena asked tilting her head slightly

“Uh, I don’t dance.” Kara said with a frown.

“Oh, come on. You know how to fight and you can’t dance? C’mon. Stand up.” Lena said holding out hand for Kara. Blonde shook her head and chuckled accepting brunette’s hand.

The pair moved through the crowd. Lena leaded them to the middle of the dance floor and turned around to face Kara. Blonde noticed that Mike tried to get closer to Lena but brunette dodged him, taking Kara’s hand. The pair danced easily. Kara seemed so tense that even if someone would stab her in the throat she wouldn’t even bleed.

The brunette bit her lip, making a decision.

“Okay, come here.” She said and pulled Kara by hips towards her. Kara looked surprised but Lena just smiled softly at her, gently turning Kara around so her back was pressed against her front.

 _Thanks god for high heels_ Lena thought when she pressed tall blonde against her.

Lena leaned in to whisper to Kara, “Let yourself loosen up a bit, okay? Then listen to the one of the beats, preferably to bass. You hear it? Good. Now slow count, one… two… one… two. Good”

Kara relaxed in brunette’s embrace, nodding and placing her hands on top of Lena’s. Brunette begun swaying her hips side to side, slowly. Letting blonde to get used to the movements. Lena was leaning in to Kara, from time to time. Giving her instructions. Kara was quick study but she couldn’t help but feel somehow odd.

“I feel like an idiot.” Kara yelled over from music to Lena. Brunette chuckled and turned Kara around, so she could face blonde.

“No, you’re doing great. First time is always weird.” Lena said and placed her arms on Kara’s shoulders.

Lena then moved, gently spinning Kara and dragging her back to flush against her body. Kara’s cheeks heat up. Her eyes, constantly darting towards Lena’s inviting lips. Lena placed her hands on Kara’s hips while, blonde placed her on brunette’s shoulders. Both moved on the rhythm, staring into each other intensely. Alex jumped right in front of Kara and Lena, dragging both of them towards Maggie, where shorter brunette stole Lena, and Alex Kara.

Music changed and Alex dragged Kara in the middle of the dance floor, throwing her arms around Kara’s neck and guiding her to catch up the rhythm. Kara laughed as Alex bumped her hips to James who almost fell on top of Winn. Kara watched as James apologized and grasped Winn’s and bringing him closer so he could dance with him. Winn was blushing furiously and Kara was barely containing laughter.

Music changed again and somehow Lena and Kara ended up together again. Kara smiled when she faced Lena.  She wrapped her arms around Lena and swayed on the beats as Lena taught her. Music was changing and changing but pair stayed together to the end. Exchanging heated glances and small smiles. They danced all night like that, time and crowd long forgotten. Alex dragged then both of them from the dance floor to their booth, where Leslie, Maggie and Mike were waiting for them.

Alex sat right next to her wife, dragging Lena and Kara with her. Kara looked around and spotted Winn, still on the dance floor with James. She smirked and leaned back. 

“So kids, we’re starting tomorrow, so let’s have some fun before everything starts.” Leslie said and took a sip. Cat raised eyebrow and looked at Leslie.

“What’s on your mind?” Maggie asked with a mischievous grin.

“Body shots.” Leslie said and Alex rolled her eyes.

“What? We’re in collage?” Cat asked and downed her cocktail.

“I like it. I’m in” Mike chimed in and Maggie giggled.

“Why not?” Maggie said and Alex shook her head. Only Lena and Kara kept silent.

“I’m pass children. Excuse me. ” Cat said and stood up, heading to restroom.

“Who’s first?” Mike asked and looked over at Lena. Kara raised eyebrow and caught Maggie’s smirk.

“Let’s Kara and Lena go first!” Maggie said and Leslie whistled.

“Yeah Kara! Show us your abs!” Alex said and Kara shook her head, chuckling.

“Nah, thanks, I’m fine with neck.” Kara said and lifter herself on the table.

Everyone were drunk so was she, why not?

Mike shook salt on her neck and put lime in her mouth, placing tequila shot between her breasts. Lena let out a breath and licked salt from Kara’s neck.

 _Oh, fuck!_ Kara thought when she felt Lena’s tongue traveling up her neck. Lena grabbed the shot and threw back, then going for lime, pressing her lips against Kara’s.

Blonde heard cheers and whistle from others and laughed, getting back to her seat. Next were Maggie and Alex, then Leslie and Mike. Soon James joined the group and Kara excused herself to the rest room.

On their way back to the set, Lena and Kara ended up in a back seat together. Lena was sleepy and she dropped her head on Kara’s shoulder, immediately drifting off sleep.  Kara wrapped one arm around the sleeping brunette and with other she pulled out her phone.

 **Satan’s Niece:** Where are you?

 **Computer nerd:** In van, with James and Greenfield.

 **Satan’s Niece:** Are you drunk?

 **Computer Nerd :** A little. Don’t worry. I got this.

 **Satan’s Niece:** Whatever you say. See you at set. We still need to find apartments.

 **Computer Nerd:** Don’t worry about it. I already found places for each of us, near the set.

 **Satan’s Niece:** K, good. Don’t screw up Winnie.

 **Computer Nerd:** I’ll try. Love you too.

Kara shook her head and rested her cheek against brunette’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very damn welcome.


	3. Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mh.. couldn't stop myself from updating...

It was a month since filming started. Kara was doing her job, training actors and keeping eye on Greenfield. However, Winn was doing his best digging under Greenfield. Nevertheless, worst part of was that he seemed clean. Kara was patient. She knew sooner rather later they would find something and lock up Greenfield, or maybe kill him. It depends only on him.

Kara was in training room with Lena, teaching her how to fight with sticks. Somehow, they ended up on the floor. Kara pinned down to the mat beneath Lena. They were inches away from each other’s faces, both holding their breath, staring into each other’s eyes intensely. During the month, two of them grew closer. Having lunch dates and sleeping on each other’s shoulders during the filming. Learning new things about each other. Kara find out Lena had two brothers, and she was practically best friends with her mother. She told Lena that she was very good at chess. She also told her that she was speaking if four languages and once she had dog. Belgian malinois, named Bear. Kara was telling Lena everything carefully. Trying to not lie to her about anything, to not break her trust. Somehow it was important to Kara.. Yes to the woman who was practically sociopath and didn’t cared about single soul on the face of earth. Lena really got her whipped.

Pair were staring in each other’s eyes intensely, but moment was broken when Armando entered room, with a smug grin on his face, looking at them both.

“Having fun?” He asked with a mischievous grin. Lena immediately rolled over from Kara and sat upright. Kara straightened as well.

“What can I say? Lena has a progress.” Kara said and stood up

“Good to hear. We start filming in 15 minutes and you need shower. See you on set chikas” Armando said and walked out of the room.

“I was thinking, why he seems so familiar…” Kara said when Armando left.

“He looks like Pitbull?” Lena said and Kara chuckled.

“Yeah! Him. That singer. I should have guessed earlier.” Kara said and shook her head.

“Okay, I’ll go now. See you on the set?” Lena stood up and looked at Kara.

“As always.” Kara grinned and Lena beamed at her before leaving.

Kara stood up and wiped sweat from her neck. She gathered her belongings and went to shower. She found Winn right behind operators. They already started filming and Kara approached quietly. 

“Hey.” Kara said and Winn looked at her.

“Nolan came today. He’s here.” Winn said and looked around.

“Still nothing?” Kara asked, crossing her arms.

“It’s frustrating. A goddamn month of radio silence. I even doubt if Greenfield is our suspect.”

“Patience Winnie, patience. About Greenfield, I don’t know but, everything is really strange. I mean, they send us here in Hollywood. We’re intelligence forces, not free trainers & tech support. And I don’t understand how Jason Greenfield can be related to any explosions or even to suspicious people. It’s quiet here like never.” Kara sighed.

“Either they sent us on wrong place…”

“Either it’s silence before storm.” Kara finished and Winn bit side of his cheek.

“I hope they’re wrong.” Winn said and looked at Kara. “It going to be hot here if won’t find out what the hell we are here for.”

Winn was called to stage to adjust the lap Alex accidentally thrown off. 

“AAAND CUT! Well done Ladies!” Greenfield yelled and ringing of bells filled the whole set.

Everything happened very fast. In one minute, they finished filming scene and on the second ceiling of the set falling down. Kara quickly acted on her instincts and rushed forward, holding metallic construction of the ceiling on her shoulders. Lena, Alex and Winn would be smashed by ceiling if not Kara, who hold it up.

“Get out!” she yelled at them and collapsed on her knees. Alex and Lena crawled out of there shocked followed by even more shocked Winn, while Armando, Clark, Mike and James rushed to her lifting up construction. While they lifted up ceiling, Winn dragged Kara out.

Kara was lying on the floor, trying to repress pain in her shoulders. Lena and Alex were beside her in the beat of the second. Kara sat up and tried to stand up too but wave of pain only hit her now, once she was running out of adrenaline.

“Oh my god, she has a blood.” Alex said when she saw that Kara’s white shirt was covered with blood, from her shoulders down her waist. Shirt was ripped and her skin cut. Kara’s head was spinning and she tried to stand up again, this time two pair of hands supporting her.

“Let me go. I’m fine.” Kara said and tried to free herself from Alex’s and Lena’s grip.

“Yeah, and I’m Princess of China.” Alex scoffed and guided Kara into Lena’s trailer.

“Alex, I-I’m fine. I just… I’ll go home, change my-”

“No. You’ll wait here until ambulance arrives.” Lena said firmly and Kara yelped.

“What?! No, no. I don’t need ambulance. I just need to take shower and change clothes.”

“You are so stubborn.” Alex said and pushed Kara down, to sit on the couch.

“No, ambulance!” Kara said firmly and both women sighed.

“Okay, fine. Lena, take off her shirt, I think I had first aid kit somewhere in my trailer. I’ll be back in a sec.” Alex said and left Lena’s trailer, leaving injured blonde with worried brunette.

“Kara, please. Let me take of your shirt.” Lena said softly.

Kara sighed and tied her hair up in ponytail. Kara started opening buttons of her shirt. She stood up and Lena helped her, sliding ripped shirt down her shoulders, finally taking it off. Kara was hesitant for a moment, but warm gaze of brunette, melted away all her worries. She slowly tuned around revealing her injured back, that was full of old battle scars, so as her abdomen and arms. Scars wasn’t really large and it never bothered Kara but now… when she heard Lena’s gasp, she clenched her jaw. She turned around looking at Lena.

“May I?” Lena asked and Kara nodded.

Lena carefully touched scars on Kara’s abdomen, her hands warm against cold skin of blonde. Kara let out a breath she didn’t knew she was holding. Alex entered Lena’s trailer and Lena stepped back, clearing her throat. Alex approached pair and her eyes widened when she saw Kara’s scars. She knew it wasn’t appropriate to ask her from where she got them so she kept her mouth shut.

“Okay, Kara. Sit down and I’ll clean your cuts.” Alex said and sat behind Kara.

“Now I’m gonna use ethanol, it’ll-”

“I can take it, don’t worry.” Kara said calmly and Alex breathed in. She poured ethanol on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara closed her eyes, even though pain was sharp, blonde didn’t even flinched. Alex cleaned her wounds quickly.

“You might need bandages.” Alex said and Kara shook her head.

“No, no. I’m fine. When I get home, I’ll apply some gel. It’ll heal quickly.” Kara said and smiled. “Thank you, both.”

Both Lena and Alex chuckled.

“You’re the one who saved our asses few minutes ago and you thank us?” Alex asked in disbelief.

“Ah, that. Don’t even hope I’ll go easy on any of you just because I injured by back.” Kara said with a chuckle and stood up.

Lena handed her new shirt and Kara mouthed thank you before putting it on. She quickly left Lena’s trailer, leaving confused brunettes behind her. Winn was waiting for her just outside the trailer.

“Hey, how’s your back?” Winn asked quietly.

“I’m fine Winn, you better tell me what the hell happened on the set?”

“Sabotage?” Winn offered. “Either it was accident either someone tried to smash my skull followed by two random actors.”

“I don’t believe in accidents.”

“Agreed. You go home. I’ll look at sabotaged construction closer. There must be something. Or maybe cameras detected someone.  Either way, I’ll let you know.”

Blonde exhaled heavily and nodded. “Watch out Winnie. We have rats.”

Kara headed directly to her loft. She stood in front of mirror, applying gel on the wounds carefully. She spent whole day in her apartment, her eyes glued to her laptop, tracking Greenfield’s phone. Nothing suspicious. It was getting not only boring but also extremely annoying already.

Jason gave Kara few days to recover but Kara was bored to death already, so she was planning to go to work at third day. It was second day of her mini vacation when she slipped in the bathroom and fell on her back.  

“Shoot” Kara groaned and stood up. “Fuck!” Kara muttered when she touched particular painful spot on her shoulder. Her shoulder blades were now covered in dark purple bruises. She heard knock on the door and immediately straightened. Winn wouldn’t knock so who the hell is must be. Kara pulled out her gun and approached door quietly.

“Who’s there?” Kara asked and aimed gun towards door.

“It’s Lena.” She heard from behind the door and lowered her gun. She immediately shoved it into the closet and went to open the door, completely forgetting she wasn’t wearing shirt.

Lena’s jaw dropped when blonde stood in front of her in her semi-nude glory. In sports bra and grey sweatpants.

“Oh, Lena. Hi. Um… come in.” Kara said awkwardly and stepped aside letting brunette pass. Lena entered and looked around. There was large windows, grey unpainted walls, grey floor and single large bed standing near the wall, with dark nightstand beside. On the bad were two large pillows and black box. No couch, no table or chairs. As if Kara was coming here only to change her socks and sleep.

Actually, Kara was coming here only to change, pick up the guns and sleep. She let Lena in and headed to bathroom closing water.

“Uh, sorry for that. I have no time to make this place more… homey.” Kara said awkwardly, gesturing around the apartment.

“Oh, no. It’s fine really. Winn told me your address and I came to check up on you. Everyone are worried about you.”

“Thank you, I’m fine. I have handled much worse. Trust me.” Kara chuckled and Lena’s expression immediately changed. Sun was setting and last rays of sunshine softly dancing on Kara’s face.

“Kara…” Lena murmured softly, approaching blonde slowly.

“Yes?” Kara whispered and moved closer.

Lena gently touched Kara’s abdomen, slowly caressing her scars. Her eyes were fixated on Kara’s scars and blonde brought her hand to her face, tilting Lena’s chin to meet her eyes. Lena swallowed hard, staring into ocean blue eyes. Kara’s expression was soft, but serious. Both were hesitant but when Lena closed her eyes, Kara closed the gap between the, pressing her lips to Lena’s.

Lena slowly wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist, carefully bringing their bodies to flush together. Kara cradled Lena’s face into her palms and smiled into kiss. Neither of them knew who begged for entrance first but everything was heating up quickly and Kara slowly moved Lena, brunette’s knees hitting edge of the bed. Lena let herself sink down to the bed, as Kara moved straddling actress’ lap. Her tongue caressing Lena’s lower lip, before slipping past them.

Kara moaned as their tongues met, battling for dominance. Lena carefully caressing Kara’s lower back, while blonde tangled her fingers into brunette’s hair, gently massaging hers scalp.

“Kara… I don’t want to hurt you.” Lena said in a breathless voice, which tuned Kara on even more.

“You won’t, I can take it.” Kara whispered and pushed Lena down.

She opened buttons of Lena’s blouse and slide it down her shoulders. Lena tossed it away and continued kissing blonde. Kara opened button of Lena’s pants and pulled them down. Lena moved to kiss her way down Kara’s neck. Biting and sucking, hard enough to leave marks. She kissed down her collarbones enjoying every sound that left blonde’s graceful lips.

Once both undressed successfully, Kara lied on her back carefully, Lena landing on top of her. Their hands roamed around each other’s bodies. Kara quickly switched their places, pining Lena down beneath her. Kara made her way down, licking and nipping down.  Taking one nipple into her mouth while taking other between her fingers. Lena moaned loudly, her fingers tangling in golden locks.

Kara gave same attention to another nipple and then continued her way down. Softly biting and marking Lena’s abdomen. She kissed her hips and Lena whimpered as her arousal grew with every second. Sound that Lena made sent electrical jolts between Kara’s legs. 

Kara took her time, worshiping every and each part of brunette. She kissed her inner thighs before slipping her tongue past Lena’s throbbing folds. Actress moaned and grabbed handful of Kara’s hair.

Kara moaned at taste. Moving her tongue skillfully around Lena’s clit. Lena couldn’t take any more teasing as she whimpered, her hips bucking up.

“Kara… Please.” Lena let out with a breathless voice, which almost made Kara come.

She took a mercy on woman beneath her and rubbed her clit with tongue, pushing one finger inside actress. Lena whimpered and tugged on Kara’s hair. Kara picked up her pace, adding second finger and pumping in and out, while sucking on actress’ clit. She felt her orgasm building up hard.

“Fucking hell.” Lena groaned while blonde kept entering her with two fingers while nipping and sucking on her clit.

“Oh my!” Lena couldn’t even finish as she came undone. When she came, Kara picked up her pace, thrusting harder and deeper while licking though her folds.

“Kara, you’re going to kill me.” Lena cried out as she was toppling over her second orgasm.

She came hard, twitching and shaking. Kara slipped her fingers out slowly licking them clean, under watchful gaze. The she kissed her way up, until their lips met again. Their tongues battling for dominance once again. Kara covered their bodies with blankets and lied on her stomach looking at Lena, who mirrored her.

Actress tucked stray hair behind Kara’s ear and ran her fingers down Kara’s spine. Blonde shivered at touch and Lena smiled.

“Will you tell me how you got this scars?” Lena asked carefully. Kara smiled at her.

“I will, but not today. One day I’ll tell you everything, if you won’t change your mind.”

“I won’t.” Lena said and Kara surged forwards, cupping Lena’s cheek and kissing her softly.

“You’re so beautiful…” Kara murmured in genuine awe, her eyes sparkling as she stared into Lena’s emerald green eyes. Lena smiled and Kara leaned in for kiss.

Kiss was soft and slow but it took only seconds to heat up everything again as Lena rolled over Kara, straddling her waist.

“Let me return the favor.” Lena said with mischievous grin and captured blonde’s lips with hers.

“Only if you want to.” Kara smirked against her lips

“Oh, I want to.” Lena said with wicked smiled as she bent down on top of blonde.

Both knew it’d be long night of gasped out names and numerous orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i really suck at smut, but 'i'm practicing so...tolerate me.   
> Thank you fro your comments and kudos! They mean world to me. Feedback is welcome.


	4. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to update so fast but then I read all your sweet comments and couldn't help myself.  
> Prepare for more Shaw's quotes and more brutal Kara. Love you all!

Since Kara and Lena were almost caught, in the middle of the making out session in the restroom they decided to move into Lena’s trailer. They were together for two weeks but both agreed to keep it low until they would figure it out.

Since Lena was very famous and her relationship status would draw lots of unwanted attention, Kara decided it would be best to not date publically. Especially when she was undercover. Kara never had relationships, really. Only one-night-stands. No names, no numbers. That simple.

But being with Lena was something completely different and even she could not admit it to herself just yet, she was falling hard for this amazing woman.

Her back was better. It wasn’t bothering her anymore. However, hiding hickeys was hell of a challenge for both. Especially for Lena, who was on set most of the time. Marital arts trainer could say she got them during the fights but, actress… nope. So they agreed on keeping their teeth off from each other’s neck for a while.

 They were finishing 10th episode in few weeks and they had a two months of summer break. Kara was in the gym, with Lena, Alex, Maggie and Mike, practicing last fight scenes they were going to film. Alex dropped Mike seventh time on his back when she was going to slam his head against the wall Kara’s phone went off and while Alex was, distracted Mike stood up and dropped Alex on her back.

“No distractions, Alex.” Kara grinned winked at Mike approvingly. He wasn’t that idiot he seemed to be after all. Alex rolled her eyes and accepted Mike’s hand, to stand up. Kara excused herself and marched towards her bag.

“One moment kids. I have to answer.” Kara picked up her phone. It was Winn. Why on earth, Winn would call her if he knew where she was? Something definitely was off. She answered the phone but didn’t said a word, waiting Winn to say something.

Nothing was said and she hung up, swearing under her breath. She immediately put on her sports jacket and shoved her phone into her pocket.

“Lena don’t stay still, use your beautiful legs. Otherwise, you’re doing fine. Alex, sweetie even though you’re doing great, you need to focus on your opponent, not on my phone. Mike you did good job, using your advantage but it’s not enough. Alex almost shattered you back. Maggie… eh girl… ever thought about joining army? You’re natural. I need to go now, sorry. I’ll kick your asses later kids. Keep practicing.” She said and left gym as quickly as she could. Once she was inside the restroom, she crashed her phone and shoved it into nearest trashcan, outside the restroom. Kara quickly ran up to the IT room where Winn supposed to be.

“Hey, computer nerd, where’s Winn?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Mr. Greenfield called him and he left.” 

“Fuck.” Kara muttered and hurried out of the IT room.

She took deep breath, to calm her nerves and take a grip. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Goddammit! She looked around the set, scanning room for any signs of Winn or Greenfield.

No signs. This isn’t good. Kara ran towards her apartment, rushing inside. She immediately changed her clothes. Sweatpants into black skinny jeans. Sports bra to black bra. Plain grey T-shirt into white one. Sneakers into tactical black boots. She turned her mattress upside down. She opened large black case and pulled out two Glocks. She checked both for bullets and shoved, into back of her jeans, covering with white t-shirt.

Kara pulled out her laptop and typed access code. Once she was in the system, she immediately tracked Winn’s phone. Signal spot was still on the set.

“Okay Winnie. Hold on.” Kara muttered and hurried out of her apartment.

She found his phone in the garbage, message clearly for her. _“Waiting for you at docks. Alone. No guns.”_

It took a time, to find where Kara should find Winn, but she found. It was apartment in abandoned building, near the sea. It was dark inside and as soon as she entered, someone started shooting at her. She caught one bullet in abdomen, but shoot back quickly. She approached lifeless bodies, lying on the ground and stepped over them. She noticed blood and groaned.

“I liked this shirt.” She mumbled and kept marching forward. Until she saw Winn, passed out, his forehead bleeding tied down to the chair. Bomb clinging onto his chest.

Kara was already losing lot of blood. She approached him and heard sound of footsteps from behind. Tall black man accompanied but three men. All armed, pointing guns at Kara.

“Drop the gun, girl or your boyfriend dies.” Kara dropped the gun and glared at him.

“Boyfriend? Nah. I’m not his type… but looking at you, if I was him I’d rather fuck with women for the rest of my life then sleep with you, if you were last man alive on this earth.” Kara mocked which definitely triggered man, causing his nostrils flare up.

“Watch you language little girl. And maybe I’ll kill you quickly.”

“Kill me?” Kara scoffed. “Stand in line.”

“Make her shut up” He said and one of his bumpkins slapped Kara across the face. Blonde spat out the blood and smiled at man.

“You’re messing with wrong person.” She said with a mocking smile on her face.

“I knew that someone was sniffing something, at first I thought it’d be Greenfield’s ants but couldn’t even guess that I’d caught Government rats”

“Speaking of rats, you idiots aren’t working for Greenfield, aren’t you? All this bombs aren’t for him?”

“Nah, little girl. Greenfield is coward. He’d never risk his ass on bombs.” He said and Kara raised eyebrow. “The question is, who you supposed to be, some kinda bad-ass?” Tall man asked as he approached her.

“Not really. I have what's called an Axis II personality disorder.” Kara replied calmly, her vision slightly blurring from time to time.

“What's that supposed to mean?” He asked more annoyed than confused

“It means when I kill you and your friends, I'm not really gonna feel anything.” Kara replied, her vision slightly darkening from blood loss.

“You weigh what? 100 pounds?” he asked mockingly. “You think your muscles will help you with four grown men?”

“9 mm round weighs about a quarter of an ounce. It gets the job done.” Kara said and he chuckled.

“But your gun's a .45, little girl.”

“I was talking about my backup piece.” Kara said and pulled out gun, sending bullet right between his eyes, followed by three bumpkins in the beat of the second. One of his men was still alive. He wasn’t quite scary, he was more… scared so Kara didn’t finished him, just yet.

“You, there. I need fuel.” Kara said to him and he furrowed his brows. “Drugs you idiot. Heroin, cocaine doesn’t matter.”

Man crawled towards one of the corpses and pulled out white little bag from his pocket. He handed it to Kara and backed away.

“Do me a favor, cuff yourself against that pipe.” Kara sad and threw at him handcuffs. He did as he was told.

Kara sat in the chair and picked up needle and thread. Before starting stitching herself up, she picked up bottle of whiskey and poured on the wound.  She inhaled quite big dose of the drugs that man gave her.

“What’s your name?” Kara asked and man stared at her.

“Lewis” He said and looked away

“So, _Lewis_. You know where they make this stuff?” She asked holding up bag of drugs.

“I just handle distribution.” He answered quickly

“Ever tried it?”

“Hell no. My body's a temple.” He said and leaned back against the wall

“Golden words. Have you left the country in the last six months?” she asked

“No.”

“Ever had unprotected sex?”

“Why? You offering?” he asked and Kara gave him a look. “No.”

“Ever had hepatitis, malaria, Chagas disease, or babesiosis?” Kara kept asking

“What the hell is this about?” He asked confused

“I need blood. So I'm taking yours.” Kara said and threw catheter at him. “When I take bullet out, I’ll make blood transfusion.” Kara explained taking big sip of whiskey.

“Seen shots like that before. You're gut shot. You're done.” He said calmly

“You better hope not. 'Cause if I start to lose consciousness, I'm shooting you first.” Kara said and picked up twisters.

“You done this before? You're pretty good at it.” He said after blood transfusion was done.

“I was in med school for a bit.” Kara replied nonchalantly

“You’re doctor?” He asked furrowing his brows.

“No. Joined SAS. Figured I was better at killing people than fixing them.” Kara said as she finished stitching herself up.

Kara’s head was spinning and she knew sooner rather than later she would lost consciousness. Fuck, Winn needed to wake up soon. She needed to deactivate bomb.

Kara slapped Winn so hard that even man – Lewis– that was cuffed at pipe frowned. Winn immediately opened his eyes looking around, clearly confused.

“Wake up already. You missed all fun.”

“Wha… What the fuck?!”  Winn said when she saw bomb tied on his chest.

“We got busted Winnie.” Kara said

“What the hell happened to you?” Winn exclaimed when she took good look at Kara. Her eyes, red he could see that his friend was stoned as fuck from the distance. Shirt covered in blood and there was bullet hole in her shirt. Hair in neat ponytail. Alcohol and drugs clearly hitting her hard. White dust on the table and empty bag confirming his theories. 

“Told ya. You’ve missed all the fun.” Kara said and took a sip from bottle.

“Okay listen to me. This is very fucking scary bomb and I need you to get us out of here without getting us out of the face of the earth.”

“I can’t, Winn. My hands are shaking. I’m stoned and drunk. I lost lots of blood and if I take one wrong breath near that device, we’re going to hell. Like literally.”

“Oh I know. What about him? He seems fine.” Winn said and looked over at Lewis, cuffed to metallic pipe.

Kara chuckled and looked over at him.

“You want me to trust out lives to him? He doesn’t even knows how to deactivate even simplest bomb.” Kara snorted and sat back in chair, taking another swing to dull pain.

“Fuck… he can follow my instructions. Free him please.” Winn said and Kara sighed.

“Make a move on him and you’ll be dead before you hit the ground. Got it?” Kara asked when she freed his hand. He nodded and Kara glared at him.

“Can’t hear you!” She said sternly

“I got it.” He said and Kara shoved him towards Winn.

She aimed gun towards Lewis and giggled. Oh god she was totally going nuts.

“Be careful or we’re going to hell all together. Oh and don’t even think about running away or snatching a gun, or I swear I will strangle you with your own guts. Got it?” Kara asked

“Yes ma’am.” He gulped and kneeled in front of Winn. Listening to him, and following his instructions carefully, while Kara was drifting of in her seat.

Winn let out a sigh of relief once device beeped. He got out of the duct tape and stood up. Slapping Kara few times to bring her back to the life.

“Oh, you’re done already. Let’s go then.” Kara said and stood up, pointing her gun towards the man preparing to shoot him.

“WAIT! He helped us” Winn tried to stop her but Kara was having none of it.

“He was helping himself. What do you want? Make the memorial tattoos with him? Maybe you want to snap a picture? You trust him now? I personally don’t. He saw us. We were already not careful enough that some amateurs found us. No more witnesses, Schott.” Kara said and before Winn could argue Kara shot Lewis twice.

Winn groaned and shook his head. Kara picked up device that was connected to the bomb and shoved in bag. She looked around and sighed. Then she picked up bomb and set timer on two minutes.

“What are you doing?!” Winn asked confused.

“Here’s my DNA all over. As if this bunch of idiots weren’t enough now police would have my DNA. No shit.” Kara said and picked up her guns. “Let’s go Schott. We have Minute and half, or we gonna explode with building.” Kara said and dragged him towards exit. 

Kara and Winn agreed to separate. Winn had to go to his apartment and clean up his forehead and Kara… well Kara needed sleep. Since she was too high and too drunk to keep functioning, best she could do now was getting some sleep. Once she entered her apartment, she put her guns back in the case and places mattress on its place.

Strong wave of vertigo dropped her on her knees. Her eyes were now completely red and blurry. Everything around was spinning and she could see how ceiling was melting down on her head. She managed to stand up and straighten.

“Kara? Kara hey. I came to check up on you.” She heard soft, familiar voice from behind and immediately recognized it. She turned around.

“Oh my god, Kara! What happened?!” Lena rushed to Kara with a mortified look on her face. Kara smiled at her, as if she was not looking like dying person whose shirt was covered in blood.

“Kara, Oh my gosh! What happened?!” Lena’s voice was filled with panic and only then, Kara remembered her condition.

“Lena, Lena. Baby calm down. I’m okay. I know it doesn’t looks like it, but I’m okay.” Kara tried to calm down Lena, cradling her face into her palms and smiling at her. She could guess in what her eyes were looking like so she kept them firmly shut.

“Kara, what happened to you? Why you are covered in blood? Are you hurt?” Lena’s voice was shaking. It took time to convince Lena not to call 911.

“I’m fine baby. I promise. I’m just tired.” Kara said and rested her head on shorter woman’s shoulder. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, to steady her.

“Tired? Since when bleeding people are just tired? Kara look at me. Look at me.” Lena commanded and Kara leaned back.

“I promise you, I’ll explain everything but please, please don’t freak out. Okay?”

Kara sighed but refused to open her eyes. She turned around and only then opened her eyes. She went directly to her bathroom, taking off her shirt and pulling out first aid kit. Lena followed her and when she saw stitched wound on Kara’s stomach she almost fainted. Kara stood in front of her, in her semi-nude, blood covered glory. Her eyes firmly shut, leaning against the bathtub, cleaning her wounds up.

“Kara, who did this to you? Open your eyes, Kara.” Lena demanded and Kara sighed softly.

“I will. Would you join me?” Kara asked as warm water poured from shower, slightly soaking Kara’s hair.

Lena didn’t even thought twice, as she stepped out of her clothes and sat in the bathtub with Kara. Blonde woman slowly opened her eyes and Lena hold back gasp. Her eyes was covered in blood. Her eyes terrifyingly dark. Lena didn’t needed to ask anymore as blonde surged forward and rested on top of Lena. Her face buried in crook of Lena’s neck. Kara sobered up in water and slowly explained Lena who she was and why she came here. Telling her why she couldn’t tell her about it and very short version of what happened to her today. She couldn’t share details, as it was classified. And they were still in fog about this mission. Lena was shocked from all this new information but she didn’t lost her composure. Not for a second.  

_Of course, I couldn’t fall for anyone but lethal agent of Government undercover._

“I’ll understand if you decide to run away from me as far as possible. I know you never signed up for all this shit I dragged you into. So please, feel free to yell at me, or break up with me. I don’t know… what you guys are doing this times. ” Kara said finally.

“Agreed, it’s… little overwhelming. I would lie if I say I’m okay with it. Because I’m not. It scares me, but I’m not going to yell at you because you were doing your job. Moreover, I’m not going to break up with you because you hid the truth from me. I understand why you did it. I’m not going to act like a wreck. I like you, Kara. A lot. In addition, I really appreciate that you put enough trust in me to tell me about it. Even if it’s against all the rules at your job. So no. You can’t get rid of me so easy. Oh and you have another job at set, so… nope. Not a chance.” Lena said and Kara smiled, surging forward and capturing her lips in soft kiss.

She seemed so small in Lena’s arms. Usually, confident sassy woman, so tiny and vulnerable. She knew that she was in love with her, no matter she liked it or not. True, everything happened very fast and it felt overwhelming but denial was for college students. They weren’t children. Both grown independent women, both knowing what they wanted. Lena felt this unexplainable magnetic pull towards Kara. She wasn’t going to deny it. Instead, she decided to go for it.

Kara was nothing like she has experienced before. Blonde was somehow intimidatingly attractive. Her presence made people both scared and aroused same time. Not everyone could dare to raise up for challenge called ‘dating Kara Danvers’. Ah yes, Kara told Lena about it as well. Even if blonde wasn’t ready to open up completely just yet, Lena appreciated that Kara trusted her enough to tell her about herself and her mission. For now, it was pretty enough for Lena to hold onto this hypnotic woman.

Once Kara bandaged her wounded stomach with Lena’s help, she gave brunette her vintage t-shirt to wear in bed. Kara put on grey tank top as she slipped under the covers and stared at Lena. Brunette followed her, gathering still intoxicated blonde into her arms. Kara reached up and kissed Lena softly, brunette returning the kiss as well.

“I’m sorry, Lena.” Kara mumbled and closed her eyes resting her head on Lena’s chest. “I tried, but I couldn’t stay away from you...” She added and finally passed out.

“So couldn’t I, Kara. So couldn’t I.” Lena said and planted kiss on top of the agent’s head. Both dozing off in each other’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for all your kudos and bookmarks and comments and simply thank you for your time to read this. Your comments really makes me happy. As always feedback and constructive criticism is welcome. Please share your thoughts.
> 
> Even though I wrote quite lot, if I like your ideas I may change things a little. 
> 
> Kudos to everyone who recognized Shaw's lines. ♥


	5. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kids, here I am. again. Thank you for all your sweet comments. They always make my day, if not week. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Alex kicked Kara right in guts, sending blonde back staggering. Lena’s eyes immediately went wide. She shot up from her seat, clear panic in her eyes. Kara chuckled and looked at Alex approvingly.

“Nice move” She said and looked over at Lena, smiling softly at her. Assuring she was fine. Alex grinned and looked over at Mike.

“Okay, Lena. Alex. Pair up.” Kara said as she moved forwards nudging Mike and James to stand up.

“Alex, you are against James. Lena, you against Mike.” Kara commanded and stepped away.

“Now, do exactly as we trained. Shooting will start in hour.” While Alex had hard times to take down James, who was much larger then short-haired brunette, Lena had already knocked Mike down.

While Kara watched, Winn approached her from behind.

“Stop sneaking like that, you know I could snap you like a twig, Schott.” Kara said not even looking back at him.

“I didn’t mean, and if you do than Hank will fire you.” Winn said pouting.

“Are you willing to bet on that with your life?” Kara chuckled at Winn’s pout.

“I found something.” Winn whispered and Kara’s head immediately snapped, looking at Winn. “On surveillance camera. There’s man, who went upstairs before the crash. I’m still working on image. Soon we’ll have face.”

“Ugh, finally some news.” Kara exhaled and rubbed her temples.

Winn grabbed Kara by shoulders, turning her away from actors, training in front of them. Lena shot at him confused look but Winn dismissed it.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kara looked at him confused.

“Look at your shirt.” Winn whisper yelled at her and Kara saw stains of fresh blood on her stomach.

“Oh fuck!” Kara groaned and looked over her shoulder at Lena.

“Keep going. I’ll be back in min.” Kara said and left training room with Winn.

She cleared her stomach from blood, quickly changing bandage and pulling over new shirt. This time black. Therefore, if her wound would open again, bleeding wouldn’t gain attention. Once she was back in training room, she looked at Lena, who was now on her back, as Alex was laughing and helping her to stand up. Maggie walked up at Kara with an evil grin, plastered on her face.

“So, how long?” She asked and Kara looked down at her.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kara smiled at her knowingly and Maggie chuckled.

“I’m sure you don’t.” said shorter woman with a smirk. “Nice catch.” She said and walked towards Alex, kissing her softly before turning her attention to others.

Lena approached Kara, studying her curiously. Lena saw boy from tech support around Kara, quite often. She wanted to ask Kara about him but stopped herself few times, deciding she’d sound like jealous girlfriend. But seeing him with Kara today was something different. He told Kara something and her expression immediately changed. Then she took Kara by arm and whispered something. Knowing Kara, the blonde wouldn’t allow strangers touch her. Moreover, Kara left with him after he told her something and returned in different clothes. What she could do? It was strange. She just had to ask Kara.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked, her eyes full of concern.

“Nothing, really. Don’t worry.” Kara smiled at her, trying her best to keep her hands off brunette.

“I saw you with that boy from IT team, Winn. Are you good friends?” Lena asked, as casually as she could. Kara arched eyebrow and smirked.

“Why?” she asked, smiling at Lena playfully.

“I- uh…” Lena’s mind went blank suddenly. Kara giggled and put her hand on Lena’s shoulder, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

“Remember I told you, I’m here with my partner…?” Kara asked and finally it made sense.

“So it’s him? But he doesn’t look like… um… you.”

“Of course. He’s man.” Kara teased.

“You know what I mean.” Lena rolled her eyes. Kara giggled and stared at green orbits.

“He’s not field operative, he’s kinda computer nerd. My support. He’s brain I’m muscles.”

“Oh… that makes sense.” Lena furrowed her brows and bit inside of her cheek.

“Don’t tell me you were jealous of him.” Kara stared amused at brunette.

“Don’t be silly, Kara.” Lena rolled her eyes playfully and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “We both know who you belong to. You’re only mine.” Lena purred possessively and stepped back looking at Kara’s darkening eyes.

“You understand that, when you doing this we doesn’t look like gal pals right?” Kara arched eyebrow.

“In my trailer. 5 minutes.” Lena husked in her ear and Kara swallowed harshly. She nodded and Lena left.

Kara couldn’t even knocked as door of Lena’s trailer’s door swung open and brunette dragged her inside, she pulled Kara in bruising kiss. Backing away towards the bed, slipping her tongue past blonde’s lips. Kara sucked on her tongue and Lena moaned into kiss. She pushed Kara down on the bed, straddling her lap without breaking kiss. Lena’s tongue was hot and demanding, as Kara let her be in charge. When they came up for air, Kara moved down Lena’s neck, kissing and nipping softly so she wouldn’t leave marks. Lena threw her back, giving agent better access as her hands tangled in blonde locks.

Lena tilted Kara’s chin up, capturing her lips in needy, hungry kiss as both collapsed on bed. Quickly undressing each other. When Lena’s eyes fell on Kara’s bandaged stomach she stopped abruptly.

“Oh god, I totally forgot this. Have I hurt you? We don’t have to do this…” Lena’s voice was filled with concern and logging.

Kara smiled at her softly, she lifted her head capturing Lena’s lips in soft reassuring kiss. Actress immediately melted into kiss, cradling Kara’s face in her palms as they continued kissing. It took few moments to let things heat up again as Lena kissed her way down, until she reached Kara’s hips.

Kara arched her back as Lena’s tongue slipped past her soaked folds. She gasped, tugging on brunette’s hair lazily. Lena hummed between Kara’s legs, sending shiver down agent’s spine. Lena pulled away, causing blonde whine at loss of contact. She replaced her tongue with her thumb and entered blonde without warning. Kara inhaled sharply before Lena could connect their lips. Kara could taste herself on brunette’s lips, as she slipped her tongue past her lips, exploring actress’ mouth slowly. Kara’s hands roamed down Lena’s body, slipping her hand between her legs, dragging out throaty moan from actress. Swallowing each other’s moans, couple settled in matching rhythm.

Lena collapsed on the bed next to Kara, both breathless, panting and sucking in air. Kara rolled over, facing actress with a bright simile.

“That was… wow.” Kara let out laugh and brunette joined her.

“Wow, indeed.” Lena giggled and surged forward, dragging panting blonde into soft kiss.

Loud knock on the door startled them both. “Lena? Lena, are you there? It’s Maggie. We’re starting.”

“I’ll be there in minute Mags.” Lena yelled back and sat up.

“Fine. Hurry up or Armando’s going nuts!” shorter woman yelled and left.

Lena let out a long sigh. She pecked Kara on lips and stood up, picking her clothes up from the floor.

“You better get dressed. We might need you on set.” Lena said while putting on her pants, and pulling shirt over her head. Lena leaned in, placing chaste kiss on agent’s lips and hurried out of the trailer.

Kara sighed and stood up, taking quick shower and getting dressed. She headed to set, where Winn was standing behind the crew. Kara stood next to him, looking at Lena who was filming her scenes.

“Any news?” Kara asked, her gaze still firmly fixated on Lena. Winn sighed softly, shaking his head.

“Nothing yet. I doing everything I can but Greenfield’s filling me with work, I only manage to look into my laptop when I’m in toilet.” Winn whispered annoyed.

“Kara and Winn?” Agents turned around at voice. Tall man stood behind the, extending hand.

“I’m Greg Nolan. I’m so glad you arrived. How’s mission going?” He asked when shook their hands.

Winn was about to speak up but Kara beat him to it.

“With all due respect it’s none of your business.” Kara replied sharply.

“Kara meant it’s classified, Mr. Nolan.” Winn chimed in and Nolan nodded.

“Yes, yes. Of course. I know how it works. My apologies.” He said quickly and stood next to pair.

Kara pulled out her new phone and stepped back a little, so she could see Nolan and Winn.

 **Satan’s niece:** Where is your laptop?

Winn’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out.

 **Computer Nerd:** My bag. IT room.

Kara shoved her phone back in her pocket and quietly sneaked out of the set, heading towards IT room. She walked inside, mouthing apology to young girl she startled and picked up Winn’s bag. She opened laptop. Image recovery app already done its job. She opened final photo and her breath hitched for a minute. On photo very own, Greg Nolan heading up stairs few minutes earlier before ceiling crash.

“You bastard.” Kara growled quietly and rushed out of the room, heading bet to set where nor Winn, nor Nolan were anymore. She pulled out her phone and started call to Winn. She heard phone ringing behind the chair. She picked it up and cursed under her breath.

There was typed message in Winn’s phone.

India Tango Sierra November Oscar Lima Alpha November. Romeo Echo Sierra Echo Alpha Romeo Charlie Hotel.  _It’s Nolan. Research._

_Oh Rao Schott, what have you done?_

Kara ran her hand though her hair. _What have you done, Winn?! I warned this idiot million times to stop digging after research team. Why he always has to make things complicated. Now we’ll be both killed by our employers and only because Winslow Schott Jr. was fucking curious_. 

_So mission with Greenfield was just a cover to get rid of agents who accidentally found out too much. Great. Just great! How many times this man-child has to drag me into the shit because he’s curious?! Damn you Schott, we are so dead!_

Kara hurried out of the set, heading to her loft. Once she was inside she heard click of gun and she stood still. She turned around slowly and face Nolan, aiming gun towards her. Winn was tied down on the chair. Bomb under his feet.

“Hello again agent Danvers.” Nolan greeted her, pointing towards chair next to Winn.

“It’s because of Research, isn’t it?” Kara asked and looked over at Winn. “So, this sudden new mission was just a ploy. Greenfield was clean because he’s just a minor drug dealer but not a terrorist.”

“Yes it is. It’s shame that I have to kill you two. You were quite effective pair. Only if you would listen to your partner agent Schott. Now you are treat to the system. That’s why I received command from Pentagon to eliminate treat.” Nolan explained calmly as if was not going to kill them.

“Please, don’t make everything even more complicated. Slide your gun, please.” He said and Kara sighed.

Blonde pulled out her gun and dropped on the floor. Nolan motioned towards chair next to Winn and Kara obeyed. Once she sat, Nolan tied her down. Kara wanted to snap his traitor neck but couldn’t. Under hers and Winn’s feet were two large bobs on motion sensors. If they’d move, it’d explode.

Kara kept her cool as Nolan set timer on ten minutes and stepped back.

“I’m really sorry I have to do that. I really admired you agent Danvers.” Nolan said and Kara snorted.

Kara pulled out her wallet from jeans’ pocket and snatched cardsharp from it. Blonde quietly unfolded card, turning it into knife and cutting duct tape. Freeing her hands as quietly as possible. Kara waited until Nolan approached close enough.

Kara immediately dragged him down with a collar of his shirt and stabbed him with cardsharp under his jaw, sending him staggering back, choking with his own blood. Once he hit the floor, still grasping for air Kara carefully deactivated device and approached Nolan. Good thing Kara was very fast. It saved her life more than once. She picked up her wasp injection knife and pushed it into his chest. 

“That’s for being backstabbing bitch.” Kara explained calmly and pushed on knife’s button.

Kara straightened and pulled out knife. She approached Winn and started working on his bomb.

“Kara… I’m really, really sorry.” Winn said with pleading look in his eyes. Kara sighed and stood up. Freeing him from duct tape.

“You’re sorry and we’re dead.” Kara said calmly. “How many times I have warned you? Tell me, how many goddamn times?!” Kara raised her voice. Winn swallowed harshly ducking his head.

“We’re dead, Schott. Now we are walking targets and if you please explain to me what you have find out that we’ll die for.” Kara calmed her nerves, trying to repress bubbling anger inside her.

“Research. They doesn’t exists.” Winn started quietly and Kara looked up. “Research is actually a machine. A secret system. Some kind of super computer that has access to surveillance cameras, mobile phones, to any wireless devices all around USA. They were hiding this because system is closed and it observes, and delivers potential treats to ISA. They call it Northern Lights. That system –Northern Lights– somehow calculates possibilities and sends security numbers of treats to ISA. We’re receiving most relevant numbers, technically saving millions of lives with each missions.”

“Spying on whole America? That’s new level of arrogance. And it illegal. That’s why they keep it so secretly…” Kara said and Winn nodded.

“Yes, exactly. Your previous partner, Michael Cole somehow found it out. And they killed him.” Winn said and Kara sighed.

“I know.” She said and looked up. “That’s why I told you to stay out of it. Now we’ll go after Cole.” Kara said and landed on bed, her feet slightly touching Nolan’s corpse.

“No, we won’t. We’ll disappear.”

“No, you’ll disappear. I have to go back to DC and kill Henshaw.” Kara said angrily 

 “What’s the point? He probably received an order from his boss.” Winn said and Kara furrowed her brows, she kept silent for few minutes. She picked up phone from Nolan’s pocket and typed number. After loud click, she heard voice.

“Hey, Hank.”

 _“I suppose Nolan failed.”_ She heard voice from the other end

“Yeah, if you wanted to kill me you needed more than one agent.”

_“You never was target. It was Mr. Schott. Speaking of him, is he alive?”_

Kara aimed gun towards Winn and pulled the trigger.

“He was, until now.” Kara said and looked at Winn, who was staring at her shocked. Blonde silenced him drawing index finger to her lips. Winn nodded knowingly and kept his mouth shut.

 _“Wise choice agent Danvers. You can get back._ ”

“Yes sir.”

_“One more thing agent Danvers, get rid of bodies”_

“Will do sir.”

“You didn’t disappointed me. I’ll wait for you in headquarters.”

“Don’t get sappy on me Henashaw. See you, when I see you.” Kara said and hung up. She dropped phone on the floor shooting it. Then she destroyed both, Winn’s and her phones. Then she dragged Nolan’s body to the chair, and tied him on it. Winn stared at her questioningly.

“They wanted you dead, Schott. You are dead now. I blow up this goddamn place in few minutes. Go down stairs and get in the black Camaro and wait for me.”

“Thank you, Kara.” Winn said staring at blonde apologetically.

“You can thank me when you’ll get the hell out of this country and send me a card from Caribbean’s.” Kara said and set bombs on timer.

Winn went down stair as he was told and Kara begun gathering her belongings. She picked up part of her clothes and weapons. The pushed her luggage into the black Chevrolet standing at the entrance and went upstairs again. She looked around once again sighing deeply. There is no way she could let Lena know what was going to happen. At least not now. She set timer on 30 seconds and hurried down the stairs, jumping into car and driving away as fast as possible. Whole building blow up behind them, Winn and Kara sharing look.

Kara was holding on the steering wheel tightly, her mind constantly going back to particular brunette. They headed out of the town, heading to north.

“Where are we going?” Winn asked looking out of the window.

“I have a safe house in Portland.”

“Oregon?”

“Yes.”

“What are you going to do?” Winn asked, looking over at Kara.

“I’ll make few calls. I know one girl that owes me a favor. She is best at creating identies. Then I’ll give you money, gun and a ticket of plane to other end of the world.”

“Thank you, Kara.” Winn said smiling genuinely at blonde. Kara chuckled and sighed.

“You owe me, Schott. I saved your ass only because you are least annoying partners I had”

“Please, who are you kidding? You’re just in love with me.” Winn said mockingly

“You wish.” Kara said and shoved his arm playfully.

“Really. Thank you, Kara.” Winn said his expression changed.

“We’re not only partners, Schott. We’re also friends. And that’s what friends are for.” Kara said sighing deeply.

She stared at sunset in the horizon, her eyes filling with sadness as she left behind only thing that made herself feel alive again.

Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for little chapter. I'll update quickly. Please share your thoughts.


	6. Coming Back

**Portland, Oregon _06:12pm_**

**_Explosion in Los Angeles, two dead bodies_** _: Police is still investigating crime scene. Experts saying that they found two bodies inside of building. Because of the damage, they cannot confirm to who remains of body belongs to. Yesterday Detective Dekker said that bomb went off in third floor at 4pm, where lived one of the employees of the CBS studio_. _As woman was not found anywhere police supposes that one of dead bodies belongs to her._

“Making fuss out of nothing.” Kara muttered and turned off TV.

Standing up she picked up one of the bags as she walked Winn to car where, Kara’s friend was waiting for them. They were in front of Kara’s safe house in Portland. House was large but hidden good into the woods, from one side house was looking at sea. It was beautiful but secured more than Fort Knox. Kara had them all around the world, in case of emergency. From outside it was wooden, looking like hunting house. Inside at first sight it was really nice. House was filled with weapons, money and few bombs too. This safe houses was gift from old friend of Kara’s. Man that gave Kara safe houses died few years ago. Man was paranoiac billionaire. Kara managed to save her daughters lives and he turned back favor.  

“What if you’re going to need my help? How will you find me then?” little whine escaping his lips.

“Winn, trust me. I’ll find you everywhere if I’ll need you.” Kara giggled at Winn’s pout.

Winn pulled Kara in hug. Kara rolled her eyes playfully and returned hug. Winn released her and went towards car, settling in a passenger seat. Short, dark haired girl approached Kara with a smile.

“Thank you, Lucy.” Kara said with a genuine smile and shorter girl grinned.

“For you anything, babe.” Lucy said with a playful smile.

“Take good care of him.” Kara’s expression changed.

“I will. You’re in trouble, you know right?” Lucy asked, crossing her arms

“As always.” Kara chuckled and Lucy smiled. She pulled Kara into short hug and went to car, settling in driver’s seat.

“Lane! Be careful.” Kara called after Lucy.

“As always! Take care babe.” Lucy yelled back and started the car.

Winn waved at Kara and Lucy winked at her. Kara smiled and stared at car until it disappeared out of her sight. Kara sighed and went inside, activating security system. She headed towards basement. Kara picked up bag, pushing few stacks of dollars and five guns inside. She headed upstairs to the kitchen.

Once she devoured two box of pizzas, she picked up keys from coffee table and went to garage. She had two choices. One was Toyota Fj cruiser, the other Chevy Camaro she arrived with. She looked at silver Fj cruiser and sighed. She opened doors and shoved the bag under the passenger’s seat.

She opened garage door, driving Fj cruiser away. Once she was out, she activated security system and drove full speed towards Washington.

 

* * *

 

**Washington, DC _??:??_ **

Kara reported her side of the story. Her interrogation lasted 32 hours without a break. Not only Hank, but also few psychologists asking her questions all here and there. Telling how she killed Nolan and then Schott. Kara was known for her hard-handed decisions, so it was not hard to believe that she killed her own partner. As Kara added, it was not her first time with a mocking smile. It was week from explosion in _her apartment_ at Los Angeles. Kara was thinking about lot, but most of all she was thinking of Lena. Her emerald green eyes, her sharp jawline, her pale skin, her long graceful neck. Her dark luscious lip. Her slender beautiful hands. She missed her with all her being. Kara wasn’t used to feel something like that. Like ever. She never missed anyone. Except her long forgotten family.

When Henshaw told her that she could take vacation for a while, Kara immediately called to one of her _friends_. She wasn’t going anywhere without her guns, and there was suspicious amount of money she had with her. So she contacted with one of her friends. Maxwell Lord. Private pilot, who agreed taking Kara to Los Angeles with all her stuff. Maxwell was flying to Los Angeles on two days and he added Kara on his on board list.

 During those two days, Kara was thinking a lot. How she would explain to Lena her disappearance. She was sure that everyone though she was dead. Lena, Alex and others from set. She could not tell everyone about her, which would be irresponsible and stupid. 

Kara found out that filming has stopped for a while, due the investigation and possible death of two employees of CBS. Kara was sure that Lena considered them dead. Especially after, she told her about Winn and now both disappeared. Kara was wondering who the second person in building was. She was sitting in the private airport garage, waiting for Maxwell to arrive. Thinking and thinking. Once Maxwell arrived, she stood up and took her seat. She pulled out her new phone and plugged in earphones.

She received message from **Little Lane:** , Chipmunk is happy and safe. Be careful. Hope I’ll see you again. 

**Cheerleader:** I hope too. Be careful as well.  Kara texted back quickly

Kara smiled and turned on music. It was not her playlist but she liked few songs from it. She found on quite old song. It was Mika’s Kick Ass. She smiled sadly. She remembered listening to it with her cousin long time ago. She left her family. Probably they thought she was dead and maybe it was for better. She was almost 26. Practically indestructible soldier. Her whole life was war. She was in was since her sixteen and now it was her life. She had loving family but she left it. At first, she convinced herself that it was for their sakes. Her cousin was ill and her family couldn’t afford his treatment anymore. She went to SAS and disappeared. She was sending money to her family for long time. She knew that her cousin was now alright but she got addicted to war. All she had now was war and she did not wanted it to change. She enjoyed her life. No attachments, no relationships just her, shooting people and saving lives.

Then appeared particular brunette, with most beautiful green eyes in the galaxy and turned Kara’s world upside down. She knew she fell for her, but what kind of live she could offer to her?  She was always away because of her job. Always in front of bullets and bombs, not to count psychos she was fighting against. Ironically enough, she was not saner than the terrorists were. Difference between her and her targets was that, she was officially being paid for her job. Who she was if not Governments hitman? Sure thing she had saved billions of lives but taken away quite lot too.

Of course, her employers were not saints either. It was just matter of time, when their target would become Kara. And she knew it. Moreover, she was ready for it. She was loner, she could go and hide and never found if she wanted. However, the thing was she didn’t wanted to hide. She wanted to be with Lena. To her beautiful, amazing Lena.

Kara knew she’d mess up Lena’s life too but at least after all of this she owed her explanation. If Lena would reject her, she would be heartbroken but she would leave her alone, if that were what she would choose. She pushed back her selfish thoughts, promising herself she’d leave Lena alone if Lena would say so.

Kara didn’t wanted Lena to think that she was dead. It would be unfair towards her. That is why she was on board now. Flying back to Los Angeles.

Back to Lena.

To _her_ Lena.

 

* * *

 

 **Los Angeles, CA** **_02:11am_**

Kara sneaked into set, quietly walking to Lena’s trailer. She saw Lena on set, talking with Alex and Maggie. Kara sneaked into Lena’s trailer and sat on the couch waiting for her.

She heard sound of footsteps and quickly stood up, standing behind the door. Lena entered her trailer and Kara grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with one hand while she was holding her with another.

Lena started flipping trying to free herself but froze when Kara whispered in her ear, “Baby, it’s Kara. Please calm down. I’ll let you go now, Okay?”

Lena turned around with a mortified expression on her face.

“Kara?” Lena murmured barely above whisper. “You’re alive…”

“I’m alive.” Kara replied softly.

Lena felt anger bubbling inside her. She was furious, mad to oblivion. She hit Kara, again and again, yelling at her that she thought that she died, telling her that she could call. Just let her know she was alright. Instead, she left her crying over her again and again. She was hitting her and Kara let her. Once she let out all her anger, she started crying. Lena launched to her, flinging her arms around the blonde, clutching into her for her dear life as she started sobbing. Kara held her close, her arms tightly wrapped around Lena’s waist. Kara was murmuring apologies, rubbing soothing circles on Lena’s back. Her face buried into Lena’s shoulder, breathing in her scent deeply. Lena cried quietly, her face buried into crook of Kara’s neck. Blonde guided them towards couch. They sat, Lena still tightly holding on to Kara.

Blonde slowly explained to Lena why she couldn’t came to see her. She briefly explained to her that mission went to hell and she had to leave in rush… she was rambling apologies when warm lips cut her off. She could taste tears on Lena’s lips, as she lunched to her, gripping her tightly. She ran her tongue on Lena’s lips, asking for entrance that brunette gladly gave her. She deepened the kiss, pushing Lena down the couch slowly, not breaking kiss even for a moment.

“Don’t you dare to do this to me again.” Lena whispered. 

Single tear rolled down Kara’s cheek. She didn’t even realized it until Lena wiped it away.

“I’m sorry.” Kara said, her voice slightly shaking.

Lena cradled Kara’s face in her hands and pulled her down to kiss. Their lips met in most tender, most innocent way. They moved to bed, undressing each other slowly as they made love. Because that was what they did. It wasn’t sex or quick fuck they were so used to. It was love. As if they met for first time, both staring into each other’s eyes intensely. Moving slowly, kissing each other all the time, and only pulling apart for air during the rest of night.

“We’re filming last episode tomorrow. Then we have a summer break for two months.” Lena murmured sleepily, her head resting on Kara’s chest, while blonde drawing patterns on her back.

“Will you come with me?” Kara asked and Lena shifted to look up at her.

“Where?” she asked

“Wherever you wish. I’ll show you where I live. I have some kind of vacation to _recover mentally_ ” Kara said last part mockingly. This is what psychologist suggested. She had to return to her job only in September. Which meant she had little more than two months.

“Where do you live?” Lena asked, resting her head back to Kara’s chest.

“New York City” Kara said and Lena’s head shot up.

“Really?”

“Yeah, why?”

“We’re going there for filming second part of the season.” Lena said and Kara smiled.

“This is perfect. You can stay with me. If you don’t mind… of course.” Kara offered

“I’d love to.” Lena said with a smile and leaned in, capturing Kara’s lips in soft kiss.

“Tell me where you want to go.” Kara asked when they pulled apart.

“Wait, you’re serious?” Lena asked as she lifted her head to look at her girlfriend.

“Of course. Tell me where you want to go and I’ll take you there.” Kara said with a blinding smile.

“I’ll go with you wherever you want.” Lena said and Kara’s smile grew wider.

“What about quiet cabin in the woods, near see?” Kara offered, even though she didn’t liked hot places, she’d go to hell for Lena’s smile.

“Hmm… sounds like a dream.” Lena said squinting her eyes playfully. “I’m in.” She said and chuckled.

Kara surged upwards, kissing Lena. Both smiling into kiss. Pair fell asleep in each other’s arms, first time sleeping peacefully since the explosion.    

* * *

 

Couple woke up with a loud knock on trailer’s door. Both Lena and Kara shot up from the bed, looking at each other. They heard knock again and then muffled sound.

“Lena? Are you there?”

“Shit, it’s Alex.” Lena murmured and reached out for her robe. Kara did the same, pulling her shirt over her head. Alex slowly opened door and peaked her head through it. Lena covered her sight before Alex could detect blonde still dressing near the bed.

“Lena, why you’re still here? Armando is bugging me with questions. Listen I know… you and Kara were _close_ , but please gather yourself and go through one more day. Alright? One more day and then you can rest.” Alex looked at her pleadingly.

“Yes, yes of course. I’ll be in a minute. I’m sorry.” Lena said quickly and Alex gave her small smile as she left. 

“You told her about us?” Kara asked, putting on her shoes.

“Actually Alex guessed a week before you… _disappeared_. When someone said that your apartment blew up…” Lena tried to finish sentence but Kara didn’t let her, silencing her with her lips pressed on Lena’s.

“Don’t think about it anymore, okay?” Kara asked when she pulled away. “I’m alive, here, with you. And I’ll never leave you unless if it’s what you want.” Kara said cupping Lena’s cheeks.

“Don’t do this to me anymore.” Lena couldn’t help but pleaded.

“I won’t. I’ll always came back for you. I promise.” Kara said and placed chaste kiss on Lena’s lips.

Once Lena was ready to head out of her trailer, she turned around and looked at Kara, who was sitting on the couch.

“Will you be here when I get back?” Lena asked and Kara stood up.

“No. I have to go take care about few things. I left phone for you, my number is there. You can text me during your day. I’ll get back at night. Pack your stuff when you’ll be done with filming. I’ll take you away, we will stay at my cabin in Portland for a while.”

“Portland? In Oregon?” Lena asked tilting her head.

“Yes, only if it’s okay. We can go wherever you want. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no. Portland it is.” Lena said with a smiled and leaned in for kiss.

When Lena left, Kara sneaked back towards her car, parked near the set. Once she was in she pulled out her phone. She considered that taking Lena all the way to Portland would be extremely tiring for her, especially after filming. Then idea hit her and she quickly typed number. Few seconds later, she heard familiar voice from the other end.

_“It’s Raven Reyes, who am I talking to?”_

“Hey Raven.” Kara said with her usual tone.

 _“Kara?! Kara Danvers? Holy shit! How are you?”_ Raven asked her voice full of surprise.

“I’m fine, what about you? Still in plane business?” Kara asked with a smile

 _“I’m great. And yup, still in plane business. Why? Wanna borrow my toys?”_ Raven seemed cheerful

“Yes, indeed. I need your helicopter sweetie.”

 _“When?”_ Raven asked

“Tomorrow, 3am. In Los Angeles.”

_“Hah, you’re lucky jerk-head. I’m in Los Angeles. Why you need helicopter?”_

“I have a long way and driving isn’t best opportunity. I have some toys I can’t take with me in airport.”

 _“Ah, guns huh? Okay, I’ll tell my boys to prepare my bird. I have to ask, those explosions, your work?”_ Kara laughed in response and Raven hummed knowingly. _“Ugh, of course it is. Don’t break my bird through.”_

“No babe, don’t worry. I’ll take care about him.”

 _“Her.”_ Raven corrected her with giggle.

“Yeah, sure. Her.” Kara chuckled and hung up.

Kara was in her car, right out of grocery shop. She bought lots of stuff, to cook dinner once they’d arrive at Portland. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out. There was message from phone Kara bough for Lena, to contact her.

 **Green Orbits:** _I miss you. How are you doing?_

 **Jerk Girlfriend:** _I miss you too. I’m doing fine. How about you baby?_

 **Green Orbits:** _I have a little break. It’s rough day._

 **Green Orbits:** _I can’t believe you actually wrote your number with Jerk Girlfriend._

 **Jerk Girlfriend:** _What can I say? I’m jerk. Sorry again. :/_

_Green Orbits changed you’re nickname from Jerk Girlfriend to Puppy_

**Puppy:** _Wow, Puppy? For real? :D_

 **Green Orbits:** _Yeah. You’re my puppy xx_

Kara’s smile grew wider.

 **Puppy:** _Do you want to tell your friends?_

 **Green Orbits:** _Tell them what?_

 **Puppy:** _About me. About us. I can arrive after filming if you want. I don’t want you to keep secrets from your friends._

 **Green Orbits:** _You’d do that for me…?_

 **Puppy:** _I’d do anything for you. So your answer is yes I suppose…?_

 **Green Orbits:** _Yes it is! I’d love it. But… would it cause you troubles?_

 **Puppy:** _Nothing I can’t deal with. I’ll see you right after filming. You and all your friends you want to know about us._

 **Green Orbits:** _Okay. I’ll bring Maggie and Alex at my trailer. We’ll wait for you there._

 **Puppy:** _ Deal. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You expected angst? sorry not gonna happen.  
> At least, not yet.
> 
> Raven Reyes belongs to The 100


	7. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect me to update always so quickly. I'm a goddamned student.  
> Thank you everyone for your sweet comments.

 It was almost midnight. Kara knew Shooting must be ended. She sat on her car, waiting for Lena to rest her. She wasn’t disappointed as soon she received message from Lena.

 **Green Orbits:** We’re done. I have packed my stuff. Alex and Maggie are in my trailer now. Should I tell them now, or leave surprise part to you?

 **Puppy:** No way. I want to see their faces. I’ll be there in 10.

 **Green Orbits:** Okay.

Kara arrived sharply in 10 minutes. She knocked on the trailers door and it quickly swung open. Lena was standing there with a wide smile on her face. She cleared her throat and stepped away to let Kara in.

Maggie and Alex were sitting on the couch. At the sight of Kara both shot up from their seats, their mouths agape, staring at blonde wide eyed. Kara didn’t knew from where exactly to start. Considering they though she was dead, best would be to confirm otherwise. Alex spoke first.

“Y-you’re alive?!” Her brows were knitted together, in confusion and _anger_?

“I am.” Kara confirmed with a small smile.

Alex’s expression changed. She let out a breath of relief. She marched towards Kara.

“You bastard!” she barked at her before enveloping her in tight hug.

At first, Kara was taken aback from unexpected hug but then returned it immediately. When she saw Maggie smiling her, she smiled as well. When Alex released her Maggie hugged her as well. Alex shoot at her million questions at same time. She was still little angry and confused but she was genuinely happy that this idiot was alive.

Kara told them why she arrived in first place and when mission ended, she had to get out quickly. She didn’t mentioned Winn, for sakes of his own safety.

“When building blew up and had to go straight to Washington. I had been through very long interrogation and when I was released, I came back here. I arrived yesterday and scared Lena to death. Then we talked and decided to tell you as well. But you must know that it must stay between us.”

Couples chatted for a while. Alex finally blurting out that scars made sense now. Maggie curiosity piqued and Kara lifted her shirt, receiving quiet _Damn_ from Maggie. Her wound wasn’t quite healed but she wasn’t carrying bandage anymore.

Kara watched how happy Lena seemed to be able to share Kara with her friends. Not carrying her secret only by herself. In that moment, Kara made decision. She excused herself and Lena for a moment and took her by hand, heading out of the trailer.

“What is it, puppy?” Lena asked tilting her head. Kara smiled at her

“Would you like to invite them? I mean, you are quite close friends and they know about me. So if you’d like I can take them with us in Portland for week or maybe two… ugh if you don’t wan-” Kara was cut off midsentence with Lena’s lips, pressed against her own. Kara returned kiss, small smile tugged on her lips. When they pulled away, she saw blinding smile on Lena’s face.

“I’d love to!” Lena exclaimed and flung her arms around Kara’s neck kissing her softly.

Alex and Maggie were excited for offer. Especially Alex, who was dying to learn new things from Kara. They agreed and once all of them were ready, Kara carried luggage towards her car with Alex’s help. Couples settled in car. Lena taking seat next to Kara, on passenger seat.

“Where are we going?” Alex asked once Kara started the car.

“Airport.” Kara smiled and Maggie giggled.

“Oh, you’re in trouble Luthor.” Alex said and Kara looked over at Lena, her brows furrowed.

“I don’t really like flying.” Lena admitted sheepishly.

“Please.” Alex snorted, “You’re terrified of flying.”

 “You are?” Kara’s eyes widened in horror. _Fuck_ , she should have asked.

“Yes. But that alright. I can’t avoid flying all the time.” Lena and smiled

“Are you sure about this?” Kara’s eyes were full of concern.

“Yes, I am.” Lena smiled and squeezed Kara’s hand reassuringly.

They were driving quietly until one particular song didn’t begun playing. Kara looked over at Maggie, who was grinning at her. She raised volume and started singing along.

 _“I met him out for dinner on a Friday night”_ Lena stared at Kara wide eyed. 

 _“He really had me working up an appetite”_ Maggie started to sing along with Kara, and blonde’s grin widened.

_“He had tattoos up and down his arm”_

_“There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm”_

Kara broke out laughing, Lena still staring at her with mouth agape.

“Damn it little Danvers. You have a hell of a voice!” Maggie said with a grin.

“Someone help Lena there or her jaw’s gonna drop to floor.” Alex teased and Lena chuckled, finally closing her mouth. Kara looked over her and giggled.

“You have to sing for me!” Lena said looking at Kara.

“Not a chance. I don’t sing.” Kara chuckled lightly

“You just did!” Lena protested

“That’s different.” Kara argued.

 Kara stopped the car, announcing they were here. Couples stepped out of the car, to be greeted by short brunette, with a surprised smile on her face.

“Since when you’re hanging out with Hollywood stars Danvers?” Raven asked with a smile

Kara chuckled and looked over at her friends. “You know them I guess?”

“Of course I know them. You keep surprising me each time we meet, Kara.” Raven chuckled

“Guys, this is Raven Reyes. My old friend. We’re flying with her bird.” Kara announced and smiled at them.

Girls shook her hand and greeted her politely. Raven even snatched a picture with them. Once they done with taking photos, Raven leaded them towards, black helicopter. Kara was holding Lena’s hand and when brunette stopped abruptly, she turned around.

“Lena?” Kara called out but actress’ gaze was fixated on helicopter behind Kara. “Lena, baby there’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m good pilot, I promise you.” Kara said and Lena looked at her.

“Wait, y-you are going to… oh god.” Lena murmured and Kara cupped her cheeks.

“Hey, it’s alright if you’re afraid. We can go with a train or something else.”

“N-no. I-I can handle it.” Lena stumbled out.

“Are you sure?” Kara asked her eyes full of care and softness.

“I trust you.” Lena said and finally managed to smile.

Kara beamed at her and pulled her in for short, sweet kiss. She took her hand again and leaded to helicopter, where Raven, Alex and Maggie were waiting for them. Raven opened the doors and let them in, helping them to buckle up. Kara settled in pilot’s seat, getting started to take off. Kara loved flying. She never missed a chance to fly by herself.

Raven helped girls with headsets, informing them they could talk without any problem through them. Helicopter where quite noisy. Lena was shaking like a leaf. She couldn’t dare to sit near window. Instead, she plopped down between Maggie and Alex, grasping their hands tightly. Kara was ready to start the engine. Raven gave her quick hug everyone before heading out and closing door behind her.

 _“I’m gonna start the engine now. Lena are you sure you’re okay?”_ Kara asked though the headset.

 _“Y-yeah. I’m totally fine.”_ Lena blurted out, still holding Alex’s and Maggie’s hand.

 _“Alex, Maggie?”_ Kara asked

 _“Gosh! I’m totally excited!”_ Alex said with a wide grin.

 _“So am I.”_ Maggie added and Kara started the engine. Slowly taking off.

 _“Have a good flight.”_ They heard Raven’s voice though the headset.

 _“Thanks sweetie.”_ Kara replied and picked up the height.

Few hours later Alex asked Kara if she could sit next to her, in which Kara agreed. While she was teaching Alex how to fly, Lena was clutching Maggie’s arm with both hands for her dear life, her eyes tight shut.

“Guys, I’m happy you’re bonding there with your lessons but Lena’s gonna pass out if she hears one more thing about letting Alex fly.” Maggie said and Lena let out a breath.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right. Another time. Sorry Lee.” Alex said and Lena hummed, not being able to speak.

“Lena, babe. You’re okay there?” Kara asked and Lena hummed again. “Don’t worry. We’ll be there soon.” Kara assured her and Lena nodded.

Maggie wrapped one arm around Lena, holding her closer. She asked her to open her eyes, but Lena refused, saying of she sees the height they are on she’ll pass out.

* * *

 

**Portland, Oregon _06:12pm_**

When it was finally time to landing, Kara warned everyone before settling helicopter carefully on the ground.  They sat in free field in the woods. They were close to sea and Alex could see roof of quite large house in the trees. As soon and Kara killed the engine Lena rushed out of the plane and lying down on the grass, thanking god for being alive. Alex and Maggie started giggling while Kara pulled out their luggage.

Kara intertwined her fingers with Lena’s and leaded them through the trees to her cabin. It was beautiful, large wooden house with light curtains and wooden windows. Kara approached door, typing security code and opening door. They entered setting their bags in the little hallway that leaded to large living room with a fireplace and coffee table, surrounded by couches.

“Nice place.” Maggie complimented, still looking around.

“Thanks. Let me show your room.” Kara said and leaded Alex and Maggie to the end of the hallway. She opened door and let them in. In room was large bad, filled with pillows. Large windows looking out into the woods. Shelves filled with books. Free closet and two nightstands. Kara warned them to be careful. She head guns everywhere and she would teach them how to shoot if they’d wanted. Then she left them, giving them privacy. It was long flight and they were tired.

Kara leaded Lena into their room. It was beautiful, king-sized bed, wooden furniture. Two nightstands and one large closet next to tall bookshelf. Balcony with a view to sea up from hill where house stood.

Lena stood in the middle of the room looking around. Kara put down her bag and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist from behind.

“Do you like it?” She asked, her chin resting on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena turned around in Kara’s arms and wrapped hers around Kara’s neck.

“I love it.” She smiled at taller woman and pulled her towards her, capturing her lips in soft, deep kiss.

Once couples get some rest, they went to living room. Kara headed to kitchen to cook dinner for them. Kara was moving in the kitchen as if she was home. She decided to cook few meals, including Madam Bovary, Salad (in case if someone doesn’t like meat or mushrooms.), Pot Stickers and Apple Pie for desert. Maggie was quite big help, helping her with Pot Stickers while she went to grocery shop for drinks. Of course in house was few bottle of scotch but she needed wine and beer. Scotch wasn’t really, what she wanted now. She bought ice creams and pizza. That’s only if she’d fail with Madam Bovary.

When she arrived, Maggie was done with pot stickers and Kara finished her main meal. She prepared table and poured red wine for everyone. Couples settled. All three woman complimenting Kara for her cooking skills and blonde was shining with stratification. After couple glasses of wine, they moved to couch. Now bottles of beer in their hand as they sat there chatting casually. Maggie insisted of playing truth or dare to get to know each other (mostly Kara) better.

“Okay fine! It’s my turn now.” Alex said and looked over at Kara, “Truth or dare?” She asked blonde

“Truth” Kara said and smiled, taking swing form her beer.

“I know you have been shot, so I’m gonna ask you how many bullets you have caught maximum at once.” Alex asked and Kara hummed, tilting her head as she tried to remember when she was shot most.

“I caught seven bullets around torso once; it was long time ago while I was still in England.”

Kara said and she felt Lena’s hand sliding into hers, squeezing gently. She looked over at her and smiled.

“Jesus! Seven bullets?! Wow” Alex’s said wide eyed.

“How did you?” Maggie started to ask but couldn’t finish.

“Survived?” Kara offered and Maggie nodded. Blonde shrugged and said, “No idea, really. I had very good doctors I guess.” Lena scooted closer to Kara and blonde wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

“Okay, now. Maggie. Truth or dare?” Kara asked with evil grin. Maggie squinted her eyes and arched eyebrow and blonde.

“Truth.” She risked

“Tell us one of you dark, dirty secrets.” Kara said and Maggie clenched her jaw.

“That’s not fair, little Danvers.” Maggie complained

“Are you going to keep complain?” Kara teased and laughed at Maggie fake glare.

“I’m listening to Britney Spears.” Maggie said and Kara spat out her beer, while Lena and Alex choked on theirs.

“Really?” Kara asked barely containing her laughter. Not because of Britney Spears no, but at Maggie’s expression.

“Shut up!” Maggie said to Kara, biting her lip to hold back her own laughter. “Truth or dare, little Danvers?” Maggie asked and Kara arched eyebrow.

“Truth.” Kara said and prepared herself for some nasty task.

“Tell us your favorite singer.” Maggie said and Lena’s face lit up, while Kara groaned.

“No, no, no. Not a chance!” Kara grumbled and all three women giggled.

“Either this or jumping into sea.” Maggie said and Kara stood up.

“Alright! I’ll jump.” Kara stated with small smile

“Nope! C’mon, baby Danvers. Say it.” Maggie called after her.

“It’slanadelrey” Kara muttered under her breath.

“What did you say?” Maggie asked, dramatically. “I can’t hear you.” Kara rolled her eyes.

“It’s Lana Del Rey.” Blonde said louder. Maggie suck her lips into her mouth, trying to stop herself from grinning.

“What?” Kara asked defensively, pouting at Maggie.

“God, you’re so gay little Danvers.” Maggie chuckled and sipped from her beer.

“You figured that out from the fact that Lana is my favorite singer?”

“Partly.” Maggie grinned, “Your turn Kara.”

“Alright…. Alex! Truth or dare?” Kara asked, eying shot-haired brunette.

“Mhh, dare.” Alex muttered and Kara smiled

“I dare you to say full oath of nights watch.” Kara said with grin

“Hmm… alright. Alex said and cleared her throat, “Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come.”

“Damn it Alex, you’re really hardcore into that show huh…” Kara said, clearly impressed. Alex smirked and looked over at Lena.

“Lena, truth or dare?” Alex asked with conspirator like grin.

“Truth.” Lena answered quickly.

“Have you ever dated your fan?” Alex asked and Lena frowned at question.

“No.” she answered truthfully and Kara couldn’t help but snort. All three woman looked at her.

“Do you know something we don’t?” Maggie asked, squinting her eyes at blonde.

“What? No, nothing.” Kara avoided eye contact with them and sipped from her beer.

“Lair.” Alex stated

“Me? No. It’s Lena the lair.” Kara said and Maggie and Alex straightened, leaning forward, waiting for storytelling.

“Lena, what you’re hiding from us?” Alex asked with smile

“Huh? I have no idea what she’s talking about.” Lena whimpered confusingly.

“Oh Rao, this gonna be embarrassing.” Kara muttered and all three stared at her.

“Spill it out Danvers.” Maggie demanded. Kara cleared her throat and took deep breath.

“Lena did dated her fan actually. And she’s still dating her.” Kara said and Lena’s eyes widened comically.

“Nooo… no way.” Alex muttered and Maggie chuckled.

“It’s me.” Kara said sinking further into her seat, trying to hide.

“Really?” Lena asked and Kara chuckled nervously.

“Yeah, indeed I agreed on the mission only because of you. When my boss that we were going to Los Angeles. Considering how much I hate hot places I wanted to refuse but then he said that we were going on Dark Matter’s set. So. Now here we are.”

* * *

 

Once everyone was bored with playing, they agreed on watching show. Alex demanded that it should be Game of Thrones and they agreed. Couples settled on the couch watching Game of Thrones.

Kara heated up pizza and poured cola for everyone. They sat like that debating about who was more asshole, Joffrey or Ramsey. Kara personally hated them both. Both were disgusting, sadistic arrogant pigs. Her words not mine.

They went to bed over midnight.

Kara turned off the lights and settled into Lena’s arms. She missed this warmth. Wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist, she rested her head on Lena’s chest, listening to her steady heartbeat.

Lena kissed Kara on top of her head and blonde looked up. Lena smiled and Kara surged up, capturing her lips in soft kiss. It didn’t meant to be so hot. When Kara pulled away from Lena, she urged her to turn around, so she could spoon her. She kissed side of Lena’s neck and smiled at how Lena shivered at contact. Kara wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist, slowly sliding her fingers under her shirt. Ghosting her fingers from her ribs to her hips. Up and down, teasing her with feather light touches while nipping and sucking on brunette’s pulse point.

Lena let out hitched breath as Kara touched sensitive spot on her abdomen. Blonde kept kissing her neck and bare shoulder, while her hand slipped between actress’ legs. She bit back a moan at sensation of Lena’s wetness though the fabric of her panties. Lena scooted back to Kara, her ass grinding into blonde’s front. She put her hand on top of Kara’s, guiding her to where she needed her most.

Kara slipped her hand into Lena’s panties, drawing teasing circles around her clit. Lena moaned at contact, bucking her hips desperate for more friction. Kara got the hint and slowly entered Lena with two fingers. Lena’s breath hitched once again, her hand clutching side of Kara’s tank top. Lena moaned and Kara picked up her pace, thrusting into her deeper and faster while her thumb stroked her clit. She felt Lena tightening around her. She could tell Lena was close as Kara kept entering her and stopped abruptly right before giving Lena her sweet release.

“Kara… please, I’m so close.” Brunette whined, breathlessly begging Kara to let her come. Kara slipped her fingers out and licked them clean. She moaned at taste, Kara couldn’t hold back anymore. Lowering herself, burying her face between Lena’s legs. Kara slipped at tongue past Lena’s folds, licking her up, enjoying throaty moans and small whimpers that escaped Lena’s mouth. Kara hummed at taste sending sweet, torturous vibrations through actress’ body. She teased her oversensitive clit before finally slipping her tongue inside her.

Lena bit her lip, holding back scream at feeling of Kara’s tongue inside her. Actress clutched into bedsheets, her back arching and head thrown back in ecstasy as she came into Kara’s mouth. Apparently, it wasn’t enough for Kara. Blonde kept doing wonders with her tongue, dragging out her name from Lena’s lips in sweetest way. When Lena came into Kara’s mouth fifth time, blonde finally crawled back up, to lye next to her.

“You taste amazing.” Kara murmured and kissed side of Lena’s neck.

Lena was lying, her body limp and exhausted with sweetest agony. Her chest rising and falling, trying to regain her breath. “O-one… minute… and I’ll do you.” She managed to say.

Kara smiled in satisfaction. She kissed Lena’s neck softly traveling down.

“There’s no rush baby. You can sleep now.” Kara murmured against Lena’s collarbones. She laid back in her place, getting ready to pull Lena into her arms and drift off.

Lena turned around and pulled Kara into, deep hard kiss. She moved to settle on top of Kara, her hand’s wandering down, between Kara’s legs.

“Baby, you don’t ha- _ahh_.”She slipped her hand into Kara’s panties cutting her midsentence. Both moaned at the contact. Lena at how wet Kara was for her and Kara at the delightful friction, Lena gave her.  

Lena kept teasing her bringing her ever so close but never letting her come. Kara was panting beneath her, her head threw back begging Lena for release. Lena almost come herself at the sight of Kara.

“L-Lena…” Kara moaned breathlessly. “Please…” she gasped out. Lena stopped her movements, freezing still, which made Kara whine. There was no way, Lena’d let Kara come without payback for what blonde did to her minutes ago.

“Please what, Kara?” Lena asked, looking down intensely into icy blue eyes.

“Please fuck me.” Kara breathed out and Lena smirked. She went down on Kara, kissing both side of her inner thighs before slipping her tongue past her throbbing folds. She moaned at the taste and Kara grabbed handful of her dark hair, tugging her lightly. She felt her orgasm building hard as Lena entered her with her tongue, driving Kara crazy. She came hard, slightly shaking beneath her girlfriend.

Lena pushed herself out of the covers and settled next to still shivering blonde. She rested her head on elbow and smiled at Kara. Once blonde came down from her high she turned around, facing brunette.

“What?” She asked confused and smiled at Lena.

“You’re beautiful.” Lena murmured dreamily and Kara beamed at her.

“So are you.” Kara replied with a smile and leaned in, kissing her softly.

“What you’re thinking about?” Kara asked after a long silence. Both lost in each other’s eyes.

“You.” Lena said quietly, caressing Kara’s back gently. Ghosting her fingertips on scar on the Kara’s shoulder

“Me? What exactly?” Kara asked tilting her head slightly.

“Where you got that scar?” Lena asked, her fingers tracing soft skin.

“In New York. I was thrown off from the window. I almost impaled myself on the piece of armature.” Kara chuckled lightly at the memory.

“How you’re doing this? I mean, living like that. Your life constantly in danger. Always so close to…” Lena couldn’t finish. Her voice slightly wavering.

“Hey…” Kara cupped Lena’s cheek, scooting closer. “Remember what I told you? I’ll always come back for you. I promised. I always keep my word. And to answer your question, this is how I live. This is my life. I was working very hard to accomplish all of this. I knew what I wanted then and I know what I want now. I grew up like this. What might seem war for other is everyday routine for me. I’m not afraid of death. Not afraid of pain. It may sound weird but I cannot live without it. Constant danger I mean. It’s getting bored without shootouts. I think I’m addicted. But, you don’t have to worry. Now, I have someone for who I’ll be careful. And as I said before, I’ll always come back for you.” Kara said and placed chaste kiss on Lena’s lips.

“What if–” Lena started but Kara cut her off with another kiss.

“Don’t torture yourself with what ifs. Lena… look at me. I’m here, with you. And I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here for you. I’ll live for you.” Kara said and pulled Lena into her arms, kissing her forehead softly. “I love you.” Kara whispered after a while, not believing she really said that. Not believing she actually meant it. She never loved anyone before and what she felt for Lena scared her to death. It was brand new feelings for her and she was still getting used to it. She was sure Lena was already sleep but she almost froze when she heard brunette whispering back, “I love you too.”

She never thought she was capable of loving someone. Moreover, that someone loving her back. But Kara was still apprehensive. Lena didn’t knew lot of things about Kara. What if one day she’d wake up realizing her girlfriend is just cold-blooded murderer? What would she do then? What if Lena- No. Kara quickly waved of thoughts and sighed heavily before getting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Kara was singing in the car with Maggie was [Candyman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ScjucUV8v0)


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure fluff. Enjoy folks.
> 
> First song Kara is singing for Lena is [Hit And Run](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-ySee0oLNs)  
> Second is [Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-NTv0CdFCk)

**New York City _00:04am (October)_**

Once Kara deactivated another bomb, she stood up and pulled out her phone. The man –Eric Mathers– she just saved stepped towards her, with a confused smile.

“Look, Keira, or whatever your name is, you just saved my life. How can I ever possibly...” Kara wasn’t listening anymore, she rolled her eyes and turned around, walking away.

“Ugh. All done here, Henshaw.” She announced through her earpiece.

“Not to be a stickler about etiquette, Agent Danvers, but I believe that Mr. Mathers was in the midst of thanking you.” Henshaw said with his usual nonchalant voice.

“You paid me to save him, not listen to him talk.” Kara deadpanned and turned off her earpiece.

It nearly two months since she returned to work. Henshaw picked her up as her temporary partner while he could find someone, Kara wouldn’t choke. It was quite hard to find partner for Kara she wouldn’t kill because they annoyed her. So ever since Henshaw pulled her with him on operations.

He should admit, working with Kara was quite pleasant. She was doing everything fast and effectively. It was long since Hank worked on field, mostly because it was hard to find good partner. Strictly professional, always focused on the task and with good tactical skills.

Of course, everyone in ISA was chosen because of their high intelligence and physical skills but it doesn’t mean everyone could do their job perfectly. Especially when it came to protecting system. Not everyone was capable of killing their own partners because that was order. Henshaw was impressed and alarmed at same time. It’s not like he didn’t knew what Kara was capable of. That’s why he didn’t risked her.

The fact that Kara killed both, Nolan and Schott only proved his suspicions. Kara Danvers needed to be on his side, not against him. That’s why he started working with Kara.

Kara on the other hand, had nothing to complain. Finally, she had a partner that wasn’t annoying the hell out of her. Working near her apartment was good for her. At least until she wouldn’t find new partner she’d stay in states.

 Agent changed her clothes and headed to her apartment. She unlocked the door quietly and sneaked in not to awake her girlfriend. She took off her coat and hanged near the door. Kara walked into their bedroom smiling at sight before her. Lena was sleeping peacefully, facing large window. Kara approached Lena’s side quietly and bent down to place kiss on Lena’s forehead. Brunette’s eyes fluttered open, immediately greeting Kara with warm smile.

“Kara…” she whispered sleepily.

Lena pulled Kara down to sit on the bed as she leaned in enveloping blonde in warm embrace. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, her face buried into crook of Lena’s neck. Breathing in her scent deeply. Couple pulled away to share, soft sweet kiss.

“Go back to sleep baby. I’ll be back in minute.” Kara whispered and left pouting actress in the bed, as she headed out of the room.

 Kicking off her shoes, she tiptoed to the kitchen and pulled out bottle of beer. She didn’t even bothered turning lights on, as she plopped down on the couch in the living room. Room was illuminated by streetlights. Kara took a sip and threw her head back, against the couch. She looked around her apartment, thinking how it has changed since Lena moved in with her.

_ *Flashback August 4th NYC* _

_“Here we are! Ugh home sweet home I guess…” Kara said biting inside of her cheek, as she opened door wider to let Lena first in._

_Lena looked around and turned to Kara, shooting confused look at her. Her apartment was modern and large but almost empty. In the bedroom was one large bed and closet with Kara’s black outfits. Large windows without any curtains, no couches, no chairs, literally nothing. There was few large black boxes, which was full with Kara’s collection of various weapons. There was no personal photos or anything that would prove here someone was actually living. It looked like as if Kara was coming here only to sleep and change her socks. And technically, she was. Well until now._

_(Exactly like in Los Angeles) Lena thought and chuckled._

_“Sorry for that, I was almost never here. When I bought this place, they sent me away and I had no time to make it look like real apartment.” Kara said nervously and put down their luggage._

_“That’s alright, Kara. We’ll fix this.” Lena said with a smile and walked towards nervous blonde, wrapping her arms around her neck. “As much as would like to spend all the time in bed with you, we still need furniture.” Kara grinned, circling brunette’s waist._

_“Mhm… are you sure about that?” Kara asked with a mischievous smile._

_“Yeah, just think… how we can use couch… table… kitchen counter…” Lena said and Kara chuckled._

_“You convinced me.” Kara said with wide smile and leaned in, capturing Lena’s lips in long, deep kiss._

_“But really, how you –person who has appetite of a starved wolf – doesn’t have a fridge?” Lena asked amused at blonde’s offended look._

_“Firstly, my appetite is just fine. And secondly, I have spent here couple of nights since I bought it. Besides if fridge is so important I maybe let you choose which one to buy.” Kara said with dorky grin_

_“How chivalrous of you Kara.” Lena teased and Kara giggled._

_“You have seen nothing yet My Lady.” Kara squinted her eyes playfully._

_“Not convinced.” Lena said with a gleam of challenging mischief in her eyes._

_“Oh yeah? Let me fix that then.” Kara said and hoisted Lena into her arms, carrying her into their bedroom in bridal style._

_ *End of the flashback* _

Kara smiled at the memory, her eyes scanning room. The place that was empty once… now screamed of Lena and Kara. Couch and two large armchairs surrounded dark coffee table. Large TV standing in front of couch.

Kitchen filled with dishes. Dark and light curtains hanging at large windows. Shelves filled with books and photos of Lena and Kara together. Lena insisted of taking pictures. In one, they were in bed. It was captured in cabin of Kara, at Portland. Couple sharing kiss.

In another, Kara and Lena are sitting in helicopter, Kara teaching Lena how to fly. Maggie took that picture when they weren’t looking.

Third photo is selfie; they are at top of Machu Picchu. Cuddled up, both smiling at camera.

Kara smiled when she remembered their trip to Peru. Lena mentioned that she always wanted to go there and Kara surprised her. Couple went up the hill to abandoned 15th-century citadel of Inca that was situated on a mountain ridge 2,430 meters above sea level. Kara kept complaining that it was too hot there. They went to see Royal Tombs and Sacred Rock. Couple stayed for few nights at Belmond Sanctuary Lodge. During the trip lot of random people recognized Lena, snapped pictures with her and asking her sigh up poster and photos. Her girlfriend was recognized in Peru as well.

Kara took another sip from her beer, smiling into abyss. Her mind was far away, back to Machu Picchu. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even heard faint footsteps, approaching sitting blonde from behind. Pair of soft hands slide down Kara’s shoulders and Agent smiled. She looked up, staring at still sleepy Lena, which was smiling down at her. She pulled Lena down, kissing her softly.

“I didn’t wanted to wake you up. How was your day?” Kara asked when Lena sat on the couch, snuggling into Kara.

“Actually it was good. Shooting didn’t lasted that long today. I was home at 11.” Lena said and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. “What about you?”

“Ugh, beating bag guys. Stopping explosions. As usual.” Kara chuckled lightly and took another sip.

“Kara Danvers, you’re my hero.” Lena said with a smile and snatched beer out of Kara’s hand.

“Hey! That’s mine.” Kara protested and pouted. Lena giggled and took swing.

“Well, considering the fact that you belong to me, technically means that this beer is mine as well.” Lena said and sipped from bottle.

“Sure, brainiac. Now give it back.” Kara snorted, extending her hand trying to reach beer.

Kara narrowed her eyes at Lena and tried to snatch her bottle back. Lena backed away, softly giggling as Kara landed on top of her trying to reach out to bottle. Lena sat bottle on the floor and pulled Kara down, kissing her deeply. Blonde pouted when they pulled away and Lena started giggling again.

“That’s so not fair!” Kara complained and Lena hummed, pulling Kara down for another kiss.

Kara stood up, lifting Lena with her. She grabbed remote and turned on music. Holding Lena’s hand in one hand, while supporting her waist with other.

 _“Hollywood and New York, Mr. Major._  
_And there's me,_  
_Little queen of the stage, yeah.”_ Kara started singing along, Lena looking at her wide-eyed.

Soon her shocked looked expression changed into amused as she danced in their apartment, hand in hand with Kara, while blonde sang along. Lena was hypnotized by her voice and wide, charming smile.

 _“He's a God,_  
_One the stars, call creator._  
_Hail the king of the industry players._  
_Take off your business suit,_  
_Sitting in your lap for my interview.”_

Kara winked at Lena after last part and spun her into her arms. Couple were waltzing through the apartment, both giggling from time to time. Kara singing for her with a huge smile plastered on her face. Kara knew how Lena was tired once filming hours were over, so she did her best to brighten her day no matter how she was tired. She was never tired enough to dance with Lena. Never tired enough to see her smile and hear her laugh. Look into those green orbits that she fell for so hard.

 _“Eying you from across the room,_  
_Watching me._  
_Wa-watching you”_

Kara kept singing, this particular part of song reminding her when she met Lena for first time. Both looking at each other for a while before actually meeting. Those greyish green eyes, staring at her for across the room. As she said… _Eying you from across the room, watching me. Watching you_.

Kara spun Lena once again, before dragging her back into her arms. Lena was smiling at her and oh Rao she’d do everything for keep Lena smiling at her like that. Her green orbits, staring into her blue ones with such pure awe and love that Kara wished this moment could last forever.

Music ended and started new. Kara knew it well. She loved it, so she started singing along, smiling down at Lena.

 _“Look at you kids with your vintage music_  
_Comin' through satellites while cruisin'_  
_You're part of the past, but now you're the future_  
_Signals crossing can get confusing.”_

Blonde smiled wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, while Lena wrapped hers around Kara’s neck. Burying her face into crook of blonde’s neck, she exhaled slowly listening to Kara sing. For her.

_“It's enough just to make you feel crazy, crazy, crazy  
Sometimes, it's enough just to make you feel crazy”_

Couple swayed slowly, Lena placing small kisses on Kara’s neck. Both exhausted and sleepy. Lena was frustrated at how busy both were. It was hard to get used to being separated after two months of heaven they were in. Lena loved how Kara was acting around her. She knew Kara and she knew how hard it was for her too.

Kara explained to her how she was struggling with her feelings. That meeting Lena was like hurricane for her feelings. She knew Kara was still getting used to it but she loved how well Kara was hiding it. Lena knew Kara had very hard job, she knew how exhausted Kara was from time to time but blonde never showed it to her. She was always up to anything to make Lena smile. No matter how slim. Sending flower to set during the day. Texting and calling, making sure Lena was okay. Or like now, dancing with her in their apartment, singing for her. Lena loved the fact that Kara was only singing for her.

 _“You get ready, you get all dressed up_  
_To go nowhere in particular_  
_Back to work or the coffee shop_  
_Doesn't matter cause it's enough_  
_To be young and in love_  
_To be young and in love”_

Lena also grew to know how her girlfriend loved Lana Del Rey and Rock of 60’s. She loved every song Kara was singing for her. She loved her voice, her smile. She noticed that sometimes, Kara’s eyes were filling up with tears while she sung. Tears welling up behind her eyes but never spilling down. She didn’t know why and whenever she asked if something was wrong, Kara would smile at her lovingly and assured her that everything was perfect.

Lena noticed the way Kara’d looked at her, with some kind of expectations in her eyes. Sometimes looking with a small smile, her eyes filled with unknown sadness. Lena loved everything about Kara, and the way Kara made her feel, she knew she was loved equally strong.

 _“Look at you kids, you know you're the coolest_  
_The world is yours and you can't refuse it_  
_Seen so much, you could get the blues_  
_But that don't mean that you should abuse it.”_

True, it was not so long since they started dating but both were so in love neither of them cared that if it was too early when Kara offered Lena to move in with her. They bought furniture together. Designed _their_ apartment together. Lena was considering bringing Kara to Ireland, to meet her family. Through she was little hesitant about it because of Kara’s own.

Blonde told her about her family. How she left them to join army. Kara told her that at first it was only because of her cousin, which was ill. Then she confessed that she was caught up in war. Her job become all she ever desired. All that she could fill the emptiness inside her, until she met Lena. She told Lena about her feelings, how hard it was for her to understand them. To feel properly. Kara told her that she had killed many people. Bad people but…. She told her that she felt nothing when she was doing it. That she was diagnosed with Axis II personality disorder and how Lena turned her life upside down with her presence.

Kara was only warm towards Lena. She felt only for Lena and no one needed to know that Pentagon’s very own psycho was in love. Not Hank, not Winn and not any of her colleagues. Lena was Kara’s weakness, she grown to protect so fiercely. It was funny how Lena shattered Kara’s walls she build up around her since what seemed like forever.

Lena didn’t cared about Kara’s flaws. She loved her unconditionally, no matter how different and hard person Kara was. She loved her and Kara loved her back. It was all that mattered to her. 

When Kara finished singing Lena looked up, her eyes filled with tears. Kara’s expression changed her eyes now full of concern.

“No, no, no. Don’t cry please. I’m sorry…” Kara said, quickly bringing her hands up to wipe Lena’s tears.

“No, you did nothing wrong. I just… I love you, Kara.” Lena said, her voice slightly wavering.

Kara smiled at her. With her warm, loving smile that was only for Lena. She leaned in, pressing her lips to Lena’s.

“And I love _you_. So, so much.” Kara said softly, bringing their foreheads together. “C’mon. Let’s go to sleep.” Kara said softly, taking Lena’s hands in hers and guiding her towards bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Kara and Lena were lying in the bed, cuddled up when their peaceful slumber was intruded buy loud knock on the door. Kara shot up from bed, losing balance and falling out. Lena woke up with Kara’s sharp reaction. She bit her lip to hold back laughter, when she saw Kara on the floor. Agent glared at door. She cursed and stood up, putting on sweatpants before going to greet whoever was behind the door.

Handsome man, in black suit bolted into apartment with a silly grin on his face. Kara stared at him confused as her girlfriend joined her with matching look on her face.  

“Who the hell are you?” Kara asked, clearly annoyed already warming up to punch him.

“Hello Kara Danvers! I’m Mr. Mxyzptlk, your new partner!” He announced cheerfully.

“Whoa, slow down buddy. I haven’t any partners and I don’t need one. And now if you please get out of my apartment before I throw you out of the window.” Kara warned and Lena grasped her hand. Kara wasn’t person who threatened someone with empty words. She could really throw him out off the window.

“Ah, so friendly! Henshaw was right! We’re gonna make great couple!” Said Mxyzptlk

“Couple?” Lena’s eyes widened

“Henshaw send you?” Kara asked, anger bubbling in her stomach. “Okay! I’ll deal with him later, and you. Mr. Mxyz-jerk get out!” Kara growled and Mxyzptlk smiled.

“No, no. We haven’t time for that. Get dressed we have a new number!” He said cheerfully and pushed Kara back into her room, closing door. He still hold doorknob to make sure blonde would come out dressed. Then he faced Lena and grinned.

“So, we hadn’t chance to meet properly. Mr. Mxyzptlk delighted to meet you Lena Luthor!” He said extending his hand, which Lena shook firmly.

Kara almost broke through the door but Mxy opened it on time, nearly crashing Kara into the wall.

“Oh, you gonna get from me!” Kara growled and prepared to punch him in the face, when suddenly found her hand tied up with pink ribbon.

Kara stared at them with grimace on her face. Lena’s eyes widened while Mxy grinned at Kara. She was going to kick him when, she fell on the floor, her feet tied up with ribbon as well.

“What the…” Kara begun but Mxy cut her off.

“We have to hurry up Kara Danvers! We can play this game later.” He dragged her up to her feet and then her ribbons disappeared.

“We? There’s nothing like _WE_! Get your ass out of my apartment!” Kara snapped, she was getting more and more infatuated.

Man dismissed her demand, instead he avoided a punch flying to his face and over ten white pigeons flew out of his dark blazer. Kara’s eyes widened, but not in surprise. 

“That’s enough!” She barked and pulled out her gun aiming to Mxy’s face.

“Wow, hey. Easy.” He held up his hands above his head in surrender.

“What the hell you’re doing here?!” Kara demanded to know. Lena quickly made her way towards Kara, her hand resting on furious blonde’s arm, asking her to lower her gun.

“Henshaw sent me here. I’m your new partner Kara.” He explained slowly, “We got new number, other pairs are busy, and someone has to take it. It’s emergency.” Kara exhaled tiredly

“Where?”

“Romania.” He replied and Kara rubbed her temples, finally lowering her gun.

Kara pulled out her phone quickly dialing Hank. Man answered at second ring.

 _“I suppose your new partner arrived already?”_ Hank asked with his usual, nonchalant voice.

“New partner? Are you kidding me?! You really paired me up with some kind of illusionist?!”

_“Agent Danvers, I had two options either Oliver Queen, either new boy. Knowing how you hate him, it’d be better if you both would return from this mission. So apparently Mr. Mxyzptlk is your new partner.”_

After a long silence, Kara clenched her jaw and glared daggers into her new partner.

“Fine! Where are we going?”

_“Bucovina, Romania. Your partner will explain to you further instructions. And please Agent Danvers, do me a favor and don’t kill him.”_

“Favor eh? Schott didn’t had this privilege.” Kara snapped, her anger bubbling up

 _“Agent Schott became threat to the system. I’m sorry you had to do it.”_ He said and it seemed sincere.

“Sorry my ass. I’ll try but I won’t promise anything.” Kara said and hung up. 

Kara had to duck her head, as pigeons flew just above her head. She glared at man in front of her, who was now her partner.

“Get rid of this birds or I’m gonna shoot them and then I’ll shoot you. Ugh! I swear to god, I’ll kill Henshaw for this!” Kara muttered when Mxy gathered his pigeons back.

Kara walked over at Lena, with apologetic look. “I’m sorry.” She mumbled and Lena smiled at her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

“No, it’s fine. It’s your job.” Lena gave her warms smile before leaning in for kiss.

“Can I hug her too?” Mxy asked with his chipper tone.

“Over my dead body.” Kara said and shoved him into living room until she was getting ready for trip.

Kara quickly packed her clothes and guns. She swung her bag on her shoulder, putting on her coat, Kara approached Lena, kissing her deeply and hugging her tightly before saying goodbye.

“Be careful.” Lena said, cupping Kara’s cheeks. Blonde smiled at her.

“Of course.” Kara said with a warm smile and placed chaste kiss on Lena’s lips.

“I love you.” Lena said quietly.

“And I love _you_.” Kara said and with final kiss, she turned towards door.

She rolled her eyes at her partner and walked out of the apartment. Lena was giggling at her girlfriends face. At least now, Kara had someone to complain about. She knew it’d be a long trip for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts folks!! Love you all.


	9. The Missile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been said time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens, but it is never gone. - Rose Kennedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, please (?)
> 
> The excerpt are from the book by Fyodor Dostoevsky's White Nights

**Bucovina, Romania _??:??_**

It was really long trip for Kara. Mostly because she had a partner from hell, she had to tolerate to the end of the mission. Which was hard because this idiot apparently didn’t knew where to stop. During the flight to Bucovina, Mxy stole Kara’s wristwatch five times. Then Kara threatened that she’d cut off his hand if he’d touch her again and he stopped. For a while at least. However, when they arrived he kept barging into Kara’s hotel room, with roses and candles. Kara immediately asked for new room and locked the door.

While she was investigating, what exactly her target was going to do she found out that this sweet beautiful city was hiding nuclear weapon underneath it. Kara adored the nature and culture of this beautiful city. She was even planning to bring Lena here for vacation. But, in summertime of course. Kara could bet this place was much better in summer.

Kara missed Lena like a hell. Even through it was completely unprofessional she couldn’t keep herself from calling her.

 _“Kara, are you okay?”_ Concerned, familiar voice said from the other end.

“I’m fine, babe. I just missed you. How are you?” Kara replied with sad smile

_“I missed you too. I’m doing fine. As fine as I can without you. Still on set.”_

“I’m sure you’re doing just great.”

 _“How’s your partner? Didn’t killed him yet?”_ Lena’s voice was playful

“Not yet, unfortunately. But I will if he keeps pissing me off.” Kara said with rolling her eyes.

 _“What he did?”_ Lena asked immediately

“Literally everything to piss me off. I think his hitting on me.”

 _“Poor thing.”_ Lena said with fake compassion.

“Poor thing? Please. He’s Satan!”

 _“Didn’t Winn was calling you Satan?”_ Lena asked with chipper tone

“Actually it was Satan’s niece. But trust me, if there was a god for annoying people than he would be the fucking god of gods.”

 _“Language.”_ Lena scolded and Kara knew she was smiling now.

“Sorry, my lady.” Kara said with mocking tone and smiled when she heard Lena’s laughter from the other end. “God, I miss you so much.” Kara muttered

 _“Likewise.”_ Lena answered and Kara furrowed her brows

“Are you smirking there?” Kara asked squinting her eyes.

 _“Maybe… are you squinting your eyes?”_ Lena said her tone playful again.

“Huh? N-no. I’m certainly do not.” Kara said and Lena laughed.

“Alex and Maggie saying Hi.” Lena informed

“How nice. I missed them too, but don’t tell them that.”

 _“Aww, how sweet of you little Danvers!”_ It was Maggie’s voice.

 _“We missed you too.”_ Now it was Alex’

 _“Uh… sorry babe, I maybe turned on the speaker.”_ Now it was Lena

“You devil!” Kara muttered and all three laughed.

_“Ugh, my break is over. I have to go. Call me later please…?”_

“Of course. Take care.”

_“You too puppy. I love you.”_

“I love you too.” Kara said and hung up.

Kara was in her laptop, tracking down their target when Mxy barged into her room again. He kept talking nonstop but Kara ignored him, trying to keep her calm. That was until he decided to take Kara’s phone. Then Kara lost her temper and stabbed his hand, pinning his palm on the table.

Ho got the hint and left Kara alone while she worked. In addition, he made mental note to never touch her phone. Usually Kara wouldn’t even care about phone but this particular phone she was keeping for Lena.

They discussed Kara’s bad habit of getting rid of the phones. She bought phone for herself, and she wasn’t using it for her work. In case of emergency Lena couldn’t contact her so she was looking after this phone as if it was a newborn.

It was third day of spying on their target. It was time for actions but everything went to hell when Mxy didn’t obeyed and both ended up locked up in the chamber of underground tunnels.

Kara figured out that their target was transferring nuclear weapon from underground tunnels of Bucovina to Minsk. It was quite smart, building nuclear weapon in Romanian land and then transfer it to Russia, from where it’d appear in the clouds of Washington. But apparently their unexpected visit changed plans.

Kara was totally mad. She was breathing fire as she glared daggers into her partner.

“Listen I’m sorry, alright? Are you satisfied now?”

“Satisfied _? Satisfied?_ Are you fucking serious right now?! There will be big explosion in white house because someone wanted to play hero!” Kara snorted angrily, working with handcuffs.

“Only for you.” He mumbled under his breath and Kara rolled her eyes.

“I don’t need a hero, Mxy! I need a goddamn partner who can do his job. When I told you that I had situation under control you should have listened. And maybe we would be now on a board of American Airlines!” Kara snapped and slipped her hands out of handcuffs. “Now, if you please get your ass of the ground and I’ll get us out of here before our precious Pavel can launch the rocket towards white house.”

Kara and Mxy couldn’t manage to stop the rocket on time. Changing target was impossible and messing with GPS without sending missile straight to neighbor city. Kara had to do something or millions of people were going to die and only because her partner didn’t listened to her. That’s when very crazy idea propped into Kara’s head.

“Mxy come with me!” Kara yelled and ran towards jet, propping into it and started the engine. Mxy followed her and buckled up. Kara took off into the sky, chasing the missile. She pulled out her phone and turned on video recorder. “Hey baby. If you’re watching this, it means that I’m probably already dead. But a good news is that I stopped the missile. I never wanted to be hero, but I hope I became yours. I’m sorry Lena. I love you…. More than anything. Seems I have to break my promise. Forgive me please.” Kara said and turned off recorder.

“Mxy, have you ever jumped with parachute?”

“Why?”

“Put it on and prepare to jump. Oh and take my phone. When you will be back, give it to Lena and ask her to watch the last record. Please.” Kara said and handed him, her phone.

“Kara what are you going to do?” Mxy asked, his voice already alarmed.

“I’m going to blow up the missile before it hits its mark.” Kara stated and threw at Mxy parachute.

“Are you out of your mind?! You’ll die!” He yelled at her.

“If we won’t do this than whole city will go to hell. Literally. Now put on the damn parachute and jump. We’re still in Romanian territory you need to call the back up.”

“I will do that. You jump.” He said firmly and Kara groaned. She turned on autopilot and put on parachute.

“It’ll crash into missile in 30 seconds. We have to jump now!” Kara said and he finally put on parachute. Kara opened the doors and shoved her phone into his hands. “Good luck, Mxy.” Kara said and pushed him out of the plane. She retrieved parachute and settled into her place.

“There's a time for a hammer and a time for a scalpel. It's hammer time..” Kara murmured to herself and lunched towards the missile with full speed.

She activated shields and started shooting into the engine of the rocket. Kara saw green light collapsing the rocket and then everything went black. Rocket blew up in the sky and dragged Kara’s jet with it.

Mxy was still landing when he saw the rocket blowing up and wave of explosion shattering the jet into the pieces. “No, no no no no no no!” green light disappeared soon and remains of the plane and the missile started to fall on the ground.

That was it. Kara Danvers, her first partner died because of his stupid mistake. And now he had to go to her girlfriend and inform her about Kara’s death. He pulled out his phone immediately dialing Hank.

_“Henshaw speaking…”_

“It’s Mxyzptlk. Kara’s dead.” He said and gulped at silence from the other end.

 _“What happened?”_ Hank asked eventually.

“We got busted because of me. They launched the missile. Kara stopped the rocket and died in process.”

_“I’ll be there as soon as possible. You can use your badge now. Don’t let police near the remains.”_

“Yes, sir.”

_“Mxyzptlk, are you sure Agent Danvers’ dead?”_

“The rocket exploded and wave hit the jet. No way she could survive sir.”

 _“Wait for team Agent. See you soon.”_ He said and hung up.

 

* * *

 

When rocket started collapsing seconds seemed like hours. Kara was sitting and observing from how something green was coming out of the construction. In her final moments, her mind went to her happiest and saddest memories.

_ *Flashback December 31th Krypton* _

_Kara was standing in the middle of the crowd. It was snowing that night. Place was filled with young people, celebrating new-year with their friends. There was bonfires in front of stage here and there to keep people warm. Boy approached Kara and Valerie and handed them cups of hot Glintwein. They thanked him and downed their cups rather quickly. Members of band were counting down loudly from the stage along with crowd of youth. “3… 2… 1… Happy new year!!!” Everyone shouted in union._

_“Happy new year Kara!” said young girl, and hugged her tightly._

_“Happy new year Val.” Kara said, hugging her best friend back._

_They were 16. It was last new-year Kara spent with her friends and family in Krypton. She stood in front of the stage in the middle of the crowd and stared up at fireworks hand in hand with her best friend. She smiled, smiled widely and genuinely. It was first in a long time that she felt genuinely happy without being high._

_ *End of the flashback* _

Kara took deep breath and closed her eyes tightly. She tensed up in her seat waiting for hit.

_ *Flashback November 12th Krypton* _

_“How long we have to wait?” asked Kara quietly, so she wouldn’t wake Kal-el._

_Five years old boy was lying in a hospital bed, clutching on Kara’s hand for his dear life. His cousin was sitting on the edge of the bed and holding his tiny hand._

_“I don’t know. You heard them… hospital is filled with children…” Alura responded quietly_

_“Do you think it’s a virus?” Kara asked quietly._

_“I’m afraid so…” Alura answered. “Your aunts and grandma keep calling.”_

_“Dad’s still down stairs?” Kara asked_

_“Yes, they won’t let him in. They’re cautious. Security barely let two of us in to stay with Kal.”_

_“Not surprised really. Lots of people died with this virus. They all are calling because they’re afraid Kal may die here. But nobody says anything. Too afraid to voice it out.” Kara said as nonchalantly as she could._

_“He will be alright, Kara.” Alura said with warm tone._

_“He will…”_

_ *End of the flashback* _

_ *Flashback August 20th Krypton* _

_“Kal told me you wanted to tell me something but changed your mind. Kara, sweetheart you’re only ray of a sunshine in my life. You and Kal are only reason and joy of my life. I’m sorry, I know I broke your heart so many times and please forgive me. I love you more than anything and I want you to know that I believe in you Kara. I believe you can achieve anything you desire. I believe that one day you become the person you want to be. I know how you care about Kal and I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you. Since Kal’s parents died, you became a sister to him and I’m so proud of you. I might say things I doesn’t mean when I’m angry but never doubt yourself because of the things I say on hot mind. I do believe in you Kara. Never forget that.” Alura said cupping Kara’s cheeks, smiling at her daughter lovingly._

_“I love you mom…” Kara said, single tear escaping her eyes. “I’m afraid, what if I can’t do this…”_

_“I love you too, sweetheart.” Alura said, hugging her daughter tightly. “Don’t be afraid Kara. Fear is not real. Fear is simply the product of thoughts that you create. Danger is very real, but fear is choice. You can do everything you truly desire. You don’t have to fear anything Kara. I know you, and I know you can do this."_

_ *End of the flashback* _

“I can do this… I can do this.” Kara murmured, trying to block out the sound of her heartbeat.

_ *Flashback August 14th NYC* _

_“Uh-uh. Hands off of my pot stickers or I’ll melt off your face Alex.” Kara said plopping down on the couch with four bottles of beer in her hands._

_“I wonder how fast you’ll eat Lena during apocalypse…” Alex teased and Kara rolled her eyes._

_“As if I haven’t eaten her already.” Kara said and Lena smacked her arm_

_“Ow, what is it? Am I saying something wrong?” Kara said teasingly and now Lena rolled her eyes._

_“Pizza’s here!” Maggie announced carrying four boxes of pizza with her._

_“Ugh, finally!” Kara muttered, standing up to snatch pizza from Maggie’s hands._

_Couples sat there, eating pizza and drinking beer chatting lightly. Then Alex looked into her phone and her jaw dropped. Everyone stared at her. Maggie scooted closer, looking into Alex’s phone._

_“Alex what is it?” Lena asked, sating her bottle on the coffee table._

_“Guys… you got busted.” Alex said handing her phone._

_There was an article about Lena with a photo. “Star of a Dark Matter, Lena Luthor was seen with her partner at Peru. Couple sharing kiss over the table. Mysterious girlfriend of Dark Matter’s star supposed to be a model of a...”_

_“Model? They think I’m model?!” Kara exclaimed as she saw the headline of the article._

_Maggie and Alex started snickering while Lena stared at the photo attached to the article. It was taken from aside, while Lena and Kara were having breakfast on the terrace in Lodge, they stayed for few days._

_“Oh god, my mom’s gonna be pissed…” Lena muttered_

_“Yeah, Lillian definitely cut off your head.” Maggie said and took a slice of pizza._

_“Why?” Kara asked confused_

_“Because press found out that I had a girlfriend before I could tell her.” Lena said and gave Alex her phone back._

_“Will she cut my head off too?” Kara asked, suddenly feeling little nervous._

_“I don’t think so.” Maggie chimed in, “If Lex will be nearby you both survive.”_

_“Lex... your brother?” Kara asked and Lena nodded._

_“Yeah. He’s my savior.” Lena said and sipped form her beer. “Would you maybe like to meet him?” Lena asked cautiously. Kara smiled at her._

_“I’d love to…”_

_ *End of the flashback* _

_ *Flashback September 7th NYC* _

_It was late night, Kara was sitting on the couch in their apartment. She was listening to old Kryptonian song. Her eyes were filled with tears, as she looked up at ceiling. She didn’t heard Kryptonian for a so long time. Sometime she was wondering if she remembered how to speak in Kryptonise. She was mouthing lyrics, memories of her childhood flashing before her eyes._

_Lena approached and sat next to her. She took Kara’s hand and intertwined their fingers. She didn’t knew exactly what language it was but by Kara’s expression, she could guess it was Kryptonian._

_“What does song say?” Lena asked and Kara looked at her with a sad smile._

_She stood up, taking Lena’s hand in hers. They stood there swaying slowly as Kara translated to her the lyrics._

_“I shall hear the sound of thunder again,_

_See the rain before the snowfall,_

_Growing grass under my feet and blooming of flowers around me,_

_I shall hear growling of rivers again.”_

_She was whispering into Lena’s ear, while holding her impossibly closer_

_“May no one suffer anymore,_

_May no child be hungry anymore,_

_May truth win at the end of the day,_

_May I hear the sound of eagles on the mountains as the sign of the victory.”_

_Lena could hear choked back sobs of blonde. She wrapped her arms around her waist tighter. Kara sniffled hugging her back, burying her face into crook of Lena’s neck._

_“May the dying nature feel the breeze of the new life,_

_May the lives of sun and moon turns into thousands in the skies,_

_May they take a mercy on our suffered homeland,_

_And we, the victims, shall no spill the tears of suffering survivors_

_May we hear sweet singing of birds from everywhere again.”_

_Kara finished and Lena felt hot tears against her neck. She rubbed soothing circled on Kara’s back, whispering loving words and swaying at song. Kara looked up, her deep blue eyes swollen from tears. Lena never saw Kara crying before. Not even when she was heavily injured. Kara never cried._

_These tears were tears of grief. Of long forgotten home and family. Long forgotten language and culture. Skies of homeland. Those eyes. Those blue orbits that Lena grown to love so much, were filled with grief. As if Kara was carrying the weight of the dead world on her shoulders. And she was in a way._

_Her world did die when she left. She never knew a home since then. Not until she met Lena. Soft, sometimes confusing green eyes where she found her home again. Kara was looking into that eyes again, and each time she felt as if she was finally home._

_“You’re my world Lena Luthor…” Kara said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper._

_Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks, pulling her slightly down and kissing her softly._

_“And you’re mine Kara Zor-El.” Lena whispered back, resting her forehead against Kara’s._

_Kara smiled when she heard her real name from Lena. Nobody knew her real name, and Lena was first whom Kara told it. Lena did meant world to her. Kara couldn’t believe how lucky she was with Lena. How lucky she was to have a person with whom she could be herself. Not the lethal agent of ISA Kara Danvers, but a little girl from Krypton. Kara Zor-El._

_She knew that that Lena was one for her. Lena was her family, her home, her humanity in flesh. Kara knew that she’d marry her then. She wanted Lena to be her wife. Live and die next to her._

_ *End of the Flashback* _

“I will live for you Lena.” Kara whispered, with her eyes tightly shut.

 

_ *Flashback August 29th NYC* _

_“What you’re reading there?” Lena asked as she approached her girlfriend, sitting on the couch with book in her hands._

_“_ _Белые_ _Ночи_ _._ _” Kara answered in Russian, “It’s Fyodor Dostoevsky’s White nights. I’m reading in original language._

_Lena plopped down next to Kara and scooted closer to her. “What’s book about?” Lena asked_

_“It’s about young man that falls in love with a stranger girl he meets at night. They keep meeting at nights, wandering in the sleeping town, having long conversations. It’s kinda little tragic story but really beautiful. Do you want me to read it for you?.”_

_“I’d love to, but I don’t think I know Russian well enough…” Lena said her eyes sparkling._

_“I have an English copy. Wait a minute I’ll be back in sec.” Kara said and stood up, disappearing into the hallway. Soon she returned with a thin book in her hands and lied on the couch next to Lena. Brunette rested her head on Kara’s shoulder while, blonde wrapped arm around hers._

_“FIRST NIGHT_. _It was a wonderful night, such a night as is only possible when we are young, dear reader. The sky was so starry, so bright that, looking at it, one could not help asking oneself whether ill-humoured and capricious people could live under such a sky. That is a youthful question too, dear reader, very youthful, but may the Lord put it more frequently into your heart!...”_ _Kara begun reading and Lena smiled, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and snuggling into crook of her neck._

_“Speaking of capricious and ill-humoured people, I cannot help recalling my moral condition all that day. From early morning I had been oppressed by a strange despondency. It suddenly seemed to me that I was lonely, that every one was forsaking me and going away from me. Of course, any one is entitled to ask who "every one" was. For though I had been living almost eight years in Petersburg I had hardly an acquaintance. But what did I want with acquaintances? I was acquainted with all Petersburg as it was; that was why I felt as though they were all deserting me when all Petersburg packed up and went to its summer villa. I felt afraid of being left alone, and for three whole days I wandered about the town in profound dejection, not knowing what to do with myself.”_

_Kara kept reading to Lena, her voice calm and steady as brunette listened to her with a smile tugged on her graceful lips. Lena was listening to her until she fell asleep, and Kara kept reading every night since. They lied either on bed, or on the couch. Lena was always fast asleep under Kara’s voice. And Kara kept reading until they finished the book. From time to time discussing how cruel it was from Nastenka to abandon him the way she did. Kara loved how Lena was falling asleep in her arms._

_Those nights were once of the bests in her life. Sharing one of her favorite books with her beloved._

_ *End of the flashback* _

Missile finally collapsed and wave of green light hit the jet, shattering the front window into Kara’s face. Kara felt burning pain inside her. Jet was about to explode when Kara opened her eyes screaming in pain. Her eyes were now terrifyingly green, as her face was covering in green veins making her scream from unbearable pain.

 _“I love you too…”_ Kara heard Lena whispering back, confessing in her feelings for the first time.

_“You’re my hero, Kara Danvers.”_

_“Hey, new trainer right?”_

_“Well, considering the fact that you belong to me, technically means that this beer is mine as well.”_

_“But really, how you –person who has appetite of a starved wolf – doesn’t have a fridge?”_

_“May I?”_

_“You have to sing for me!”_

_“You’re alive…”_

_“I don’t really like flying.”_

_“Kara… Please.”_

_“What is it, puppy?”_

_“Don’t do this to me anymore.”_

_“Oh god, I totally forgot this. Have I hurt you?”_

_“So couldn’t I, Kara. So couldn’t I.”_

_“Okay, I’ll go now. See you on the set?”_

_“I don’t care about them. Let them talk. It won’t change my feelings for you.”_

_“Don’t ever scare me like that, Kara.”_

_“Kara Zor-El Danvers, give it back or you’ll sleep on the couch for a week.”_

_“Who would thought? Kara Danvers is afraid of lizards.”_

_“Okay, I’ll read last part for you…. ‘But to imagine that I should bear you a grudge, Nastenka! That I should cast a dark cloud over your serene, untroubled happiness; that by my bitter reproaches I should cause distress to your heart, should poison it with secret remorse and should force it to throb with anguish at the moment of bliss; that I should crush a single one of those tender blossoms which you have twined in your dark tresses when you go with him to the altar.... Oh never, never! May your sky be clear, may your sweet smile be bright and untroubled, and may you be blessed for that moment of blissful happiness which you gave to another, lonely and grateful heart!  My God, a whole moment of happiness! Is that too little for the whole of a man's life?’ Isn’t it the most beautiful ending for their story? You were right, I love this book.”_

_“Be careful please.”_

_“I’m gonna kick your ass in chess.”_

_“What if–”_

_“Where you got that scar?”_

_“Oh, come on. You know how to fight and you can’t dance?”_

_“Kara, you’re going to kill me.”_

_“You’re pilot Kara, how someone who’s afraid of heights is pilot?”_

_“I want to stay like this forever…”_

_“Wait… did you just shot someone?”_

_“I don't think Nastenka's selfish. She warned him to not fell in love with her, but he did anyways…. Yes, I know but she was already in love with another man before they met. The man she loved returned to her and she left Fyodor. I may feel sorry for him but in Nastenka's place I'd do the same.”_

_“_ _You too puppy. I love you.”_

Lena’s voice echoed in Kara’s mind, every tiny detail flashing before her eyes. Lena’s green orbits. Her beautiful dark lips, twitching up in a smile. Her pale skin. Her sharp jawline. Her silky, raven-black hair. Beautiful, long legs. Her sculpted body.

Lena smiled to her and for a brief moment, all her pain vanished.

Everything went black.

Jet exploded.

If someone would ask Kara, what she learned from all of this would be that everyone dies alone. But if you meant something to someone, if you helped someone, or loved someone, if even a single person remembers you, then maybe you never really die. And maybe, this isn't the end at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching a peaceful death of a human being reminds us of a falling star; one of a million lights in a vast sky that flares up for a brief moment only to disappear into the endless night forever. -Elisabeth Kübler-Ross


	10. Broken (?) Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The defects and faults of the mind are like wounds in the body; after all imaginable care has been taken to heal them up, still there will be a scar left behind." French writer Francois La Rochefoucauld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for angst....
> 
> Song name is [Serial Killer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlf9e9PnJZM)

**Bucovina, Romania _00:12am_**

Hank stepped out of the car, approaching other agents surrounding the remains of missile and jet. Sara Lance and Oliver Queen accompanied him. When Hank saw confused Mxy standing there like a lost puppy he sighed and marched towards him.

“What happened?” He asked and exhaled heavily as Mxy started babbling explanations.

“I never thought that death of Kara Danvers would be caused by fool like you.” Oliver snorted and Sara elbowed him.

“I… I’m sorry…” Mxy blurted out

“Tell that her girlfriend.” Hank said and passed by to take a better look at remains.

“Danvers has a girlfriend?” Oliver asked confused.

“Had, apparently...” Sara stated and followed Hank.

While team were examining the scene, looking for any signs of Kara Hank talked to someone asking them to inform his boss about the incident. Another tactical team arrived that were sent in searches of Pavel Emerson. The man that was responsible of launching the missile and death of agent.

“Sir… we found her.” Hank heard of his agents yelling from woods.

Hank shared look with Sara and Oliver before launching towards the agent. They went further into woods only to find Kara’s body lying in the middle of a large crater. Doctor and few agents surrounded blonde checking her for any signs of life.

“She’s alive.” The doctor said shocked.

“She’s what?!” Mxy exclaimed, making her way towards Kara.

“How’s her condition?” Hank asked, walking towards Kara as well.

“Can’t say anything yet. We need to get her to sickbay.” Doctor stated, “Maybe she managed to jump before explosion?”

“There’s nothing like parachute around here.” Sara asked, her eyes wide as she stared down at unconscious body. Kara’s clothes teared apart and stains of blood from her eyes. “Everything fell apart and she’s somehow still whole. Moreover, she’s alive. How’s that even possible?

“Radiation?” Mxy offered, “I saw green light when rocket exploded…”

“Seems we gonna need CDC…” Hank said and pulled out his phone to make a call.

 

* * *

 

**New York City _01:34am_**

Lena was still at set, filming last episode of the season when her attention stole new. Announcing that Missile blew up in the skies of Romania followed by jet. Lena’s heart dropped She shot up from her seat running towards the table to take her phone. She picked it up her hands shaking, she quickly dialed Kara. With every passing ring Lena’s heart was beating faster. Finally, someone answered.

“It’s Mxyzptlk…” Said voice from the other end

“Where’s Kara?!” Lena tried to keep her calm

“Ms. Luthor…”

“Where. Is. Kara!” Lena almost yelled

“She’s in sickbay. Don’t worry she’s alive. I can’t speak much. She’ll be transported to New York very soon. I’ll keep you informed.” Mxy said and hung up.

Lena stood there shocked, phone still at her ear while Alex and Maggie approached. 

 

* * *

 

 **New York City** **_07:00am_**

They carried Kara into private plane, accompanied by Hank, Mxy, Sara and Oliver. Two doctors checked Kara’s condition. One of them was from CDC. Apparently, she was infected by the wave of radiation. People of CDC were already in Bucovina examining the scene. Kara was transported to CDC main center in New York. It was third day, Kara was lying unconscious in quarantine zone.

“Have you any idea how she survived?” Oliver asked, looking at French doctor that was looking after Kara.

“Nothing that would make sense for you.” Doctor answered.

“How’s her condition?” Hank asked

“All vital signs are normal. However, her backbone is injured. Considering the circumstances she landed in, I’m still shocked how well she is. Our scientists examined her blood. No sign of radiation. She has just few bruises and split lip, if not to count spine injury. Blood from her eyes are probably product of pressure or hellish headache. But, I can’t say what happened to her until she wakes up. I’ve never saw anything like this before.” Said French doctor and looked at Kara who was lying in biohazard chamber.

“Thank you Doctor…”

“Cormier. Delphine Cormier” French blonde smiled politely and left Hank to check Kara once again.

“Sir, Lena Luthor is here. She’s asking for Danvers.” One of the agents informed Hank and he nodded.

“Okay, I’ll talk to her.” He said and headed towards foyer.

“What Doctors said?” Sara asked, standing next to Oliver.

“Why? Still has a crush on her.”

“Shut up.” Sara said and Oliver sighed.

“They said there’s something wrong with her backbone…” Oliver said, looking at Kara through the window.

“Does it mean she can’t walk?” Sara asked him.

“No.” They heard voice from behind and both turned around, facing young women with dreads in lab coat. “That means that she’ll have problems with walking for a while.”

“Excuse me… you are?” Oliver asked looking at small woman

“Oh, yeah. I’m Cosima, I’m scientist.” Girl said and shook Oliver’s then Sara’s hand.

“So, Cosima. What do you think happened to her?” Sara asked, arching eyebrow.

“I think the wave saved her from falling to her death. Through, I don’t know how… just yet. Since I couldn’t find anything in her blood... it’s a miracle? I’m scientist I don’t believe in miracles but this is really something…”

Doctor Cormier walked out of the chamber and smiled at Cosima, approaching the trio. Their discussion was interrupted when Hank emerged with Lena, by his side.

“Oh my god, am I dreaming?” Cosima muttered when she saw actress approaching with gloomy boss of this guys, whoever they were.

“Is that Lena Luthor?” Sara asked, her eyes widening.

“Yup. Kara’s girlfriend.” Mxy chimed in and all four stared at him as if he was from space. “What? You didn’t knew?” He asked confused.

Lena seemed exhausted when she approached the gang, standing in front of Kara’s chamber. She gave them small, tired smile. Dr. Cormier launched into explaining Kara’s condition to Lena. She asked if she could see her but Cosima chimed in, informing Lena that Kara was still in quarantine. While Lena was chatting with Cosima and Delphine. Sara and Oliver sneaked up to Mxy, who was staring at Kara though the window.

“So… how does it happened that you know about Kara’s girlfriend when we didn’t even know her phone number?” Oliver asked and Mxy turned around facing duo.

“I’m her partner.” He said nonchalantly, looking back at Kara.

“I never thought Kara would have a girlfriend.” Oliver blurted out.

“Why?” Sara asked, arching eyebrow.

“She’s just… frigid and crazy. Not to mention fact that she’s sociopath.” Oliver said, furrowing his brow.

“Frigid?” Sara snorted, “She’s a lesbian dude. That’s why she seemed frigid to you.” Sara deadpanned and shook her head.

“I figured now…” Oliver mumbled.

“Queen, Lance, Mxyzpltk get back to headquarters.” Henshaw ordered not even looking at him. Trio obeyed and left CDC rather quickly. Hank stayed for a while, talking to Lena and two doctors.

“We’ll release her from quarantine after few more tests. Which reminded me I have to go back to lab to Scot might mess up something.” Cosima said paddling down the hallway.

“What about her legs?” Lena asked staring at French doctor pleadingly.

“Her backbone was damaged quite badly due the fall. There are only two extremity. Either she'll recover fully, getting back to her normal condition. Or...”

“Or what?” Lena asked impatiently

“She'll be paralyzed below the waist... permanently.” Delphine sighed heavily.

Lena closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get a grip. She exhaled slowly and looked up at doctor.

“What are the chances that she'll recover?” She asked carefully, sharing look with Hank

“Fifty on fifty. It depends on her body. From what I have seen she’s capable of bear physical injuries.”

“I wouldn’t bet against her.” Hank said, smiling a little.

“Do you know when she wakes up?” Lena asked again.

“I don’t know. She might sleep for few days, or more. She’ll recover faster in sleep.”

“Dr. Cormier… if she wakes up don’t touch her. She's not fond of strangers and she might hurt you.” Hank warned. Doctor stared at her confused and Lena decided to chime in.

“Yes, she doesn’t like strangers touching her. She might get, little violent.” Lena said with small smile

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Delphine nodded, smiling at Lena.

Days passes one by one, Kara still deep asleep. Few days later Lena was allowed into Kara’s room. She was beside her whole day. Alex and Maggie came to visit.  Maggie practically dragged Lena out of the hospital to get some sleep and shower while Alex assured her she’d stay with Kara.

Once Lena was looking like a proper human being again, she went back to hospital. She brought book with her and sat beside the bed. She was reading to her for hours.

“Leaning on the canal railing stood a woman with her elbows on the rail, she was apparently looking with great attention at the muddy water of the canal. She was wearing a very charming yellow hat and a jaunty little black mantle. "She's a girl, and I am sure she is dark," I thought. She did not seem to hear my footsteps, and did not even stir when I passed by with bated breath and loudly throbbing heart.”

Lena was reading, in low steady voice, from time to time looking at Kara.

“ “Strange,” I thought; "she must be deeply absorbed in something," and all at once I stopped as though petrified. I heard a muffled sob. Yes! I was not mistaken, the girl was crying, and a minute later I heard sob after sob. Good Heavens! My heart sank. And timid as I was with women, yet this was such a moment!... I turned, took a step towards her, and should certainly have pronounced the word "Madam!" if I had not known that that exclamation has been uttered a thousand times in every Russian society novel. It was only that reflection stopped me. But while I was seeking for a word, the girl came to herself, looked round, started, cast down her eyes and slipped by me along the embankment. I at once followed her; but she, divining this, left the embankment, crossed the road and walked along the pavement. I dared not cross the street after her. My heart was fluttering like a captured bird. All at once a chance came to my aid.”

Lena’s reading was interrupted by quiet knock on the door. Brunette looked up, her eyes darting to door. Maggie was standing in doorway, smiling softly at her.

“Hey…” Lena gave Maggie weak smile, as shorter brunette approached her.

“How are you doing?” Maggie asked her eyes full of concern.

“I’m fine, Mags… what’s happening at set?” Lena asked, leaning back in her seat as she closed the book.

“Armando covered you for a while. But you need to return to set soon. Besides you can’t help Kara with sitting here all the time. Kara will be pissed if she finds out.” Maggie said and Lena nodded.

“You look like a hell.” Alex said from the doorstep, walking into room.

“Thanks.” Lena muttered and accepted offered coffee, Alex bought for them.

“When you slept last time?” Alex asked, taking seat next to her wife.

“Don’t worry, Alex. I slept at my apartment last night.” Lena said looking over at Kara.

“Any news?” Alex asked again, looking at Kara. Lena shook her head, no.

“Hey… she’ll be okay.” Maggie said, reaching out to Lena’s arm

“She may never walk again.” Lena said, her voice incredibly small.

“We’re talking about Kara. If she won’t walk she’ll force herself to fly.” Alex said with sad smile.

“Yeah. Kara Danvers is a hell of a daredevil.” Maggie chimed in with light chuckle.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara woke up into blinding light. She lifter her head and looked around. It was something like hospital, but… wait, was she locked up? She recognized biohazard block and sat up. If she was in quarantine zone why doors where opened? Her head was spinning. She saw blonde doctor that entered the chamber.

"If this is the afterlife, it sucks." Kara muttered, looking around.

“Ms. Danvers. Please lie back, you’re still weak.” She said approaching Kara.

Agent flinched away, trying to tear off the wires. She ignored blonde doctor’s protests and tried to stand up. Her feet felt like a lead. She couldn’t even move them.

“No, nononono. Please just not this.” Kara started muttering trying to mover her feet.

“Please Ms. Danvers. You’re too weak. You need to rest.”

“I don’t need rest! I need to… where am I?” Kara asked finally regaining her consciousness.

“You are in centers for disease control and prevention, in New York.” Delphine answered calmly.

“H-how long… How long I was unconscious?” Kara asked, her voice raspy.

“A week.”

“A week?! This is impossible. I should be dead. How… how did I….” Kara was getting more and more confused.

All she remembered was blinding green light and unbearable pain, surging through her body. There was no way she could survive explosion. She took deep breaths, trying to calm down. Then she looked up at doctor. She immediately thought about Lena.

“I-I have to go…” Kara mumbled, feeling need to see Lena.

“You can’t. You need rest now. Please, Kara. Don’t make it harder…” French doctor pleaded.

“I need to tell Lena…” Kara mumbled.

“Lena is here. I’ll let her in if you lay back and rest.” Said Delphine deciding to compromise, since Hank warned her that Kara might be little violent and stubborn from time to times.

“Lena is here?” Kara asked shocked.

“Yes. She’s here whole week.” Doctor smiled and urged Kara to lay back, connecting ripped off wires back to her again.

“What’s with my legs?” Kara asked.

“Your backbone was injured due the crash. I don’t know if you can walk again. It may be permanent. There are chanced 50/50. It may take some time and physical therapy to walk again.” Delphine explained slowly, looking at Kara.

Hank walked into room and both women looked at him. Delphine smiled at him politely and left the room. Hank approached Kara and sat on the chair next to her bed. Kara clenched her jaw and eyed him.

“You’re here to take my badge?” Kara wanted to ask but it more sounded like a statement than a question.

“No. I’m not here to take your badge. I’m here to thank you for what you did.” Hank said with small smile.

“You heard the doctor, right? I may never walk again. I'm crippled. There’s no use in me anymore.”

“I heard what doctor said. There are chances 50/50 that you'll walk again. You’ll take time to recover and then you’ll return to work.” Hank said firmly. His usual calm tone not revealing anything.

“You can’t be sure of that.”

“I can’t. But knowing you Agent Danvers… I know you won’t give up. So don’t worry about ISA. You’ll return when you fully recover.” Hank said and give her small smile, “Oh and President wants to say thank you personally.”

“President eh?” Kara muttered, “She can save it. I was doing my job.”

“Kara…” Blonde looked towards door at familiar voice. Lena was standing there, completely exhausted. Dark circles around her puffy eyes. Hank stood up, giving Lena polite smile before leaving.

“Lena…” Kara breathed out when Lena embraced her. Both holding each other tightly. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” Kara murmured against Lena’s neck. Kara wiped tears from Lena’s cheeks and brought their foreheads together.

“Y-your, partner. H-he showed me your phone… I-I…” Lena tried to speak between choked back sobs

“Shh…” Kara shushed her, running her hands to her dark tresses. She tilted her chin kissing her softly, trying to take part of Lena’s pain. Tears welling up behind her eyes as well. “I though, I’d never see you again. I’m sorry.” Kara whispered, her voice slightly shaking.

“Don’t be. Mxy told me why you did this. I’m so proud of you Kara. Lena said with a smile, tears staining her cheeks. “B-but, that doesn’t mean I’m not scared, Kara. I asked you to not scare me like that anymore you jerk!”

“I know, I know. And I’m sorry.” Kara whispered enveloping Lena in tight hug.

“What on earth you were thinking about? I know… I understand why you did this, but have you thought about me?” Lena’s voice was wavering.

“All I was thinking about was you.” Kara whispered, looking into watery green eyes.

“You were going to leave me Kara…” Lena sobbed and tears flowed from Kara’s eyes freely.

“I had no choice, Lena. Please forgive me…” Kara was trying her best to keep her voice steady but failed.

“I know… I know… I just, I can’t lose you Kara.” Kara wiped tears away from Lena’s cheeks.

“And I can’t lose you. I failed and that’s why I’m here now. I should have known better. Any of this wouldn't happen if I just didn't trusted blindly to a rookie.”

“What do you mean?” Lena furrowed her brows.

“That’s doesn’t matter now. All that matters is that we’re together. I kept my promise through I don’t know how. It won’t happen again.”

“How can you say this Kara? How can you promise me that every time you leave you’ll come back?” Lena asked, tears flowing freely from her eyes. “I know what you have been though to achieve all of this, and I couldn’t ask you to quit, because I don’t want to be selfish. I… I just- I can’t bear your loss.”

“You won’t lose me.”

Kara leaned in, kissing brunette’s lips softly. She shifted a little to let Lena lie next to her. Lena lied down, next to Kara. Her head resting on blonde’s shoulder as Kara begun singing.

 _“Wish I may, wish I might,_  
_Find my one true love tonight._  
_Do you think that it_  
_Could be you?”_

Lena smiled, hearing Kara sing was like finally coming home from a long trip.

 _“If I pray really tight,_  
_Get into a fake bar fight,_  
_While I'm walking down,_  
_The avenue.”_

Kara was running her hands in dark tresses, singing quietly to calm Lena down. To let her know that she’s here and she won’t leave.

 _“If I lay really quiet,_  
I know that what I do isn't right,  
I can't stop what I  
Love to do.”

Lena nuzzled into crook of Kara’s neck, while blonde caressed her back in soothing circles.

 _“So I murder love in the night,_  
Watching them fall one by one they fight,  
Do you think you'll,  
Love me too, ooh, ooh?”

Lena listened to Kara’s voice, feeling her heartbeat getting back to normal. After a week of sleepless nights, she was finally with Kara. With her stupid, reckless Kara.

 _“Baby, I'm a sociopath,_  
Sweet serial killer.  
On the warpath,  
'Cause I love you,  
Just a little too much.  
I love you just,  
A little too much.”

All Kara was thinking about was Lena, she didn’t even noticed how Delphine watched them from the door next to girl with a dreads.

 _“You can see me,_  
_Drinking cherry cola,_  
_Sweet serial killer._  
_I left a love note,_  
_Said you know I love,_  
_The thrill of the rush._  
_You know I love,_  
_The thrill of the rush.”_

Kara didn’t knew why she chose this song, but it matched her… _them_ , perfectly. Who said sociopaths aren’t capable of love?

 _“My black fire's burning bright,_  
Maybe I'll go out tonight.  
We can paint the town, in blue.”

Not only Kara was wondering about the song, but Lena as well. She knew for what she signed up when she agreed moving in with Kara. It was quite big step for both of them but neither cared. They were… are young and in love and they didn’t cared.

 _“I'm so hot, I ignite,_  
Dancing in the dark and I shine.  
Like a light I'm, luring you.”

Lena couldn’t help herself. She loved Kara. She was scared to death that one day Kara would kiss her softly on the lips, she’d tell her she loves her and walk out of the door and never return. Instead, someone from her work would arrive handing her flag.

 _“Sneak up on you, really quiet,_  
_Whisper «am I what your heart desires?»_  
_I could be your Ingénue.”_

Lena was terrified. She was even thinking about to ask Kara quit ISA, but then decided against it. Knowing Kara too well. Kara couldn’t stand normal job and it would be selfish to ask her quit only because she was afraid Kara would never return one day. Kara told her how hard she worked to achieve all this things. She told her how she struggled to get into SAS. That this was all she ever known and all she even wanted. So Lena didn’t asked her to quit. Instead, she just remained silent.

 _“Keep you safe, and inspired,_  
_Baby, let your fantasies unwind._  
_We can do what you,_  
_Want to do, ooh, ooh.”_

So Lena didn’t asked her to quit. Instead, she just remained silent. She felt whole exhaustion lifting off her shoulders. Once in a whole week Lena was going to sleep without nightmares, knowing Kara is here. With her.

 _“Baby, I'm a sociopath,_  
Sweet serial killer.  
On the warpath,  
'Cause I love you,  
Just a little too much.  
I love you just,  
A little too much.”

When Kara finished singing Lena was already fast asleep on her shoulder. Kara smiled and kissed her on top of her head. She covered Lena with a blanket and wrapped arm around her, scooting Lena closer. Then Kara closed her eyes and breathed in Lena’s scent deeply.

 _“You send me right to heaven,_  
_Sweet serial killer,_  
_I guess I'll see her over._  
_I love you just a little too much,_  
_Love you just a little too much, much.”_ Kara whispered quietly, planting soft kiss on Lena’s forehead before dozing off herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delphine Cormier and Cosima Neihaus belongs to Orphan Black


	11. Crazy (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids, I'm here to inform you that I can't update so quickly anymore. But I'll do everything I can to update on time. Though not everyday anymore. Thank you every one. Your comments always lightening my mood, and god know I'm hell of a moody person.

Kara and Lena returned to their apartment. Kara seemed fine at first sight. She was perfectly fine if not to count her paralyzed legs. She discussed with Lena that she should return to set. Lena was having none on it but Kara pleaded. Not only because she was feeling like burden to Lena, but also because she felt helpless when Lena decided to babysit her. After a long argument, Kara convinced Lena to return to set.

Kara was doing everything by herself even from wheelchair. She was trained agent after all. She could get into bed changer her clothes and even take a bath without help. She was thanking god she trained her arms to hold heavy weight. It’s not like she was heavy but all the time doing everything with her hands was tiring.

It was her fifth day at home, Kara was stuck in her apartment bored to death and she felt depression kicking in. She was getting frustrated at how helpless she felt. She was getting frustrated how Lena was acting around her. As if, she was made of glass. She haven’t felt so depressed since her teenage years.

Lena left early and Kara ordered pizza. When her order arrived, she went towards door to accept her order. Young boy handed her pizza and when he was going to live Kara stopped her.

“I’ll give you fifty if you bring me something.” Kara said and boy nodded.

Boy returned in few minutes with big paper bag in his hands. Kara thanked him and handed promised cash. She closed the door and moved into living room. She pulled out of the paper bag Bottle of Jägermeister and box of cigarettes. She picked up glass and lighter, going towards coffee table. She sat box of cigarettes on the table and poured liquor in the glass. She threw back few shots, letting bitter taste of menthol and cinnamon overtake of her senses. She looked down at her feet. She tried to focus and move but no avail. Then she clenched her jaw and threw back five more shots.

It was getting dark. Sun was already down and Kara was very drunk and very frustrated. She lifted herself from the wheelchair and crashed on the floor. She reached to glass and send it flying towards the nearest wall, crashing into it. She then picked up the bottle, box of cigarettes and lighter. She crawled towards the balcony and managed to open the door. She pressed her back against the railing and lighted cigarette. She inhaled the smoke deeply, letting her lungs it soak. She let the remains of smoke out and sipped from the bottle. She lied down on the cold tiled of balcony, looking up at stars above her.

She held lighted cigarette at the corner of her lips, pulling out her phone. She scrolled through her playlist stopping at one particular song. She hasn’t listened to it for a while now, but she still kept it in her phone.

 _“I think of days of youth_  
_When snow would come and we would play_  
_And jump down from the roof_  
_Careless of the consequences”_

She started mouthing lyrics, smoking and starring up at the sky. She hasn’t listened to this song for a so long time. She haven’t smoked for very long time too. She never thought if she’d go back to this state ever again. Drunk, lying on the cold floor listening to this music, smoking, her head spinning. It reminded her, her early 16th year. Before she left her family. Sitting at the railways and smoking, listening to music.

 _“Screaming through the night; Committing senseless, stupid crimes_  
_We’re Drinking dark-red poisoned wine; Slowly Losing sense of time_  
_But as truth shines through the rotten sun_  
_We screamed with realization - THE THRILL IS GONE”_

As if nothing changed. As if she was still 16 years old, depresses teenager. Drunk and tired. Feeling completely helpless. For a moment she saw the view of the railways she was sitting on. Light of the city before her. Railway surrounded by trees. Kara was sitting and waiting the train to pass. Looking at long wagons passing one by one while smoked and listened to music.

 _“HERE COMES YOUR MOTHER_  
_She steps into the church,_  
_She bows down to the god she never knew, kissed, or loved._  
_She prays for mercy seas to take her_  
_Far away from harm, to be cared for and be loved_  
_To cry out the names of god; And to be guided through the dark_  
_But as truth shines through the rotten sun_  
_She screams with realization - THE THRILL IS GONE”_

Kara felt disgusted from herself. Lying on the floor of the balcony, in half-conscious state. Angry, depressed, lonely, useless. Then burden to her family, now to her girlfriend.

 _“I think of days of youth, endless hours, wasted time_  
_While being blind for the truth_  
_Nothing lasts and nothing stays_  
_Now we are torn apart, draw your daggers through your hearts_  
_Pull your dreams and hopes at last for the lonesome times have passed_  
_But as truth shines through the rotten sun_  
_We screamed with realization - THE THRILL IS GONE”_

Kara never felt like this since forever. She was frustrated, disappointed. I herself. She really should know better. She should never trusted rookie. Nothing of this would happen if not her poor choices. She would prefer to die then become burden to Lena. Useless, helpless parasite. She hated how she felt. Kara though she left this feeling in her long forgotten past. But here she was. Feeling as if nothing changed through, now almost ten years.

She remembers long nights in her best friend’s room. Getting drunk and smoking until they felt sick. Passing out on the bed, waking up with headache. Vomiting though the window and remaining motionless, breathing in cool air of winter… trying to sober up a little.

Kara looks at her left arm, slowly tracing long forgotten… almost faded scars.

 

_ *Flashback May Krypton* _

_“You’re pure disappointment Kara Zor-El. All I asked you was just to look after your cousin and you did what?! You’re just selfish, useless child. You’re no one. And you be no one to the rest of your pathetic life. Go ahead; screw up your grades, destroy your health. Turn into total inferior being you so desire to become. I don’t care anymore. Do whatever you want. I’ll just take Kal and you can keep going with destroying your life. But when you regret your poor choices then don’t look for me. Go to your father and whine at him.” Alura shouted at Kara, her eyes filled with rage._

_“You think I don’t know?! You and dad keep tearing me apart as if I’m some kind of a robot. All I do is looking after Kal. I’m trying to keep it together. I’m sorry okay?! I know I filed you. I know I disappointed you. Are you glad now? Vet you regret that you gave me birth! Because you know what? I do. I wish you should made abortion when doctors told you I couldn't survive! I wish I could disappear as I appeared! I wish I wouldn’t be such a failure. I wish I could do more. But I can’t! Alright?! I’m tired! I’m trying to do my best but I can’t. It’s never enough for you. Never enough for dad. No matter how hard I’m trying, you two always find something to yell at me about. You never demand so much from Amara, so why you’re doing this to me? As if Kal’s illness is my fault. Tell me, what have I done to deserve this? I didn’t asked any of this. I’m not dating anyone. I’m not doing drugs. All I do is looking after Kal and studying, but of course, it’s not enough, It’s never enough. I hate my life! I hate myself, are you satisfied now?!” Kara shouted back and rushed out of the door, ignoring her mother’s cries after her. Tears stained her cheeks as she headed towards her aunts apartment. That was first time when Kara ran away. And even then, she didn’t wanted her mother to worry, so she headed to her aunt’s apartment knowing her mother would check with her._

_ *End of the flashback* _

__

Kara inhaled smoke deeply, holding it for a while before letting it out. Suddenly she heard familiar voice, but couldn’t understand from where. It was definitely Lena and… Alex?

“How’s Kara doing?” It was Alex’ voice.

“She pretends everything is fine, but I see how frustrated she is. She doesn’t even letting me help her.” Kara tried to lift her head and peer into living room. Room was dark and empty. “She keeps doing everything by herself.” Lena’s voice continued, “She gets dressed by herself, she takes bath by herself. She even keeps working out. She can dead lift four hundred and forty and I don’t even know what that means.” 

“Don’t be mad at her. She’s just not used to receive someone’s help… besides it’s not easy to deal with fact that she might never walk again…” This time it was Alex’ voice.

“Lena?! Alex?!” Kara shouts but no one answers. She looks up to make sure there’s no one in her apartment. She sighs and lies back on the floor. “What that kid bought… I shouldn’t have drank so much…” Kara muttered, shaking her head.

“Girls, break is over.” Kara hears familiar voice, wait… was that Armando?

“What the fuck?” Kara sits up and looks over at the door. Suddenly her vision changes into… _x ray!? What the actual…_ Kara shut her eyes tightly and opened them again. She was definitely hallucinating. For a brief moment she moved her knee and stared at it with mouth agape and eyes widened. She tried again but this time nothing happened.

“Great, I’m going nuts.” Kara grumbled and reached out to lighter, holing cigarette between her lips. She inhaled smoke deeply, slowly lying back resting her hand under her neck. She stared at stars, with empty expression.  

"Marauder, it's Raza. Answer me. What the hell is happening?" It was Lena's voice again, wait... are they filming?

"It appears another vessel has entered our scanning range." _Is that Leslie?_

"And their course?" It's Lena's voice again

"They're headed straight for us but I don't believe they intend to render assistance." Leslie speaks again, but her voice is somehow different. It's not her usual tone.

"Why not?" Lena asks. _Why am I hallucinating about Dark Matter?_

"Because they just launched missiles." It was Leslie's voice.

_Oh Rao, what's happening with me..._

"So any idea who attacked us, or why?" It's James' voice

"None." Lena

"Maybe the robot had something to do with it." _Mike...?_

"I have no intention of harming anyone on this ship." it was Leslie. _Wait did she said ship? What the hell?_

"Oh, yeah, except for the part where you nearly killed us all." Mike argues. It’s definitely in Dark Matter.

"I have no memory of such an attack." Leslie responds nonchalantly

"So you keep saying!" Mike groans.

Kara shakes her head furiously, trying to shake off all this voices. No avail. She hears her neighbor arguing with her boyfriend. Lady crossing the street. Horns of cars. The bark of dog… course of river… Child cries… gunshots… laughter… random senseless voices…

Suddenly it became unbearable, hearing all this sounds at same time. Kara almost screamed as she covered her ears with her hands, trying to reduce noise but no avail. She grabs her phone to dial 911 nut phone shatters into her palm.

“What the hell?!” Kara exclaimed, she reached out to railing, trying to lift herself up but almost ended up flinging herself out of the balcony. She let go of the railing crashed down on the floor with such force, that she was sure she heard piles cracking underneath her.

She felt strange, dull pain coursing through her legs and looked down at her feet. She took deep breath and… _oh my…_

“Oh my god!” Kara breathed out as she lifted her knee. It was small move, but she felt it. She let her head feel back. Slightly moving her toes, trying to figure out was she dreaming or was it caused by amount of alcohol in her veins.

“There’s no such a thing like alcohol causing hallucinations.” Kara mumbled. Then she wondered, if there was something with that Jägermeister. Maybe someone added something in it? _No, that’s not really legal…_ Kara thought and inhaled more smoke, letting her lungs soak with nicotine. Kara exhaled slowly, letting the remains of smoke out and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

Lena returned from set at 11pm. She unlocked the door and flicked lights on. She called for Kara but no one answered. She walked further into apartment, spotting empty wheelchair. She saw shattered glass near the wall.

“Kara?!” Lena called again, but answer didn’t came.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw curtain, slightly moving from the balcony door due the wind. She dropped her purse on the couch and hurried towards balcony. When she pushed curtains away, she saw Kara, lying on the floor. Dark green bottle resting against the railing, box of cigarettes lying near Kara as well. Ashes of the cigarettes spreaded all over the floor. Kara herself, lying facing the railing. Passed out.

Lena knelt beside her, gently shaking Kara. Blonde turned round and opened her eyes lazily. She smiled at Lena.

“You’re home… what time is it?”

“Kara are you drunk?” Lena asked, her voice full of concern.

“A little, yeah.” Kara blurted out, trying to sit up.

Lena helped her to sit up, leaving her for a moment to bring her wheelchair. Kara scooped herself up and sat in wheelchair, not letting Lena to help her. She carried her into the bathroom and helped her to wash her face. Lena then forced Kara to go to bed, not paying attention to her grumbling. She brought her water and aspiring.

Kara took off her clothes, leaving herself only in black lacy bra and matching panties. She pulled her gray army shirt over her head and scooted back, to test against the headboard.

Lena was in the kitchen, while Kara collapsed on the bed. Lena returned with more water and plates with sandwiches. She handed one Kara and climbed on the bed herself. She had already changed her clothes, wearing panties and Kara’s oversized white t-shirt. She decided that to keep her mouth shut about her hallucinations earlier today. Lena was already worried of her enough.

“Kara?” Lena said calmly, waiting for blonde to swallow. “Will you tell me why I found you drunk and passed out on the balcony? And since when you're started smoking?” Kara exhaled heavily

“You found me passes out because I got drunk. I got drunk because I felt useless and miserable. I smoked because last time I felt like this I was 16. I just went back to my teenage years for few hours.”

“Is this because you can’t walk?” Lena asked carefully.

“Yes.” Kara sighed, “I’m feeling like I’m becoming a burden to you. I can’t let you send your career to the hell because of me. I can’t let you babysit me to rest of my life. I don’t want to be a burden, a parasite.” Kara said frustrated, ducking her head as she sat plate aside losing her appetite.

“Oh, Kara…” Lena said, crawling towards blonde, “You’re not any of that, okay? You’re my girlfriend and I love you. I know you’re frustrated with your current state but Delphine said you can recover. And I believe you will, because you never give up. You are capable of everything and I’ll be always here for you to remind you that. Give yourself some time okay?” Lena said, caressing Kara’s cheek.

“What have I done to deserve you?” Kara asked with a sad smile.

Lena smiled at her and surged forward, capturing her lips in soft, sweet kiss. “I have a same question for you.” Lena whispered with a small smile.

“That’s stupid.” Kara deadpanned and Lena glared at her.

“Kara...”

“Okay, okay. Sorry mom.” Kara blurted out and laid back, “I'm just… not used to be on someone’s mercy…. If something happens there’s nothing I can do. Not in this condition.”

“Hey… you’re not under anyone’s mercy, okay? I’ve never seen anyone like you Kara. You don’t even let me help, you’re doing everything on your own. There’s nothing you can’t do. Physical therapy will help you and you’ll walk again. And even if not, I’m sure you won’t let this stop you.” Lena said and scooted closer to Kara, resting her head on Kara’s chest.

“Sorry… I didn’t mean to complain… I know there are lot of people who can’t walk and I’m just whining here like child.” Kara mumbled, stroking Lena’s hair.

“I understand… you’re not used to sit home, it’s okay to be upset…”

“I guess… I just, I think if I can’t walk again I’ll disappoint you. I don’t want to be burden. I don’t want you to-“

“Don’t!” Lena cut Kara off, pressing her index finger in her lips, “Don’t even date to continue. You can’t disappoint me with that Kara. This is ridiculous. I love you, no matter walk you or not. It doesn’t changes my feelings for you.”

Kara gave her small smile and leaned in, kissing her lips softly.

“I don’t know what I would do without you…”

“Fortunately you won’t find out.” Lena said and covered them with blanket. “Kara…”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you think you’d disappoint me if you couldn’t walk anymore?” Lena asked and Kara sighed.

“I used to upset my mother a lot when I was a child. I was always doing something wrong. If I was good at school, I couldn’t watch after Kal properly. If I was watching Kal, my grades were going to hell. My mother used to get very angry with me all the times. She was saying lot of things that stuck in my head, and even when I knew she didn’t meant that, it hurt anyways.” Kara sighed deeply and shifted on her side,

“My mother always demanded from me more, more than from my father, more than from my sister. Sometime it was getting on my nerves how Amara was getting away with everything while I was sitting home and tucking Kal to sleep. My mother never asked Amara anything. Especially when it came down to Kal, there was only one name she’d call. _Kara look after your cousin_. I don’t know why… maybe it was because Kal was very attached to me, or because my sister was younger, though difference was just a two years between us. When I disappeared, I disappointed them all. Mom, Dad, Amara, Valerie and especially Kal. I don’t even know if he remembers me. We used to be so close. Whenever we had to get him to hospital my mother was taking me with her because I was the only person that was capable of calm down Kal if he da hysterics. I may left for them, but I stayed for myself. I’m dead for them. I was disappointment for her, for my father, and even for Kal. I don’t want to be yours as well.”

“Oh, Kara…” Lena murmured, looking up at blonde. “When I’m looking at you all I feel is love and pride. Kara Danvers, you’re my hero. You’ll always be. And I’ll remind you this every day.” Lena said and rested her head on her elbow to face Kara better. “I’m scared. I won’t lie. Every time you leave my heart if aching because there’s no warranty you’ll return. But I’m proud of you. You save lives and I’m endlessly proud of you for that.”

Kara smiled and surged forward, capturing brunette’s lips in long, passionate kiss.

“I may saved those people, but you’re the one that saves me all over again.” Kara whispered and pulled Lena into her arms. Couple lied on the bed, looking at each other for a while.

“How long it’s been since you saw your family last time?” Lena asked, her voice quiet and hesitant

“Almost ten years.” Kara replied and brushed her fingers up Lena’s arm.

“You haven’t talked to them ever since?”

“I was talking to them at my first month in London. Then I joined SAS and changed my name. I haven’t communicated with them ever since. Val was still leaving messages… but I never answered. Eventually she stopped.”

“Val?” Lena propped her head on her elbow

“Valerie… my best friend. We were very close. I broke her heart when I left.” Kara whispered, averting Lena’s eyes.

“You were in love?” Lena asked when she noticed sadness in blonde’s eyes.

“In a way, yes. Not romantically though. We were communicating on spiritual level, you know. It was like; she always knew when I needed her or what I was thinking about. It was mutual connection. She was the person who could truly and completely understand me. I still can’t figure out how. We just knew each other… It was hard when it came to separation.” Kara said and Lena nodded.

“Sounds like you were soulmates.” Lena whispered, scooting closer to Kara.

“I believe we were. In a platonic way… She was first with whom I came out about my sexuality.” Kara chuckled, smiling sadly. “I was like… ‘You know Val… I think I’m bisexual.’ She just looked at me as if I just told her I ate pizza for breakfast. She just shrugged and said ‘Yeah? Me too.’ I wish everyone could be as understanding as Val…”

“Your parents didn’t take it good?” Lena asked when she saw hint of disappointment in Kara’s eyes.

“No. I never told them. My mother would never accept it… and my father would never understand it. I did told my sister… she was fine with that but couldn’t deal with though of me dating girls. It was quite hypocritical of her.”

“Why?”

“Because Amara was hooking up with girls too, but she was just curious I guess. She’d never date a girl. Besides, she had very cool boyfriend. We were hanging out quite lot. Just three of us, wandering in the city. When I moved to London, he was calling, asking about how I was doing, or if I had a girlfriend yet. I don’t know if they’re still together… I miss them. It’s quite sad that Amara’s boyfriend was more supportive about my sexuality then my sister herself.”

“Yeah… it is I guess. Tell me more.” Lena asked resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Jerome. His name was Jerome. When Amara told me about him first time I didn’t approved. She had boyfriend and she was with him. I didn’t liked this so, when I first time spoke with him I decided to give him a shovel talk and throw in his face that my sister already had a boyfriend. I never thought I’d like him so much. Eventually we became good friends. I was supporting him. Knowing my sister, I was quite protective of him. She liked to play with others emotions. Jerome really loved Amara and I really liked Jerome. I was doing everything to not let them break up. I scolded my sister when she acted like a bitch towards him. He was like a brother to me. The times I spent with just with him and my sister was the best in my teenage years.”

“What about Val?” Lena asked, tilting her head slightly, “How she took the news, when you decided to leave?”

“She knew that I wanted to join army for a while. She just didn’t expected it to actually happen so quickly. When we were in airport, she cried. She always cried when we were to separate for long times.”

“It’s hard to imagine bond like that… where is she now?”

“I don’t know. I stopped looking after them for a while now. I’m still sending money to my mother, though not from my name. I left them and looking at how their lives changed would be like torture. Especially when I wasn’t part of it anymore. They moved on. My mother made memorial in my name. They think I’m dead.”

“Why you did this?” Lena asked, furrowing her brows.

“I was dealing with dangerous people. I had to cut the strings to protect them.”

“Was it hard?”

“No. I was just… prepared for it, you know. Feeling weren’t my strong side.”

“Have you ever thought about going back?”

“I did, but never found good reason to do so. My life is here. I can’t go back to living on Krypton as if nothing happened. Besides, now I have you. I know they won’t accept my sexuality, and… you. Val will, that’s for sure. So Amara and Jerome. But, I’m not sure about rest of my family.”

“It’s not necessary to tell them we’re together. If you decide to go back one day, I’ll be with you. Val and Amara can know about us, well that’s enough. For rest of them I can be just your friend. Until you decide to tell them otherwise.”

“Thank you…” Kara smiled and pressed her lips against Lena’s.

“Of course, my love.” Lena smiled and wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist.

“How you’re with your family? Did they knew about your sexuality?” Kara asked as caressing Lena’s bare shoulder.

“Well… sort of. Lex was first to find out. He walked on me when I was making out with my girlfriend. I was sixteen.” Lena said a chuckled. “Lex was very supportive. All the time, whatever was happening around me he was always there for me. Unlike to Sean. My oldest brother. He was quite selfish and we were arguing quite lot. When he was pissing us off I was pulling out quite nasty pranks on him with Lex’ help.”

Kara chuckled and looked at Lena with quizzical look. “For example?”

“I shaved his eyebrows.” Lena said and Kara burst out laughing.

“Oh, wow. This is cruel. What he did to deserve this?” Kara asked, biting her lip to hold back laughter.

“He told my mother that I came home drunk. I was grounded for a week. I gave a good lesson to that stool pigeon.” Lena said and laughed, “God… he’s face was priceless.”

“I imagine.” Kara said and giggled, “What else you did?”

“I remember, once he locked Lex in the basement. We decided to pull out our vendetta quietly. At first I painted his leather jacket in pink. Then Lex glued his shoes on the floor. And for a culmination we caught three skunks and shoved them into his car. Oh my god, you should have seen his face. He smelled awful. He was sitting for hour in tomato bath to get rid of the smell.” Lena said and laughed aloud.

“Oh, Rao… you two were devils.” Kara muttered, barely containing her own laughter.

“What about you? Have you pulled out pranks on Amara?”

“Uh-uh… oh yeah. But I was more victim them perpetrator. I got very drunk on New Year’s Eve and she painted my face awfully. I was washing it off for whole hour. My and Amara’s pranks had purpose to scare each other to death. Once when I walked out of the bathroom, she crawled from dark hallway and I almost passed away. She was laughing at me for few hours. In revenge, I pulled out something like that few times, making her scream. When she was pissing me off, I was blackmailing her. I knew how to mess with computer so only I could use it.”

“Blackmailing her? How?”

“Restricting access to wifi. Threatening to show our father Jerome’s and her photos. Of course, I’d never do that, but she didn’t knew that. So it worked.” Kara said and giggled.

“Blackmail eh? Do you were playing dirty?”

“Maybe…” Kara answered chuckling.

“Ah… and then she said I was cruel.” Lena snorts and Kara smiled.

“Excuse you… I at least didn’t shoved skunks into my sister’s car.” Kara said, faking offended expression.

“He had it coming.” Lena said chucking.

“Yeah, whatever you say mistress of skunks.” Kara teased and Lena bumped pillow into Kara’s face.

“Hey!” Kara protested, spitting out feathers of pillow.

“You also had it coming.” Lena said, giggling as she put the pillow into it’s place.

Kara sighed deeply, rolling over to embrace Lena better. They shared kiss before drifting off sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case someone's wondering what was the song Kara was listening to you can listen to it [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvOiIKsebZA)
> 
> Thank you again. Please leave me comments. Love you all!


	12. Kryptonite

It was month, since Kara’s little mental breakdown. She was getting used to live without her legs. It was hard, for both of them. For Lena because, she couldn’t help Kara. And for Kara the physical therapy that done nothing but gave Kara false hope that frustrated her even more. However, they tried their best, to keep their composure. Both going on compromises to not upset each other. Kara fixed her phone, promising she’d take care about this one.

It was afternoon. Kara was sitting in her wheelchair, watching Netflix when someone knocked on the door. Blonde frowned, it couldn’t be Lena, since she has her own key and why would she knock. Kara moved into hallway, loading her gun. She heard knock again parked right behind the door. She took deep breath and stilled as door slowly swung open. Hallway was dim lighted and when not so tall man walked in he didn’t noticed Kara behind the door. Blonde used her advantage, as she hit the man under his knees and he fell on the floor. Kara aimed gun towards him.

“Wow, wow, hey! It’s me psycho!”

“Winn? What the hell?” Kara squinted her eyes scanning her friends face.

“What a lovely greeting.” Winn snorted and Kara rolled her eyes.

He stood up and followed Kara into living room.

“We were partners more than three years Schott, and you still haven’t learned anything?” Kara asked as she handed him bottle of beer.

“Sorry, I keep forgetting how you love guests.” Winn scoffed and opened his bottle. “I’m with a peace actually.” He said and handed Kara box of icebreakers.

“Damn you Schott, you’re still best partner I’ve ever had.” Kara said as she plopped wintergreen mints into her mouth.

“Of course I am. By the way, I heard about your heroic actions. Well done.” Winn said, taking sip from his beer. Kara snorted and shook her head.

“Meh… heroic my ass. It happened only because my new partner is dumbass. Why are you here?”

“I heard about you. I came to check up on you.”

“If someone see you we’re dead, you know right?” Kara asked tilting her head

“Please, I survived you for three years. Nothing kills me.”

“True.” Kara said and opened her bottle.

“How’s your legs?” Winn asked and Kara shrugged.

“I’m cripple Winnie. Henshaw didn’t took my badge but he will eventually. We both know I’m not going to walk anymore. I was thinking… I’ll go to Washington next week. I’ll quit ISA.”

“Jesus Kara, since when you became such pessimistic?” Winn asked frowning.

“Pessimistic? Please, I’m only realist here. Everyone singsongs around me as if they’re waiting for rainbow after rain. Thing is… there’s no rain, it’s just a hurricane and there will be no rainbows in the end. Ugh, by the way I need to find job, which will match my _abilities_.”

“You have a job that’s perfectly _matches_ your _abilities_ Kara!” Winn shook his head in disbelief, “I can’t believe you’re giving up…”

“I’m not giving up Winn. I’m trying to adapt. This is my life now. Sitting in this goddamned wheelchair for the rest of my life. I can’t work in the field anymore, why the hell I should stay in ISA? To sit with computer for the rest of my life? No offense.”

“You're too strict to yourself. Listen, I have one friend. He’s a doctor, I’m sure he’ll figure out something.”

“Please, with me were working two best specialist of CDC, and even they couldn’t figure out what happened to me. And what makes you think he –whoever he is– can?” Kara asked, there was no way Delphine and Cosima would miss something.

“He’s a genius.”

“Who is he?” Kara asked, tilting her head slightly

“Dr. Holden Radcliffe.”

“Oh, no, no, no. I’m not going to be Dr. Frankenstein’s guinea pig Winn.”

“He’s not a Frankenstein. Don’t dramatize Kara. He’s a genius; if someone makes you walk again it’s him.” Kara shook her head and Winn groaned. “Please, Kara. Just let’s just try alright? What do you lose?”

Kara exhaled slowly and took sip from her beer. Winn squinted his eyes and pulled out another box of icebreaker from his jacket, handing it to Kara. Blonde raised eyebrow at him.

“You think you can buy me?” She asked with a small smile. Winn shrugged.

“One can dream” he responded and stared at Kara, waiting for her answer. She was silent for a moment then she let out a breath and nodded.

“Fine, but if he pulls out something like turning me into cyborg I’ll shoot him.”

“YES!” Winn exclaimed, “Okay, lets go then!”

“What? Now?”

“Yes, now. He’s lab is nearby.”

“You know where his lab is?” Kara asked and then squinted her eyes, “You planned it, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now shut up and let me drive.” Winn said and dragged Kara out of her apartment.

Winn pushed Kara with her wheelchair into the van and sat in driver’s seat. Kara shook her head, of course, Winn had planned it because of course he had. And he thought about her transporting because of course he did. They arrived sharply in ten minutes, somewhere near the docks at abandoned warehouse.

“What did you said? Not Frankenstein?” Kara asked when she looked around.

“Don’t be such a crybaby.” Winn muttered and pushed Kara into warehouse.

“Crybaby? Excuse you. I’m not crybaby!” Kara said offended

“Yeah, yeah, of course not!” Winn said and stopped in front of elevator.

Once they reached their floor, (Which was underground actually) Winn introduced not so old man to Kara.

“Dr. Radcliffe, this is Kara Danvers. Kara this is Dr. Holden Radcliffe.” He said and grinned.

“It’s honor to meet you Ms. Danvers.” Doctor smiled at Kara and shook her hand.

“Likewise, and please just Danvers.” Kara said and smiled at him politely, “Winn said you might help me with my… _issue.”_ Doctor smiled at nodded.

“I might, but at first I need to run some tests. To see where the problem is.”

“They already made lots of test in CDC, there’s nothing. What the point?” Kara asked, she didn’t really trusted him.

“Oh, CDC. Their technology is medieval compared to mine.” He said with small smile and opened door of his lab. Kara’s eyes widened, it looked like she just stepped onto space ship. “Welcome to the future Agent Danvers.” He said enthusiastically, leading Winn and Kara into the lab. He stood in front of huge monitors and turned around, facing duo.

“I’ll help you with everything I can but I have to ask you to keep existence of this place between us.”

“You think I’ll rat you out?” Kara asked, arching eyebrow. She didn’t know should she feel offended by this or not. Probably not. He wasn’t known for his sanity after all and this lab was definitely illegal. It was understandable why he was concerned about confidentiality.

Doctor froze on his place; apparently, he knew few thing about Kara already. If panic on his face was anything to go by. Kara gave him small smile before she spoke, “I assure you Dr. Radcliffe it’ll your secret is safe with me.”

Radcliffe relaxed and smiled at her, “I’m happy to hear that. Shall we start?” he asked and Kara nodded.

Kara lied inside of huge device, while Radcliffe was pinning onto her wires. He connected Kara’s headset to his computer and started scanning.

“What does it do?” Kara asked as she stared up at moving lasers, up and down her body.

“It’s scanner, it detects any kind of damage in your body, including your brain and blood.” He said with smug smile. Man was proud of his inventions. _Lena would like him._ Kara thought and couldn’t help but smiled.

“Winn, can you send Lena text?” Kara asked, darting her eyes towards Winn, “From my phone.” She specified. Winn nodded and pulled out Kara’s phone from her jacket.

“What do you want me to type?” He asked, opening inbox.

“I’m out; old friend came back to city. Don’t worry I’m safe.” Kara said and Winn smiled.

“Aww, you’re so sweet.” He said and received warning glare from Kara.

“Call me sweet one more time and I’ll stab you with your own ribs.” Kara threatened and Winn chuckled.

 **From Kara _:_** _ I’m out. Old friend came back to city. Don’t worry. I’m safe. _

Winn send the message and retrieved Kara’s phone back to its place. While Radcliffe was looking into his computer, studying the answers Kara’s phone buzzed and Winn looked down.

“Can you read it for me?” Kara asked, not moving her head.

“Sure.” Winn said and picked up Kara’s phone, opening message.

 **From Lena:** _Okay… care to tell me with whom?_

Winn read it aloud for Kara and blonde furrowed her brows. Texting Lena she was with Winn wasn’t safe for neither of them. She hated lying. Especially to Lena. She never lied to Lena, but now… it was necessary evil.

 **From Kara:** _I’m with old colleague from Marines; I’ll tell you more when I see you._

Well, it wasn’t really a lie. She was with her old colleague indeed, but not from Marines. Lena’s shouldn’t know some things. Especially how her supposed dead partner dragged her into illegal laboratory of Interpol’s most wanted scientist.  Of course, she trusted Lena, but there were people that would kill for that kind of information and she didn’t wanted to risk her safety. Even if meant that she’d upset Lena. And Rao knows how she hated to do that.

“Tell me Kara, have you had constant pain around your waist?”

“Yes, why?” Kara asked, looking towards Doctor.

“Because, there’s piece of radioactive kryptonite stuck in your spine.” He said and Kara’s eye widened

“How it happened that no one detected it?”

“Kryptonite is very rare and very hard to detect, even with my technology. It’s stuck in your backbone and that’s why you’re legs rejected. Kryptonite doesn’t let you heal properly; moreover… actually it’s killing you. If we not get it out of you, you’ll die.”

“How much? How much time I have left?” She asked and after a short silence, Radcliffe answered.

“Few weeks in the best case.”

“Can we get it out?”

“Of course. I need little time to prepare surgery table and an assistant.”

“Oh, no.” Winn said when Doctor looked at Winn, “I might pass out if I see her bones or something.”

“Yeah, Doc. I think it’s not a good idea either.” Kara said and frowned.

“Ugh… any other suggestions?” He asked, looking between Winn and Kara.

“I might know one nurse who can keep secrets…” Kara said and gave them tight-lipped smile.

* * *

“No, Kara. This is too risky. If you’re willing to risk with your life doesn’t mean I’m willing to do that too.”

“Please, Claire. Just one more time. I really need your help.” Kara said, looking at nurse.

“You’re crazy, Kara. Have you even thought about what might happen though if something goes wrong? Spine surgery isn’t a joke! You should know this better than anyone.” Nurse said, letting out breath. Clearly frustrated.  

“I can’t keep it inside. It’ll kill me sooner rather than later. I prefer to die on a surgery table having a chance, than if front of my girlfriend’s eyes in my bed.” Kara said and Claire sighed.

“Bet your girlfriend doesn’t approves this crazy ass surgery too.” Claire said and Kara’s silence made situation even clearer. “She doesn’t knows, does she?”

“It’s not safe. I won’t risk her safety. I’m going to die either way. But with that surgery, I have a chance. I need to do this. Please, Claire. For sakes of our friendship…” Kara said and nurse groaned.

“ _A friendship?_ Really? This is what you call it now?” She asked and received look from Kara. “Fine, what I have to do?” She asked, finally giving in.

 

* * *

Kara was lying on her stomach, looking at the floor through the hole of a table. She was wearing grey sweatpants and matching sports bra. She could see feet of Radcliffe and Claire. Winn in the same room, as far from the surgery table as possible.

“It's time of anesthesia Agent Danvers.” Radcliffe informed her.

“No, I want to be conscious during the surgery. I don’t want this floor to be last thing what I see if something goes wrong. I want to hear your voices.”

“Kara-”Claire started but Radcliffe stopped her.

“As you wish, Agent Danvers. I’ll inject you with very strong painkillers but you should know that you’ll still feel some pain. Are you okay with that?” He asked, waiting patiently for answer.

“Yes. I’m willing to take that risk.” She said and closed her eyes for a moment as syringe pierced her skin, right above her waist. Kara winced a little, it wasn’t very pleasurable, to feel syringe in her spine. As a pure instinct, Clare grasped Kara’s and squeezed it slightly.

“Are you okay?” She asked and Kara hummed, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

“We’ll start in 4 minutes.” Dr. Radcliffe announced and walked away. 

Kara heard her phone’s buzzing and lifter her head. Winn was already marching towards her.

“It’s Lena.” He said quietly and Kara accepted phone.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Kara asked as soon as she answered the call.

 _“I wanted to ask you the same. Where are you?”_ Lena’s voice was concerned.

“I’m with friends. You have nothing to worry about. How are you?”

_“I’m fine, I’m still on the set. We have a break and I’m drinking coffee with Alex. I miss you…”_

“I miss you too.” Kara said and briefly looked at Winn.

_“If you need something let me know okay?”_

“I will. Lena… you know I love you right?”

_“Of course I know puppy. I love you too. Are you sure you’re okay?.”_

“I’m more than okay.” Kara said and smiled.

 _“Kara, take care please…”_ Lena pleaded

“Of course. You too, babe.” Kara said and hung up, handing her phone to Winn.

“Don’t you think she deserves to know?” Claire asked as she looked into deep blue eyes.

“She’ll be worried to her death. There no need to worry her if surgery works.”

“What if it doesn’t works? What if you die?” Claire asked

“Then I’m definitely not letting her watch my death.” Kara said and lied back. “I’m ready.” She announced and Radcliffe approached the table with a tray of surgery instruments.

“I need to keep my heartbeat in norm so I won’t bleed to death. I’d appreciate if you’ll let me listen to music.” Kara said and Radcliffe nodded, looking towards Winn. He approached and handed Kara her phone and earphones.  She chose Light of Seven and lied on the table, closing her eyes trying to focus anything but cold scalpel on her back.

She felt pain but it was very numb. At first, she felt nothing but then she felt as if knife pierced her bone. Her heart rate picked and she felt hand sliding into hers, intertwining their fingers. She squeezed Claire’s hand tightly, trying to take off her mind from pain.

 

_ *Flashback ISA classified training center* _

_“During the tortures you need to focus on something important.” Said Agent George Hersh, eyeing recruits as he continued with his lecture, “Something that makes you feel safe. Something that can take off your mind from pain. You need to go to your safe place. It might be person, or particular memory from your childhood. You must find your safe place to not break under the tortures.”_

_“What if we don’t have safe place? What if there’s no memories strong enough?” Kara asked, looking at Hersh._

_“Either you must create it, either you’re doomed. However if you’re strong enough you might go through the tortures without your safe places. The thing is you might catch up PTSD. Your safe places not only helps to bear tortures but also protects the sanity of your minds. People who are mentally strong enough can go through all of this without their safe place. But it’s harder to bear the tortures without anything.” Hersh said and moved on with his lecture._

_ *End of the flashback* _

__

“My safe place… my safe place...” Kara whispered and shut her eyes tightly. Radcliffe heard Kara’s whispered and looked over his shoulder to Winn. Kara couldn’t hear them anyway; she was still listening to music.

“What does safe place means?” He asked and Winn stood up.

“It means that she’s in pain.” Winn said and approached the table, “Can you gave her more painkillers?”

“Ms. Temple?” Radcliffe asked and Claire injected Kara with new dose of oxycodone.

__

_ *Flashback. ?? Peru* _

_“I can’t believe we finally did this” Lena said and looked at Kara._

_“Rao, it’s hot here.” Kara complained as Lena dragged her with her._

_Couple looked down at ancient city of Inca. They were on top of Machu Picchu, standing hand in hand gazing down at the city. Kara pulled out her phone and looked at Lena._

_“Picture?” She asked arching eyebrow_

_“Yup.” She answered and Kara threw her arm around Lena, while brunette wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist._

_In first picture, they both smiled at camera. In second, Lena kissed Kara on cheek and in third one couple were a kissing._

_“Do you think we can go back now?” Lena asked as she looked down at the city._

_“Uh-uh. No way, it’s you who dragged me up here. I’m not going down until I eat something.”_

_“You know, you can go down and eat at same time right?” Lena smirked when Kara choked on her water. Blonde stared at her with matching smirk._

_“Frisky, aren’t we?” Kara asked as she pulled Lena into her arms._

_“Mhm… maybe.” Lena murmured before Kara captured her lips in deep, passionate kiss._

_“As much as I’d want to go down and eat you out we can’t do this here, unless… you want our pictures on tabloids and reporters bombarding you with questions.”_

_“Yeah, I think I can wait until we reach the hotel room.” Lena said and sat next to Kara._

_ *End of the flashback* _

 

Kara took deep breath and opened her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurred, as she stared at melting floor beneath her. Pain was still there but her heart rate was steady now. Claire was still holding her hand. She took deep breaths and opened her eyes, she didn’t wanted to pass out during the surgery.

__

_ *Flashback. ?? NYC* _

_Kara was sitting in living room and writing something in her notebook. She was so enchanted by her thoughts that she didn’t heard Lena, entering apartment. Brunette smiled at sight, Kara was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the table as she was scrabbling something in her notepad. Time to time nervously chewing on her pen. She approached blonde and sat next to her._

_“What are we writing?” Kara jumped up, shoving her notepad somewhere near the couch._

_“Oh, Lena! You’re home?” Lena furrowed her brows giving Kara quizzical look._

_“Apparently… now, what you were writing?”_

_“Uh, nothing. It’s nothing. I was just… uh-” Kara started but Lena was having none of it. She shot up and reached behind Kara, she grabbed the note pad but as soon as she did Kara snatched it back._

_“Give it back” Lena ordered with amused smile._

_“No.” Kara grumbled and shove notepad behind her back._

_“Kara Zor-El Danvers, give it back or you’ll sleep on the couch for a week.” Lena threatened and Kara let out deep sigh._

_“You can’t do that?”_

_“Try me.” Lena said, squinting her eyes and holing out hand for notepad._

_“Okay, fine!” Kara grumbled, handing Lena notepad. “But if you laugh at me I’ll break up with you!” she said and sat back on the couch. Lena chuckled and opened the notepad. Lena started reading and started tearing up._

“ _A vacant breeze between the lines, we lose control._  
_I disperse the waves in the ocean of your pretty eyes._  
_You receive a modest smile from me, please do not hide it._  
_My sweetheart Lena, heavenly Lena._

_Why would I want a world in which there is no place for us._  
_I want a world in which there is no one but us._  
_After all if you're not around, everything around loses its colour._  
_My sweetheart Lena, heavenly Lena._

_A scarlet sunset coloured silk dress._  
_She gives me motivation, sings in my soul._  
_The heart writes lines that send me towards the edge of reason,_  
_Singing every day, my divine Lena._

_We'll leave our feelings far behind the scenes._  
_A coast quietly hugging the surf._  
_I hold you in a scarlet sunset background,_  
_My Lena, so gentle, divine Lena.”_

_“Oh my god, Kara…” She mumbled when she finished reading. Blonde was watching her closely, observing her reaction carefully. She smiled when couple of tears escaped Lena’s eyes. She brushed them away, holding Lena’s face in her hands._

_“I haven’t wrote anything for a while now. I don’t know if it’s-”Kara was cut off as Lena, surged forward, capturing her lips with hers. When they pulled away, Kara smiled._

_“So you like it?” She asked and Lena, chucked nodding._

_“I love it.”_

_ *End of the flashback* _

 

“Her blood pressure is too low, breaths are shallower… she needs airway support.” Claire said and Dr. Radcliffe signaled at Winn to approach the table.

“Winn… there’s breathing tube. You must help her to swallow it and then turn on the machine.” He said and Winn did as he was told. He kneeled to reach Kara’s face.

“No…” Kara mumbled, “I’m gonna throw up, I can’t swallow the tube. Gave me mask.” She said and Winn looked up at Dr. Radcliffe for approval. He nodded and Winn pulled out mask, covering Kara’s nose and mouth. Winn turned on ventilator and backed away, averting his gaze from open wound on Kara’s back.  

“That’s it!” Radcliffe announced as he finally pulled out small piece of kryptonite from Kara’s spine. He put it away and started to stich up the wound as carefully as possible. Kara was passed out for a while now. Ten minutes later Dr. Radcliffe was done with stitching up the wound and with Claire’s help, he carefully bandaged Kara’s waist, covering the wound.

“I’ll scan her body one more time and then you can take her.” Radcliffe said and asked Winn to help him move Kara’s body. They lifted her up, placing carefully in Radcliffe’ scanner. Doctor connected all wired and turned the machine on.

“Thank you for your help.” Winn said to Claire who was looking at Kara. She looked at Winn and gave him small smile.

“Uh, sure. I’m just glad she’s alive.” She said and rubbed her forehead.

“Nothing kills that cat.” Winn said and chuckled.

“Good news is she’s recovering. Very fast.” Dr. Radcliffe said and looked over at Claire and Winn.

“What do you mean by very fast?” Claire asked, furrowing her brows in confusion.

“By very fast I mean that she’s recovering too fast for normal human. While Winn’s body might need a month to close, the wounds Kara’s need few days, maybe hours. This it amazing!” He said looking into his computer.

“How this is possible?” Winn asked as they approached Radcliffe’s table.

“Seems the radiation from explosion infected her on molecular level. This piece of Kryptonite was holding her from recovery. Now when it’s finally left her body, muscles and nerves started regenerating. It' breakthrough Mr. Schott.”

“Oh no. NO, NO, NO. I know where you are going with this. Kara won’t let you to examine her.” Winn said shaking his head furiously.

“What time is it?” Trio looked at Kara who was sitting now, looking around.

“It’s almost midnight.” Winn answered as he pushed wheelchair towards Kara.

Blonde moved to sit in her wheelchair, still dazed by about of oxycodone in her blood system. She barely managed to say thank you to Dr. Radcliffe and Claire as she passed out in her seat. Winn thanked Radcliffe again as he pushed Kara into van with Claire’s help. She sat back, holding Kara so she wouldn’t fell from the wheelchair.

“Who are you? I haven’t time to ask when I arrived.” Claire asked looking at Winn though the rear view mirror.

“Ugh, I used to be her partner… but then boss gave the order of killing me and she saved my ass. I’d say, we’re friends.” Winn said and shrugged, “What about you? Where you guys met?”

“Ugh… at alley near my apartment. I found her passed out in a junk container, she was bleeding. I pulled her out and patched up. When she woke up she told me that she jumped from the window during the fight." Claire said and chuckled at the memory.

“Gossiping is not nice.” Kara mumbled, trying to open her eyes.

“Our Don Juan woke up!” Winn chirped, grinning as she looked at Kara through the rear view mirror.

“Ugh… too loud.” Kara said and threw her head back.

“We’re here.” Winn said as she pulled Kara out of the van.

Pushing her into elevator, Winn headed up with Claire. Once they reached Kara’s floor they walked out, pushing Kara’s wheelchair forward as they headed towards her door. Claire pushed the door open as Winn walked inside with Kara, passed out in wheelchair.

“We’re lucky, Lena’s not home yet.” Winn said as she turned on the lights.

“Lena?”

“Her girlfriend.” Winn said, nudging Kara to wake up. “Hey, sleeping beauty where’s your bedroom?”

“I don’t know.” Kara mumbled and ducked her head.

“She’s living with her girlfriend? Wow, whoever it is, she really got her whipped.” Claire said. Shaking her head in disbelief.

“It’s Lena Luthor.” Winn said and chuckled at Claire’s expression.

“Jesus Christ, Kara Danvers dating actress. Now I can say I have seen everything in my life.” Claire mumbled under her breath.

Winn looked around spotting bed though the opened door. They lifted Kara and lied her on the bed; Winn rubbed his neck and looked at Claire.

“I’d help you with taking off her clothes but she kills me if finds out, so… I’ll wait in living room.” Win said and stumbled out of the bedroom before Claire could protest. Nurse sighed and undressed Kara, leaving her in panties and plain white t-shirt. She covered her with blankets and closed the door behind her.

“She’ll be okay.” Winn said and smiled, “Let’s go before Lena catches us here.” He said and headed towards the exit, followed by nurse.

* * *

 

Lena returned home hour after Winn and Claire left. She walked into living room, noticing two bottles of beer opened. Lena entered the bedroom and smiled when she saw, silhouette of sleeping blonde on their bed.

She changed her clothes and took quick shower before crawling on the bad next to Kara. She placed chaste kiss on sleeping blonde’s lips and slipped under the blankets. Kara turned around and smiled when she saw Lena. Brunette returned the smile as Kara surged forward and kiss her lips.

“You’re home…” Kara mumbled with dreamy eyes when Lena brought their foreheads together.

“I’m home.” Lena smiled and kissed Kara again. Blonde smiled at her and pulled her into her arms, so they could cuddle in sleep. They kept kissing lazily, smiling from time to time.

“Either the sunbeams suddenly peeping out from the clouds for a moment were hidden again behind a veil of rain, and everything had grown dingy again before my eyes; or perhaps the whole vista of my future flashed before me so sad and forbidding, and I saw myself just as I was now, fifteen years hence, older, in the same room, just as solitary, with the same Matrona grown no cleverer for those fifteen years.” Kara said and Lena chuckled.

“I’m still wondering how you remember this so well…”

“Wanna hear to the end?” Kara asked with small smile.

“Yes.” Lena whispered with blinding smile. Kara placed chaste kiss on Lena’s lips.

“But to imagine that I should bear you a grudge, Nastenka! That I should cast a dark cloud over your serene, untroubled happiness; that by my bitter reproaches I should cause distress to your heart, should poison it with secret remorse and should force it to throb with anguish at the moment of bliss; that I should crush a single one of those tender blossoms which you have twined in your dark tresses when you go with him to the altar.... Oh never, never! May your sky be clear, may your sweet smile be bright and untroubled, and may you be blessed for that moment of blissful happiness which you gave to another, lonely and grateful heart! My God, a whole moment of happiness! Is that too little for the whole of a man's life?” Kara finished and smiled, watching how Lena has fallen asleep into her arms, listening to White Nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Holden Radcliffe and Claire Temple belongs to Marvel Comics.  
> Dr. Radcliffe I brought from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D  
> And Dr. Claire Temple... well from Daredevil, Jessica Jones and Luke Cage. (In future from Iron Fist and Defenders)
> 
> Music Kara was listening to during the surgery is [Light of the Seven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pS-gbqbVd8c) from Game Of Thrones. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please leave me comments. Love you all!  
> Are my chapter too long? If it's bothering you let me know.


	13. Meeting Luthors

Kara woke up into empty bed. She yawned and stretched her arms, her eyes still closed. She threw blankets off her and stood up, not even bothering to put on some clothes as she walked towards kitchen. She smiled when she saw Lena at the counter, making pancakes. She tiptoed towards, her wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist kissing side of her neck.

Lena turned around immediately, her eyes wide in shock. Kara frowned and tilted her head.

“Oh my god, Kara…” Lena whispered and looked down at Kara’s legs.

Kara looked down, realization downing her immediately. Her eyes widened as she followed Lena’s gaze.

“I… I-I walk?” Kara breathed out and Lena moved to support her, as she guided Kara towards couch.

“How do you feel? Does something hurt? Do you feel weak?” Lena attacked her with questions.

“I... uh, I’m feeling amazing. Like… absolutely amazing.” Kara stuttered as she still stared at her feet.  So the surgery helped. Surgery actually helped! Oh Rao, she should let them know. She should call to Winn, Radcliffe and Claire and tell them surgery helped.

“I’ll call Dr. Cormier, stay here.” Lena said and rushed towards bedroom, looking for her phone.

“Get dressed Kara. Cosima and Delphine are expecting us.” Lena said and rushed into bathroom.

When Lena and Kara walked into Delphine’s office, French doctor’s eyes widened. I was a week since she released Kara and now she was walking on her feet, looking absolutely fine. She stared her, her eyes wide, looking Kara up and down.

“Ogling isn’t nice.” Kara teased and Delphine shook her head, willing herself to regain composure.

“How did you…?” She asked, looking at Lena and Kara.

“I don’t know…” Kara said. Well that wasn’t true… okay that was pure lie. She knew perfectly why she could walk, but she couldn’t tell it to anyone. Also, it didn’t explained how she recovered so fast. It was just second day from the surgery. Seems she had to see Doctor Radcliffe again.

“Follow me.” Delphine ordered and headed out of her office, going straight to Cosima’s lab.

“Hey babe, what’s- holly shit…” Cosima muttered when she saw blonde walking into lab, following her girlfriend.

“Kara take a sit, please.” Delphine said, gesturing towards bed. Kara did as she was told and sat there, while Lena stood nearby. “I think there’s something to do with radiation. We have to make tests again.” Delphine said to Cosima and turned towards Kara. “Tell me, did anything changed? Maybe you felt something peculiar, or out of place?”

“I uh… I got drunk in a month ago. I thought I hallucinated, I moved my knees and I almost flung myself out of the balcony when I tried to stand up. And I heard random voices.”

“Voices? What kind of voices?” Cosima asked, approaching trio.

“Voices of city. Child crying. Horns of car, coursing of river. I even heard Lena.”

“You what?! Why you didn’t told me?” Lena glared at her

“I thought I hallucinated.” Kara said, sighing. “Oh, and I cracked my phone.” Kara said and added, “Accidently.”

“Okay, I’ll take your blood now and then we’ll take Magnetic Resonance Imaging.” Cosima announced as she prepared syringes. While Cosima was taking blood, Lena was holding Kara’s hand. Delphine was preparing room to take tomography. Once she was done, she leaded Kara into room with Lena.

“Okay, now. Take off anything that’s made of iron or any kind of metal and give them to Lena.” Delphine asked and Kara took off her belt and ring. Then she pulled out her gun, tack force’s tactical knife, wallet and keys handing them to Lena. She sat on the bed and looked at Lena. Brunette placed chaste kiss on her lips, before whispering, “Everything will be fine.” She smiled and lied back. Delphine put on her huge headset.

“Don’t move. You must lie incredibly still. It’ll last over 45 minutes. If something happens, I’ll speak to you though the headset. In addition, it will protect your ears. There will be different noises. If it gets unbearable, tell me. Alright?”

“Yes.” Kara said and gave her tight-lipped smile.

Machine turned on, bed lifting up and sliding into with hole of machine. Delphine placed some kind of white frame over her head with mirrors, so Kara could see her feet as she lied. Kara looked though the mirrors detecting dark window.

“We’ll be on the other side. It might be uncomfortable. And you’ll feel weak when it’s over so don’t be afraid.” It was Cosima’s voice speaking to her though the headset.

“Got it.” Kara said and shifted a little making herself comfortable. She was going to lie still for 45 minutes. Probably in head hammering noises, so at least she could feel comfortable.

At first there was silence, but soon some random noises begun bombarding Kara’s eyes. She might be deaf if not the headset, but it was still loud. After twenty minutes Kara’s head begun to ache. She couldn’t feel her limbs, as if she was paralyzed. Noises were getting more and more unbearable. It was too loud and it hammered into her head like a thousand bombs going off at same time.

Kara took deep breath, as noises got louder and louder. She tried to calm her nerves, testing her fingers. Trying to move them slightly to distract her from noise. Her heart was beating rapidly, hammering against the rib cage as if it was going to escape its axis eventually.

Her eyes were looking everywhere. Filled with panic and pain. Her breaths became shallower. She started sweating as she desperately tried to not move. Or more accurately, not burst out of this device of torture.

“Delphine something’s wrong.” Cosima said as she saw thou the camera Kara’s struggling to breathe.

“Shit… okay, let me speak to her.” Delphine said as she moved towards mic.

“Kara, how do you feel?” Delphine asked her voice steady as she looked at Lena.

“It’s too loud.” Kara breathed out.

“I’ll reduce intensity of the noise. Can you take it for few more minutes?” Cosima asked

“Y-yeah… I think I can.” Kara breathed out and closed her eyes, trying to focus on her heartbeat. She tried to calm down, as she took deep slow breaths.

Inhale, one… two… three… four… five.

Hold breath, one… two… three… four… five…

Exhale, one… two… three… four… five…. Again.

Eventually her headache reduced and soon all the noises stopped. She let out deep sigh of relief. Soon she was driven out of the device and she lifted her head, when Delphine removed the frame. She sat up, taking off the headset. Lena entered the room, walking towards Kara. Blonde smiled weakly as she leaned on to Lena as soon as she reached her.

“Kara, baby… how do you feel?” Lena asked, her voice low and filled with concern.

“Like, dead.” Kara muttered, closing her eyes as she buried her face in crook of Lena’s neck.

“Why is she like this?” Lena asked to Delphine.

“Process might be exhausting. Her senses are overloaded. Cosima will examine the answers and join us. Let’s go to lab so she can lie for a while.” Delphine said as she grabbed Kara’s arm, helping her to stand up. Blonde was barely walking, leaning on to Lena while both women supported her and guided towards the couch in the lab.

“This headache’s going to end me.” Kara muttered as she rested her head in Lena’s lap, while brunette caressed her temples.

“It’s temporarily. Will pass in few hours. Don’t worry.” Cosima said from across the room. 

“Here, drink this…” Delphine said as she handed Kara glass of water. Blonde lifted her head, taking few sips a she lied back. Dropping her head into Lena’s lap.

After a while, Cosima walked into room holding papers as she stared at Kara. Blonde tensed up, knowing that answers weren’t quite positive.  She took Lena’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“What is it?” Kara asked eyeing both doctors.

“Her condition is absolutely flawless. I mean she’s recovered from all her physical injuries. But also we detected…. there’s… anomaly. Your senses are… too sharp for normal human. Your hearing and apparently your vision too. Not to mention your blood structure changed. Actually whole structure of your DNA changed. It still regenerates.”

“How exactly?” Kara asked, her voice was calm and steady.

“You’re healing abnormally fast. Your senses sharpened and your muscles, blood and skin intensified.”

“Your body is literally updating.” Cosima chimed in with slight hint of excitement in her voice. Kara furrowed her brows.

“But?” Kara asked, definitely sensing there was more to it.

“But… considering how fast your body keeps _updating_ as Cosima said, soon it might become practically indestructible. Your strength increased, I suppose it’s same with your reflexes but first we need to make some tests. See your limits.” Delphine said and smiled.

“But there’s something else, am I correct?” Lena asked and Delphine nodded.

“You might have problems with controlling it. Especially your hearing. If you’re ready we can start running tests from now on, to make sure it’s not dangerous for your health.” Said French doctor and smiled.

“Yes, let’s start.” Kara said and stood up, wave of strong vertigo hit her and if not Lena, she’d end up on the floor. “Okay… maybe I need few more minutes.” Kara mumbled and sat back, leaning onto Lena.

 

* * *

 

It was week since Kara started walking again. Moreover, she was spending most of her time at lab. Either she was with Cosima and Delphine, either with Dr. Frankenstein. She was quite tired of all those testes they were running on her nonstop. Enough was enough. She thanked and politely told everyone who wasn’t Lena, to fuck off.

Christmas was close and they discussed to where spend it. Eventually they decided to invite Lena’s family over. Their penthouse was quite large but not everyone could stay over. So Kara decided to spend it at her safe house in Portland. Lena loved the idea, since Portland was nice place to spend Christmas with family. Especially in Kara’s cabin.

Kara felt little alarmed that strangers’d surround her in her own house. She didn’t told that to Lena but she did asked, if it’d be okay to invite someone over. Since Alex and Maggie couldn’t come, deciding to spend Christmas in National City with their families, Kara thought about two person.

One was Winn, who couldn’t show himself and as he informed Kara later that he was spending it with his boyfriend, he was out of the options. Second was Lucy, who was little out of her mind but they were good friends. So thought about it and yeah… Lucy was the best option.

Lena told her that they just needed to prepare only four rooms, as Lex was spending Christmas with her wife’s family. He send his regards and wished Kara luck, with Lillian and Lionel. Kara prepared four rooms. One for her and Lena, one for Lucy, one for Sean and his girlfriend and one for Lillian and Lionel.

When Lucy heard that Kara would be surrounded by her girlfriend’s family, she agreed to come. She was first one to arrive. Lucy was at Kara’s cabin on 20th December, helping her to prepare for longest Christmas in her life. It was only two days since Lucy arrived. Lena and Lucy were getting along as if they knew each other since childhood. Kara was happy that Lucy and Lena were bonding so nicely.

Lucy knew that Kara needed her now more than she needed her under bullets. Knowing Kara, relationship was very rare and from what she has seen, Kara was serious about Lena. So Lucy was there as Kara’s side kick, to help her go through the dinner with Lena’s parents.

Lena seemed to be very smart and nice person. Lucy liked her immediately. She wasn’t surprised why Kara was so whipped. Irish actress was very charming and intelligent, not to mention drop-dead gorgeous. They made very beautiful couple.

Only thing that concerned Lucy mostly was Kara. She knew her very well to know how bad temper she had. At least she was hoping that she’d hold herself back for Lena’s sake. It wouldn’t be nice if she’d broke Lena's brother’s nose or something like that.

From what Lucy knew, Lex was good cop and Sean was the bad one. Considering that Kara didn’t gave a fuck about it wasn’t making it easier. All sweet smile and tenderness was only for Lena. Fact that those people were Lena’s family didn’t mean Kara wouldn’t snap someone’s neck if they’d piss her off. Lucy really hoped Kara would get the grip, no matter whatever they’d say or ask her.

While Kara was outside chopping the wood for fireplace, Lucy took opportunity to warn Lena.

“Hey, Lee… what are you doing there?” Lucy asked as she approached, Lena at kitchen counter.

“I just washed the dishes. Why?” Lena asked, wiping her hands.

“I know, you and Kara are dating for a while now… but I should warn you anyways, because with you she’s completely different person. She’s very fierce had has quite bad temper.”

“You think they won’t get along, right?” Lena asked, tilting her head slightly.

“No, no. It’s not what I meant. I’m only saying that, she’s softie only with you. Don’t expect from her being so warm towards anyone else but you. She’s very cautious person and I need to know that you’re with me to lead Kara though this. I suppose you know about her family…”

“Yes, of course. I’m really happy you’re here. I don’t know if I could do this alone. And I’m well aware about Kara’s personality. I know how it’s hard for her. She does it only because of me. I’m sure she feels out of her place now. I’ll do everything to make her feel good.” Lena said and Lucy smiled.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“You’re good friend, Luce…” Lena said with small smile.

“Thanks… I know it might seem weird but, who should I be wary of?” Lucy asked, frowning slightly.

“Sean. He’s kind of unceremonious and rude from time to times. My mom is overprotective and my dad is probably the best person to bond with after Lex. Ugh… only if Lex could be here. He always knew how to defuse the tension.”

“That’s alright, I’ll help with that.” Lucy said, nodding thoughtfully.

“Oh and Alisha, Sean’s girlfriend. She’s quite snappy. You look out for her and my dear brother. I’ll take care about my parents.” Lena and Lucy nodded.

“Deal.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you nervous?” Lucy asked as they stood in airport, waiting for Lena’s family.

“Pfft, no. I’m never nervous.” Kara huffed and crossed her arms.

“Lair.” Lucy laid and chuckled.

“Shut up Luce.” Kara grumbled and looked towards Lena.

“Here we go.” Lucy said as she watched how Lena hugged her parents. Then younger man and woman with her. Lionel was tall, as well as Lillian. Sean wasn’t so tall, but at least he was taller than his girlfriend. Lena’s father was bald man, quite handsome. Her mother was blonde, you could see similarities between her and Sean. He was blonde, but more redhead than blonde. His girlfriend, Alisha was redhead. Lena greeted them all and looked over at Kara, others following her gaze.

Lucy looked at her friend, knowing she wouldn’t move anytime soon she pushed her a little, leading her towards them. Kara tried her best to not give them fake smile. She smiled with dimples, as brightly as she could.

“Everyone, this is Kara. My girlfriend. Kara this is my dad, Lionel. Mom, Lillian. My brother Sean and his girlfriend Alisha.” Kara shook their hands, and smile at them politely.

“Nice to meet you, Kara.” Lionel said with small smile and Kara nodded.

“Likewise Mr. Luthor.” Kara said and smiled at Lillian.

“Oh, this is Lucy. Kara’s friend. She’ll be with us on Christmas.”

“Nice to meet you…” Lucy said and gave them smile.

Finally, they were in Kara’s van. Lionel and Lillian sat in the middle, Sean and Alisha in the back while Lena was sitting in front, between Kara and Lucy. Most of the way they drove in silence but car stuck in the snow and Kara banged her head on the wheel.

“Rao, why exactly today?” Kara asked particularly no one.

“What’s wrong?” Lillian asked and Kara snapped her head towards them.

“No, no. Everything is fine. Sit there, I’ll fix this quickly.” Kara smiled and turned towards Lena. “Can to drive rest of the way? I’ll push the car back on the road and I’ll sit from Lucy’s side.” Kara asked quietly and when Lena nodded, she stepped out of the car, landing in the snow reaching her knees.

She made her way towards back of the car, lifting it ever so slightly to not make it obvious. Lena started the engine and drove car on the road with Kara’s help. Blonde ignored curious looks as hopped into car landing next to Lucy.

“What did you do?” Lucy whispered and Kara shrugged.

“I’ll explain later.” She whispered back.

“Wanna make things fun tonight?” Kara heard whisper, she recognized the voice, and it was Alisha.

“Lena will be mad.” Sean.

“Oh, please. Don’t you want to test blondie’s nerves? ”

“Al, just don’t. If Lena finds out, she’ll be upset. And I’m not really I mood of listening to Lionel’s lectures.”

“Please. Trust me, Lena won’t find out. Let’s see how loyal girlfriend Kara is.” Alisha whispered and Kara clenched her jaw.

She did her best not to cringe on their words, or not to snap their necks. They arrived quickly and while Lena showed them, their rooms Kara sneaked into kitchen, approaching Lucy.

“Hey… did you put away guns?” Kara asked quietly.

“Of course. Don’t worry. Guns are only in our rooms.” Lucy said and Kara bit her lip.

“What about rooms?” Both turned around, facing Alisha standing at kitchen counter. Kara did her best not to slap her as he gave her fake smile.

“Nothing. I just out my guns away” Kara replied honestly and smirked at redhead’s confused look.

Lucy was sensing tension between her friend and redhead. Fortunately, Lena walked in on the time, wrapping her arms around Kara and pecking her lips. She looked at Lucy and then at Alisha, furrowing her brows.

“Why so quiet?” Lena asked, raising curious eyebrow.

“Nothing babe. Let’s set the table.” Kara said with warm smile and Lena grinned.

“Yes, right. Dinner.” She said and went to living room, tugging Lucy along. Shorter brunette gave Kara pleading look as she left with Lena.

_Relax, Kara. Just few days. For Lena._

“So… this is your place?” Alisha asked, settling on the stool at kitchen counter.

“Yes.” Kara answered, briefly and sharply. Hinting that she wasn’t interested in talk.

“I heard you’re in army? Where exactly do you work?” She asked again.

_Patience Kara. Just breath in, breath out._

“It’s classified.” Kara gave her bitter smile.

“Good soldier huh? I like women in uniforms.” She said and smirked.

Kara ignored her remark, looking at her with expressionless face. Then she looked away and started preparing meals for dinner, ignoring every attempt of conversation. Soon Lillian joined them in the kitchen and Alisha excused herself quickly. Kara didn’t now should she relax or tense even more.

“You made all this by yourself?” Lillian asked with smile. It was small but sincere. Both of them trying got along for Lena’s sakes.

“Not all, all three of us made it together.” Kara said and smiled

“It looks delicious…” 

“Ah, well. We’re good team in the kitchen.” Blonde said and Lillian nodded.

“I see.” She said and looked at Kara. Younger blonde was still heating up the meals. “Kara, dear. Don’t get it wrong but may I ask what your intentions with my daughter are?” Kara looked up and stared at woman for a moment.

“You’re asking if I’m serious about Lena...” Kara said and Lillian nodded. “Yes. I am. More than ever. We’re dating more than six months… we’re going slow. I don’t want to rush her.” Kara explained and Lillian nodded. “You doesn’t approve?” Kara asked suddenly and Lillian blinked few times, taking in unexpected question.

“No, no darling. Nothing like that. From what I have seen you make Lena happy. And I’m happy to see her like that.” Lillian said and reaching out to hold Kara’s hand. “I’m glad she has found you.” She said with sincere smile and squeezed Kara’s hand.

Kara let out a breath, she didn’t knew she was holding. She returned smile and continued with her task. Soon everything was ready and they sat in the living room. Lionel was seated at the head of the table, Lillian at her right. Alisha was sitting between Sean and Lillian. Lena was sitting at Lionel’s left; Kara tapped between her and Lucy, right in front or redhead.

“So what do you do Kara? Lena mentioned you are in army.” Lionel, taking sip from his wine. Kara looked at him and swallowed her steak.

“Yes. You can said that.” Kara answered bluntly.

“Where do you work?” Sean asked, sipping from his glass as well.

“In ISA. I’m a field operative.” Kara said nonchalantly, sipping from her glass.

“ISA? Never heard anything like that…” Alisha commented, with challenging look.

“Not surprised.” Kara gave her smiled and almost choked on her wine when she felt someone’s leg sliding up on her thighs. She cleared her throat and Lucy looked at Kara. She dropped her tissue and bend down, taking it. When she saw Alisha’s foot, on Kara’s thighs everything made sense. She straightened, slightly annoyed and kept eating, observing redhead carefully.

“Field operative? What’s your job exactly?” Sean asked again

“Sean.” Lena gave him warning look. “It’s not an interrogation.”

“It’s okay.” Kara gave Lena assuring smile before turning towards Sean. “ISA is intelligence forces of Pentagon. I’m working on field, which means my job is to neutralize threats to homeland. Such as, prevent mass explosion and eliminate threats for civilians and Government. Mostly I’m dealing with terrorists and traitors.” Kara said, completely ignoring Alisha’s foot, sliding up her legs.

“Oh, that’s very honorable.” Lionel said with approving smile.

“Do you know anything about the missile explosion two month ago?” Sean asked

“Oh, she does. It was her mission actually.” Lucy said with proud tone. Kara knew Lucy wouldn’t say anything she didn’t want them to know.

“Really?” Lillian asked, her expression growing serious as Kara nodded.

“Yes, mom. Kara was the one that saved the white house.” Lena added and everyone stared at blonde.

“I heard that plane crashed into missile… your work?” Sean asked in disbelief.

“I can't nor confirm nor reject your assumption.” Kara answered coolly.

“Enough questions about her job.” Lionel looked at Sean warningly

“Right, okay. What about your origin Kara? Are you American?” Sean asked and Alisha chimed in “Yeah, Kara. Where are you from?” Blonde froze at his question. Of course, they’d ask about her family. 

“I lived in London for a while.” Kara answered, desperate to avoid the question. Lena reached out to hold Kara’s hand under the table. Alisha was still torturing her with her foot. Going higher and higher. Lucy coughed and eventually she stopped. Redhead smirked and stopped playing on Kara’s nerves.

“You’re British?” Lillian asked, gazing at Kara softly.

“Not quite. But you can that.” Kara answered bluntly, taking big sip from her glass.

“What about your family, Kara?” Alisha asked and Kara clenched her jaw.

She looked at the redhead, boring into her with gaze. Lucy was expecting that Kara would hit her, or snap at her but nothing happened. Kara was silent for the moment, she downed her glass and threw brief look at Lena. She could hear how fast her girlfriend’s heart was beating.

“I don’t have family.” Kara answered calmly, her face not revealing any expression.

“Sorry…” Alisha murmured, averting her gaze.

“Don’t be. Now, Lena is my family.” Kara said and looked over at her girlfriend, which was watching her with bright smile on her face. Eventually Kara stood up, “I’ll bring more wine. Does someone needs anything?”

“No, darling. Wine is enough.” Lillian smiled and Kara nodded.

“Excuse me.” She smiled as she left the table, heading to the kitchen.

“I’m with you Kar.” Lucy stood up, followed Kara into kitchen.

As soon as Kara and Lucy left, Lena snapped her head towards Sean and Alisha.

“What’s wrong with you two?!” She asked her brows furrowed, clearly annoyed.

“What did I say? I just asked her about her family…” Alisha asked confused.

“No more interrogations.” Lena said and glared at both of them warningly.

“Is she orphan?” Lillian asked, softly looking at her daughter. Lena sighed, shaking her head.

“All I can say is Kara was separated from her family. She’s alone for a while now.”

“Sorry…” muttered and looked down at her

 

* * *

 

 

Kara walked into kitchen, leaning on the counter taking deep breaths. Lucy followed her and Kara straightened, immediately turning around facing shorter brunette.

“I swear I’ll kill her Lucy!” Kara whisper shouted, her jaw clenched tightly. “Have you saw what she was doing? I swear to Rao, I’ll kill her if she pulls out something like that.

“Okay, okay Kara. I know you’re angry but please don’t kill her. She’s girlfriend of Lena’s brother and it make things even more awkward.”

“That bitch is testing not only my patience but also my loyalty. Have you any idea how hard I was holding myself back whole dinner? Now that duo started interrogating me about my job and origin.”

“She what?!” Lucy exclaimed and Kara shushed her. “Thought about telling Lena?”

“What? No. What do I tell her? Hey babe, your brother’s girlfriend is flirting with me to prove I’m using you because of your name? See how it sounds?”

“Okay, fine. Let’s not lose our heads, you have dealt with worse people. Just imagine you’re undercover and you’re job is not to kill her.”

“If my job were protecting whores like her I’d quite long time ago.” Kara snapped and grabbed the bottle of red wine. “Ugh. Let’s go back now.” She muttered and headed back to the dining room.

Kara put back her bright smile on her face and entered the dining room with Lucy. They took their seats and poured some wine on their glasses. She gave Lena bright smile, pecking her lips before holding her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Lena let out sigh of relief, seeing Kara wasn’t hurt. Lena was sure that her girlfriend was annoyed because of all this questions. But she was proud of her. Seeing Kara swallowing Sean’s and Alisha’s attitude because of her made her love even more. Especially knowing how fierce person Kara was.

Rest of the diner went silently, Lillian and Lionel speaking here and there. Thanks to Lucy tension eased a little for the end of the dinner. When it was finally over, everyone decided to go to sleep. Lillian and Lionel said goodnight to girls and went to their room. Youth settled in the living room, drinking scotch.

Few tumblers later Kara visible relaxed, arm thrown over Lena’s shoulder as brunette rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Lucy was curled up in the armchair, chatting with Lena lightly while Kara and Alisha glared daggers into each other. Sean was fast asleep on the couch, his head dropped in his girlfriend’s lap.

“Kar, what do you think?” Lucy asked and Kara looked over at her.

“Sorry, what was the question?” Kara asked, tangling her fingers into Lena’s dark tresses.

“Who deserves iron throne more? Renly or Stannis?” She asked, tilting her head.

“Daenerys.” Kara deadpanned and sipped from her tumbler.

“No, I mean from those two.”

“If I had to choose I’d pick Stannis. Maybe he’s outgoing since burning his own daughter for iron throne was nothing to him, but at least he was good strategist. At least he could keep his kingdom together.”

“See! I told you.” Lena said and grinned.

“Wait, you picked Renly?”

“Yeah, of course. I mean how someone capable of kill his own brother and daughter can take the throne? I bet he’d be second mad king of Westeros.”

“Please, second mad man on the throne is Cersei Lannister. Renly on the throne would be same as Tomen. And how he ended? As soon as Cersei killed Margaery, he jumped off from the window.”

“Ugh, you two just have thing for psychopaths.” Lucy huffed, sipping from her glass.

“As if you haven’t.” Lena answered and Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Ah, such a shame Lex’s not here. He’s start babbling about Game of Thrones for hours.” Alisha said and Kara looked at her.

“Lex is watching game of thrones?” Kara asked and Alisha nodded.

“That’s it babe” Kara turned towards Lena, “I chose the favorite brother!”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... here we are.   
> I need to ask, do you guys want to see Kara going back to Krypton with Lena to see her family?  
> Or just leaving this as it is?   
> Let me know


	14. Of Paparazzi’s and Triple Dates

Kara put black jeans and white t-shirt, tucking front side into her pants. She had gun behind her pants. She put on black cap and aviator sunglasses. When Lena saw her, she chuckled and approached Kara, hugging her from behind.

“Babe, we just going to take a walk. It’s not like we’re going undercover.”

“Yeah? Going undercover is easier. At least paparazzi doesn’t chase you everywhere. Remember that photo from Peru? You had quite hard times avoiding reporters. Besides it was trending on twitter like forever.”

“I was thinking… what if I make twitter account and post out pictures?” Lena asked as Kara turned around in her arms, wrapping hers around Lena’s neck.

“Hmm, you -Lena Luthor, person who says that social media is devil- gonna upload our photos?” Kara asked and chucked, “I don’t believe you.”

“Don’t underestimate me Ms. Danvers. I might surprise you.” Lena said with sly smile

“Uh-uh, I’m sure you do.” Kara said and leaned in, kissing her girlfriend softly. “Anyways, we have to go now. Maggie and Alex are waiting for us.” Kara said eventually and pulled away.

“Yes, Alex will be pissed if make her wait.” Lena said and put on her jacket. “Are you going like this?” Lena asked motioning at Kara’s shirt.

“Why not? I’m not cold…” Kara shrugged.

“Kara, it’s February. It’s still cold outside. You maybe don’t feel cold like others anymore but they don’t have to know it.”

“Yeah... I guess you’re right.” Kara said and grabbed her leather jacket. “Let’s go.” She said and linked their hands, heading towards elevator.

 As soon as they left, their building flashes of cameras blinded them for a moment.

“Oh, shit…” Blonde muttered as she looked around searching a way to escape the crowd, gathered to their building.

Kara adjusted unexpected lights quickly and sped up her pace, holding Lena’s hand as crowd of reports and photographers snapped their pictures.

“We have to run…” Lena muttered as she picked up her pace.

“Yeah” Kara said and both started running as reporters started chasing them. Kara leaded them into alley. “Hold on tightly” Kara said and jumped up, landing right on the other side of tall fence.

“If they recorded this then we’re in trouble.” Lena murmured while trying to catch up with Kara.

“Indeed we are.” Kara grinned and scooped Lena into her arms, running on full speed.

“You’re crazy” Lena exclaimed as she clutched on Kara’s neck for her dear life.

“Yup.” Kara grinned and sped up her pace.

The stopped in another alley, adjusting their messed up outfits and hair. Kara cleared her throat and outstretched arm for Lena.

“My, my… how chivalrous.” Lena teased and Kara giggled. She linked their arms and followed Kara into bar, where Maggie and Alex were waiting for them. 

Maggie and Alex were in their booth, drinking beer when they was Lena and Kara approaching. Alex grinned and waved to them. Lena sat in the booth, near Alex, while Kara sat next to Lena and across form Maggie.

“How did you guys escaped reporters?” Maggie asked and Kara knitted her brows.

“How do you know that?” She asked and Maggie shook her head, handing Kara her phone.

Kara took off her cap and sunglasses and sat them on table. It was Maggie’s page on twitter, photo of Lena and Kara leaving their building hand in hand. There was at least ten photos with hashtags **#galsbeingpals** **#LenaLuthorsgf** **#LenaLuthor #MysteriousBlonde #LGBTQforLenaLuthor**

Then there was one more tweet, it was to Maggie. **«Hey @msawyer can you tell us who’s Lena’s girlfriend?»** With tweet was attached photos of her and Lena. In one, they’re kissing in their Lounge terrace, in Machu Picchu.  In another, they’re leaving building together.

“How this it even possible? It literally happened few minutes ago.” Kara whined when she saw photos on twitter.

“Lena avoids all social media. People are eager to find out anything about her, Kar. Don’t be so surprised.” Alex said and sipped from her beer.

“Yeah, I’m with Alex. They’re bombarding your brother’s account with questions.” Maggie added and Lena let out breath.

“What are they asking?” Lena asked and Maggie gave Lena her phone.

**«@BookwormTargaryen so it’s safe to say Lena’s playing for another team? #TheLWorld #GaysforLenaLuthor»**

“Oh, god they’re tweeting to Lex?” Lena furrowed her brows, Kara leaned towards her, peering into phone.

**«@BookwormTargaryen Is Lena gay? Cuz she looks very gay with that blondie»**

**«@BookwormTargaryen do you know who’s that girl with Lena?»**

**«@BookwormTargaryen I think you should deactivate your account before twitter servers short-circulates *Cough* #RunLena»**

“Oh, wow… you know your brother really should deactivate his account.” Kara said and looked at Lena.

“Ugh, mention the devil...” Lena muttered before answering her phone, “Hey Lex.”

_“Hey baby sis. Recently I’m receiving lots of attention from press about your… condition…”_

“Condition?” She scoffed, “I’m a lesbian Lex, not a werewolf.” Lena deadpanned

_“Yeah, yeah. I know you and Kara highly value your private lives but please do something with it or soon it turns into the rebellion.”_

“What do you suggest? To create Instagram account and post out pictures?”

_“Considering how much you despise social media maybe Kara could…”_

“Psh, Kara hates it even more than me.” Lena answered and Kara looked over at her.

“He want me to make Instagram account?” Kara asked, arching eyebrow.

 _“Lena put on the speaker.”_ Lex asked and Lena turned on the speaker. _“Hey Kara!”_

“Hey. Do you really suggest creating Instagram?”

_“Well, it’d make thing easier for both of you. Soon reporters will chase you with torches and pitchforks if you keep hiding. Once they get what they want they’ll back off. Besides you can delete account anytime you want… so maybe you should try?”_

“He has a point.” Maggie said and sipped from her beer.

 _“Maggie?”_ Lex asked, recognizing voice

“Hey little Luthor.” Maggie cheered

_“Oh, Hey! Alex’s there?”_

“I’m here Lex. Hi.”

 _“Hi. I don’t hear you two. What have you decided?”_ Lex asked, turning his attention to Lena and Kara.

“Let’s do this.” Kara said and Lena stared at her wide-eyed.

 _“Yes. That’s my girls!”_ Lex cheered from the other end.

“Are you sure?” Lena asked

“Yes, I’m sure.” Kara said and smiled at Lena.

_“Good, I gotta go now. Have fun ladies.”_

“Bye” everyone said in union and Lena hung up.

“I’ll bring us something to drink. What do you want?” Kara asked, turning towards Lena.

“I’ll go with wine.” Lena said and Kara looked at Alex and Maggie.

“I’m fine with beer.” Maggie said and Kara looked at Alex.

“I’m with Maggie.” She said blonde nodded.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Kara said and stood up, heading to bar.

Kara ordered tumbler of scotch, two bottle of beer and glass of red wine. She sat on one of the high stools at bar, while waiting for her order. She pulled out her phone. There was six new messages.

 **Computer Nerd:** _Hey Danvers, in case you don’t know you and Lena are trending on twitter. Do you want me to drop some virus to mess it up?_ She typed reply quickly

 **Satan’s niece:** _It’s fine Winnie, I got this._

She scrolled and opened message from Lucy

 **Little Lane:** _You’re busted Kar._ There was link attached to her message. It was their photo from twitter.

**Firecracker:** _ I’m well aware Luce. _

Third message was from Vasquez, she furrowed her brows when she saw her name.

 **Vasquez:** _I’m suppose you’re already aware about photos. Henshaw wants you tomorrow in Washington. Good luck Danvers._

“Shit…” Kara muttered and opened next message.

 **Grumpy Boss:** _Jefferson says you were captured by reporters with Ms. Luthor today. I need you tomorrow in Washington. We need to discuss your public face._

 **Indigo 5 Alpha:** _I’ll be there, sir._ Kara replied and let out a breath.

 **White Canary:** _What about double date Danvers?_ Kara rolled her eyes and typed answer.

 **Supergirl:** _So funny Lance. And I thought Oliver was the lame one._

Bartender finally served their drinks and Kara picked up the trey, heading to their table.  

“Thanks Kar” Alex smiled when Kara handed her glass.

“Thanks little Danvers.” Maggie said, as opened her bottle.

Kara sat back in her place when her phone buzzed again. She groaned and pulled it out, opening new message. It was from Sara.

 **White Canary:** _No jokes. Really, let’s go out. Bring someone cute for me ;)_                      

“Who’s White Canary?” Lena asked as she saw contact name.

“It’s Sara Lance. From work. She wants double date.” Kara replied, rolling her eyes.

“Oh, I remember her. She was in hospital when missile blew up.” Lena said and Kara furrowed her brows.

“She was there?” Kara asked confused

“Yeah, with moody blonde man.”

“Ugh, you’re talking about Oliver.” Kara said with eye roll. Maggie detected it and smirked.

“Not his fan?” She asked, sipping form her beer.

“Fan? Please. His hypocritical moron. Poor Lance, he’s hell of a moody person.” Kara muttered.

“What about triple date?” Lena asked and Kara arched curious eyebrow. “Let’s go out together. Me, you, Mag’s, Alex, Sara and Luce.”

“Three actresses versus three soldiers.” Kara muttered and chuckled. “Okay, I’ll text Luce.”

 **Firecracker:** _Hey, still in NYC?_ Kara typed and send message. Answer came quickly.

 **Little Lane:** _Yeah, why?_

 **Firecracker:** _It might sound ridiculous from me, but wanna go out on a triple date?_

 **Little Late:** _Wow, that was unexpectable. Sure, why not. With whom?_

 **Firecracker:** _Me & Lena, Alex & Maggie and You & Sara._

 **Little Lane:** _Alright, when n where?_

“Luce is in. I’ll text Sara.” Kara muttered and opened window.

 **Supergirl:** _What about triple date right now?_

 **White Canary:** _Okay… didn’t saw that coming. I’m in. Where can I find you?_

**To: White Canary, Little Lane** _ Dive bar Lunaria. Brooklyn. We are waiting. Like, right now. _

“That’s it. Our lovebirds will be here soon. Until then I can down my drink and hope Henshaw won’t fire me because of those pictures.” Kara muttered and sipped from her tumbler.

“Did he said something?” Lena asked, knitting her eyebrows together

“Yeah, kind of. I have to go to Washington tomorrow.”

“Shit… you’re in trouble little Danvers.” Maggie murmured, sipping from her bottle.

“Yeah… I’m aware.” Kara mumbled and downed her drink, “I’ll bring more. What do you guys want?”

“I’ll stick with a wine.” Lena said and downed her glass.

“Same here.” Maggie said and Alex nodded.

“Okay kids. If they’ll be here before I’m back, -Which I highly doubt- you can recognize Sara right?” Kara asked and Lena nodded.

“Yeah, babe. Don’t worry.” She said and smiled. Kara leaned down and placed chaste kiss on Lena’s lips before walking away.

“Do you think they really fire her because of those photos?” Alex asked tilting her head slightly

“I doubt that. He didn’t fired her even when he knew she couldn’t walk anymore, and trust me… everyone was certain of it. Even Kara.” Lena said and looked over at her girlfriend, standing at counter.

“Yeah… Kara is something.” Alex stated looking over at Kara as well

“Hey, Lee. I wanted to ask for a while now… why you keep her new abilities in secret?”

“Well, Kara said that nothing good will happen if she’s expose her new found skills. When she says it’s dangerous for both of us, I trust her. She’s been though a lot and I don’t doubt her judgement.”

Maggie nodded knowingly “Do you trust those two doctors too?” she asked then

“Well, yes. We became good friends with them actually. They are very smart and trustworthy people. They can keep secrets but they insisted for checking Kara from time to time.” Lena said and chuckled when she remembered Kara’s frown when they said that. “Kara’s grateful though, she doesn’t shows that, but she really is.”

“Yeah, little Danvers is quite softie inside.” Maggie said and Lena chuckled, nodding in agreement.

“Oh, here is she.” Lena said when she saw Lucy entering bar, Maggie and Alex looking in her direction. She waved at her motioning over their table. Lena grinned widely at her friend who approached table with matching smile.

“Hey babe.” Lucy greeted with wide smile, giving Lena short hug.

“Hey Luce.” Lena smiled and scooted over, giving Lucy space to sit. “Guys this is Lucy, Luce this are Alex and Maggie.” Lucy grinned and shook their hands.

“Nice to meet you.” Alex said with smile

“Ditto.” Maggie added and smiled at Lucy

“Likewise.” Shorter brunette gave them matching smile. “Kara really should warn me before inviting over with Hollywood actors.” Lucy chuckled and spotted blonde marching towards them with tray.

“Jeez, you came quickly…” Kara muttered, flashing smile at her friends.

“Nice to see you too, babe.” Lucy said and stood up, enveloping blonde in tight hug after she settled tray on the table.

“What you drink?” Kara asked, pushing Lucy down by shoulders to sit, “Scotch?” She offered and Lucy nodded.

“Scotch it is.” She confirmed and Kara left, quickly returning with empty tumbler and bottle of whiskey.

“Hey, you said triple date…” Lucy said tiling her head, “I’m not third wheeling you two again.” She deadpanned and Lena chuckled. Kara smirked and looked over Lucy’s shoulder. Sara was standing there, with same smirk, while watching unaware Lucy from behind.

“Hello Sara.” Lena greeted with warms smile and Lucy snapped her head towards blonde. Her mouth went dry at sight of hot blonde standing behind her.

“Hello Lena.” Sara smiled and sat next to Lucy, “Danvers…” Sara greeted blonde haired woman

“Lance... Nice to see you without Oliver.” She deadpanned and elder blonde laughed “Everyone this is Sara Lance. She’s working with me at ISA. Sara, Lena you already know from what I know. This are Alex and Maggie, which you probably know too and this is Lucy. My best friend.” Kara introduced and ignored Sara’s arched eyebrow at ‘best friend’. While everyone were chatting lightly, waitress brought a glass for Sara. Kara poured whiskey for her immediately, rolling her eyes playfully whenever Sara flirted with Lucy.

Coupled were having nice time, before Kara saw someone snapping pictures of them. Lena immediately reached out to Kara’s hand, grasping it pleadingly.

“Please… just ignore them, please…” Lena asked, looking at Kara. Blonde sighed and nodded, intertwining their fingers under the table.

“Seems tabloid will blow up this all those pictures.” Sara commented dryly, shaking her head. She understood now why Kara felt so uncomfortable today. “Do you want to snap their heads?” Sara offered and Kara clenched her jaw.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Kara muttered and downed her drink.

“Whoa, get a grip daredevil…” Lucy chimed in, “It’s one photos of you and Lena on the twitter and you snapping paparazzi’s neck is the other.” She said and looked over at Sara, “And you... you’re not helping.” Sara chuckled and sipped from her tumbler.

“I don’t think they’d have a time for taking pictures. We could make it quick; they won’t know what hit them.” Sara said and Kara chuckled humorlessly, pouring whiskey for herself.

“That's for sure.” Kara said, crinkling her tumbler with Sara’s.

“Relax kids, they’ll snap few pictures and go away.” Maggie said, taking sip of her scotch. She switched from her beer along with Alex, after two bottles.

“What about move this to our apartment?” Lena offered

“Yeah, good idea. I’d love some privacy, by the way I’m hungry and we can order pizza.”

“Same here, little Danvers. I’d kill for pizza right now…” Maggie said and looked over at Alex.

“We’re in.” Alex stated. Kara looked over at Sara and Lucy.

“Same.” Lucy said and Sara nodded.

“Okay.” Sara said and smiled.

They stood up and went outside while Kara was settling the bill. Gladly Lucy was with car but she was way too drunk to drive, so Kara snatched Lucy’s keys and took driver’s seat. Even through Kara had drank quite a lot she was still sober, thanks to her body that didn’t let alcohol get into her mind that easy as it did it before. Lena sat next to Kara, on passenger’s seat while Lucy and Sara squeezed in a backseat with Alex and Maggie. It was already dark outside and crowd in front of their building disappeared long time ago.

They walked into the building, Lena and Kara greeting doorman politely as they marched into elevator. Kara pressing the button and heading to their penthouse. Kara marched inside, motioning others to the living room. While Kara was in kitchen for drinks, Sara approached bookshelves in the living room, looking closely at the pictures.

Selfie from Machu Picchu.

Kara and Lena sitting in the chopper.

Lena and Kara kissing in bed. (In their cabin)

Lena is wearing black rimmed glasses and smiling at camera, while Kara is standing almost behind her, arms protectively wrapped around Lena’s waist, chin resting on brunette’s shoulder, smiling at camera as well. Blonde is wearing sky blue button up shirt, tucked in black khaki pants. Her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. _Could she look any gayer?_ Sara thought and chuckled

In next photo Kara in her army uniform, with Lena sitting on her shoulder, one arm resting on Kara’s other shoulder for support while blonde is supporting her thighs with one arm wrapped around them. Both smiling at camera.

“Okay… I know Kara’s strong but how the fuck she did that?” Sara said before she could stop herself.

(This photo was taking shortly after Kara discovered her super strength. Maggie had this idea in mind for a while now and when she heard about Kara’s super strength, she insisted to take the picture.)

“Should I feel offended?” Kara asked as she entered living room, with bottle of scotch and tumblers.

Sara held up hands in surrender, walking over the coffee table and plopping down on the couch next to Lucy. Kara poured them drinks and sat back, throwing one arm around Lena’s shoulders. Brunette leaned into touch, scooting closer to Kara.

“Are you on drugs Danvers?” Sara asked and Kara laughed.

“Are you jealous, Lance?” Kara teased and Sara chuckled

“You wish.”

“I ordered pizza.” Lena announced and dropped the phone on the couch.

“Let’s play something while we’re waiting for pizza.” Lucy offered

“Never have I ever?” Maggie asked, tilting her head.

“Okay…” Lucy nodded. Nobody opposed so they settled for never have I ever.

“I’ll start.” Alex said and leaned back, “Never have I ever, fell in love with a straight girl.”

Maggie Lucy and Sara downed their drinks.

“Okay, my turn.” Maggie said, slightly slurring. “Never have I ever killed a man.”

Kara, Lucy and Sara downed their drinks immediately.

“Whoa, okay…” Alex muttered at the sight. “Your turn Lucy.”

“Hmm… Never have I ever, injured myself while trying to impress a girl or boy I was interested in.”

Lena and Alex drank and everyone stared at them.

“It was in high school, ball stuck on the tree. My crush was watching and I climbed on… and fell. Almost broke my leg.” Lena said and chuckled at the memory.

“What about you Alex?” Sara asked squinting her eyes playfully

“Accidently stabbed my leg when I was playing with knife.” Alex said and buried face in her palms, “It was embarrassing.” Maggie chuckled and stroked Alex’s back

“That’s fine babe… it’s good you didn’t stabbed them.” She teases and Alex slapped her arm

“Shut up Sawyer.” She grumbled trying to hold back her own laughter.

“Never have I ever been so sunburnt I couldn't wear a shirt.” Sara said and Kara chugged her drink.

“I was in Caucasia, it was very hot summer and I spent too much time in the river. I was in sports bra for five days and I couldn’t sleep on my back for a week or so.” Kara frowned at memory, “Never have I ever worked with someone I hated with the burning passion of a thousand suns.” Kara said and everyone drank except her. She stared at Sara “Please tell me it’s Oliver…” Sara chuckled and shook her head.

“Sorry to disappoint.” She giggled and poured them scotch. “It’s your turn Lena.”

“Okay… never have I ever spent a night in the woods with no shelter.” Lucy and Kara chugged their drinks.

“It was part of a training; I was in woods with partner a one knife.” Lucy explained sighing.

“Same here, except I was dropped in the jungle for a month without anything but my clothes. It was awful” Kara muttered and let out deep sigh.

“Never have I ever bungee jumped.” Alex said and Kara and Lucy drank.

“It was Kara’s 18th birthday.” Lucy explained shrugging, “We jumped together.”

“I didn’t knew you two know each other for so long.” Lena said, tilting her head.

“Never have I ever been kissed by someone who shouldn’t have been kissed me.” Maggie said and Lena and Sara drank.

“Sister’s boyfriend. Long story…” Sara muttered

“Ugh… girlfriend’s mother.” Lena said and Kara and Alex choked on their drinks.

“What?” Alex yelped, eyes wide. Lena groaned, shaking her head furiously, trying to shake away memories.

“She didn’t knew I was dating her daughter. I walked on her when she was crying and tried to calm her down and then that happened. I pushed her away quickly but it was too late. I was traumatized for a lifetime.” Lena said and sipped from her glass.

“Shit… that’s awful.” Maggie muttered, slightly frowning.

“Pizza’s here.” Kara heard elevator reaching their floor and stood up before delivery guy could knock on the door. She opened the door and paid for pizza, carrying it into living room. Maggie was in her phone, brows furrowed as she scrolled.

"What is it?" Kara asked when she saw Maggie frowning at her phone.

"Photos. They're bombarding my and Alex's twitter with photos and questions... god..." Everyone crowded behind Maggie, looking at photos from twitter

 **Is this some kind of gay party?? @msawyer @Alex_Sawyer #LenaLuthor #DarkMatterGayParty #LenaLuthorsgf**   In photo attached to tweet Kara's arm is wrapped around Lena's shoulders. Maggie and Alex laughing at something and Sara sits in manner like covering. In camera in only her hair and she covers Lucy completely. There are lots of photos, when they are talking and when they leaving bar.

**@msawyer They're lesbianing together! #LenaLuthor #DarkMatterGayParty**

**#MysteriousBlondie strikes again. Tell us something** **@msawyer @Alex_Sawyer #LenaLuthor #GaysForLena #DarkMatterGayParty**

**@msawyer is that blonde Lena's gf?? #galbeingpals #LenaLuthorsgf #DarkMatterGayParty**

"Dark Matter gay party? Are they serious?" Kara asked frowning

"It's trending... along with  _#GaysForLena_  and  _#LenaLuthorsgf"_  Alex said, looking at Maggie's page. "Jeez, there's more than 2000 new notifications on my account..."

"Oh, Rao... Henshaw's gonna kill me." Kara groaned and landed on couch with loud thud.

"Congratulations Lee, you just got an army of lesbians trending your name in worldwide social media." Lucy said and Lena shook her head, biting inside of her cheek.  

"I knew I had quite large lesbian following but I that is just... wow."

"Wow is one way to say it... you two really need to confirm your relationship or soon people will crowd outside of your building with pitchforks and torches." Sara stated and took large bite of her pizza. 

"They're bugging Lex again" Alex said chuckling, "Twitters servers really short-circulates." 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie and Alex left first, catching cab. Lucy was going to leave too but Kara didn’t let her. She was too drunk to drive and barely stood on her feet. She carried her into guests’ room and settled on the bed, taking of her shoes and covered her with blanket. When she returned into living room Sara was already on feet, arguing with Lena.

“She’s right. You should stay. I’m going to Washington tomorrow anyways. We can go together.” Kara chimed in, and Sara sighed shaking her head slightly as she gave in.

“Fine… I’ll take couch then.” Sara said but Kara shook her head.

“Lucy doesn’t mind sharing, I’ll give shirt. Bathroom is down the hallway.” She said ending discussion. In her way to bedroom, she checked Lucy. Nudging sleeping brunette slightly she bent down whispering,

“Do you mind sharing bed with Sara?”

“Mph, no.” Lucy mumbled sleepily without opening her eyes. Kara smiled and went to her bedroom, taking one of her oversized t-shirts and handing it to Sara.

Blonde thanked Kara and want to bathroom before going to sleep. Kara and Lena were in living room, cleaning up when Sara said goodnight and went to guests’ room.

Where Kara was slightly tipsy Lena was completely drunk. Blonde hoisted Lena into her arms and carried her into their bedroom in bridal style. She settled her on the bed carefully and undressed her. She picked up her shirt and put it on Lena effortlessly. Super strength surely had it benefits. Before joining Lena, Kara paddle into the kitchen. She left aspiring on the coffee table with two glasses of water for Sara and Lucy and carried one into their bedroom for Lena. She put them on the nightstand and stepped out of her clothes, putting on shorts and oversized white t-shirt.

Kara joined Lena under the blankets, spooning almost asleep Lena and placing kiss on her shoulder before quickly dozing off herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I was thinking about Kara going back to Krypton and got some ideas. I make no promises but soon you might see Kara going back to her roots. I'm open for suggestions or random ideas. 
> 
> Are my chapters too long?


	15. Crossfire

Kara was first one to wake up. She was always early riser. She rolled over and bumped into sleeping Lena. She opens her eyes lazily, smiling at sight front of her. She places kiss on side of her head and gets out of bed. Once she was out of the bathroom, she sauntered towards the closet, pulling out pair of combat boots and black and skinny jeans. Once she put them on, she wandered around, looking for her white button up shirt. When she finally found it and put it on, she went straight to kitchen.

Kara made lots of pancakes and sandwiches with beckon and cheese. Sara was first one to get up, she was already dressed but you could see by her eyes that she had a hell of a headache. Kara chuckled and motioned to coffee table, where water and painkillers were waiting for her.

Sara mumbled quiet thanks when she returned into kitchen. She sat at the one of the high stools at counter and Kara placed stack of pancakes in front to her.

“Whipped cream or syrup?” She asked casually, as if they were doing it every morning.

“Syrup is fine.” She answered and smiled

Sara knew that Kara was chill person, even though her outbursts sometimes but she really wasn’t expecting to meet domestic Kara Danvers. Ever. From what she knew, Kara was loner and absolutely not homey person. She was fierce, brutal and quite hard handed from time to times. Through she had to admit that Kara had deep sense of duty and she respected that.

Seeing Kara with Lena was refreshing. Something really different from what she has seen and she liked it. She was glad someone managed to tame her.

Kara placed plate front of Sara and she smiled widely when Lena walked into kitchen. She leaned in for quick kiss and Kara’s lips and sat next to Sara, smiling at her.

“Good morning.” She greeted and Sara smiled at her.

“Likewise.” Brunette nodded and accepted offered plate from Kara.

Lucy sauntered into kitchen with quite growl, holding her head. She crashed next to Sara mumbling something. She greeted everyone with lazy smiled and dropped her head on the counter.

“Eat something, your hangover passes sooner.” Kara stated, placing pancakes in front of Lucy.

“Thanks…” Lucy muttered and picked up fork

“You know, you should drink as much as you can bear.” Kara commented when she reentered kitchen with water and painkillers.

“I can handle my liquor just fine. This headache is killing me.” She mumbled and Lena handed her pills Kara brought with her. “Thanks.” Lucy said with small smile, accepting painkillers.

“We’ll go with my car.” Kara announced, looking over at Sara while eating sandwich.

She wasn’t eating sweets in the morning. Actually, she wasn’t eating anything in the morning but since Lena moved in with her, it turned into habit. Sara nodded, eating quietly.

“Relax Kara, Hank won’t fire you.” Sara said, noticing how quiet Kara was sitting, barely eating something.

“So what even if he does? His loss.” Kara muttered, downing her cup of coffee.

After breakfast, Kara put on her leather jacket. She walked over to Lena and pecked her lips.

“I might be little late tonight, there’s children’s choir concert I’m invited to. It’s sort of fundraiser. I’ll attend it with Maggie and Alex.” 

“Mhm... that’s wonderful. Text me if anything happens.” Kara said and Lena chuckled.

“It’s a children’s choir concert. What could possibly happen?” Lena asked with smile

“Eh, you never know. Probably many politicians attend the event… just; let me know if you need anything all right? I’ll call you later.” She said and smiled, Lena kissed her again releasing Kara from her grip. Kara walked over to Lucy, kissing top of her head. “Take care Luce.” She called over her shoulder, heading towards door.

Sara said goodbye to Lena and lingered in entrance, talking to Lucy. Kara could easily hear what they were talking about but she decided against it. It was none of her business and didn’t really wanted invade her friends privacy.

Once Kara and Sara where in elevator, older blonde decided to break the silence.

“What’s wrong?” She asked and Kara looked at her

“Why?” She asked, her brows knitted together

“You’re too quiet… no sarcastic remarks, no your royal eye roll. So, what’s wrong?”

“I was thinking; when missile exploded there was something green.” Kara said, she knew what that green thing was, but she couldn’t say it to Sara. “I think I might have a theory what that was…”

“Okay…” Sara said, waiting for further explanation

“I think, it’s green kryptonite.” Kara said and Sara furrowed her brows.

“But… green Kryptonite it very rare, they’re only on the ~~-~~ ”

“Krypton. I know. Pavel probably used it because Kryptonite is very radioactive. It’d be perfect to turn capitol into Chernobyl. When I blew up the missile explosion caused self-destruction. That’s why no one found any signs of radiation or Kryptonite.”

“Hmm… that would makes sense. Why you’re so sure it was Kryptonite though?” Sara asked, arching curious eyebrow.

“I’m not sure. It’s just a theory. And which green radioactive substance you know other than Kryptonite?” Kara asked, stepping out of the elevator and heading towards her car.  

Kara started the car and drove out of the underground parking lot, heading towards exit. Pair chatted lightly through the ride. Discussing where Pavel could get his hands on Kryptonite and where he might be in currently, since Kara crashed his plan of blowing up white house and destroying whole Washington in the process.

 

* * *

 

**Washington, DC. _??:??_**

Kara was sitting in the conference room, with Sara and few other agents. Mxyzptlk was there as well, along with Oliver Queen and Susan Vasquez, waiting for Henshaw.

When Kara arrived, Hank talked to her giving her badge of FBI. They decided to make from Kara federal agent for public, since reveling her true job not the option. Kara was more than okay with that. At least she didn’t had to pretend to be yoga instructor or something like that.

Kara was sitting cross-legged, rolling up sleeves of her white button up. Mxy was tapping on the table impatiently until Oliver lost his nerve.

“Are you going to stop? It’s annoying.” He grumbled and Sara shared look with younger blonde.

“Mind your business playboy.” Mxy snapped and Kara couldn’t help herself but snort at Oliver’s expression, so as Vasquez.

“Chill out kids.” Sara muttered, rolling her eyes at both of them.

One of the agents poked head in the room, asking Mxy and Vasquez to follow him. Pair left with rather quickly. Soon Vasquez returned with tall, black man with her. She looked directly and Kara, in response blonde arched eyebrow, still sitting cross-legged nog giving a damn about anything.

“Agent Danvers, meet your new partner. Alphonso Mackenzie.” Vasquez introduced and Kara looked at man. He gave her nod and small smile.

“Just Mack.” He said and Kara nodded.

“Well, Mack. I hope you don’t make me to chase the missile, don’t you?” Kara asked and Sara snickered at new agent’s confused look.

“She’s kidding,” She said and extended hand to him, “I’m Sara Lance. Welcome to team Mack.”

He shook her head, mumbling nice to meet you before shaking Oliver’s hand, who introduced himself as well. He sat at the table carefully observing Kara, who currently was looking into her phone.

Henshaw walked in the conference room with two other people, which Kara has never seen before. They stood up, greeting their boss and whoever were with him.

“This people are form Secret Service. Special Agent Myka Bering and Helena Wells. They will work with you on current mission.” He said and turned to face guests. “Agent Bering, Agent Wells… this people are best in my team. Agent Sara Lance and Oliver Queen.” He motioned towards blonde pair. “And Agent Kara Danvers and Alphonso Mackenzie.”

“Ugh, I hate group projects…” Kara muttered and Henshaw looked over at her.

“I hope you’ll work this out together.” Hank said and looked over at Kara. Blonde rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Sure, boss.” She muttered and Hank left room, leaving two Secret Service agents with his crazy children.

Guests launched into explaining their plan of new mission. From what Kara got, they had to attend the concert to guarantee safety of guests and President Marsdin. From anonymous sources, they knew that attack was planned on children’s choir concert later tonight in opera. Kara lost her breath when Agent Bering said where the concert was planning to go. Kara lost her color when she remembered that Lena was attending same event tonight, with Alex and Maggie.

She wanted to text Lena, to stay home. Invite Alex and Maggie over and lock the door but she couldn’t. It’d sent their plan straight into hell not to say she hadn’t right to talk about mission to citizens. But it was Lena for god’s sakes! What she should do?! She closed her eyes for a moment, taking deep breath. Sara noticed how Kara’s expression mortified when one of the agents said about concert. She nudged Kara softly, leaning in to whisper,

“Hey… what’s wrong?” She asked and Kara opened her eyes, her jaw clenched.

“Lena’s attending that concert.” She replied and shook her head.

“Shit…” Sara mumbled and bit inside of her cheek, “Don’t worry Kara. We’ll handle this.”

“Yeah, whatever…” Kara whispered back, banging her head on the table. Kara lifter her head and stood up.

“Let’s get started. We have eight hours before event starts. We’re going out if 10 minutes.” Kara said firmly and headed out of the room.

“Is she always this bossy?” Agent Bering asked, looking at door.

“Not really. She’s little tense today.” Sara said and smiled.

In ten minutes, they all were ready. They should wear black tactical gear but Agent Wells said that they should attend in civilian clothes. Kara picked her guns and changed her leather jacket to black blazer. She let her hair down and put on black rimmed glasses.

Vasquez handed her pass and Kara pulled it over her head. Everyone were dressed as casual people of middle class. Kara was going there as reporter, while Sara and Oliver had to play couple. Kara chuckled when Sara cringed at her undercover identy. Myka and Helena would be there as simply from Secret Service since President Olivia Marsdin was attending the fundraiser. Mack was photographer, and it was quite good idea, since those photos might help them later.

 

* * *

 

**New York City _07:30pm_**

When they arrived place was already crowded, Kara spotted Lena at banner with Alex and Maggie; photographers were blinding them with flashes of cameras. She was looking stunning in that backless dress. Mack approached her, following Kara’s intense gaze.

“Do you watch Dark Matter? Luthor girl is something.” He commented casually. Kara would turn around and snap at him if only she wasn’t that worried about Lena.

“That _Luthor girl_ is my girlfriend.” Kara replied, her gaze firmly locked on Lena.

Mack chuckled but silenced quickly when he understood Kara wasn’t joking. He furrowed her brows and looked at Kara. “For real?” blonde looked at him, with raised eyebrow. Giving him look, _duh?_ He nodded and smiled, “Nice catch.” Mack commented eventually and Kara chuckled.

“Sure, let’s get inside.” Kara said and marched forward, watching Lena from the side.

People were surrounding Lena; she had hard times avoiding reporters’ questions with polite smiles. Thankfully, Alex and Maggie effectively dragged her away from those vultures. Kara fight back the urge to run to Lena and ask her to get out of here with Maggie and Alex. Mack was following her, taking pictures all around them.

Everyone took seats; Kara detected Lena, Alex and Maggie in one of the private boxes slightly above. Myka and Helena where beside President Marsdin, near Lena’s box. There was lot of people, including Congressman and Russia’s ambassador.

Oliver and Sara were sitting in far corner of the hall, observing people moving on the stage. Kara and Mack stood in the back of the hall, taking good look around them. Kara heard Helena’s voice though her earpiece,

 _“Agent Danvers, do you see something?”_ Kara fight urge to look at Helena’s direction, she cleared her throat and sighed softly, her gaze fixed on stage.

“Nothing interesting Agent Wells.” She replied quietly.

 _“It’ll start in few minutes, keep your eyes.”_ Said Agent Bering and others nodded slightly.

Stage filled with children, dressed in white and black. From six to fifteen years old. They stood on the stage, facing public. Tall, shorthaired, blonde woman stood in front of children, her nodded to guest and turned her back to them. _Conductor apparently_. Kara thought and looked around, trying to detect anything out of place or anyone with deviant behavior.

Children started to sing. Kara wasn’t really good in German but she knew enough to understand what they were singing. Her eyes slightly widened and elbowed Mack.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Kara asked and Mack stared at her confused.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Have you ever listened to Rammstein? It’s a cover of their song, Mutter. Which means mother.”

“Okay… what’s wrong with it?

“It’s no song for children. Hearing it from grown man is one thing and hearing it from children is another. It’s creepy as hell. Though… must admit their singing is beautiful.” Kara muttered her brows furrowed.

“What does song says?” Mack asked, arching eyebrow

“The lyrics tell the story of a child not born from a womb but in an experiment, thus having no true father or mother. The lyrics describe his plan to kill both the mother "who never gave birth to him" and himself, a plan which he proceeds to carry out. However, he still fails to kill himself, instead ending up mutilated and no better off than before. The child begs, possibly prays, for strength, but his dead mother does not answer. The narrative of the song is similar to Frankenstein by Mary Shelley, in that the character takes revenge for his misfortunes on his 'parent', and then ends up no different from before the 'parent' died.” Kara explained and frown on Mack’s face deepened, “It mostly describes mother and son’s love-hate relationship. When child both loves and hates his mother at the same time.”

“Jesus Christ…. Okay, that’s creepy” Mack muttered and looked back at the stage.

Kara looked back at stage, children finished singing and crowd applauded. She looked over where Lena was sitting next to Alex and Maggie. She was talking to them, while looking at stage. Kara’s eyes roamed all over the hall when something familiar caught her sight. At first she didn’t recognized man standing behind the stage but then, he made eye contact with her and Kara’s heart skipped a beat.

 _Pavel… Pavel Yagorov._ The man responsible for missile explosion that almost killed Kara.

Man smiled sinisterly and disappeared behind the stage. When Kara remembered how to breathe again she quickly but carefully marched towards where she was Pavel. Soon she heard voice in her earpiece,

 _“Agent Danvers, where are you going?”_ It was Myka. Kara pressed her finger on the earpiece,

“Lance, Pavel Yagorov is here.” She announced and after short silence, she heard Sara’s voice.

“Are you sure it’s him?”

“It’s him, I’m more than sure. I saw him.” Kara didn’t looked back, as she kept going towards the stage. Sara stood up and followed Danvers.

Kara stepped into dark hallway, pulling her gun out of the holster and loading it. She aimed it forward, and walked down the dark hallway, checking all doors on her way. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard gunshots from hall and massive screams. She immediately pressed finger on her earpiece, running back towards hall

“What the hell is happening there?!” Kara asked through the earpiece.

 _“Someone shot President…”_ Sara yelled, sound of shooting and screaming overcoming her senses.

“Is she dead?!” Kara asked, stopping immediately waiting for response.

 _“No, we’re getting her out of here.”_ It was Myka’s voice.

 _“Can you handle this by yourself?”_ It was Helena now,

 _“We got this Agent Wells, get President out of here.”_ Oliver replied quickly.

“Queen, evacuate everyone with Lance. I’ll find Yagorov. Mack do me a favor…”

“I’ll get her out of here.” He relied quickly, understanding whom Kara was talking about.

When Kara entered the hall, she faced pure mayhem.  Two children, lying on the stage bleeding. She wanted to focus on their heartbeat but couldn’t due the pandemonium that conquered the hall. She couldn’t see Lena, Alex or Maggie anywhere.

Panic was filling her with each second; she sobered when bullet hit her arm and she spun on her heel, sending bullet right into shooter’s forehead. He was dead before he could hit the ground. Kara ran towards where Sara was standing, already out of the bullets. She handed her full magazine and sauntered towards stage. She kneeled in front of little boy’s body, checking her pulse. He was still alive, even though blood was pooling out of his stomach. She hoisted him in arms carefully, walking over where little girl was lying, checking her pulse. Dead.

Kara felt anger blooming inside her, threatening to explode.  Shooting didn’t stopped. Soon she saw Oliver at her side checking little girl’s pulse. His expression hardened at what he found.

Oliver looked at Kara, asking for silent permission. Blonde nodded and carefully handed him little boy’s body. He held him carefully as he ran towards the exit. Kara someone’s gaze on her and she looked around, immediately detecting Pavel’s smug smile. He was standing in the box, where previously Lena was sitting with Alex and Maggie.

She felt her face heat up with anger, as she jumped of the stage and ran towards stairs, to the box. She was still on the stairs when she heard Sara’s voice thought earpiece,

_“Kara, someone released the virus in the building. It’s probably Pavel’s work.”_

“I’ll get him” Kara replied quickly and switched the channels, “Mack? Where are you?”

 _“Danvers, that bastard let out the virus. I’m shot, I can’t move.”_ There was shot pause before Mack continues speaking, his voice thick with pain, _“I’m sorry, I couldn’t reach the box.”_

“It’s fine. Just stay alive before I find you.” Kara said and switched the channels, “Sara, have you seen Lena?” She asked her voice somehow still steady.

 _“Wells is taking her out right now. Alex and Maggie are already outside.”_ Sara said and Kara felt herself let out a breath of relief. She was in loft hallway, marching towards where she saw Pavel sat time. She barged into room aiming his gun towards man, who stood in front of her.

“Hello again, Agent Danvers.” He said with calm voice, “I didn’t thought I’d see you again to be honest. How you survived? Share your secret?” He asked in mocking tone, but it was vivid that he was curious.

“I’ll end you!” Kara said calmly, her eyes full with hate and disgust.

“Oh, but you won’t. See, I released virus. Which probably affected more than thousand people in theater now. I’m only one who knows formula of antidote.” He said with sinister smile

“Tell me one good reason why I shouldn’t believe anything you say.” Kara asked slamming him against the wall, her gun pressed to his cheek roughly.

“Because, those children who died downstairs aren’t the last ones. Kill me, and everyone who was in the building when I released the virus, dies.”

 _“Kara, he’s saying truth. There was something in the building. We need him alive._ ” Said Sara though the earpiece.  

“It’s your lucky day.” Kara snarled and slammed halt of gun in his face, “Now, move!” She growled and shoved him out of the box, barrel of her gun, pressed into his temple. His shoulder trapped in Kara’s iron grip. “Mack, where are you?” Kara asked though the earpiece.

 _“I’m still alive, if that’s what you’re asking.”_ Mack mumbled.

“Sara, where’s Oliver?”

_“He’s evacuating children.”_

“I need you in the loft hallway, know.”

_“On my way.”_

Soon Sara stepped into hallway, marching towards Kara and Pavel, whose face was covered in blood. She could tell even from there that Kara broke his jaw.

“Take him out, I’ll find Mack.” Kara said and Sara nodded. She took him and hurried outside, while Kara went downstairs, looking for Mack, asking him instructions how to find him. 

He was lying on the floor on the stairs. Blood pooing from his shoulder and leg. Kara approached him quickly and kneeled in front of him, checking his wounds.

“Darn…” Kara muttered when she saw bullet hole in Mack’s leg.

“That bad?” He asked, chuckling humorlessly

“It’s femoral artery…” Kara said and took off her blazer, ripping it apart. She bandaged the wound as tight as she could to prevent more blood loss. “You won’t like this.” Kara said before Mack could protest she threw him over her shoulder and stood up.

Mack was too dazed to comment, how the hell Kara hoisted up man two times bigger then herself. For Kara he was like a leaf but she had to pretend she was struggling with his weight.

“MACK! DON’T SLEEP!” Kara yelled when she heard his heartbeat weakening.

“I’m hallucinating?” He more slurred out then asked.

“Why? What do you see?” Kara immediately panicked; maybe virus infected Mack faster than others.

“You’re carrying me…,” he muttered and Kara sighed, letting out breath of relief.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re hallucinating Mack.” She mumbled and stepped into foyer where Myka Bering with few other agents where talking to Sara. Their eyes widened when they saw Kara, carrying Mack, on her shoulder, holding gun in one hand and supporting back of Mack’s knees with other.

“Finally…” Sara muttered when Kara placed Mack on the stretcher.

Her white shirt was covered with blood. Hers, children’s, Mack’s…. Her blonde locks were soaked with Mack’s blood as well. Nobody questioned how Kara dragged Mack, there would be time for it but for now Kara needed to pull out the bulled form her shoulder, she almost forgot about.

Mack was transported straight to CDC, along with other injured and people from Opera. Soon SWAT team cleared the building and let the medics in to investigate the place where unknown virus was released. EMT people were carrying out bodies out of the building, one of them visibly little. The little girl that caught stray bullet on the stage.

Kara felt unfamiliar pang of pain in her stomach, looking as EMTs carried out more children bodies. Sudden surge of rage and guilt filled her. She never should leave the hall. She should stay there and maybe all of this could be avoided. Maybe at least she could avoid children’s death. Air was filled with screams of parents, when they carried them out.

“Hey.” Sara caught Kara’s gaze on bodies of children. She rested hand on Kara’s shoulder, giving it light squeeze. “We did all we could.”

“No.” Kara answered her voice steady but firm. “If we would do all what we could they’d be alive right now.” She teared her gaze from bodies on the stretchers and looked over at Sara, “That’s not an excuse.” She looked away and caught Oliver’s gaze, approaching them both.

“We need to go to CDC. Lena is there, waiting for you.” Oliver said, covered with children’s blood himself. His eyes red, form pain and anger. He knew Kara could relate. They nodded in understanding and they followed him to van.

They climbed in, followed by Myka and Sara. Ride to CDC was quiet. Nobody said a single word. Everyone too shaken from what happened in opera. Kara pulled out her phone as saw twenty missed calls. Most of them were from Lena. She was too tired to even view the messages. Instead, she shoved her phone back and leaned back in her seat. Her eyes roamed around stopping on Myka. Agent was quiet, her forehead bleeding. They made eye contact and Kara sighed.

“What happened with President?” She asked, agent sighed heavily

“She’s lucky, Helena saw shooter. Instead of her head she caught bullet in her arm.”

“Lena Luthor?” Kara asked and Myka tilted her head slightly.

“Yeah, Wells managed to get her out too.”

“She’s injured?” Kara asked and Myka shook her head.

“I don’t know. They took her and others with Wells in CDC.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Rammstein's cover [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzF-JEZ1RMo)
> 
> Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie belongs to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D  
> H.G (Helena) Wells and Myka Bering belongs to Warehouse 13
> 
> Leave me comments, share your thoughts about the chapter.


	16. Plague Of New York: Medusa

**[Centers for Disease Control and Prevention] Atlanta, Georgia _00:03am_**

Flight to CDC seemed longer than usual. All Kara knew was that all New York's hospitals were filled. Including CDC. Myka said that all agents had gone to Atlanta, and Kara agreed to go only because Lena was already there. Kara was on fire, waiting for car to stop so she could storm into building and find Lena. Kara walked into the CDC building, her eyes on everything at same time, her hearing focused on familiar heartbeat. She followed the sound and entered the room where Lena was sitting near Alex and Maggie. There was no make-up on her face, she was dressed in hospital’s white t-shirt and blue neat pants. Her hair down and her feet dangling from the high bed. She looked so tired and so beautiful.... Kara stood still for a moment, admiring beauty of her girlfriend, smiling slightly. No matter the situation Lena always looked stunning. It wasn't fair, really.

When Lena saw Kara, visible wave of relief washed over her, she looked at her with exhausted, loving eyes.

“Kara…” she whispered and launched herself to her girlfriend, not caring of blood on her clothes. Kara embraced her tightly, her arms wrapped around Lena’s neck, her fingers sliding in her dark tresses as she closed her eyes and breathed in her scent deeply.

“Lena… you’re okay… you’re okay.” She whispered, more to herself.

Lena pulled away, taking good look on Kara. She was in terrible condition but yet she somehow managed to look beautiful. Her hair and torso was soaked with blood. (Now, Lena's as well.) There was bullet hole in her arm and her eyes were slightly red. Lena just noticed Kara was wearing glasses.

“Kara, your arm…” Lena said and Kara followed her gaze.

“That’s fine, I promise. Once I’ll pull out the bullet it heals quickly.” Kara smiled and places chaste kiss on Lena’s forehead.

“We really should stop meeting like this.” Kara and Lena tuned around, facing familiar French doctor.

“Delphine…” Kara smiled fondly at her, soon dorky scientist approaching them both too.

“I’m with bad news. I don’t know what kind of virus was released in the building, so I have to take all of you in quarantine zone. Since you’re agents…” Delphine said looking over at Kara, Oliver, Sara, Helena and Myka “… I’ll send you in private block. Ms. Luthor and Mrs. Sawyers since you’re friends of Agent Danvers; I think it’s be better if you stick together.” Everyone nodded in agreement and followed her.

After ice cold shower, they dressed in hospital outfits; plain white t-shirts and blue pants. Delphine removed the bullet from Kara’s arm and after stitching it up; she bandaged it and sent her in quarantine chamber. They were all sitting in one room. Kara and Lena were sitting together, holding hands. Oliver was lying on his back, staring at ceiling, same as Sara. Alex and Maggie were cuddled up on the bed. While Helena was resting her head on Myka’s shoulder, other woman’s arm was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her closer.

Only then, it hit Kara. They were couple. …. And quite sweet actually. Delphine entered room and everyone straightened.

“Currently Cosima is running tests on your blood samples so I can’t tell anything related to virus, yet. I’m here to say that Agent Mackenzie is all right. Bullet was removed safely and he’s in another room, recovering in his sleep. Hospitals are filled with injured people, so is this place. We’re checking everyone on infection though virus didn’t showed itself yet. I’m afraid you’re here for a long time. Please, make yourselves comfortable and let me know if there’s anything you need.” Delphine said and smiled at them politely, she was going to leave but she stopped when she heard familiar voice from behind.

“Dr. Cormier…”

“Yes?” Delphine turned around, facing Kara.

“Little boy… that Agent Queen pulled out….” She didn’t finished and stared at her, waiting for response. Oliver was staring at her expectantly. Delphine exhaled slowly, dropping her eyes on the floor before looking up and meeting Kara’s desperate gaze again.

“D.O.A…” Delphine replied and Oliver stood up

“What does that mean?” He asked, his voice barely holding back his anxiety and desperation.

“Dead on arrival.” Kara said and looked down.

“I’m sorry…” Delphine said finally, looked over at crestfallen agents and leaving the room.

Kara clenched her jaw, closing her eyes shut for a moment to gather her thoughts. What was all of this for? All of this people… died for what? Because just hiring sniper was too easy? Because assassination of president wasn’t enough?  _I’ll kill that psychopath._  Kara thought and her head started aching with anger.

Lena saw struggling inside her, her heart broke when she heard Kara, confirming child’s death. Lena placed comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder, giving it light squeeze. She pulled her into her arms, blonde obeying as if he was made of wax. She buried her head in Lena’s chest, letting her hold her and comfort her while letting anger pass. She took deep breaths, familiar scent of Lena’s perfume calming her down.  

Oliver was pale; he looked lost and desperate as if everything he has done was crashed in one hit. They couldn’t save the child. He died before reaching the hospital.

Kara’s face hardened. Not reveling any kind of emotion as she lied back next to Lena. Her head, resting on brunette’s shoulder and staring at the ceiling expressionless. She shifted a little, just so she could rest her head on Lena's chest. She closed her eyes, listening to Lena's heartbeat while Lena herself stroked Kara's hair, gently massaging her scalp. Kara was holding Lena's other hand, intertwining their finger and bringing it up to her lips, placing soft kiss on the beck of it. She lied like that, trying to not overthink the whole nigh. She focused only on sound of Lena's steady heartbeat, letting herself to doze off in her girlfriend's arms. 

Look on Maggie’s and Alex’s face could be explained as utter horror. Realization downing on them. Whoever tried to kill president they didn’t cared about random people. Moreover, they killed children, on top of that they released some kind of unknown virus. Of course, they knew that Kara was facing this kind of situations everyday but they never thought it’d be this heavy.

Helena’s face was buried in crook of Myka’s neck, trying to not think about those children. She somehow managed to not look like lost puppy in the middle of the forest and fall asleep with calm (As much as possible) expression, pretending it didn't gnawed her inside out. Myka on the other hand looked as crestfallen as Oliver. Stoking Helena's hair and starring into abyss.

Sara’s jaw was clenched, starring at the floor expressionless. She just slide under the covers and tuned her back to others, sinking her head in pillow. Single tears falling down from her eyes. She wasn't used to see children's corpses. That's why she chose ISA and not FBI, to avoid investigating children related cases. It just wasn't fair.

 

* * *

 

**CDC Atlanta, Georgia**

**_72 Hours Later_ **

“Good news is that the virus is not contagious.” Started Delphine calmly, “It starts with simple, light dizziness and slowly turns into unbearable vertigo. Then comes headache and bleeding though the nose. Sense of being watched and extreme paranoia. Then comes fever. It turns into crazy itch on the victims sleeves. One keep scratching their arms until it bleeds and even then, they can’t stop. Then comes convulsions after which infected falls into comatose. Death occurs after 24 hour into coma.” Delphine explained, looking over at everyone.

“We’re still working on the antidote, but for now that's all we know….” Cosima added, ducking her head.

“Since virus is not contagious, you may return to home. However, if you feel sudden dizziness or nausea please, come back here. It’s very important. If your life is dear for you call me as soon as you detect any of the symptoms. I’ll give you my private number.” Delphine said and jotted down her private number on her business card, giving them to everyone.

“We assume that virus shows itself after 94 hours from infection. So keep your eyes out and let us know if any of the symptom starts to show up.” Cosima said calmly, fidgeting with her hands.

“How many died?” Kara asked suddenly, she wasn’t afraid of infection. Her immune system could fight it back in seconds, but she was scared for Lena, Alex, and Maggie. Not to mention thousands of people who was infected with said virus.

“393 people in general.” Cosima said quietly.

“How many of them is children?” Oliver chimed in

“148. Children’s immune system’s still developing. They can’t endure as much adults. When average adult has 48 hours before falling into comatose child has 16.” Cosima explained and fixed her glasses. 

“What about the antidote?” Myka asked, suddenly alarmed by death statistic.

“The majority of the medical and science teams are working at trying to find a cure. But we keep coming up empty. This virus is nothing like I’ve ever seen before. And from what I know, whoever created this didn’t revealed formula of cure or just didn’t even created the antidote at all.” Delphine said and sighed.

“Not for long.” Kara said and get dressed in her normal clothes that Lucy brought for them.

Kara visited Mack, before leaving. Alex and Maggie left first. Then Oliver, followed by Lucy and Sara. Kara, Lena, Myka and Helena were last ones to leave.

They were all heading out of the CDC building when Helena stopped abruptly. She looked down at her hand and saw blood. Myka stopped and almost fainted when she saw her girlfriend bleeding. She started shaking her head frantically, refusing to believe that Helena was infected.

Kara and Lena stopped, looking at bleeding agent. Kara was first one who overcome shock and stepped forward, catching Helena’s arm before she could fall due the strong vertigo. She was on the edge of the consciousnesses as Kara quickly emerged beside her, supporting all her weight without effort. She hoisted her in arms, carefully not go give her whiplash.

“It’s okay agent Wells, let’s get you inside.” She said calmly and threw look at Lena, asking for help. Her girlfriend understood it and reached out to Myka, who was standing still. Her face frozen in shock. Her eyes filled with utter terror and disbelief.

“Myka… right? Please don’t freak out. I know it sounds stupid but they’ll find the cure. Now Helena needs you all right?” Lena asked and Myka nodded, biting back sob.

They followed Kara and Helena, where Delphine stared at them with mortified expression. They immediately took Helena into room, Lena and Myka hot on their heels. Few minutes later Cosima confirmed that Helena was infected. Myka was holding onto her girlfriend tightly, while others shared worried looks.

“I’ll pull out of him recipe of that antidote.” Kara stated coldly and stomped out of the room, followed by Lena, who mumbled quick apology and ran after her furious girlfriend.

“Kara, Kara…. Please. Take a breath okay. Look at me.” Lena ordered, cradling blonde’s face in her hands, searching for her eyes.

“She dies, Lena. She dies with thousands of infected people, and that’s only because I was late. I should have killed him when I had a chance. None of this would happen if I’d killed him back in Bucovina.” Kara said angrily, tears welling behind her eyes.

“Hey, it’s none of your fault, okay? It’s not your fault Kara. You can’t save everyone. I’m sure, that man will spill up sooner or later.” Lena said and Kara got an idea.

“Yeah… he’ll speak. And if not, I’ll make him.” Kara stated and hopped into car, followed by Lena. They headed towards airport full speed.

 

* * *

 

**New York City _02:11am_**

Kara drove like crazy, trying to reach their apartment as soon as possible. Once they were there, she changed into her usual  _‘work’_  outfit (which meant black pants, combat boots, leather jacket and plain black t-shirt. Followed by three guns. One behind her pants, one in holster, and one hidden in combat boot.) and rushed into her bedroom, looking for Lena.

“If you feel anything different, and I say  _anything_ Lena, call me immediately okay?” Kara pleaded, her hands cupping brunette’s cheeks.

“I promise.” Lena said and Kara kissed her deeply before hurrying out of her apartment. Hopping into her car she drove off full speed towards Airport.

During the drive Kara’s phone went off, she picked it up hurriedly not even bothering to look at caller I.D,

“Danvers speaking.” She answered quickly

_“Kara, it’s Delphine. I’m calling about agent Mackenzie. He’s your partner right?”_

“Yes, is something wrong?” Kara asked, suddenly nervous

 _“He’s infected.”_  Delphine said and Kara’s jaw clenched.

“Fuck!” Kara growled when she almost crashed into car.

 _“Kara’s what’s happening?”_  Delphine’s voice was concerned.

“I almost crashed into car. I’m fine, I’m heading to Pentagon now. I’ll tell you everything I find out about antidote. Until then, please take a good care of them.”

 _“Of course. Drive carefully Kara.”_  Delphine said and hung up, Kara throwing her phone on the passenger's seat immediately.

* * *

 

**Washington DC _04:00am_**

“Agent Danvers? What are you doing here?” Hank asked, arching curious eyebrow.

“I work here sir.” Kara replied dryly, marching towards interrogations room.

“You should have stayed home….” Hank exhaled and Kara just ignored his comment, opening door and entering chamber. Sara was sitting in front of Pavel, trying to pull out something about the virus, but no avail. Kara moved closer and Sara, stood up letting Kara take chair.

“Ah, my favorite agent…” Pavel greeted Kara with sly smile, “I almost thought you forgot about me…”

“Cut the crap Pavel. You know why I’m here.” Kara said and plopped down on the chair, crossing her legs and staring at him with expressionless face.

“Is that so?” He asked with mocking innocence, “Maybe you should remind me?”

“Well… if you’re asking so nicely” Kara smiled wryly and stood up.

She looked at Sara and blonde nodded. Sara turned voice recorders and cameras off. Only then, Kara walked around the table that separated them. She grabbed fistful of his hair and slammed his head on the table. His nose started bleeding almost immediately.

“Now, write down the formula and you can rot in jail in one piece.” Kara gave him bitter smile and shoved pen and paper to him. At this, he started laughing hysterically, Kara and Sara sharing look before looking at him.

“What do you find so funny?” Sara asked, taking step closer

“You think there’s some cure for Medusa?” He asked between laughter

“Medusa? This is how virus is called?” Kara asked, eyeing him

“Yes, indeed it is. Thing is there’s no cure. There’s never been.” He said, continuing laughing manically

Kara clenched her jaw and turned table upside down. Edge of the table choking Pavel, who was trapped on the floor, Kara applying more and more pressure. Eventually Sara stepped in, dragging her away from him.

“Kara get a grip. We need him alive…” Sara said still holding Kara.

“For what?! He said there’s no cure! Let him live and he'll cause another genocide!” Kara yelled in frustration.

“I know but his death won’t change anything… now, I’ll let you go just don’t kill him.” Sara said and Kara rolled her eyes, nodding.

“Wells and Mack. They’re both infected.” Kara whispered when Sara released her.

“Shit…” Sara muttered, robbing her forehead, tying to think.

“Who created the virus?” Kara asked turning towards Pavel.

He didn’t said a word, just smiled and it was enough to receive hard slap across his face. Kara was forgetting how strong she was; hit sent him across the room, slamming into the wall.

“I asked you a question!” Kara growled and kneeled beside him, lifting his head by hair to look into his eyes. “Who created the virus?” She repeated and tugged on his hair, lifting him up until his feet were above the floor.

Kara grabbed him by throat and slammed into wall, firmly holding above the floor by one hand, almost choking him but not letting him die.

“Agent Danvers!” Hank growled when he entered the room, trying to get Kara off Pavel, but blonde turned out to be surprisingly strong. He threw glance over Sara and she approached them, trying to get Kara out but no avail. She didn’t even flinched at their efforts.

“Ты действительно хочешь знать? Ты умная девушка Кара Зор-Эл. Я уверен, что ты все поймешь, когда наступит нужное время.1” He said and Kara froze.

She felt every muscle in her body stilling. Kara’s phone went off and only then, she released his throat. Pavel fell on the floor with loud thud, Hank easily dragging shocked Kara out of the room.

“What was that?!” Hank asked frustrated, anger and disapproval clear in his voice. “You are suspended from investigation”

“What?!” Kara exclaimed her eyes wide in disbelief. “You can’t do this, I need to talk to him!”

“You talked enough!” Hank said sternly, “I received order, were transporting him into Sandbox.” He said and Kara exhaled heavily.

“Okay… fine, than let me escort him.” Kara asked, staring at Hank pleadingly

“Agent Danvers.” There was warning in his tone.

“Please sir. I promise, I won’t do anything to him. Just let me accompany him.  _Please_.”

“Fine.” Hank let out exhausted breath, “But no more surprises like that, he must be alive when he reaches Sandbox. Am I clear?”

“Crystal, sir. Thank you.” Kara said and headed towards locker room. Changing into full black army gear, getting ready guns. She’d definitely speak to this douchebag in the van. There was no way she’d let him go in Sandbox without answers. Pavel knew her name. Her real name and it alarmed Kara. She was sure she never left any traces behind her but somehow Pavel find out her name. Why? Well she’d pull it out of him sooner rather than later.

 

* * *

 

**New York City _05:45am_**

Lena was turning and tossing in bed, unable to sleep a wink sine Kara left. Eventually she stood up. She felt weirdly hot for a usual February night. She paddled into kitchen pouring herself glass of water. She wasn’t sure but she had this weird feeling. Lena looked around; flicking lights on to make sure, she was alone in the apartment.

Lena felt sudden urge to slam her head on the kitchen counter. She stood up, decided to eat something but as soon as she stood on her feet, she felt sudden dizziness. Lena reached out to lean on the back of the stool to hold herself from crashing on the floor.

When she finally regained composure, she straightened her spine and headed towards fridge. Opening it lazily she looked around. Finally pulled out bacon and Dutch cheese. While she was making sandwich for herself, she turned on coffee machine.

She sat on the counter eating her sandwich and sipping from her coffee mug. Time was passing painfully slow. She knew Kara asked her to call if she needed anything but need of hearing her voice wasn’t what Kara probably meant. She fight urge to pick up her phone, simply trying to focus on food in front of her. Her phone went off and she jumped up, her heart pounding at unexpected call. She hopped down from the counter, stumbling on her way towards the coffee table where her phone was threatening to explode. Caller ID was unknown, Lena frowned at her phone before picking it up and answering.

“Hello?” She said in quiet voice

 _“It’s Kara babe… did I woke you up?”_ Lena felt sudden warmth pooling in her stomach at hearing Kara’s voice

“No, darling… I'm long awake. How are you doing?” Lena replied, with small smile on her face

 _“Eh, I’m fine. I just called to check how you are. How do you feel?”_ Lena could hear concern in her voice. Damn, she could even see crinkle forming between Kara's eyebrows. 

“I’m okay, Kara don’t worry. When I can see you?” She couldn’t fight urge to ask her, she missed her, who could blame her?

_“Soon, I promise. I can’t talk much sweetie, if Hank catches me, I’m fired. If you feel sick or slightly weak, text me immediately. I may can’t reply but I’ll be at your side as fast as possible.”_

“Okay mom." Lena replied and chuckled.

 _"Lena..."_  There was warning in Kara's voice

"Okay,fine. I will. I promise. Be careful. I love you.”

_“Of course. I love you too. Please take care…”_

“I will.” Lena said and hung up.

She rose from the couch and sudden wave of vertigo knocked her down. She hit her head on the floor and everything around her started spinning before blacking out.

 

* * *

 

**Ride to «Sandbox» (Location: Classified) _06:00am_**

Kara already was in the middle van, where Pavel must sit. There were two soldiers in front seat, so Kara was alone with Pavel in the back of the van. They were sitting in front of each other, black helmet and dark tactical face shield covering Kara’s face, followed by dark glasses. As soon as van’s doors closed shut, Kara removed safety glasses and pulled down face shield.

“Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?2” Kara asked calmly and Pavel smiled when he recognized her.

“Я много чего знаю.3” He answered calmly

“Песочница тебе игрой не покажется. Говори.4” Kara demanded, her voice low but firm.

“Скажем так, у меня свой способ вытаскивать правду из людей....5” He replied, with sly smile plastered on his face. Kara clenched her jaw and glared at him

“Да плевал я на твои способы. Я спрашиваю последний раз, откуда ты знаешь мое имя.6” She snapped quickly, demanding to know how did he know her real name.

“Мне было любопытно. Поэтому я и начел небольшое исследование о твоём прошлом. Представь мое удивление, когда я узнал, что золотой агент пентагона оказался криптонианцем.7” He answered and stared at Kara, waiting for reaction. To his surprise, he met with cold, nonchalant eyes.

“Who else knows?” Kara asked then

“Don’t worry, just me.” He replied and Kara nodded thoughtfully.

“What about Medusa? Why you killed so many people to reach President? Couldn’t you just blow up the building? Or hire a sniper? Maybe even pay her personal guard? Why you killed innocent people?”

“Innocent eh? You know better than anyone, there’s no such a thing like innocent human my sweet Kara… you think everything is so easy?”

“Children died you bastard! Now you’re telling me they weren’t innocent? Maybe once you was corrupted and rotten child but that doesn’t means they were too. Just tell me formula and maybe I’ll help you. Trust me when I say you don’t want to know what is happening in the Sandbox.”

“You think I lied when I told you there’s no cure? I didn’t agent Danvers. There’s no cure to Medusa. Everyone who’s infected is doomed.” Pavel replied quietly. “Besides, we won’t get to the Sandbox anyways.” He said and grinned.

Kara’s eyes widened in realization. “You son of bitch!” She muttered and rushed to front side of car, slamming her hand against the window of front seat.“ Stop the car!” she yelled but it was too late.

Something crashed into car and after turning upside down few times, it stopped. Kara was first to regain consciousness, she lifted her head, thanking Rao she was wearing helmet, looking around she noticed sharp noise of shooting.

Soon she heard sound of footsteps, approaching the van where she was trapped with Pavel. Her head was pounding, thousand loud noised making her dizzy. 

“Since I heard about your survival I figured it might have changed you. Have a nice day Agent Danvers.” He said and slammed syringe filled with green liquid into her neck, pushing on the halt and letting green substance flow into Kara’s veins.

Kryptonian let out wild scream before her face covered in green veins and then everything went black.

 

* * *

 

**New York City _06:01am_**

Lena opened her eyes, her head still spinning wildly. She let herself lie for a while until dizziness passed. Only then, she stood up. Slowly walking towards bathroom to wash her face. When she walked out of the bathroom into kitchen, she looked at watch on the wall. 

“I was unconscious for 15 minutes?” Lena asked aloud, her face forming into soft grimace.

She exhaled heavily; she finished her sandwich and went into her bedroom, with her phone. She lied in bed, facing Kara’s side. She stared at Kara’s pillow, wondering where she might be right now. She picked up her phone from nightstand, where she placed before sliding under the covers. Brunette opened gallery, scrolling until she found folder named  _Kára_.

First picture that propped up was Kara sitting in hammock on lounge, black ray bans beautifully sitting on her nose. Bottle of beer in one hand and book in another. She didn’t even noticed Lena was taking picture of her. Lena smiled at photo.

She let out deep breath, rolling over on her back. She dropped the phone on Kara’s side. She was starting dozing off when her phone went off and startled her out of her daze. She outstretched her hand, searching her phone. When she finally reached it, she picked up and looked at caller ID.

**_Luce_ **

She tapped on answer button and brought phone up to her ear.

“Hello, Luce.” She greeted sleepily.

 _“Hey Lee. How are you doing?”_  asked concerned voice from other end.

“Ugh, exhausted. I couldn’t sleep all night. Kara rushed to work as soon as we reached the apartment.” Lena replied with soft sigh

_“Typical Kara. Are you home?”_

“Yeah, are you not?"

_“I’m CDC. Turned out Sara is infected.”_

“What?” Lena yelped and sat up

 _“Uh-um. So is Kara’s new partner from what I know… Do you know where Kara is? ‘Cause when I arrived at Pentagon to get Sara to CDC she wasn’t there.”_  Lucy’s voice was little muffled.

“I don’t know. Maybe Sara knows?” Lena offered, her curiosity piqued as well

 _“All she knows is that she went with SWAT team. Escorting someone. She didn’t said who but I have my suspicions.”_  Lucy said and Lena sighed.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right. Anything news about the virus?”

 _“Virus is called Medusa. After fiasco in opera it was released in three other places.”_  Lucy said and Lena frowned.

“What?”

_“Aren’t you watching news? It’s mayhem outside. All hospital of the city are filled with infected people... this is crazy…”_

“Where the virus was released?” Lena asked

_“In metro station, school and Russian Embassy. This is definitely sabotage… You better stay home.”_

“Oh god… how many people are infected?”

_“No idea. One in every five people at least. French doctor says that they’re building biohazard shelters in the city but they still have no cure… Children are dying very fast. This is crazy… I hope Kara will do something… either way all those people are doomed.”_

“Don’t worry Luce. Kara will find a way. Do you want me to come there? I don’t want you to be alone…”

_“No no no. Don’t you dare. It’s very dangerous on the streets now. Besides I’m not alone I’m with Sara… at least virus isn’t contagious…”_

“What’s the point? Someone keeps releasing Medusa all over. What kind of plague is this?”

_“Only if I knew Lee… only if i knew.... Okay, I should go now. Call me if you hear anything from Kara.”_

“I will. Be careful Luce.”

_“You too. Bye.”_

“Bye” Lena said and hung up, throwing her head back on the pillow. “My god Kara, where are you….” 

 

* * *

 

**Washington, DC _07:25am_**

“I said thousand times, I’M FINE!” Kara growled when one of the medics didn’t let go of her.

He finally let her go and paddled out of sickbay, muttering something under his breath.  Hank approached Kara who was still wearing black tactical suit, sitting on the stretcher and grumbling.

“Have any ideas how Yagorov escaped?” He asked, arching eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

“This was planned, whoever helped him he already knew that someone was coming after him. No one knew about his transportation except SWAT team, Vasquez, you and me. He had someone inside.”

“That’s serious accusation Agent Danvers.” Hank said sternly.

“No shit.” Kara mocked and eyed her boss, “We have rats, sir. Like it or not. Face it!” She said firmly and hopped down from the stretcher.

He furrowed his brows, taking a moment to think though Kara’s theory, which seemed quite logical. After all, they faced traitors every day. It wouldn’t be surprise if there were rats in Pentagon. From ISA only three people knew about transportation. He, Vasquez, Danvers, and Lance. Maybe it was naïve of him, but he trusted his agents. However, they were still under suspicion.

“I suspend you and all members of SWAT team until the end of domestic Investigation. Including Vasquez. I can't suspend Lance since she's infected.” He said eventually and Kara looked at him, arching eyebrow.

“Whatever, I’m going home.” Kara rolled her eyes and headed out of the sickbay.

There was no use in being here, not when Pavel wasn’t here and only chance to find out about Medusa was gone with him. She didn’t even bothered changing her clothes, she just picked up her bag where she had her normal, civilian clothes and threw it on the backseat of her car. Starting the engine, she drove off from Pentagon’s underground parking lot, heading to New York with full speed.

Of course with plane she'd get there faster but she couldn't leave her car in Pentagon. Besides, how many times she was in airport this week? 3? 4? She turned sirens on and hurried to New York, violating every traffic rule on her way. 

* * *

 

**New York City _01:34pm_**

Kara entered her apartment, dropping her bag on the floor unceremoniously. She spoke with Lena on the phone, telling her that she was coming back to New York. From what she knew, Lena wasn’t sleeping so when she entered living room and when she didn’t saw Lena she stopped.

“Lena?” She called out loudly,

“Bathroom.” Came out muffled response and Kara walked towards bathroom.

On her way to Lena, she noticed something on the floor. She dropped on her knee, tracing little red dots. Her nose immediately caught smell of blood. She felt sudden panic bubbling in her chest. She took deep breath and marched towards bathroom. She opened door slowly and saw Lena standing at sink. Brunette turned around, blood pooling out of her nose, her eyes red from strong headache.

“No… no no no no no… Lena…” Kara muttered when she looked at her, realization downing on her like bucket of ice-cold water.

“K-Kara… I think I’m….” She couldn’t continue anymore, her eyes rolled back and Kara surged forward, catching Lena in her arms before she could hit the ground.

“Lena! Lena, no no no no no no no no, NO! Wake up Lena! please. LENA!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's translation from Russian of what Pavel and Kara were talking about:  
> 1\. Do you really want to know? You're an intelligent girl Kara Zor-El. I'm sure you'll understand when the right time comes.  
> 2\. How do you know my name?  
> 3\. I know a lot of things  
> 4\. The Sandbox won't be that playful for you. So speak.  
> 5\. Let's just say, I have a my methods to get the truth out of the people...  
> 6\. I don't give a shit about your methods. I ask you one last time, how do you know my name.  
> 7\. I was curious. So I did a little research about your past. Imagine my surprise when I found out that the gold agent of the Pentagon turned out to be a Kryptonian.
> 
> Enjoy cliffhanger folks


	17. Zero Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too drunk to check it twice, so forgive me for any mistakes or typos.

“Hold on, Lena… you’ll be okay, just hold on….” Kara murmured, carrying Lena towards her car.

“Kara? W-where are we…” Lena muttered, her eyes constantly closing.

“We’re in underground parking.” Kara said quietly, settling Lena on the passenger’s seat and buckling up. She quickly ran around and hopped into car, driving off. She was in the middle of the city racing, like a wreck, heading towards docks.

She picked up her phone and quickly typed Winn’s number.

“C’mon, c’mon Winn, answer already!” after five rings Winn finally answered

_“Kara?”_

“Winn! I need you in New York, at doctor Frankenstein’s castle.”

_“What happened?”_

“Heard about Medusa?”

_“Whole world talks about it….”_

“Well, Lena’s infected.”

_“Sweet baby Jesus, b-but how?!”_

“I’ll explain everything when I see you. Bring your ass in New York, Winn.”

“On my way.”

Kara hung up, and stopped the car right front of old Warehouse where Dr. Radcliffe made her surgery. She hoisted Lena in her arms and carried inside.

“Kara where are we?” Lena asked, opening her eyes.

“Where you’ll get proper help.” Kara replied bluntly and greeted awaiting Dr. Radcliffe when she walked out of the elevator, into his lab. She called him before leaving her apartment.

“Here.” He called over his shoulder and leaded Kara towards prepared bed. Kara lied Lena carefully on the bed, turning towards Doctor. “I’ll run some tests to identify the virus. I’ll try to recreate it and then maybe even crate the cure, but I need time.”

“Doc, if you manage and create the cure I’m going to need its formula. Thousands of people are infected and Lena isn’t only one who need to live.” Kara said and Radcliffe nodded.

“Sure, but I’m going to ask you something in exchange.”

“What is it?”

“I’ll do everything to create the antidote but I need freedom.” He said and Kara furrowed her brows.

“You want to be free of charges from Government…” Kara sated and Radcliffe, nodded in agreement. “I’ll see what I can do, I’ll talk to my boss.”

It took more than an hour to convince Hank to review Radcliffe’s case. Situation was really critical and Government had to do something with it or soon there would be mayhem in whole USA. It’d take a time for sure. However, Kara was surprised when Hank called and informed her that they were ready for deal. Dr. Radcliffe would work for Government (which would mean that he had automatic immunity.) but only if he could find the cure.

Hank warned Kara to stay in shadows until Radcliffe would create antidote. Only then, they could come out and send antidote to hospitals. Until then they needed someone from CDC to confirm all of this on formal level and help Dr. Radcliffe with antidote for Medusa. Kara had only one trustworthy scientist from CDC on mind. As soon as Winn arrived, she sent him to bring Cosima here. It’d be good to have Delphine here too but she was quite busy with other patients.

Kara called Lucy, asking for Sara’s Mack’s and Helena’s condition. Everything was awful. Since Mack was already weakened by blood loss, he was already in comatose, for an hour now. Sara was very anxious, so was Helena. Both of them practically ripping their skins off from their sleeves. Lucy explained that this paranoia thing was really something.

Radcliffe and Cosima started working on analyzing the virus. Thanks to Cosima’s research, they didn’t wasted time and started examining virus with Radcliffe’s technology.

Kara was lying in the room, next to Lena and stroking her hair while brunette slept. Actually, Lena wasn’t sleeping, no. She was regaining her consciousness with every passing second.

Lena slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Room wasn’t familiar. Walls were painted in soft grey color. Room had one large window, looking into somewhere like _lab?_ Lights in the room where dimmed and bed she was lying on was surprisingly soft.

Only familiar thing in this place was sound of breathing. Lena recognized it as Kara’s. She felt Kara’s hands tangled her hair, her other hand sliding up and down on her arms. Her head was resting on Kara’s chest, looking at familiar blonde locks, cascaded down Kara’s shoulders.

Kara felt Lena stirring and looked down at her, waiting for her to look up. Lena opened her eyes and took a moment taking in her surroundings. Then she looked up, meeting loving blue eyes gazing down on her. Kara smiled and kissed Lena’s forehead softly.

“Hey…” Lena murmured and gave blonde weak smile

“Hey.” Kara smiled at her, sadness and worry clear in her eyes.

Kara stared into blueish green eyes, she grown to love so much. Even though Lena was dazed, her eyes red from headache and vertigo she looked beautiful. No… beautiful wasn’t what she was looking like, she was absolutely… _divine_. Those piercing emerald eyes, alabaster skin, sharp jaw line, long dark lashes, dark luscious lips…. If Lena wasn’t divine than Kara didn’t knew what she was.

She was so mesmerized by her that didn’t even noticed she didn’t moved. She just stared into those green eyes, seeking comfort in Lena’s gaze. She didn’t knew what she was looking for in those eyes. Love? Reassurance? Promise, that Lena wouldn’t leave her?

She didn’t knew…. Not really.

Kara just gazed at her. Her eyes were filled with thousand emotions at the same time. Anger, sadness, guilt, love, despair… _fear_.

This was for the first time Lena saw fear… no, utter horror in Kara’s eyes. Maybe even Kara didn’t realized that but she was terrified. Lena could tell by expression Kara was looking at her.

Kara was completely terrified by just thought of losing Lena. She just couldn’t…. There was no way she could live without her. Wake up and not find her next to her. Come home and not find Lena curled up on couch, waiting for her. Made breakfast and realize she was eating breakfast only because of Lena.

She cursed herself for not warning Lena. For being so strictly professional and not calling Lena that day. Did her job really mattered more than Lena?

No… not even close. Whole world could go to hell and she couldn’t even bring herself to care about anything but Lena. This exquisite woman was meaning of her life. Her reason to wake up, to stand up and keep fighting. Her reason to come back _home._ To Lena.

Lena was her home.

No. There was no way she could lose her. Not now, not ever. They could go through this together. After all Lena was true warrior between them, not Kara. She was just a lost soul that found her home in those green orbs. Maybe this is how Lena felt when Kara being shot?

Kara didn’t noticed she was crying until Lena wiped her tears with her thumbs, scooting closer to Kara. She didn’t said a word, she just engulfed her in tight embrace and Kara started sobbing. She buried her face in crook of Lena’s neck and wrapped her arms around her waist tightly.

It was funny. Lena was the one who was dying and yet she was who comforted Kara, when it should be Kara, comforting her now. Not vise versa. Only if Kara knew how she related to her now. She was in Kara’s place few times. She knew how Kara was feeling now. Could she blame her? She was afraid.

So was Lena when she heard about missile explosion. And building explosion in Los Angeles. She was terrified then… she knew that she should be strong for both of them now. Just like how Kara was before. She had right to be vulnerable once in a while, and with whom if not with Lena?

“I-I’m so… so, sorry Lena…” Kara choked out, her face still buried in Lena’s neck.

“Shhh, it’s not your fault Kara….” Lena said immediately, her voice was steady and frim.

“It is! If I only called…”

“Kara.” there was warning in Lena’s voice. She cradled Kara’s face in her palms and urged her to look up, meeting her soft gaze. “It is not your fault. Okay? What has done is done. There’s nothing we can do about it, but we can do something about now.”  Lena said calmly and when Kara nodded. “Where are we?” Lena asked then, looking around.

“We’re in Dr. Radcliffe’s lab.” Kara answered, wiping her eyes.

“Whose?” Lena aske furrowing her brows.

“Ah… err, about that…” With that, Kara launched into explaining her everything about the surgery and why she didn’t told Lena. She explained that half world was looking for this man in next room and even knowing about him, not to mention where his lab was, was dangerous. If they couldn’t force the truth out of Kara then they’d do it with Lena and she couldn’t push her girlfriend under the bullets.

Lena understood why Kara did this but it didn’t meant she wasn’t angry. She was absolutely furious but she was no on the edge of the death and fight with Kara was last thing she wanted. However, if she’d survive by some miracle she’d give Kara good tantrums about all of this.

“So… you’re not mad?” Kara asked, squinting her eyes in suspicion and disbelief.

“Oh, I’m mad to oblivion trust me. I just don’t want to waste tame arguing.” Lena said and Kara’s expression fell. She averted her gaze immediately. Lena noticed that reminder of their situation cut a hole in Kara.

Lena didn’t said anything, she just reached to pocket of Kara’s jeans and pulled out her phone.

“What are you doing?” Kara asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

Lena just smiled and get up from bed, scrolling through Kara’s playlist looking for one particular song. When she finally found it, she grinned and turned it on. As soon as song started Lena started singing along, grinning at Kara’s shocked expression.

 _“_ _You're no good for me_  
_Baby you're no good for me_  
_You're no good for me_  
_But baby I want you, I want you”_

She held out hand for Kara, blonde accepting it with surprised smile. She had no idea Lena could sing like that. Oh god, how much she could love this woman?

 _“Diet Mountain Dew, baby, New York City_  
_Never was there ever a girl so pretty_  
_Do you think we'll be in love forever?_  
_Do you think we'll be in love…”_

Lena was singing, while Kara was grinning like an idiot, staring at her and letting Lena lead. Sure, she knew that Lena used to sing in her childhood years but she could never imagine how beautiful her voice actually was.

 _“Take another drag turn me to ashes_  
_Ready for another lie?_  
_Says she's gonna teach me just what fast is_  
_Say it's gonna be all right”_

Kara was so lost in Lena’s eyes that she didn’t noticed Cosima standing in doors, she apparently wanted to talk but when she saw couple dancing she smiled and walked out of the room, closing door behind her as quietly as possible.

“My my, Ms. Luthor… and you were hiding your voice whole this time?” Kara said with wide smile on her face.

“Ah well, maybe I’m not as talented as you but I never said I can’t sing.” Lena teased and Kara rolled her eyes.

“Please, you just embarrassed me. If I only knew you could sing like that I’d never sing.” Kara chuckled and Lena smirked.

“Then good, I didn’t told you.” She purred and placed lingering kiss on the corner of Kara’s mouth.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and rested her forehead against hers. Next song started and Kara started singing, quietly.

 _“Pick it up, pick it all up._  
_And start again._  
_You've got a second chance, you could go home._  
_Escape it all._  
_It's just irrelevant”_

Tears started welling up behind Kara’s eyes. Lena was used to this sight, since every time Kara sang for her something inside Kara was twisting and her eyes were filling up with tears. But they never let them escape. She’d just look up, blinking them away.

 _“You could still be, what you want to,_  
_What you said you were, when I met you.”_

Lena’s arms were wrapped around Kara’s waist and she jerked away when her hands touched the halt of Kara’s gun. Blonde stared at her confused for a moment. Trying to understand what she did wrong.

“Lena what’s wrong?” she asked, her eyes full of concern

“It’s… uh, your gun…” Lena stuttered out, vaguely pointing to Kara’s torso.

Then it hit Kara. Paranoia and extreme fear of other day’s usual things. Another symptom of Medusa. She swallowed harshly and stepped back.

“Okay… I’ll put it away, okay?” Kara asked and Lena nodded.

Blonde pulled out gun and put it on the table near the window. She pulled out one from her combat boot and from holster as well. She sat them on table as well. When she caught Lena’s anxious gaze she cleared the barrels and pulled out magazines from all of them, setting on other side of table.

When Lena visibly relaxed Kara, walked towards her and wrapped her in tight embrace. Lena didn’t said anything, circling her waist she relaxing into hung. She didn’t knew, how long they stood like that. They were interrupted by soft cough and smile from Cosima.

“Sorry, uh, um I think we found something…” Cosima said and Lena and Kara shared look before hurrying dorky scientist.

“What did you found?” Kara asked when she reached the table where Dr. Radcliffe was sitting.

“I figured how this virus is working and pretty positive we can create the cure but… virus was made with zero matter.”

“Zero matter?” Kara asked her brows furrowed.

“Yes.” Radcliffe nodded, “Zero matter is very rare and very dangerous substance. Nowadays people know it with different name.”

“Darkforce.” Lena said and Kara shot at her surprised look. “I was science major in boarding school.” Lena explained and Kara tilted her head. When this woman would stop surprising her?

“Yes, exactly. The point is that to neutralize the virus we need zero matter. Which is quite rare. It’s just like dark matter, except less deadly.” Dr. Radcliffe explained.

“Have you any idea where we can find some?” Kara asked

“Yes indeed!” Winn called from another table, his face buried into large monitors in front of him. “I found a guy how sells chemicals illegally in Harlem. If someone has zero matter then it’s him.”

“If it’s so dangerous who would buy it?” Kara asked confused.

“Some people, who’re racing illegally, add zero matter in fuel. Cars are literally flying after that.” Cosima explained, adjusting her glasses.

“Okay, tell me name and address. I’ll get it.” Kara said and walked to Winn.

“Sure but change your clothes first. Those people doesn’t like anyone who works for Government.” Winn said and only then, Kara realized she still was in her tactical suit.

“Crap… okay, there’s some clothes in my car. I’ll go get them.” Kara said and kissed Lena’s temple before heading out of the lab.

  

* * *

 

Kara entered dark building, at first sight it seemed empty but as soon as she reached middle of the hallway entrance door closed shut. She quickly turned around facing something what people might call giants. Man was huge, as he barely squeezed in dark hallway. Kara heard from behind clearing of throat and looked back.

“You lost blondie?” bald, short man with sunglasses asked. What a goon? Kara thought but didn’t said.

“I’m looking for Carlisle.” Kara stated firmly, eyeing bald man.

As soon as Kara said the name, both men pulled out guns, pointing at Kara. Blonde rolled her eyes and held up her hands in surrender.

“Where’s your hospitality boys? I’m client.” Kara said and glared at man behind her who was going to approach her.

Of course, they’d frisk her. There was no way to pass through these goons without few broken bones. Kara let out tired breath and turned around, eyeing the man that was going to frisk her. _In his dreams_ Kara snorted and glared at him.

“Touch me and I’ll snap you like a twig.” Kara smiled wryly

“If you don’t wanted to be touched you shouldn’t have come here in first place.” Bald man smiled and nodded at other man behind Kara.

“So predictable.” Kara muttered and caught man’s wrist before he could grab her shoulder.

She twisted it roughly and man let out low howl of pain. Kara punched him in the face, sending him flying across the hallway, crashing into other man. She turned around and looked at bald man.

“Now, if you please I’d like to talk to someone who’s called Carlisle.”

“Who you might be?” Tall blonde man in the suit asked.

Everyone froze, looking at him. Kara tilted her heat, taking in man’s appearance.

“Carlisle I assume?” Kara asked arching eyebrow, “I need the Zero Matter. I’ll pay any price.”

“That’s not what I asked.” Carlisle said dryly. “Leave your weapon on the table and then we can talk.” He said and gestured to small table at the end of the hallway.

Kara did as he asked and pulled out her guns. But only two of them.  Setting them on the table, she glared at Carlisle’s goon, warning them not to touch her guns. She followed him into bright room and settled on the couch. Carlisle poured whiskey in two glasses and handed one to Kara.

“You said Zero Matter… not Darkforce as everyone calling it. I’d assume you’re scientist but looking at how armed you came here… I think you’re from Government. Why would you want Darkforce?” Carlisle asked then, settling down in front of Kara.

“It’s personal. So you have it?” Kara asked arching eyebrow.

“I might. Depends on why you need it. See, I know price of what I have. I may not be saint but I prefer to know to for what someone buys my stuff.”

“Let’s say, it’s for greater good.” Kara said coldly, “I’m going to pay any price, but I need it right now.”

Carlisle was about to answer but he’s phone went off. He stood up and picked up her phone. Looking at screen he apologized and answered.

“What is it?” He asked then, Kara didn’t really cared about what he was talking about but she overheard word Medusa and her super hearing picked up. Turned out his daughter was infected and his wife was calling from hospital. He clenched his jaw and hung up.

“I’m sorry but I can’t help you.” He stated when he faced Kara. “You can take your guns and leave.”

“It’s for antidote.” Kara said then, when Carlisle was going to leave. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Kara, waiting for her to continue, “I need Zero Matter to create cure for Medusa.”

“Why would I believe to anything you say?” He asked with distrust in his voice.

“Someone I care about is infected. I’m doing it for her. I know you can relate. If you just give it to me I promise you I’ll bring antidote to you myself as soon as it’ll be done.” Kara said and stood up

“Tell me why one reason why I should believe anything you say.”

“There isn’t one.” Kara stated coldly. “It depends on you… if life of your daughter worth the risk.” Kara remained silent for a few moments, letting him think though what she said. “I see.” She said and headed towards door.

“Wait!” She heard from behind and fight back the urge to smirk. She turned around, facing tall man. “Can you promise me that if I give you Darkforce you’ll bring me antidote?”

“I promise.” Kara said and looked at Carlisle.

He left room and soon returned with silver briefcase. He sat it on the table and Kara approached. HE typed access code and case clicked open. Inside were four glass containers, filled with black thick liquid that _floated?_

“Access code is 6741. I guess it should be enough.” He said and closed the case shut. Kara nodded and picked up paper and pen from the desk, scribing down something.

“Name is Kara. This is my personal number, yours I already have. Don’t ask me how. I’ll call you about the antidote, though I can’t promise anything. Let’s just hope it’ll work.” Kara said and handed him piece of paper.

She didn’t waited for answer as she picked up the case and headed out of room, taking her guns on her way.

 

* * *

 

When Kara got back to lab, she discovered Lena practically ripping skin of her sleeves due the horrible itch. Cosima was trying to stop her but no avail her arms were already bandaged, but Lena kept scratching her sleeves through the bandage material. Once white fabric was now soaked with Lena’s blood.

Kara returned with Zero Matter unscratched and everyone let out breath of relief. Cosima and Radcliffe started working on the antidote while Winn was tracing down Pavel (By Kara’s ask). Hours went torturously slow. Distracting Lena from wild itch on her arms was practically impossible. So Kara did the best that came into her mind. Well… maybe not best but it could make job done.

Agent took Lena into the room and locked the door behind them. She pulled down the blinds and launched herself to Lena. Kara pulled her in for a passionate kiss, while her hands trailed up and down actress’ spine.

Lena shuddered at the action and moaned into kiss, as Kara’s hands found its way under Lena’s shirt. Cupping her breasts through bra material. Kara pushed Lena slowly backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed. She retrieved one hand, looping around Lena’s waist to support her weight and lie her on the bed carefully.

She crawled on top of her, hovering above as she kissed, slowly opening buttons of Lena’s flannel shirt. Kara bit her lip, asking for entrance, which was granted immediately, and she darted her tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues met and both moaned at the contact. Lena’s hands slid up Kara’s torso, fisting her shirt and tugging her down on top of her. Blonde complied and rested on Lena, her hands caressing brunette’s sides, enjoying every little sounds ripped off Lena’s lips.

“Kara… we’re not alone…” Lena choked out, between kisses.

“Yeah, let’s see how quiet you can be.” Kara husked into Lena’s ear and latched her mouth onto Lena’s neck, nipping and sucking on gentle flash.

Lena let out strangled moan when Kara’s knee hit her already throbbing center. She bucked her hips, trying to gain some kind of frictions. Kara got the hint and placed her tight between Lena’s legs, pressing into her and swallowing moan from Lena with bruising kiss. She let her hand wander down Lena’s body, unbuttoning her pants and slipping her fingers into her panties.

Both moaned at the contact. Lena was soaking wet. Kara started rubbing Lena’s clit, swallowing every moan woman beneath her let out.

As much as she’d like to tease woman beneath her it wasn’t an option. Purpose of having sex with Lena in lab was in distracting her. Well, maybe not entirely but who cared? Also, it was good excuse to take her then and there. 

Lena’s fingers where tangled into blond locks, her lips swollen from bruising kiss. Kara’s tongue in her mouth, hot and demanding. Blonde’s pumping into her mercilessly as her thumb stroked her clit. She felt her orgasm building up inside her quickly, trying her best to contain all the voices she wanted to let out.

After all, there were three people in the next room. Even if they guessed what was going on in this room, hearing it would be entirely different thing. Lena didn’t really wanted to face them after that so she let Kara’s mouth swallow all her sighs and moans.

Lena trapped Kara’s tongue between her lips and sucked on it, earning low growl from woman atop of her. Kara felt Lena tightening around her, her body shaking and twitching uncontrollably as she came hard, her cum coating Kara’s fingers. Lena bit Kara’s lip roughly, trying to choke back pleasured scream that threatened to escape her throat. She knew that Kara’s body was more capable to endure pain now, but she bit her so hard that soon she felt something warm pooling into her mouth. She tasted iron and only then, she sobered up, noticing blood on Kara’s lower lip.

Kara herself wasn’t affected by fact that her girlfriend made her bleed during the orgasm. She just held her firmly, helping her to ride out her orgasm until Lena stopped shaking like a leaf under her. Only then, she withdrew from her, brunette letting out soft whine at sudden emptiness. She placed soft, lingering kiss on Lena’s lips tasting her own blood.

Blonde licked her fingers clean under watchful gaze, moaning at the taste of her girlfriend. She eyed Lena, smug smile plastered on her lips at sight of Lena’s blown pupils.

Kara was little surprised by how hard Lena has bitten her to hold back any noises. Kara’s body was much more stronger now and make her bleed was much harder than before, though Lena managed to make her bleed anyways. Only Lena could draw blood from her and in a way to turn Kara on even more.

“Oh, god Kara… your lip.” Lena muttered when Kara wiped blood off her chin with back of her hand.

“Don’t mind it, I liked it.” Kara said and winked.

Lena chuckled and shook her head at Kara. Kara surged forward and pressed their lips together, letting Lena tongue sooth her wound. She cradled her into her arms and pulled covers over them. They parted and Lena buried her face into Kara’s chest, slightly shaking.

Kara felt then that Lena was shaking out of cold, even though lab was quite warm. She felt on her skin temperature in Lena’s body rising. Kara pulled away and looked at Lena. Her eyes were closed tightly, shaking violently as she muttered something under her breath.

“It’s so cold here…” Lena whispered and Kara’s brows furrowed in concern.

“Lena you have a fever.” Kara said when she touched her forehead.

Literally few seconds ago, Lena was fine and now she was shaking and her body let out warmth that could people feel from the door.

Kara stood up, covering Lena with every blanked that she found in the room trying to keep her warm but no avail. She kept shaking violently as she hid her face in the pillow. Blonde stormed out of the room alarming everyone in the lab.

“Do you have here Naprosyn? Ibuprofen maybe?” Kara asked, staring into Dr. Radcliffe’s eyes intently.

“Yes, I have those somewhere, wait a minute.” Radcliffe said and walked out of the lab hurriedly.

“She has a fever?” Cosima asked and Kara nodded. “Medications won’t work… we’ve tried lots of meds on infected patients but it didn’t helped.

“What should I do then?” Kara asked and Cosima furrowed her brows, thinking for a moment.

“Okay, come here.” She said and headed towards room where Lena was buried in blankets. “She’ll feel cold for a while, you must keep her warm. Take of your clothes.” She said and Kara got where Cosima was going with it.

“You think it’ll work?” Kara asked hesitantly

“Well, when I had fever in camp in Alaska Delphine did the same. It worked for me. C’mon, take of your clothes and lie down with her. I’ll go ask Dr. Radcliffe to turn on heating system or something.” She said and left Kara in the room with Lena.

Kara quickly striped out of her clothes and slide under the blankets, cradling shivering Lena in her arms. Lena was hot. In a sexy way yes, but now she was basically burning alive. Kara placed kiss on Lena’s eyes and hugged her tighter while raven-haired woman kept mumbling something under her breath incoherently and clutching onto Kara for her dear life.

“Do you think they can create the cure?” Lena asked, opening her eyes, slightly to look at Kara.

“They’re the best minds of America. I’m sure they will.” Kara said seriously

“I-I want to talk to Lex and my mom before I’ll…” Lena said but Kara shushed her.

“You’ll talk to them. And when you do, you’ll be alright.” Blonde promised and placed chaste kiss on Lena’s forehead.

  

* * *

 

Cosima bursted into room where Lena and Kara lied. Blonde looked up, staring at dorky scientist,

“Kara I think it’s done.” Cosima said with grin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... as I said I'm going back to capitol, which means I won't be able to write for a while. See you when I see you :)  
> Leave me comments and make me happy. Love you all!
> 
> almost forgot songs: [ Diet Mountain Dew](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2iNfbnr1hA)  
> & [Medicine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrulQAZq7Y8)


	18. Dead Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for making you wait for so long. I'm now in capitol, back to my duty as a student so I can't update daily, however I promise to update once in a week at least. Thank you for your patience, love ya all!!
> 
> P.S Oh and also, Katie's a regular now on SG!!!! Congratulations folks!! I'm so happy we'll see more of her!

**Somewhere in NYC _??:??_**

Passed whole month since Dr. Radcliffe and Cosima created the cure to Medusa. Kara kept her promise and handed antidote to Carlisle herself. After huge stack of paperwork, Government released Radcliffe of all charges, only if he’d agree working from CDC science team.  
  
Antidote saved millions of lives and slowly New York returned into norm. Whole ISA team was chasing Pavel but they didn’t had anything to hold onto.

Mack, Sara and Agent Wells returned to their job. Whole America let out breath of relief. Panic reduced and everyone who was infected were cured. Except they had little hard times with zero matter. However, they managed to get enough to cure everyone. Kara was still suspended, along with Lance, Vasquez and team that escorted Pavel.

All Kara could think about during last month was the night when virus was released for the first time. Pavel didn’t even resisted. He just waited for Kara to take him under arrest. Then he escaped during the transfer and Kara was still wondering how he got syringe of liquid Kryptonite when he was whole time in chamber. She had high tolerance for pain but feeling of Kryptonite in her veins was something she never experienced before. Even though she wouldn't admit it she was little afraid of experiencing that king of pain again.

There definitely was traitor somewhere. If it were Sara, then why would she put herself in jeopardy knowing virus would kill her? Maybe it was Vasquez? Or Hanshaw himself? Everything was just mess. She managed to stop the virus. One by one Kara, one by one… she kept reminding herself.

All the madness began when they found the traitor. Then everything made sense. The fiasco in Bucovina. Newbie that was always lurking in shadows showed himself.

Mr. Mxyzptlk

He sabotaged Kara’s plan in Bucovina, sending her straight to her death. He didn’t saw coming that Kara would went in whole suicide mission to stop the missile. After explosion in Pentagon, he disappeared with secret files about project Northern Lights. Then everything made even more sense. Kara knew one person aside Hank, who knew about Northern Lights most and was still alive. Winn.

They started digging under the Northern Lights together, while Hank returned suspended agents back to duty. Two teams of ISA collided to find Pavel Yagorov and Mr. Mxyzptlk. In a few weeks into investigation, Winn discovered the anti-governmental group named Cadmus. Then they put two and two together and discovered the very familiar name in the head of this organization. Pavel Yagorov.

They were chasing members of Cadmus but whenever they cornered them, they committed suicide to avoid interrogation. Chasing those fanatic kamikazes was exhausting really. Being unable to capture anyone alive. They kept killing themselves over and over.

That’s how Kara ended up on the roof of the building, while she and Mack chased few members of the Cadmus. When they reached roof Kara didn’t gave it second thought as she sent several bullet into Pavel’s goons.

“What?” Kara asked when she received look from Mack.

“Well, I guess we're not gonna question them.” He sighed tiredly.

“They're Cadmus. They'll go out a window before they'll talk.” Kara said and approached bodies frisking them. “All same. No wallets, no phones. It’s getting annoying.”

“We have nothing. Again.” Mack let out deep sigh.

“Not exactly… here’s um… Cocaine?” Kara questioned when she pulled out huge back of white powder.

“What's they were going to do with a kilogram of cocaine?” Mack asked when Kara handed him bag.

“Something illegal?” Kara offered sarcastically and Mack rolled her eyes.

“Hey look... here’s number.” Kara said and examined paper, pulled out under one of the dead men’s belt. She furrowed her brows and pulled out her phone. Dialing Winn she asked her to check whom the number belonged to or what number it was at all. Kara hung up and turned to Mack.

“Number belongs to one homicide detective Riley. I know him. Well not him, his son actually.” She announced and Mack nodded.

“From where?” Mack asked confused

“Remember massacre in opera?" Kara asked and Mack sighed

"How could I forget?" He asked back and Kara continued

"He’s son is one of survivors of children’s choir. I have seen him few times after that.” She explained and Mack nodded.

“Let’s go, we have to check him.” Mack said and marched towards doors on the roof.

Kara looked around for a moment. She noticed surveillance camera looking directly on the roof. She lifted her gun and crashed camera with single bullet. Danvers followed her partner and hopped into car, pushing her gun back into holster. Mack started the engine and drove off.

Detective Riley was sitting in his car, eating hot dog when Kara opened the door and sat in passenger’s seat. She handcuffed him quickly on the steering wheel and pulled her gun on him.

“The hell - who are you?” He asked confused, swallowing his bite.

“Concerned citizen. Our police force should really be filling up on something more substantial.” Kara said and pulled out grenade, pulling out the pin. “Now I want you to call your pal Yagorov and find out where he is.”

“I - um, I don't know what you're talking a-about.” He stammered unconvincingly

“Do it now or I lose the pin to this grenade permanently.” Kara said, glaring at him.

“You don't understand. You... might kill me, but I cross Yagorov, he'll hunt down my wife, my son. He won't stop until everybody I love is dead.” He said and Kara let out deep sigh.

“Who told you that?" Kara asked and Riley shook his head

“I don’t know some illusionist psycho.” He said and Kara nodded.

“Tell me do you know where they might be now?"

“I don’t know.”

“Call him.” Kara ordered shoving grenade into his hands. He did as she was told and soon someone answered the phone.

“Someone wants to talk with you.” Riley said and gave phone to Kara.

“Put Mxyzptlk on the phone, or I paint the walls with Riley's brains.” Blonde said.

 _“Kara, is that you?”_ said cheerful voice from the other end.

"Hey Mxy, I was wondering if you might want to talk... catch up ya know? like old sweet times?" Kara asked sarcastically

 _"Is it a date?"_ Mxy teased but Kara knew he was kind of serious.

"You wish." Kara snorted

 _"Why are you calling Kara? Well... except the part where you missed me."_ Mxy teased and Agent rolled her eyes.

"Tell me where are you." Kara demanded and not to her surprise she received the answer like can't tell you or not your business. Why she kept distracting Mxy with small talk she managed to track down the signal. When she found out where Mxy was calling from she waved him off and hung up.

Kara stepped out of car, unpinned grenade still in cuffed detective’s hand. She ignored his calls and left. He’s a cop. If he won’t drop grenade he lives, until then someone finds him. Kara thought and left.  
It took Winn few minutes to find call history from what Kara brought with her. Over half hours later, Kara was entering dark building where Mxy was waiting for her. Kara’s phone went off and blonde answered it with a sigh.

“Not best timing Mack.” She muttered annoyingly

 _“Cadmus has our detective’s son. When you left few people came and took him.”_ Mack announced

“I heard. Thanks to Detective Riley. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky. I can find him, but it might not matter. Might be dead by now.” Kara said matter-of-factly.

 _“Remind me to work with an optimist next time.”_ Mack said

“Even an optimist can't be two places at once Captain America.” Kara scoffed and looked around, “I’m after his son. See you when I see you.” She said and hung up.

Not a minute later, she was standing face to face with Mxy. The man grinning devilishly at Kara.

“I'm so happy you're here Kara.” He said with sinister smile.

“Release Detective Riley and kid. Or I huff, and I puff, and I burn your house down.” Kara said with tired, annoyed expression.

“I don't think so." Mxy said and smiled at Kara.

“Yeah? well... It's not like I care” Kara said and pulled out her gun and without second thought shooting Mxy's kneecaps

“Wha–”He started but Kara cut him off.

“Do as I said or soon kneecaps won't be last place where you get holes. You worked with me. I don’t give empty threats.” Kara said and Mxy gulped.

Nodding wordlessly as he gave orders and released the boy. Once Kara was sure Mack picked up and Carter and get him out of the building, she shot every man in the room and shoved Mxy out of the building into the car. They stopped in the woods, clearly out of the city.

“Where are we?” Mxy asked looking around when Kara pulled him out the car.

“It depends.” Kara said thoughtfully, pointing gun into his face, “You tell me what I want to know, it's a pit stop. You don't... it's your final resting place.” She said and loaded the gun.

“What do you want to know?” Mxy asked, with stone expression.

“Where is Pavel Yagorov, Cadmus… you know? Usual.” Kara said and Mxy laughed.

“You really think I know? Or any other members know? I thought you were smarter than that Kara.”

“Did you forgot that you're under my mercy now, don’t you?” Kara asked tilting her head.

“I really don’t know Kara. I swear. You know, you better join us. At least we don't kill off ours.”

“Oh, I believe you. But the thing is... that you’re useless now.... Kryptonians used to say that 'The Traitors doesn’t deserve grave' and you Mxy... you're traitor.” Before Mxy could blink Kara pulled the trigger.  
Mxyzptlk was dead before he could hit the ground. Kara crouched down, taking his phone and shoving into her pocket. “As I said Mxy… tell me what I want to know, it's a pit stop. You don't... it's your final resting place. Have a fun burring in hell.” She said and drove off, heading back to the city, not even bothering to hide or bury the body.

Traitors doesn’t deserve grave.

Before returning home, Kara left Mxy’s phone with Winn. Asking him to hack it and pull out anything related to Yagorov or Cadmus. When she was sure, nobody was following her she finally entered her apartment’s building, waving at doorman at the entrance and heading up to the top floor by elevator. Entering six digit code to access penthouse.

Kara tiptoed into dark apartment, careful to not wake up Lena if she was sleeping. She walked into living room, smiling at the sight. Lena was curled up on the couch, book lying on her face, one arm dangling out of the couch. Lena looked tired, she didn't even changed her clothes. It seemed like she came home and crashed on the couch trying to reed. Kara approached sleeping beauty on the couch and took off her shoes. She marked the page and sat book on the nearest shelf. Agent walked back to couch and carefully hoisted Lena into her arms. She was halfway to their bedroom when Lena started stirring and Kara paused, letting her fall back to sleep and continued her journey towards bedroom.

Kara quickly changed Lena's clothes, careful enough to not wake her up. Once Lena was in sweatpants and Kara's oversized plain white t-shirt agent pulled blanket over her and slowly walked out of the room.

Young Agents stepped into shower, stripping out of her clothes. When she was done Kara picked up her clothes and shoved into large trash can pouting on some vodka before setting it on fire. One smoke was gone out from the balcony Kara threw away remains and washed her hands.

Lena thought she was dreaming when she felt Kara's arms under her, but then her nostrils picked up smoke and she opened her eyes. Actress shot up from the bed, quickly walking towards living room, only to find Kara burning something in trash can. Blonde didn't noticed Lena on dark hallway and threw -whatever she brunt- remains away. Lena observed Kara's movements. She noticed that her clothes were changed. Kara's hair was damp, she was wearing grey sweatpants and Lena's flannel button up. Shirt was open, covering agent's bare breasts.  Actress' eyes roamed over her girlfriends over her girlfriends body, arching approving eyebrow when Kara bent down to pick up something, giving Lena good view of her round ass.  

Kara turned around, finding smirking Lena in the hallway staring at her. Mischievous smile spreaded on Kara's face, arching eyebrow and Lena.

"Like what you see Ms. Luthor?" Agent asked, smirking.

"Very much..." Lena replied, her tone octave lower. 

Kara smiled, padding towards Lena, capturing her lips in slow, passionate kiss. When both came up for air, Kara brought their foreheads together, gazing softly into bluish green orbs that stared at her with love and adoration. 

"I missed you." Kara whispered and Lena smiled.

"I missed you too." she whispered back, placing chaste kiss on Kara's lips.

"I was going to eat something, would you join me? If you're not that tired of course." Blonde offered, still holding her girlfriend in her arms.

"Of course. I really missed spending time with you." Lena said with hint of sadness in her voice. 

"I know, I know... I'm sorry, it's just... ugh, everything is a mess. Looking for Pavel is like looking for a needle in a haystack." Kara said apologetically, taking Lena's hands in hers.

"No, Kara. It's not what I meant. I know you have to work and I know how important it is. I just can't help it. I really do miss you all the times." Actress explained, bringing one hand to Kara's face, caressing her cheek bone. Kara leaned into touch, closing her eyes for a moment, before lunging forward and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist, her head buried into crook of Lena's neck. 

Couple entered kitchen, Lena taking nearest stool at counter while Kara rummaged through the fridge. Coffee at this time wasn't the wise choice so Lena made them hot chocolate while Kara was making her favorite sandwiches. Eventually she made more then ten of them. Lena shaking her head amusingly at Kara's smug grin. Kara took seat next to Lena, couple eating in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Any progress at work?" Lena asked eventually. Kara sighed chewing on her sandwich. 

"I killed him." Agent said quietly, eyeing Lena from the corner of her eyes. After the Medusa incident Kara decided to cut the crap and tell Lena everything she wanted to know. Even if it wasn't safe for her. no matter what, Lena wouldn't be safe while she was with Kara and Kara knew that. She hated it. Not being able to protect Lena from everything. So she chose honesty. Answering every question Lena had for her with pure truth. Not something fixed or changed, but pure, brutal truth. Truth Lena asked for. 

"Who?" Lena asked after short silence, setting her mug on the counter.

"Mxy. I found him. He wasn't much help and I shot him." Kara said and closed her eyes, waiting for some kind of condemnation from Lena, but none came.

"Good." Lena said instead and Kara's head shot up. Surprised look adorning her face.

"Good?" She asked disbelievingly, as if it should be some kind of joke.

"Why you're so surprised?" Lena asked tilting her head, "You almost died because of him. He deserved what he got." Lena stated coldly, leaving Kara dumbstruck for a moment.

Agent wondered from where came sudden coldness and irration. She knew Lena for a while, and she was sure she knew her but you cant know anyone fully can't you? Kara thought maybe it was her who caused this somehow dark emotions in Lena... or maybe it was always inside her? Didn't wondered for a long as Lena noticed Kara's confusion and her expression softened. She cut her thought's short as she surged forward, kissing her softly. Kara's hand's found it's way to back of Lena's neck, bringing her even closer while Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's waist. 

Their kiss was interrupted by Kara's phone going off like it was apocalypse. Blonde Agent groaned and pulled out her phone. Her frown faded when she saw Winn's number coming up on screen. 

"What is it?" She asked hurriedly 

"Kara where are you?" Winn's tone was harsh and filled with panic

"Home, what's going on??" Kara asked furrowing her brows.

"I hacked Mxy's phone. I found their next target. It's YOU Kara! They targeted YOUR penthouse! You need to take Lena and get out of there NOW!" Winn shouted and Kara looked over at Lena. 

Next moment whole apartment went dark. Kara shot up from her seat, grabbing Lena's hand. 

"Kara what's going on?" Lena asked with worried voice

"Stay with me." Kara commanded sternly and pushed Lena under the table, squeezing in with her.

"It's too late Winn. they're here." Kara said to Winn 

"They shut down whole city." Winn said and Kara noticed darkness out of the windows. 

"Perfect! And how do we get out when elevator doesn't working and I live in goddamn Penthouse?!" Kara groaned and looked around. 

"I might have an idea... but it's not really good one though..." Winn muttered and Kara clenched her jaw.

"Spit it out Winn! It's not like I have an options."

"Go to roof!" Winn said and Kara muttered quiet fuck, "Stay alive until I'll send someone." he said and hung up. 

Kara grabbed Lena's hand and ran towards second floor, picking up few guns before stepping out on the roof of the building. 

"Kara... I don't like this..." Lena said looking around. 

Someone started shooting at them right after they reached the room. Kara caught the bullet that was supposed to hit Lena's temple. Her eyes widened at shock, anger and fear at same time. She quickly sheltered Lena, shooting back at the directions from other door of the roof. Kara stood right in front of Lena, there was nothing on this goddamn roof to hide behind. Kara had to react fast, shooting every alive soul on the roof with a gun aimed towards them. 

She felt sting in her limbs, full knowing that few bullets hit her. Thankfully her speed didn't allowed any shooters take another chance as every bullet leaving the barrel was hitting it's mark. Kara was about to get shot from behind when she heard growl of gun very near to her. She spun on her heel, looking at Lena who was holding one of her guns. Dead body lying near them. Lena killed him. Kara didn't said anything as soon chopped appeared right above them, someone shouting at them to hold on to rope.  

"Oh my...." Lena froze when she understood what they was going to do about. 

Kara grabbed her waist with one hand, gripping the rope with another while chopper lifted them up. Someone from inside shooting down the men on the roof. Lena was holding onto Kara's neck of her dear life. She knew Kara would rather die than let go but holding two bodies with one hand, on rope was nothing with dead lifting. 

"I always thought I'd die with a bullet." Lena muttered, her eyes tight shut as she clung on Kara's neck. 

"Why? Because you're my girlfriend?" Kara asked amused, as chopper carried them away, slowly lifting rope up.

"No. Because I'm lesbian." Lena deadpanned and Kara chuckled.

"Not in my watch baby." She said with a smile.

Long haired brunette and blonde lifted Lena up, helping her to get in the chopped without falling to her death. Kara climbed in herself, smiling at familiar faces. 

"Commander... Ambassador." She looked at Lexa and Clarke.

"Girl of Steel. It's been a while." Lexa said with fond smile, shaking Kara's hand. 

"It's been indeed. Winn send you?" Kara asked and Clarke nodded. 

"NO ACTUALLY! He called _me_. This two were just nearby." Raven shouted from the front seat. Kara chuckled and shook her head.

"Of course he did." She said and smiled. 

"You're shot." Clarke said and Kara looked down. There was three bullets around her torso. Two in left leg and one in shoulder. 

"You're what?!" Lena shot up from where she was seated. 

"I'll be fine. Let me see yours." Kara said and only then Lena noticed that arm was bleeding. 

Kara pushed Lena down by shoulders, Clarke handing her first aid kit. She cleared the wound carefully, knowing Lena wasn't used to get shot like her. Or was used to it at all. Kara rummaged though the box, finally finding what she was looking for. She gave Lena immediate-release capsule of Oxycodone before going for bullet. Lena didn't felt any pain, only funny things in her head and dizziness.  

Lena passed out before Kara could finish stitching her up. She quickly bandaged her arms and buckled her seat belt, holding her limp body in place. They were still in air when Clarke pulled out bullets from Kara. Blonde refused stitches, knowing well she'd heal in hours. Soon enough someone started shooting at Raven's chopper and it started falling. 

"Prepare to jump. We're losing height." Raven said and Clarke and Lexa started preparing parachutes as fast as possible.

"Here's only three." Lexa yelled and Kara rubbed her forehead, thinking for their best options. 

"Lexa, I need you to take Lena. You must jump with her. I'll take care of the chopper." 

"Are you an idiot?? You'll die!" Raven yelled over the noise of chopper.

"I won't just do as I say and take care of Lena!" Kara yelled to Raven, "When you land call Winn. He'll take Lena." Kara said and pushed Clarke and Raven out of the chopper, followed by Lexa who was holding Lena.

Kara took deep breath, looking down to the ground that was getting closer and closer. She could do that, yeah. She totally could. She's survived worse crashes than that. When chopper was about to crash-land on the Kara jumped as far as she could. Chopper exploded before Kara could make it to ground, wave sending her 10 foot away from where Kara was going to land. Kara lifted her face form dirt, coughing out dust and starring at burning remains that once was chopper. Very good chopper by the way. 

"Ah man, Raven's gonna end me." Kara muttered and stood up, shrugging of dirt and dust of her clothes. Only then Kara noticed that she was ion her grey sweatpants and plain white t-shirt. Or well... once white t-shirt. Oh and barefoot. Great! Where she was anyways? Others must be somewhere near. Kara looked around, she was in woods from what she could tell. There were trees and bushes and the grass. 

She pulled out her phone. Screen was shattered but it was still working at that was all the mattered for now. Knowing well Lena left her phone in their apartment she immediately called Raven.

"Kara?!" She heard panic in voice. It was Lena. 

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay? Where are you guys?"

"ME? Are _YOU_ okay?" Lena asked and Kara looked around. 

"I'm near the plane. Or well what's left from plane."

"Be there, I'm coming. Don't hung up." Lena said. Kara heard talk between others while Lena was marching towards Kara. 

When Kara saw Lena and others, she hung up and ran towards her. Enveloping her in tight embrace.

"Are you okay??" Lena asked, holding Kara by arms, her eyes roaming over Kara's body, looking for injures. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?" Kara asked back, looking over at Lena.

"As fine as possible when you're waking up, hanging in the air, without you nearby. You idiot! What you were thinking about?!" Lena scolded smacking Kara's arm. 

"Sorry? but you know I'm the only one who could survive this." Kara said quietly and Lena narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. 

"Whatever you say, Kamikaze. Stop doing this shit all the time! I don't care how strong you are. You're not invisible Kara!" 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry..." Kara muttered ducking her head.

"Winn will be here soon. We need to get to road." Raven announced and Kara nodded. 

When they entered city again light was back. but not for a long. they were about to enter Kara's and Lena's building to take some files an clothes when suddenly everything started exploding. Thousands of bombs started to go off one by one, destroying cars, buildings and people. Whole city was on fire. Pandemonium filling air around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic's gonna wrap up rather soon from now. There's left only few chapters ahead. Your comments really motivated me and I can't be happier. As always, please share your thoughts.
> 
> I haven't time to check this twice, so I'm sorry for any mistakes or typos. :/ Anyways thnx for sticking with me! ♥


	19. Endurance, fidelity, intelligence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late mes amies. I had to leave capitol because of few very unfortunate circumstances and I was unable to write or even thing about writing, so my apologies. Also this chapter is shorter than usual... (sorry) but! I'll be back soon so no worries! Love you all!
> 
> P.S. In this chapter will be flashbacks of how Kara left Krypton to join S.A.S

All five stood still, looking around, looking at everything as if they were watching TV. People kept screaming and running, buildings collapsing one after another.

"Okay, uhm... do you guys really need to change right now? Cause if not, we need to flee." Raven said, looking over at Lena and Kara

"I think I might live with myself in dirty clothes for few more hours..." Kara said, looking over at Lena.

"Y-yeah... right." Actress stammered out

"Watch out!" Clarke shouted when car exploded near them followed by building that crashed down on them. Shock-wave throwing all five in random directions.

 

* * *

  _*Flashback, Krypton *_

_"Could you stop being nervous wreck?? Just choose already!" Amara groaned, rolling her eyes at Kara._

_"Could you just shut up?! I'm trying to think here!" Kara growled frustrated._

_"Kara it's a puppy, not an elephant! Just take this one and let's go home." Amara said, looking over at puppies._

_Kara took deep breath and picked up black Cane Corso pup in her hands observing him curiously. She wasn't much lover of puppies, she preferred grown dogs but this one was for her mom so what she preferred didn't mattered now._

_"This one looks nice." Kara said and Amara beamed._

_"He looks so cute... how we gonna name him?" She asked excited_

_"How do you want to name him?" Kara asked looking over at her young sister who squealed with excitement_

_"Well knowing you might name him after one of the Greek gods who's name I can't even pronounce... so let mom choose name for him, since you brought it for her!" Said Amara with broad smile_

_"Mom it is..." Kara said, shaking her head at her sister's childish-like behaviour, "Okay, let's go home Amy." She said eventually handing puppy to her sister._

_"Kar? I want ice-cream." Amara said when blonde handed her puppy._

_"You're gonna be death of me with your ice-creams Amara!." Kara groaned, pulling out her wallet._

_"Well, since I helped you with dog, I deserve one or two, don't I?" She asked, smiling smugly at her older, grumpy sister._

_"Poor Jerome." Kara muttered at she gave her sister some cash to buy her beloved ice-cream._

  _Kara and Amara brought puppy to their mom. Alura was delighted. They were in the middle of discussing how to name him when knock on the door interrupted them. Alura stood up walking over to door while Kara sat next to her sister, who was playing with puppy in her lap. When Alura opened the door she was greeted by two tall man, dressed in black suits._

_"Hello, I'm Agent Dennis Abbott, this is my partner Wayne Rigsby  we're from Special Air Service of United Kingdom. We're looking for Kara Zor-El." Dark skinned man stated calmly._

_"May I ask why?" Alura asked with hint of suspicion._

_"Ms. Zor-El was chosen as a recruit for underage unit of S.A.S" Stated calmly Agent Rigsby_

_"Mom what is it?" Kara called form the kitchen. She froze on spot when she saw men walking in the living room, right behind her mother._

_"Darling, those gentlemens want to talk to you." Alura said and gave her daughter reassuring smile._

_Kara let out a breath and nodded to herself before stepping towards men that were waiting for her._

_ *End of the flashback* _

* * *

 

 Kara lifted her head lazily, groaning as she did. Her head was spinning with unbearable ringing in her ears. At first she saw blurs of red and black. By smell of smoke she could tell it was fire. It took another moment to remember Lena was somewhere there. Confusion and pain was changed by panic. Kara tried to stand up, large pieces of concrete pinning her down. Kara struggled out of the ruins as she looked around. she couldn't see Clarke, Lexa or Raven anywhere. Kara scanned place for Lena, people running around with screams did nothing to help. Near them was lying little girl stuck under ruins of exploded building. Young woman screaming for help, but nobody paid her any mind. Or nobody could bring themselves to care as anyone was running away, trying to avoid pieces of concrete that was threatening to smash them.

Then Kara noticed that familiar brunette was under ruins with little girl as well. Agent's heart skipped beat when she recognized Lena, lying unconscious, blood covering half of her face. She stumbled through her way to where Lena was lying. Quickly kneeling and checking her pulse. Praying to Rao for Lena's life. Actress opened her eyes, trying to adjust dim light.

"Kara?" she asked weakly, still not being able to see woman's face that was hovering above her. It took a while to hear Kara's voice even through blonde was shouting to her for a good minute. 

"Lena?! Lena can you hear me? It's Kara. I'll get you out of here." Kara said and walked over where large piece of concrete was resting on Lena and few other people, including little girl that Kara saw earlier. 

Kara's vision started blurring and she hastily wiped blood from her forehead that was dripping down to her eyes. She felt arm resting on her shoulder, when she turned around she saw Lexa looking at her, waiting for order. Kara looked around and noticed Clarke helping Raven near them. Blonde looked at Lena and Lexa nodded, understanding what Kara was asking her. Blonde agent latched on to piece of concrete and lifted it up carefully to not injure anyone else. For a moment Lexa stared at her dumbstruck, but soon regained her composure and pulled Lena under of ruins. 

Armored black SUV stopped right behind them, window slide down and someone yelled form inside. "GET IN!!"

Kara narrowed her eyes and lifted eyebrow. 

"Luce?" She asked as she recognized her friends face. 

"Get in, goddammit!" Sara yelled and opened doors of back seat. 

Lexa helped Clarke to get Raven inside of the vehicle while Kara was carrying Lena towards them.

"Where are we going?" Kara asked as Lucy started the car, racing though the streets of New-York. 

"As far away from here as possible." Lucy said not, looking away from the road ahead of them. 

"What the-" Sara muttered when she heard sounds of bullets hitting surface of the SUV.

"We have a guests." Lucy said, looking through rear view mirror.

Kara looked at Lena, who was lying on the seat in barely conscious state. Lena was opening her eyes and closing them lazily. Her face was painted with blood and her whole body ached in such manner that she couldn't even cry or scream of pain. 

"Give me paper bag or something, anything. She's going to vomit now." Kara said when she recognized look on Lena's face. Agonizing pain. Someone handed her empty take-out bag and Kara lifted Lena's head, tilting it slightly. Brunette vomited blood, her eyes rolling back as she slumped back in the seat. 

"She might have internal injuries, organ bleeding, or organ rupture. She needs to hospital." Clarke said when she saw Lena, vomiting blood.

"Whole city went nuts. Do you really think someone can take care of her in any hospital right now?" Sara asked, looking over at Clarke. 

"Well we can't help her here either. We need safe place with some medical instruments." Clarke shot back.

"Hell's kitchen." Kara said hurriedly. 

"What?" Lucy asked looking over at her friend.

"Take us to the to the Hell's kitchen. I know someone who can help us." Kara said and Lucy turned around the corner, heading towards Hell's Kitchen.

"Address?" Lucy asked 

"Stop the car at the crossway of 11th avenue and west 51st street." Kara said and turned her attention to Lena. She caressed her cheek gently, leaning over, whispering soothing words into her ear. Lena needed to know that Kara was there and she'd be alright.

"It h-hurts Kara..." Lena breathed out, barely audible. If only Kara didn't had super hearing she'd probably missed it.

"I know, I know baby. Just little more." Kara whispered, stroking Lena's hair.

"We're here." Lucy announced as she stopped the car at the corner. Kara opened the doors and hoisted Lena into her arms.

"Thanks for lift. I suggest to leave the city." Kara said as she stepped out of the car, with Lena in her arms.

"What about you?" Lucy asked tilting her head.

"I'm on my own from here. Lena needs help." Kara said and went into dark alley without second word.

* * *

 

"This city has gone mad. At first this virus, now this explosions...." Soledad, said shaking her head.

"It's New-York, mom. Events like this is like a routine. If one day nothing happens I'm going to get worried. "Claire said, shaking her head. 

"I told you, darling. You should have moved into Miami." Said elder woman. Claire sighed, she was about to argue when loud knock echoed in the apartment. Nurse shared look with her mother.

"Stay here." Claire said, loading shotgun and marching towards doors. Claire opened the doors and shook her head. "I should have guessed it had something to do with you." Nurse mumbled, letting Kara inside. "On the couch." She called after her, while locking doors. Kara did as she was told and carried Lena towards couch, carefully settling her down. 

"Kara, darling... hello." Soledad greeted blonde with warm smile, fixing pillow under Lena's head.

"Hello Mrs. Temple." Kara smiled at her tiredly. 

"This is Lena?" Claire asked when she saw look on Kara's face. Blonde nodded. "What happened?" Claire asked while pulling out first aid kit.

"Building exploded just above us. She was stuck under ruins. She started vomiting with blood in the car." Kara explained while Claire started checking Lena's current condition. 

"I don't think there's injured anything vital. Blood vomit probably was caused by something simple as swallowing her own blood. However, she will suffer from nasty bruises. I'll get pain killers and clean clothes. Mom, please prepare bathtub, last thing we need now is infection. I presume you can wash her?" Claire said looking at Kara. Blonde agent nodded and started undressing Lena carefully, while Mrs. Temple was preparing bathtub for her.

Kara carried Lena into bathroom. Only source of light was dim light of candles, resting on the drawer. Kryptonian carefully lowered Lena into warm water, supporting her head. Lena immediately opened her eyes, looking around, trying to adjust darkness that surrounded her. She felt, pair of arms, holding her. One hand holding her head above of the water surface while other, gently stroking her arms and shoulders. Lena felt as if every bone in her body was broken and every muscle crushed. Only thing she recognized was familiar, soft voice. Only, there was few other voices. Voices that she couldn't recognize. She felt sting on her shoulder, than her body went limp and pain slowly reduced.

* * *

 

_*Flashback, Krypton*_

_"You still can say no Kara..." Alura said, holding her daughters shoulders with both hands._

_"Mom, we've discussed this. It's not only because we need it but because this is what I want. I was getting out of my skin to achieve this. I can't back off now. I'll be okay mom. I promise." Kara said, as Alura pulled her daughter into her arms, hugging her tightly. Single tear rolled down Alura's cheek, as she wiped it quickly._

_"We didn't had time to name the puppy you brought for me. Since you're leaving I want you to name him." Alura said and Kara chuckled._

_"It's not like I'm dying mom." Kara joked and Alura glared. "Okay, fine! Let me think..." Kara said, rolling her eyes. "Let it be Atlas." she said eventually with a wide grin._

_"The Primordial Titan who carried the weight of the heavens on his back." Alura said with a smile, "I like it." Sharing her passion for Greek Mythology was one of the things Kara shared with her mother, knowing well Alura wouldn't mind naming her puppy Morpheus or Hekate... or something like that. But she decided to take pity on Amara and name him Atlas._

_Kara moved to her sister. Amara embraced her tightly. "Take care of mom. She'll need your help with Kal in my absence." Kara whispered and pulled away from hug, giving her sister small smile._

_Blonde crouched down to face Kal on his eye level. Little boy was smiling at her, both his tiny hands cupping Kara's cheeks. Blonde smiled at him brightly, tears welling up behind her eyes. "Come here, give me a hug." Kara said with smile while little body wrapped his arms around Kara's neck. Kara enveloped her little cousin, one hand planted on his nape as she breathed in his scent for the last time. Single tear escaped her eyes, as she wiped it off, quickly. "Goodbye Kal. Be a good boy and listen to aunt Alura okay?" Kara asked with sad smile. Kal didn't said anything, he just stared at Kara, caressing her face with his little hands. Kara planted final kiss on his fore head and straightened, looking at her family._

_"Take care little one." Said Astra with affectionate smile. Kara only smiled and nodded._

_Zor-El let out small sigh as he approached his daughter. He was supposed to escort her to her plane. Kara waved at them and smiled, turning around and nodding to his father. Zor-El smiled and placed hand on Kara's shoulder as they marched towards the plane._

_"KARA!"_

_Blonde heard someone shouting her name from behind. She turned around, seeing Valerie who was running towards her. Kara let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. Kara and Valerie had quite nasty argument lately and they haven't spoke since. She almost convinced herself Valerie wouldn't show up. Kara let her backpack slide down her shoulder, landing on the floor with quiet thud. She took steps towards her as Valerie ran into her best friend's arms, enveloping her in crushing hug._

_"I'm so sorry Kara." shorter girl sobbed into her best friend's hair, burying her face in crook of Kara's neck._

_"Shh, now now, Val. Calm down. It's okay. We're okay." Kara murmured, stroking brunette's hair._

_"Forgive me please...." Valerie sobbed and Kara smiled sadly._

_"It's okay, Val. I forgave you long time ago. Don't cry please..." Kara asked, closing her eyes for a moment._

_"I don't know what I'll do without you Kara. Don't go please." Younger girl begged._

_"You know I can't. You'll do just fine Val, don't worry. I believe in you. We can talk from time to time. I'm not leaving you at last, okay?" Kara said and pulled away to kiss Valerie's forehead._

_"You'll come back. Right?" Val asked, her eyes bloodshot._

_"Of course. I will. Promise." Kara said and smiled. She gave her one last hug and pulled away turning around immediately, picking up her backpack and walking away with his father._

_Before getting on the plane Zor-El stopped for a moment observing Kara from tip to toes, trying to memorize his daughter._

_"Remember this, Kara,” he said to her seriously. “Life isn’t always fair. You must face every challenge like a true El. You have all what it takes … inside you,” he said and then gently touched her head and heart when he said, “Endurance, fidelity, intelligence." He said and smiled at her, "Remember these three things, Kara." Said Zor-El calmly, looking into his daughters eyes. "You will achieve great things, Kara. Choosing the path you did... there's no way back from there. You're strong, brave and intelligent. Even in your hardest times remember who you are Kara Zor-El. Don't loose yourself in war." He said and kissed Kara's forehead, wrapping his arms around her._

_"I won't. I promise you, dad." Kara said when they pulled away._

_"Never make a promises you can't keep Kara." Zor-El smiled sadly and let go of his daughter, following her movements as she entered the plane and disappeared form his sight._

_Back then Kara didn't knew why her father said that but now.._.

 _*End of the flashback_ *

* * *

 

 

Lena slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was lying in room she never seen before, in clothes she never wore before. As soon as she tried to move jolt of sharp pain shod down her body. She stopped trying for a moment, trying to listen to anything except screams and sounds of explosions coming from outside. Lena heard gunshots and saw holes appearing through the doors of the room where she was lying. She sat up, trying to ignore burning pain in her body. Soon she saw how Kara rushed through the doors, followed by two stranger women. She felt Kara's arms under her back and knees and soon she realized that Kara was carrying her somewhere. 

Kara jumped off the emergency stairs balcony of Claire's apartment. She placed Lena carefully on the ground and shouted at Claire to jump as well. The nurse knowing well Kara could catch her without hurting herself, did as she was told and jumped, landing right in Kara's arms. Next was Mrs. Temple who, Kara caught without effort and placed on the ground carefully. Kara quickly hoisted Lena in her arms and ran down the street with Claire and Soledad. 

Kara gave Claire and her mother directions to where hide out while she rushed toward's Dr. Radcliffe's lab. Kara and Lena were on their way towards the car, when Kara felt burning pain in her neck. Pain that she could recognize everywhere. 

 _Green Kryptonite..._ was last thought flashing in Kara's mind before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are... cliffhanger. Again.   
> Sorry, I can't help it. Let me know your thoughts about the chapter. I feel like I'm little stuck so I need your suggestions, feedback, encouragement, criticism... anything you want to tell me. Again. Thank you all for your support. 
> 
> See you when I see you 3:)


	20. The Day the World Went Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick fact: The heretic's fork was used in the Middles Ages mainly during the Spanish Inquisition.  
> The instrument consists of two forks set against each other that penetrated the flesh under the chin in one end and the upper chest in the other. As usual, this instrument didn't harm any vital points; thus avoiding death and prolonging pain.
> 
> The victim's hands were tied behind his back to prevent any chance of escape. The Heretics Fork made speech and neck movement almost impossible and was used after a confession to avoid hearing the victim any further. As can be seen in the picture, a small collar supported the fork forcing the victim to hold his head erect.
> 
> Sometimes the victim was incarcerated and subject to this instrument as well. This instrument often harmed the neck of the victim, as well as potentially spreading an infection or disease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tunes:  
> [The Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN2Xs-MvxLw)  
> [The Day The World Went Away](https://youtu.be/jDvIkqapC84)

Kara groaned as she opened her eyes, trying to adapt to dim light of large empty room. _Why it always must be abandoned warehouses? It's such a cliché..._ Kara thought for a moment. Her eyes widened with shock and panic when she saw Lena hanging from the ceiling upside down, the Heretic's Fork attached to her neck. She struggled to hold her head so fork's wouldn't stab her throat and chest. She was bleeding from where tip's of fork touched her neck and chest. Her green eyes stopped at Kara, panic and fear clear in her eyes.

"Look who finally woke up! Rise and shine Agent Danvers!" Someone yelled and Kara looked up. 

"Of course it's you..." Kara muttered irrated, staring up at familiar face.

"I'm glad to see you too." Pavel said with devilish grin. "You know, your skills of running away form my people is quite admirable. It took me all night to capture you." He said and Kara snorted.

"Yeah, I'm better then your dullards in that. At least I'm not committing suicide when I'm getting caught." Kara snarled, struggling on her handcuffs. 

"Don't waste your strength on those handcuffs, they're made of Kryptonite and trust me... you're gonna need all your strength today." He said and smiled. "You see, Kara... you upset me when you killed Mxyzptlk. He was very useful young man with promising future... but since he's gone I have to replace him. I know one very promising person like him, there's just... I want to know how much she can endure before finally breaking." He said eyeing Kara.

"You think I'll work for you?!" Kara scoffed, her eyes twitching with disbelief, "You're lunatic!" 

"Oh, I know you will. As you see, Lena can't tolerate as much  pain as you can. And she can't heal as fast as you too." He said looking over at brunette that was hanging from the ceiling, her head thrown back, trying to avoid forks that pierced her skin.

"You're going to use her against me huh? That's how you gonna play this out? It's new low, even for you." Kara said, resisting urge to scrunch her face in disgust at his dirty move, "Consider it done. I'll do whatever you want just let her go."

"Oh no, no, no, no. It's not just that my dear. As I said, I want to see how much you can bear before breaking." He said and waved at his man. They let Lena down and tied her on the chair, opposite form Kara. "Take that off." He instructed and one of his men undid the belt of heretic's fork, taking it off of Lena's neck. As soon as she was free from fork she dropped her head, breathing heavily.

Every muscle in Lena's body ached. As if that wasn't enough, now this fork. She wanted to scream but couldn't. All she could do was look at Kara, trying to not panic. Her girlfriend was still in her dirty sweatpants and once white t-shirt that was stained with blood now. She could see terror in Kara's eyes as she struggled to free herself from cuffs. Kara was tied with Kryptonite cuffs, there was no way she could escape and Lena knew that. She was scared but she was ready to accept inevitable. Lena watched as men connected wires to their temples, she followed the wires to other end and her heart skipped the beat when she noticed large device. They were going to electrocute them.

"Now my ladies! We're gonna play..." Said Pavel loudly and turned towards Lena, eyeing her curiously. "Ms. Luthor... I'm huge fan of your work, it saddens me we had to meet in such... _ill_  circumstances. But I'm happy we met nonetheless."

"I wish I could say the same Mr. Yagorov." Lena replied wryly and Pavel's smile widened. 

"You're full of surprises Ms. Luthor, aren't you?" He asked amused, 

"You could say that." Replied Lena with scoff. Pavel only smiled in response, then he took thick folder and starter flipping through it.

"How much you know about Kara's past Ms. Luthor?" Asked Pavel, looking above of the folder.

"Enough." Lena replied coldly. 

"Do you know that Kara is skilled with any kind of firearm? including shotguns, rifles, submachine guns, sidearms, and even grenade launchers.... quite impressive, isn't it?" Pavel asked, arching eyebrow. Lena only frowned slightly, while Kara's eyes shot up to look at Pavel, wondering how on earth he got this information from. "A highly skilled marksman, especially good with sniper rifles... Okay, that's not news really. Let's move to Hand-to-hand combat... hm..." He paused and looked up from his folder to look at Lena and than at Kara. "Your file says that First Sergeant Danvers is highly trained in close-quarters battle and hand-to-hand combat. Her fighting style appears to be mix of Krav Maga and Wing Chun. Interesting...." He said and looked at Kara with smug smile. "Indomitable will, High tolerance for pain..." He continued, "First Sergeant Danvers has an unbreakable will and a remarkably high threshold for pain. She was once tortured with electricity in Kandahar for sixteen hours simply for refusing to give her captors her name. When former Stasi agent Ulrich Khol was looking for his wife, he tortured Danvers by punching needles into specific nerves on her body, such as the humerus, and Danvers never cracked." He closed the folder for a moment to look at Kara. 

"Oh, how interesting... documentary of Kara Danvers' life... let's listen to this sick psycho and learn how much coffee Kara had dank in her life.... wow, how impressive..." Kara mocked with bitter smile and her usual eye roll.

"Good Strategist and Tactician, " Pavel continued, not affected by Kara's mockery. "Pickpocketing. Lock picking. Surveillance. Espionage. High Interrogation skills. Looks like you're everything what Cadmus needs."

"Yeah, you already said that." Kara commented dryly.  

"Oh, just look at this!" Said Pavel with devilish grin, "Bronze Star Medal with "V" device for Valor, Purple Heart, Meritorious Service Medal, Army Commendation Medal, Joint Service Achievement Medal, National Defense Service Medal, Kuwait Liberation Medal, Multinational Force and Observers Medal, Armed Forces Expeditionary Medal.... wow, and all of this in eleven years." 

"It's not that hard... when you're not an imbecile with genocidal obsessions." Kara retorted, her face not betraying any kind of emotions.  

"You were studying at Fort Belvoir. That's how you got recruited into I.S.A huh?"

"Now, Kara... don't you mind if I'll call you Kara?" He asked and Kara only glared in response. "Perfect, now... I wan't to make few things clear before we start real fun. Firstly, I'm doing this to test your endurance. I heard a lot about your merits in war across whole world. United Kingdom, Russia, Afghanistan, Iraq... our sweet America even, but! as you Kryptonians like to say... _'Better see once than hear about it for a thousand times.'_ " He said and paused, looking between Lena and Kara. "I'm going to ask you questions, and you'll answer to them honestly. Lie to me your precious Lena receives 6-25 milliamps of electricity. Do you know how it feels like?" Pavel asked and Kara clenched her jaw. "Of course you know... but maybe Lena doesn't. Explain to her, please." He said and turned towards Lena as Kara, made eye contact with her girlfriend. 

"It's painful shock. Muscular control is lost. This is the range where «freezing currents» start. It may not be possible to «let go»." Kara said, eyeing Lena carefully. Actress gulped, taking in deep breath before nodding to herself. Kara saw that Lena was preparing for taking shock. 

"Correct." Said Pavel with satisfied smile. "My first question is, why you actually left Krypton?" He asked and Kara furrowed her brows in confusion. Pavel definitely was playing mind games with her. 

"Because my cousin needed help, and back on Krypton we couldn't afford it anymore." Kara said and Pavel hummed. 

"That's just part of it. Tell me why you really left." Pavel insisted and Kara fisted her palms.

"I told you why." He replied sharply. Pavel only sighed and nodded to other man. Said man tapped on something and Lena let out choked scream as wave of electricity hit her.

"You're lying to me Kara _Zor-El_." He spat out her name, shaking his head with disapproval. "Now, answer me honestly or Lena gets 50-150 milliamps. You know what it does to her?" He asked and Kara nodded. "Say it!" 

"Extremely painful shock, respiratory arrest, severe muscle contractions. Flexor muscles may cause holding on; extensor muscles may cause intense pushing away. Death is possible." Kara said, not daring to look at Lena.

"Correct. Now lie to me one more time and you'll get 1-4.3 amps while Lena gets 50-150." He said and turned towards Lena, "Do you know what 1-4.3 amps does?" He asked, raising suggestive eyebrow at Kara. 

"To normal human ventricular fibrillation (heart pumping action not rhythmic) occurs. Muscles contract; nerve damage occurs. Death is likely." Kara said, looking at her feet. 

"Correct. And what it'll do to you?" He asked and Kara sighed. 

"I'm not sure. Probably it'll does what 6-25 milliamps does to normal human." Kara said and Pavel nodded thoughtfully. 

"Hm... Let's check." He said and before anyone could protest 1-4.3 amps surged through Kara, the agent barely choking back scream. It definitely wasn't what 6-25 milliamps does to normal human. 

"How it was like?" Pavel asked, tilting his head. 

"It's like 50-150 milliamps on normal human." Kara replied tiredly.

"It was painful I see. That power might have killed Lena." He said and looked back at brunette. "What will happen to Lena if she gets 10 amps?" Pavel asked, knowing well what would happen, but torturing Kara with questions.

"Cardiac arrest and severe burns occur. Death is probable." Kara replied, barely rolling her tongue in her mouth.

"What about you?" Pavel asked again

"Ventricular fibrillation. Muscles contract; nerve damage. Death is likely." Kara replied and Pavel nodded. 

"Perfect, now when we made things clear I'm asking you again.... Why, you actually left Krypton?" Lena closed her eyes shut, waiting for another impact. 

"Because I was afraid." Kara said eventually

"Go on..." Pavel nodded, intrigued by usually stoic agent's confession. 

"I was in Vietnam. We were following unit that went to check situation near the borders. When we found them, they were all dead. We eliminated the threat but it was too late for those soldiers. When we started checking their pockets there was one thing all of them had in common. The pictures. It was pictures of their wives and husbands. Of their children and parents. They had something to lose.... and that made them vulnerable. They died because they tried to survive with all costs to go back to their loved ones. Since that day I realized that I had a picture with me too. I didn't wanted to have something to lose. So I decided to cut the strings. I was good soldier. I was merciless on the polygon. I hadn't anything to lose. That made me indestructible.  That's when I caught a nickname..." 

"Girl of steel" Pavel said and Kara nodded.

"When the time came I accepted faking my death and joined undercover unit of Special Air Service. I changed name and left Krypton and everything I knew behind." Kara said and Pavel nodded.

"Not entirely... right?" He asked, tilting his head "You still keep sending money to Kal-El. He's healed. Why you keep sending money?" He asked and then looked at Lena, "Answer me honestly." 

"Because I feel guilty for leaving. But it was right thing to do.  For their safety sake." 

"You're trying to buy forgiveness." He said and nodded his head. 

Lena watched Kara, who couldn't even look at her. Pavel was forcing her to talk about things Kara hated even thinking about, and she kept talking to keep Lena safe. If earlier Lena felt fear now she felt gut wrenching anger that restrained her from feeling any pain. Lena felt small nail under her fingertips and started pulling it out, while Pavel and his goons were distracted by Kara.

"Kara?" Lena called and blonde looked at her, so did Pavel. "If we get out, I'll eat those Lemon ice-creams you love so much." Kara stared at her blankly  for a moment, Lena knew very well that Kara didn't eat anything except strawberry ice-cream. Lena was up for something. Thousand emotions flashed in Kara's eyes at same time. Panic, worry, anger, confusion, curiosity but Lena saw one thing clearly. Whatever her plan was Kara was worried about her. Lena gave her small reassuring smile and Kara nodded.

"You hate Lemon ice-creams Lena." Kara said, plying along.

"Yeah, that's the point." Lena said and faked chuckle. Pavel observed couple curiously and then looked at Kara.

"Agent Danvers... tell me your biggest regret." He said seriously, not breaking eye contact with Agent. Kara closed her eyes for a moment, thinking of answer. Then she sighed and looked up, her eyes darting towards Lena for a moment before fixing them on her captor. 

"I was a soldier on the battlefield with a plain family, back home waiting for my return. Then after witnessing the horrors of war, one day, I noticed that all soldiers on all sides were just like me; they were human and they were dying. I then had to choose. I was either human with loved ones back home or a killer with nothing holding me back. We all know the choice I made. There is nothing good inside me anymore and I'm not sure if I can find it anymore. What really hurts is that I made this choice myself; I withdrew from my loved ones, ripped out my humanity to become a killing machine. It's my own decision that caused it. All of my regrets, my inability to save Kal-El, betrayal from my own partners, all the lives I have taken... it all started with me and my choices. It's my own fault. That is my single and greatest regret."

Pavel then, looked at one of his men. He motioned in air and two men approached Kara. They freed Kara from cuffs, while blonde stared at them confused. In the room entered more than twenty, grown men. Most of them fit and tall. 

"Those gentlemen are very good at marital arts. You'll fight with them, one by one until one of you will be knocked out. For motivation, every time you get knocked out Lena gets 100 milliamps." He said an gestured towards Lena. 

Kara observed her opponents from tips to toes. It'd be little difficult to beat up twenty wrestlers while your body was still limp from shock and few unhealed bullet holes. 

 

* * *

Apparently fighting in her condition was little more than a _difficult_. Kara hadn't beaten up even half of them she felt cracking of her ribs. Her face covered with cuts and bruises, not to mention gusts of blood that dripped down her clothes. Her whole body ached from the amount of punches she received. Every time she was about to pass out, she looked at Lena's directions and kept standing up. Lena was here because of her. It was Kara who caused distress in her life and because of who she ended up at mercy of psychopath. Lena getting hurt was the worst torture Kara had ever experienced. She wouldn't let Lena die because of her. She _had_ to keep fighting. 

 

_*Flashback, Krypton*_

_"Get up Little one!" Astra said sternly, as she slammed Kara on her back against the floor. Again. "You're leaving in two days. In army they won't be so merciful at you."_

_"That's not fair fight." Kara said, as she stood up. Shaking off dust from her clothes._

_"Why? because I'm taller?" Astra asked amused, smiling at her grumbling niece. "Want to know a secret?" Astra asked and Kara tilted her head, her brows furrowed in confusion. "When your opponent is larger than you, all you need to win is endurance. While they beat you up they get tired, and when it happens advantage is yours." Astra said with small smile and Kara nodded._

_*End of the flashback*_

* * *

 

 

Lena's heart was breaking each time she watched Kara getting punched. No matter what, Kara kept standing up and fighting back. Sometimes Lena thought that she was about to pass out but then Kara would look at her. Her eyes, filled with unspoken apology and than she'd regain her composure. Lena cried as she watched how those men slammed Kara against the wall. Lena tried to calm herself down. Her panic wouldn't help either of them. As soon as she managed to free her hands from handcuffs, she observed room for some kind of weapon. She saw the gun on the table where was the device that send jolts of electricity through her for few times, only because, Pavel thought Kara wasn't _motivated_ enough.

While everyone was distracted by combat Pavel _hosted_ , Lena used the opportunity and shot up from her chair, grabbing the gun. Loud shot rang in the warehouse, followed by more noise as captors opened the fire back. Lena saw Kara, screaming something at her before she hit the ground. Thousands of incoherent sentences flowed into Lena's mind, finally settling on one particular memory.

 

_I'd listen to the world he'd say_

_But in his voice I heard decay_

_The plastic face forced to portray_

_And the insides left cold and gray_

_There is a place that still remains_

_It eats the fear it eats the pain_

_The sweetest price he'll have to pay_

_The day the whole world went away_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your patience. I really hope someone still reads this.  
> As always, feedback and constrictive criticism is highly appreciated. 
> 
> Much Love!


	21. Hell Hath No Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action, old sweet violence and some flashbacks of domestic Supercorp.

Lena was on the ground, she could hear everything around her. Gunshots that didn’t stopped since she fired first. She was pretty positive that Pavel took bullet right in guts. However she wasn’t sure what was happening next. She could hear Kara’s desperate screams. She could see blurring shadows on the walls near her, running back and force while shooting back. Everything around seemed so incoherent. Words, sounds, shadows. As if nothing from what she was looking at or hearing wasn't real.

Lena felt vibrations through her body, restraining her to move any muscle. Vibrations were getting more and more intense. Despite what was happening around her her body was relaxing in a such deep state that her body went to sleep while she was awake. And then, there it was... random memories. She saw pictures of her family. Her mother, father... her brothers. Last face belonged to Kara. 

 

  _*Flashback. Peru, Machu Picchu*_

_Kara and Lena were walking up the old ruins of Inca's city. The day was really hot and Lena could feel Kara grumbling in her thoughts. Complaining about the weather. They were walking up the old stairs of rock when suddenly Kara squeaked, actually squeaked and jumped back, crash-landing on rough grass. Lena immediately emerged by her side, scanning her body for injuries with a concerned frown on her face._

_"Kara, what's wrong?" Lena asked, looking at the stairs from where Kara jumped back. Kara huffed, her brows furrowed ans she grumbled something incoherent under her breath, before standing up and shrugging dust off her clothes. "What was that?" Lena asked whens he notices Kryptonian mumbling something to herself._

_"There'salizard" Kara shot out and Lena looked at stairs. Little green lizard sitting on the steps, looking around. Lena's expression changed from concern to amused. She bit her lip to suppress laugh. "You're laughing at me!" Kara grumbled, her vice accusatory. At Lena lost it. She threw her head back and let out laugh, hiding her face h\behind her palms when Kara pouted._

_"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... it's just... oh my god!" Lena bursted into another fit of laughter, holding her stomach. "Who would thought? Kara Danvers is afraid of lizards.”  She smiled, at Kara while Kryptonian glared at her, but eventually it came out as pout._

_"I'm not afraid of anything! I just don't like lizards!" Kara said, defending herself quite poorly for a trained intelligence agent._

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say darlin'"  Lena chuckled before stepping towards the stairs where she hoisted lizard in her palms._

_"Lena..." Kara' warned, "Lena, sweetheart, put that thing down..." Kara said, stepping back while Lena approached her with a lizard in her hands and amused smirk on her face._

_"Why? You said you're not afraid of them..."  Lena said, grinning like a Cheshire cat._

_"Lena, I swear to Rao, if you take any step closer I'll shot that thing!" Kara threatened, backing away while Lena kept waltzing towards her. "Lena, no." Kara warned, "Lena!"_  

_*End of the flashback*_

 

_ *Flashback New York City, August.* _

_"What was that?" Lena asked when she heard water's noise from the bathroom. Kara furrowed her brows and stood up._

_"I'll check." Kryptonian mumbled before padding towards the source of the noise._

_Lena waited in the living room, watching new episode of Game of Thrones when she heard something bumping on the tiles and faintly yelled "shoot". She stood up and headed towards the bathroom only to find Kara lying pressing her fingers in the hole one the pipe from where water was gushing out, flooding whole bathroom._

_"What happened?" Lena asked, her eye wide as she observed the scene._

_"The pipes are ruined, I guess..." Kara replied, trying to stop the water._

_"Okay, let me just call the plumber and-"_

_"No! I can fix, it." Kara said, as she struggled to stop the water, soaking her completely._

_"Okay, at least let me help you with that..." Lena said, approaching her girlfriend._

_"No, no, go back, I got this." Kara mumbled just when whole pipe basically exploded, water flooding right in Kara's face, knocking her over, followed by Lena, who slipped her foot and landed on top of her girlfriend. "Darn it!" Kara muttered, spitting out mouthful of water._

_"Told you we should have called the plumber." Lena stated, climbing over form Kara, trying to avoid gushes of water so she could open her eyes._

_"Ah, man! My phone!" Kara groaned, observing her phone floating on surface of the water._

_"I'll turn it off in the main controller, just wait a minute." Lena said and staggered out of the bathroom._

_That was when Kara heard surprised yelp and loud thud. Kara stood up, or well... she tried to. She heard groaned out "Fuck"_

_"Lena?" Kara yelled, stumbling out of the bathroom and almost immediately landing on the with her face. "Shit! I hate this floor!" Kara groaned and stood up. She padded where she thought Lena might be._

_Lena lied in the hallways, trapped on the floor with large bookshelf._

_"LENA! What happened??" Kara immediately rushed to her side, carefully lifting bookshelf._

_"I slipped my foot again and instinctively grabbed the shelf, pulling it over myself." Lena said as Kara helped her up._

_"Do you think we should move out?" Kara asked eventually, once she was sure that Lena wasn't hurt._

_"I'd consider that..." Lena said thoughtfully, "But for now, it'll be better if we turn off the water."_

_"Yeah, lead the way." Kara said, gesturing towards door and following her girlfriend's steps._

_*End of the flashback*_

 

 Lena felt burning pain surging through her body with endless waves. She felt, nauseous as ache in her limbs and stomach intensified. Time was going painfully slow. She could swear if she'd stood up no one would notice. It was then when she felt sudden warmth, and heard random voices, all too familiar. All of them belonging to one person she was madly in love with.

_"Lenaaa?? I can't find my deodorant!"_

_"I don't like those leather couches..."_

_"Canopy bad is kinda creepy."_

_"I love you so much!"_

_"They don't think it's appropriate to eat chocolate while informing members of the family about the demise of the patient. So, they kinda fired me?"_

_"Did you just called me fat?"_

_"Not that I'm complaining but... what was that for?"_

_"I really, really love you Lena. I didn't even thought I was capable of loving someone like that... but every time I find something impossible you keep proving me wrong. And I love this about you. I can't really believe sometimes that you're with me. I don't think I deserve you... I did nothing to deserve you...."_

_"I can't believe this! I can cook various meals that even main chiefs can't and I can't properly bake some stupid cookies!"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry Miss-I-have-perfect-eyebrows- but we, mortals have lot of things to take care of."_

_"I know it's kinda really fast but... would you like to move in with me?"_

_"I had this dog, Belgian Malinois, when I was living in London. I was thinking... would you mind if we get one like him? I mean, not puppy, but already trained one. He'd protect you while I'm at work?"_

_"He said that nothing's made to be broken, what about pinatas? I mean, they are basically made for to be ripped in half by some child with anger issues!"_

_"You're so so beautiful..."_

_"I have never been in love and I don't really know how to do it. Sometimes I might get possessive or I might seem cold. I want you to know that I'm not cold. Not with you and if I ever seem don't get mad at me please. This numb feeling helped me survive my teen years, and it's stuck with me like a bad habit. If you ever want to ask me anything ask me straightforward, because sometimes I might be a little dense. What I meant to say is that, I love you Lena, I have never loved anyone and maybe that's because I've never met anyone like you. I trust you with all I have. And to be honest you are all I have."_

_"You're scaring me Lena..."_

  Lena was pretty positive that she was dying. Once she asked Kara, how it was when you were dying and Kara described it to her. Everything is alright until you feel the pain. You start passing away when pain disappears. First one from the five senses you lose is your sight. Then goes taste, touch…

Last one to go is your hearing. So when some people might take you as already dead you still can hear what it happening around you.

What Lena felt was different… She lost all her senses at the same time and everything went dark.

* * *

  Kara was completely and utterly exhausted. She could hear her bones cracking. She had fought lot of people, that was true but not in this condition. She was about to deliver final punch into her opponent's face when gunshot echoed in the warehouse. Kara froze for a moment, her head immediately snapping towards Lena. 

She saw how Pavel fell on the floor and than few guns started firing at the same time and suddenly Lena was laying on the ground. Kara screamed, calling her girlfriend's name as if could save her life. Agent launched herself to one of those who held gun and snapped his neck in a heartbeat, her body going numb from fear and rage. 

Kara knew she was next, and they were about to shot her too when doors of the warehouse exploded. Right after that few people started firing from the doors and that's when whole hell broke loose. Blonde could feel how few bullet's pierced her skin and buried themselves deep in her body.

Agent used her advantage to run where Lena was lying. She fell on her knees, taking Lena's head in her hands. Kara counted over six bullets. Three of them in Lena's stomach. Two in her left leg and one in her shoulder. Kara pressed her palms on Lena's stomach, attempting to stop bleeding but vainly. Kara was trying desperately to focus on Lena's heartbeat but she couldn't. Noise around her too loud to focus on anything but the gunshots.

"Kara!" Blonde heard her name and looked around. Winn was running towards her, followed by Lucy and Sara. Kara didn't even had a time to panic about the fact that Sara apparently was aware that Winn was alive. They approached her quickly, when another wave of crazy gunshots rang in the warehouse. 

"Take her, I'll provide you escape route." Kara mumbled quickly. Winn was about to protest when Kara glared at her. "If she doesn't get to the hospital she dies! Get her out." 

Winn exhaled and nodded his head before hoisting Lena into her arms. Sara handed her loaded Glock and full magazine before rushing after Winn, to cover him. Lucy  wanted to stay with Kara, but the latter didn't let her, sending her out with others. While she kept shooting back, Sara Winn and Lucy left the building with Lena. Kara was now standing on her feet and facing Pavel. They both were pointing their guns at each other. Both pulled the triggers and by some weird joke of fortune both of guns turned out to be empty. That's when they launched at each other, throwing punches. Kara slammed Pavel on the floor, moving to straddle him while jackhammering her fists into his face. 

While Kara was too occupied by making mush from Pavel's face, the latter pulled out speedster knife and plugging it, deep into Kara's ribs. Kara's breath was cut in her throat, as Pavel threw her off of him, immediately switching their positions. 

"And I thought it couldn't get any more interesting!" Pavel said, sinister smile plastered on his face. He pressed the blade to Kara's neck, drawing blood from soft flesh. 

"You have to options..." Kara said, as she held his wrist, trying to avoid being stabbed in throat. "Either you kill me now, while you have a chance..." Agent said, weight of Pavel sending waves of pain through her. "Either, I'll make you beg to me to kill you." Kara spat, her eyes flaming with hate and disgust. 

"I bet you will!" He said and laughed, "But I'm not done with you yet." 

"Well, sucks for you. Because I am." Kara said and twisted his wrist, stabbing his own arm and drawing it down. 

Pavel rolled over her, or more specifically she threw him off. Kara immediately shot up from where she was, trying to regain balance as she stood. Knife was still in her hand. 

"You should have killed me when you had a chance." Kara said, walking towards the him. 

"Oh, killing you was never my purpose. All I wanted is to break you. Show you that you're not indestructible. And you proved it yourself when you spilled everything just to keep your _beloved_ unharmed. I did it Kara. Lena's probably dead while we're talking. My people went after your friends. They'll be dead before they can even reach the highway." He said, laughing. 

"Why?" Kara asked as she stood above him. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, behind her words clear question _Why me?_

"We met in Vietnam for the first time. You was just a kid then, or well, I thought so. I was in the bunker as a captive. You knew that there were civilians in the building, but you still launched the missile just to kill few armed rebels. Hundreds of civilians died in that building. Just to kill bunch of rebels."

"They weren't bunch of rebels! They were terrorists. And I did what needed to be done. Killing those people there I saved millions of lives." Kara growled, sudden memories of the night in the Vietnam flooding her mind.

"And what about those people? What they were? Leftovers??" Pavel spat, 

"It was necessary sacrifice. I had to choose, either millions either hundred. And I made the choice.!" Kara shot back

"You were soldier! You had no right to choose who's life mattered more!" 

"You're right! I had no right. But it was tough situation and it needed to be solved. Those who raised against the Government needed hard-handed actions. You're Russian. You know how it happens." 

"Unbelievable..." Pavel chuckled bitterly, "You know... I was following you since then. Looking for you everywhere. When I found out you left your family I figured you didn't really cared about them anymore, since you didn't even bothered to look into their lives. See what was happening with them. You had gave up your family so I thought that killing them wouldn't mean anything for you, at least, not anymore. So I waited, and waited and then.. Lena came along and that's when appeared your Achilles' heel. Killing her immediately wouldn't do a thing. You working on ISA was huge bonus I got. It was like killing two rabbits with one shot. I'd got project Northern Lights and my revenge as well." 

"Revenge, so that's why all of this is for... Don't you think it's unfair? I mean, I wasn't only one who made choices like that, so why bother and waste your time on me?" Kara asked, shaking her head disbelievingly. "I thought your motives were better than that." 

"I think my motives are fair enough.... Just think, The President Marsdin... those capitalist pigs in the white house, in opera, everywhere. It never was just about you, but you chose wrong people to protect _Agent_ Danvers. " He said, eyeing Kara, smug smile still on his face, "We have something in common - many things, I suspect. You're not the only one the Government has betrayed. I want your help. See, America's dying. And everybody knows it. It's not just about privacy, it's about principle. Our nation is assassinating people with drones, holding them without due process, and yes, spying on its own people without cause or limits and in direct violation of our Constitution. But we have a plan to stop it, and if you join us, you will help to write a new chapter in American history."

Kara only chuckled bitterly, shaking her head in disbelief. Does he really asked her for a help now? After all what he did?

"I really hoped I could knock some sense into you...." He trailed off, "Goodbye Kara." He said before pulling out his gun from behind him and pulling the trigger. 

Kara staggered back, something green glowing from her stomach, burning her inside out. Pavel stood on his feet, walking up to Kara, who started to suffocate with her own blood. Blonde conjured up all her strength, spitting out blood that filled her mouth.

"You're right about all of it." She said and Pavel tilted his head, raising eyebrow at her as Kara continued, "I did work for the Government. But if that work taught me anything, it's that how you do matters as much as what you do. And by that metric, you're all just terrorists. And I kill terrorists." Agent said as she hit Pavel's leg and dragged him on top of her, impaling him on his own knife.

Knife pierced his skin, sharp blade plugging straight into his heart. He grunted, terror flashing in his eyes briefly before going back to normal. He blinked few times, staring into Kara's eyes intensely. He smiled slightly before letting out last breath and his expression froze.

Kara could feel how her heartbeat weakened, she couldn't even move. She lied under Pavel's corpse, suffocating in her own blood. Only thing she could think about was Lena. 

* * *

 

 "Can't you drive faster?" Lucy more demanded than asked, looking in rear view mirror anxiously, while Sara was shooting back their tail through the roof window.

"It's a van Lucy not a Porsche!" Winn replied, his eyes almost bulged out, staring at the road in front of them. 

Lucy climbed in backseat of the van, her fingers pressed on Lena's pulse point.

"Guys! We're going to lose her if we wont get to the hospital right now!" Lucy yelled.

"They can't help her in hospital!, it's like carrying her to her death!" Winn yelled back, their ears both filled up with noises of the gunshots.

"If you have better idea, it's just perfect time to share it Winnie." Lucy said, clutching Lena's wounds with both hands. Sara climbed inside the car again.

"I'm out of the bullet's kids." She said looking over at pair.

"Actually I have an idea... hand over my phone." Winn instructed. When Sara handed him his phone Winn started typing something frantically while Sara was holding steering wheel.

"HOLY FUCK!" Lucy almost yelled, watching as one of Pavel's men loaded bazooka and launched it towards their car. Sara violently turned the wheel, avoiding the rocket successfully but turning the van upside down in the process. 

The van rolled over few times before stopping with the roof on the road. 

Winn opened his eyes, his entire being suddenly filled with panic as he looked over. Both, Lucy and Sara were out, not to mention Lena who was already dying. Gunshots rang and soon he heard footsteps approaching car.

 _We're done..._ Winn thought to himself before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My my, another cliffhanger... it's turning into habit. As I said the story will wrap up rather soon, so please let me hear your thoughts about the chapter. Thank you for reading and my apologies for making you wait for so long. (In my defense I can say that I'm student. Time is gold mes amies!)


	22. Nothing Personal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth waiting. Thank you to each one of you who's still reading this. As I said this story is going to wrap up in few chapters and I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 Kara opened her eyes, shutting them immediately. She took deep breaths and opened her eyes again, adjusting blinding lights from the ceiling of the hospital chamber. She rose from the bed, she hissed as wave of sharp pain jolted though her body. She felt hand, softly pressed on her shoulder, pushing her back to lie on the bed. 

"Easy there... you're still weak." Kara looked up only to find worried Lucy staring down at her. 

"Lena..." Kara muttered, trying to sat up. Her gut wrenched with panic as soon as her mind caught up last events of that night. She didn't knew how long she was unconscious. "Where's Lena?" She asked, staring intently into her friend's eyes, trying to read answer in them. 

"Kara, please... you need to rest...." Lucy said, avoiding her eyes. 

"Where's Lena?!" Kara asked, her voice cracking.

"Fifth chamber in west wing." Lucy said after long silence. 

Kara didn't even gave it second thought as she threw blankets off of her and stood on her feet. One hand firmly draped over her rib-cage, trying to suppress pain in her chest. Lucy knew there was nothing she could do to stop her so she let her. Shorter brunette approached her, taking Kara's hand in hers to support her weight as they slowly walked towards the chamber where Lena lied.

Kryptonian didn't knew what to expect when she's open the doors. For a moment she felt dizzy, familiar ringing in her ears. She knew she was going to have panic attack. She always had them when she was child but she would quickly compose herself, urging the this feeling to go away. Kara took deep breath and opened the door. Her heart skipped the beat when she saw figure lying on the bed, covered with white sheets. She let out heavy breath, her eyes suddenly burning, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Her chin started quivering as her breaths became shallower, hot tears running down her face, staining her cheeks. She approached the bed and tentatively brought up hand to the hem of the sheets, ready to uncover the body that lied beneath it. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on hers, stopping her from uncovering corpse. Kara looked at the hand on hers and her eyes darted towards it's owner. 

Lucy stared into her eyes, her own bloodshot from unshed tears. Kara saw how Lucy begged her not to uncover the body in her eyes but she needed to know. Her eyes darted back to the body lying on the bed. She clenched her fits and Lucy let go of her wrist. Kara grasped white fabric and pulled it down slowly. Her heart beating faster and faster with each centimeter of exposed body. First thing she saw was familiar, silky black hair. Sickly pale forehead, perfectly sculpted eyebrows and finally lifeless, familiar green eyes, once always full of warmth now cold as ice, staring into void. Kara pulled the fabric down to Lena's collarbones and only then she let out strangled sob, burying her face in crook of Lena's neck. 

"No, no, no... Lena, please. You cant be dead. Not because of me. Please. Lena..." Kara took in deep breath, her body shaking as she held Lena's lifeless body for her dear life, weeping and murmuring incoherent words in her neck. 

Then she suddenly stilled and straightened, looking down at Lena's body with void expression. She turned to Lucy and then her eyes wandered towards the door. She didn't said anything as she walked towards the exit, shorter woman following her steps. Kara was walking serenely, heading back to her own chamber. 

When Lucy walked into her chamber she was blonde sitting on her bed, holding scalpel in one hand. When Lucy walked in she looked up, eyeing shorter brunette.

"Did someone called her parents?" Kara asked. Her face expressionless.

"I did. They will be in New-York tomorrow morning." Lucy answered carefully.

"What's the story?" Kara asked again. Her voice not betraying storm inside her.

"Car crash. You and Lena were in the car, heading out of New-York due the terrorist attack when truck knocked your car off the highway." Lucy said as calmly as possible. 

"Who else died?" Kryptonian asked.

"Winn."

"What happened when you left?" 

"Pavel's people chased us. Eventually car turned upside down. They shot Winn first. They were about to kill Sara when your boss' SWAT team arrived. They did their best but..." Lucy took deep breath and continued, "Lena's body was already too damaged and car crash was last drop. She died on a surgery table." 

There was heavy silence in the air, Kara was intimidatingly calm and quiet. She didn't asked anything about Cadmus. Or Pavel. 

"I need some clothes for me and.. for Lena. I taking her home." She stated and stood up.

"Kara you're far from well. Kryptonite bullet did a hell of a damage to your immune system. If you move more than necessary your wounds might open and internal bleeding will kill you." Lucy said but Kara only chuckled bitterly.

Kara was sitting in the middle of the living room. Lena's body lied in the coffin that stood in front of her. She didn't heard weeping of Lena's parents and brothers. She didn't heard Lucy, asking her to take some rest. She didn't heard Alex and Maggie, crying for their friend. She didn't heard people, sending their condolences.

Kryptonian didn't said a word when Lillian asked her if she was opposed to bury Lena in her homeland. She just shook her head, looking down at her girlfriend's body in the coffin. They buried Lena in Ashford. County Wicklow in Ireland. The town where Lena was born.

There were lot of people on a funeral. Kara couldn't see their faces. Maybe because she just didn't paid any attention to them or maybe all she could think about was the fact that was burying her girlfriend. She wouldn't be able to see her again. Hold her again, kiss and sleep beside her again. She'd never see her smile anymore. Hear her laughter. Her witty shot backs. Kara's head was spinning with _'what if'_ s and it only fueled her anger and sorrow. Days were passing by in black and white. Kara was just sitting in her living room, Lena's and her photos settled on the coffee table in front of her. She stared at them for hours without moving. She was wearing one of Lena's Harvard's science team shirt that still smelled like her. Cinnamon and her favorite cologne. It smelled so _Lena_.

She wasn't gave it much thought when she stood up an headed towards her drawer, retrieving her Glock. She just shoved it in back of her pants and headed out of her apartment, without even bothering to put on jacket. IT was cold outside bu Kara barely registered it. She just caught a cab to airport. 

She wasn't thinking clearly, only thing she knew was that she needed to be closer to Lena, so she just bought a ticket to Dublin. She took car for rent and headed to Ballyhenry Cemetery. It took her only hour to get to final destination. 

Kara stood in front to of Lena's grave. She was still in Lena's shirt, She pulled out her gun and wallet. Opening it she chuckled bitterly at sight of I.S.A badge. She was staring down at the eagle holding sword and shook her head. Lena was in grave only because of her goddamned job. She knelt in front of Lena's tombstone as she settled her gun and badge in front of her. 

Only then she pulled out small black case and opened it. Her eyes illuminated green glow in the darkness. She hoping that whatever she was about to do would bring her some relief. Peace even. Either way she couldn't stand being like this. Being living dead without Lena. Kara didn't needed to prepare herself. She made peace with death long time ago. She just plugged green blade in her throat and scrunched it before pulling it out.

Pavel was right. He broke her. He won.

 _"Kara.."_  Blonde heard a voice calling for her. She'd recognize that voice everywhere. The voice she missed.... the voice she loved _so much_.

_"Kara!"_

_Lena_

_"Kara wake up!"_

Kara bolted up from her bed and found herself immediately enveloped in tight hug. She was trembling from a nightmare as Lena held her, whispering soothing words and rubbing her back tenderly.

"It's okay, you're okay Kara. I'm here. I'm here." She heard Lena saying and only then she realized she was dreaming again. She wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and tucking her head in the crook of Lena's neck, breathing in her scent deeply. She cried for a while, holding Lena for her dear life. 

Could she ever forgive herself for what happened to Lena? No... probably never... and that was the main source of her endless nightmares since she woke up from coma discovering that Dr. Radcliffe basically brought Lena back from the dead.

* * *

 

 _The night of the torture_ **. New York** ( _What really happened)_

 "Winn!" Harsh voice echoed in the van, "Winn! Get up!". 

Winn finally opened his eyes only to find Lucy shaking him violently, while Sara was crashing the window in the background. 

"Wha-" Lucy didn't let him finish as she yanked him up, urging him to get out of the van. 

As soon as they were out someone held hand out for Winn and he grabbed it without second thought, when he was on his feet he faced Henshaw looking at him with unreadable expression. Lucy climbed out of the van along with Sara, both fast on their feet, observing scene. Pavel's men getting dragged away by SWAT team, those who survived of course. Others were on the road, agents already covering their bodies.

"If agent Danvers survives we're gonna have a talk. And you Mr. Schott, get you of here before I change my mind." He said calmly and Winn frowned.

"B-but... does this mean you won't kill me?" He asked confused.

"You're already dead Mr. Schott, how can I kill someone who's already dead?" He raised eyebrow suggestively, "Now if you please, leave before someone else saw you." He said and Winn turned around. He was about to leave but then he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What about Kara?" He asked and Henshaw turned towards him, "Or Lena? What's gonna happen with them?"

"I'll do everything in my powers to save Ms. Luthor's life and agent Danvers' as well if she's still alive." He said and turned towards his man. "Agent Mackenzie, Agent Diggle, take Ms. Luthor to the The Guest House and call Dr. Radcliffe." He said and both agents nodded before sprinting off towards the SUV where Lena was already settled. "Others will swarm the warehouse. Be careful, there's our agent inside."

* * *

 

 **Warbeck Hall, Markshire, England, UK _._** _Kara's safe house._ 03:11am

_(Year after the night of torture)_

 It was peaceful night in Markshire. Whole town was sound asleep in the serene night. There was only one person who was turning and tossing in her bed, crying out incoherent words and sweating like a sinner in the church.

Lena woke up by movements and cried beside her. It was Kara. She had another nightmare. It was happening all too often for Lena's liking. What happened with them year ago still stuck in Kara's mind. Not because of the torture but more because of what Lena had gone thorough. When they were well enough to stand and walk by themselves they visited a therapist. All this nightmares were caused by guilt Kara was feeling. Even though Lena would tell her that it was none on her fault it didn't seemed to help her much. 

Kara would wake up almost every night, crying and asking Lena forgiveness. Lena knew what Kara was dreaming about, so when she'd wake her up first thing to do was to assure her that she was alive, and she was here. With her.

It's been a hard for both of them. At one point they almost broke up after what happened. They had a argument and Kara did everything to make it up to her. 

Lena's surgery was unsuccessful. All they could was pulling out bullets and then leaving her barely alive body on the table. Lena still wasn't sure how they managed to save her life, though from what Mack told her, Henshaw took care about everything. Later she discovered that she was cured by some unknown substance called GH-325. That was all Kara knew about her recovery. It was all too suspicious and impossible to believe but she was grateful none the less. She recovered from almost dead state in a two weeks. 

However Kara couldn't say same. That drug, GH-325 was apparently used only Lena and she had to sign crazy amount of NDAs before leaving secret facility named Guest House. Kara's wound was from Kryptonite, so it took longer than usual for Kara's immune system to patch up the wound. In two months Kara was all good to do her usual crazy stuff again. But the deal was that she stopped. 

 

_ *Flashback **The Guest House - Location:classified**. Two weeks from Lena's surgery.* _

_"I can't do this anymore Kara..." Lena said, as she lied on the hospital bad with Kara's hand in hers. Blonde agent looked up at her, her eyes bloodshot from crying._

_"What do you mean?" Kara asked eventually and Lena inhaled sharply._

_"All of this. I'm tired Kara. I'm tired of being afraid. Every time you're leaving our apartment I wonder if this is the last time see you alive. I was afraid that one day one of colleagues would knock at my door and hand me a flag. I was trying to not say anything because I thought, it'd be selfish to make you chose me over your job." Lena paused, tears running down her face, "But I'm thinking now about it all and I'm not selfish. It's you are." She said, and swallowed thickly. "Chasing after danger and breaking my heart every time I see wounds on your body. It's not like I didn't knew what I was getting into when we started dating. But I'd never conjure up how hard I'd fall for you."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked, her voice cracking._

_"I saw how devastated you was when you couldn't walk. I couldn't bring myself to separate you from doing what you loved." Lena rep-lied and Kara buried her head on the bed next to Lena, grasping Lena's hand in hers. Her body shook with silent cries and choked back sobs. "I'd never leave you Kara. After all, love is not only something good or something bad." Kara, lifter her head, blue eyes connecting to green ones, "Love is to choice each other at the end of the day. And I love you Kara Danvers." She said and Kara stood from her chair, pressing her lips against Lena's._

_"I love you too Lena Luthor."_

_"But I'm not you." Lena continued and Kara straightened up, "And I can't bear losing people, and especially losing you. Stay with me and quit this goddamned job or leave." Lena said firmly and Kara closed her eyes._

_"Let's talk about this when we get home okay? You need to rest now." Kara said and pressed her lips to Lena's forehead._

_Before Lena could say anything she turned around and walked out of the room._

_ Three weeks later. **New York City**. **Kara's and Lena's apartment**. _

_Kara and Lena walked into their apartment. It wasn't what they expected. Last time they were here was more than a month ago. Everything was on it's place. Lucy did kept her word when she said she's take care of the mess in their apartment. After everything that happened going back to messed apartment wouldn't stir up good memories. Since the terrorist attack on New-York there was rumors that Lena Luthor died. Media didn't knew much about it but knew enough to spread rumors across world. Their apartment windows were crushed and they didn't showed up since the explosion so who would blame them assuming Lena died during the terrorist attack._

_Kara put down the bag and reached to Lena's hand. Brunette looked at her and interlaced their fingers, giving her reassuring squeeze before walking further into apartment hand in hand. They walked into living room, taking of their coats and draping them over the back of the armchair  before settling on the couch._

_They barely sat on the couch when Kara;s phone went off. She sighed and reached into back pocket of her pants, pulling out her phone._

_"Danvers." She muttered, annoyed. Lena studied her face carefully and when Kara hung up she clenched her jaw._

_"Go." She muttered and Kara gave her apologetic look._

_"You sure?" She asked, putting hand on Lena's knee._

_"Yes. It's your job." Lena said dryly, not looking at Kara._

_Kara took deep breath before going standing up and placing kiss on top of Lena's head. She grabbed her coat and hurried out of the door. Lena chuckled bitterly.  Of course Kara couldn't leave her job. She was fool to think that Kara could live otherwise. Lena shook her head and stood up from where she was sitting, walking into kitchen. She poured herself huge glass of whiskey and downed it in one go._

_ Later that day **Washington, DC. Pentagon.** _

_Kara knocked on the door of Henshaw's office before opening it slightly._

_"Agent Danvers, come in." Hank said when he saw Kara and stood up. Kara walked in, closing door behind her. "I received your message and called as soon as possible. What is it you wanted to discuss with me?"_

_Hank gesture towards the chair in front of his desk and Kara walked over, taking is. When Hank sat behind his desk too she sighed. Kara reached behind her pulling out her Glock and Badge of ISA. She put them on his table and looked at him. He furrowed his brows, nodding in understanding._

_"Why are you quitting?" He asked eventually._

_"To be honest? I think my fight is over. I have lost too much in this war and I'm not willing sacrifice Lena's life for my job." Kara said and exhaled, "For a long time battlefield was my home. But it changed when I met Lena and now she's my home. Cadmus was taken down and there's nothing your agents can't handle without me." Hank nodded and pulled out bottle of whiskey from his desk, followed by two tumblers. Kara raised eyebrow at that, smiling in amusement. Hank caught her look and shrugged._

_"I am human Agent Danvers." He said in his defense and poured liquid in the tumblers. Kara accepted the glass and sipped it, humming in approval._

_"It's Chivas Regal, Royal Salute. 50-years-old" Hank said and Kara nodded._

_"Must be expensive." Kara said and took another sip from her tumbler._

_"It costs over 10,000. It was made to celebrate the golden jubilee of Queen Elizabeth II in 2002, Chivas Regal released a specially-made whiskey called the Chivas Regal Royal Salute. Just like the queen’s ascension to the throne, this whiskey was also laid to a barrel in 1952 and aged for 50 years. It was then bottled in time for the celebration. Around 255 bottles were made. The whiskey contains a raisin and cloudy anise flavor. I was lucky enough to get two bottles of these." Hank said, leaning back in his chair._

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Consider it as a goodbye party for a good soldier." Hank said and smiled, receiving same smile from Kara._

_"I wanted to thank you sir. What you did for me, and especially for Lena... I'll never forget that." Kara said, looking at Hank in the eyes. He only gave her small smile._

_"After everything we've been through together Agent Danvers, I'll be bold and consider you as a friend. Not only as a good soldier." He said slowly, eyeing Kara carefully, "And well, what friends are for?"_

_Kara chuckled, eliciting small smile from her former boss. "Yes, sir. Of course. It's a honour."_

_"Likewise." Hank said and smiled. "Someday I might need your help." He said searching for Kara's eyes, trying to read her response in her eyes._

_"And someday I might help you with everything I can." Kara replied with a smile. Of course she'd help him with everything she could. She saved Lena's life when it was impossible and she'd own him for this till the end of times. Kara didn't knew what felt that man when she saved her daughter but now she understood. She's give up everything she had only to thank this man for saving her life. Lena was her life. Saving Lena he saved her as well._

_Vasquez walked into room and Hank asked her for prepare documents of retirement along with NDA. Vasquez looked puzzled at first but then she looked at Kara. She nodded and walked out of the room. Soon after Kara signed papers, taking her honorary and both of them signed NDA. Kara must never talk about her work in ISA. And Hank would classify her personal files. She then stood up and shook hands with him. Hank walked her from his office but both stopped in the hall where agents stood, waiting for Kara._

_Mack, Sara, Oliver, John, Felicity, Leonard, Laurel, Jefferson, Vasquez along with half of officers and other agents of Pentagon. They stood there looking at Kara._

_Blonde looked at them, one by one, trying to understand why they stood there. All of them raised their hands to their temples, saluting Kara. Kara looked back at Hank who had hand up to his temple as well, smiling at Kara slightly._

_"Veritas Omnia Vincula Vincit" Kara said and smiled when all of them responded back in union._

_"Truth Overcomes All Bonds"_

_They let their hands fall down and one by one walked to Kara, wishing her luck and saying goodbye._

_"Eh, I'm gonna miss you Danvers." Sara said with a smile before, briefly hugging Kara._

_"Be careful Lance. Lucy might hear that." She teased and Sara chuckled before backing away._

_Last one to say goodbye was Mack. Kara's partner. Blonde smiled up at tall man that looked at her with sorrowful eyes._

_"I'm going to miss you Supergirl." He said and hugged Kara tightly._

_"I'm going to miss you too Mack." She smiled at pet name and pulled away._

_Kara packed her stuff in sports bag and walked out of the building. She didn't looked back as she put her bag in the backseat and started the engine, sprinting off towards New-York._

_**New York City** Kara's and Lena's apartment _

_Kara opened the doors of her apartment and walked inside, dropping her bag in the hallway and heading towards bedroom. When she walked in she found Lena, packing her clothes. Kara stood in the doorway, not sure what to say as she observed Lena._

_"What are you doing?" Kara asked, effectively stopping Lena in her tracks._

_"What does it look like?" Lena asked, arching eyebrow at her._

_"Lena.."Kara's voice was mix of warning and concern._

_"What, Kara? Do you really expect me to sit here and wait for announcement of your inevitable death? Well guess what, I'm not! I'm not going to stay here and wait for day when someone will call to inform me about your demise." Lena said sharply, eyeing Kara. "I'm not selfless enough for you Kara. I'm so fucking selfish when it comes to you that I'm willing to break up with only to avoid pain of your death!"_

_Kara stood there speechless for a moments. She never saw Lena like this and even thought of her leaving made her gut twisting painfully, reminding her of her wound form a Kryptonite bullet. Lena huffed out bitter laugh and shook her head._

_"You chose your job over me.... over us. Again." Lena said and she was about to walk out of the room when Kara snapped out of her trance, grabbing her elbow she stopped Lena in the doorway._

_"Do you really think that my career is more important then you? Do you really think that there's anything on the face of the earth for me more important than you?" Kara asked seriously, her voice betraying disbelief. Then her face changed suddenly, her eyes sparkling, smiling at Lena. "You dummy." She muttered before pulling Lena into her, kissing her passionately. When they pulled away Lena still stared at her confused. "I quitted from ISA." She said and Lena pulled away, searching for her eyes, looking for any sign of joking in Kara's voice or expression._

_"You what?!" Lena asked, her eyes wide._

_"I left ISA today. I did some paperwork and left my badge and gun. So now you have a very much unemployed girlfriend Ms. Luthor." Kara said and Lena gaped at her before trowing her arms around Kara's neck, drawing her towards her for another kiss._

_"Does this mean you're not breaking up with me?" Kara asked, looking down nervously._

_"No, of course not!" Lena quickly reassured her resting her head in crook of Kara's neck. It took a little to realize Lena was crying. Kara didn't said a word, she just rubbed her back in soothing motion and held her. They stood like this for a while, both of them thinking about what they could do next._

_"Since you're all packed now... let's go away for a while. We can meet your family in privacy and think about your inevitable iterations with media." Kara asked and Lena hummed._

_"Go where?"_

_"I have a place in the Markshire. And also apartment in a London. I haven't been there since I left S.A.S tho..." Kara said thoughtfully, biting inside of her cheek._

_"I need to see my agent in London to resolve the problem with media. Then we can go to Markshire. It sounds better. Where's your place exactly?" Lena asked, looking up at Kara._

_"Have you heard about Warbeck Hall?" Kara asked, grinning._

_"No fucking way! How on earth you have so many houses?" Lena asked, shaking her head in disbelief._

_"Let's say... I was collecting some peaches before my retirement." Kara said smugly, encircling her girlfriend's waist._

_"How you got Warbeck mansion?" Lena asked, tilting her head slightly._

_"I brought it. It cost me a quite fortune but back then, I hadn't anyone to spend my money on, so I started buying houses. After that one very kind man gave me access to his safe houses. You'll be surprised how grateful people can be when you save someone they love. I didn't wanted to accept his offer at first but then he offered me a deal. He'd give me safe houses and he's ask me if he needed a help. The old man was fucking stubborn, so I agreed. It's five in total around the word, including the one in the Portland. I have five more on my own, including our apartment. One in London, the mansion in Markshire, one in Moscow, and a duplex in Paris."_

_"So you could just stop working and still live carelessly?" Lena asked, raising eyebrows._

_"I can't live like that. I always prefer to be in shape. The fact that I'm unemployed doesn't mean I haven't money." Kara said and Lena rolled her eyes and smiled._

_"Of course not." She said and leaned her head against Kara's chest._

_"I'll take care of tickets and pack my clothes. We'll get going at midnight." Kara said and kissed Lena's forehead before walking out of the room._

_ *End of the Flashback* _

 

 Lena held her girlfriend until her sobs subdued and her breathing got back to normal. Kara then pulled away, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry..." She muttered weakly.

"Don't be. It's okay Kara. Come here.." Lena said and extended her arms. Kara didn't said a word. She leaned into embrace, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and resting her head against her chest. They lied back, Kara still in Lena's arms, listening to her heartbeat. 

"I can hear you thinking Kara." Lena said softly, combing her finger though blonde tresses.

"I thought I was one with inhuman abilities." Kara joked, looking up at Lena. Brunette smiled, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend's lips.

"What time is it?" Kara asked, tilting her head to look out thought the window.

"It's... almost 4 in the morning." Lena answered and looked back at Kara. "Oh no. I know that look. I'm not going to get up 4 in the morning, especially when I don't work!" Lena groaned and Kara giggled.

"You can stay in bed. I'll get up, go for a run and prepare some breakfast. At least this time I can beat Agnes to it." Kara said and was about to get out of the bed when Lena yanked her back into her arms.

"No." She grumbled and Kara smiled. "You'll stay here and sleep with me at least til 7 and then, you can get up and do whatever you want." 

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say, your majesty." Kara gave in and snuggled into Lena.

After few minutes of silence Lena shifted so she was facing Kara. Blonde held her eyes open, staring into green ones intently. Neither of them dared to say a word, they just keep looking at each other, as if reading answers to their questions in their eyes. Kara was the first one to lean in, very slowly as is asking for permission. Lena met her in the midway, connecting their lips. The kiss never changed. The sparkles and excitement of their first kiss still there as if nothing changed. As if they were kissing for the first time, all over and over again. Lena's lips were tender against Kara's. The first kiss was gentile, all the chaste touches and gentle lip dances. More they kissed more desperate they become for each other. Craving each others warmth, their bodies tangled and their tongues dancing all too familiar dance on their own.

Both of them fell asleep at eight in the morning only to be woken up by little sweet lady that lived in Warbeck hall when Kara bought it. Granny Agnes was maid in the house before it was sold and since Kara wasn't going to be here forever she let her live here and look out for the mansion at the same time. 

Couple got up, taking hot shower together before stepping out of their room and walking down to the kitchen hand in hand. As usual Granny Agnes had already prepared breakfast and was making dessert for couple. She was happy when she heard that Kara was coming back. She has lived in the mansion alone for a god knows how long and she was ecstatic about her master's homecoming. 

"Good morning!" Agnes chirped, looking up from bowl of strawberries.

"Good morning Granny Agnes." Replied both at same time before settling down on the high stool at kitchen counter. 

"You know what Master Kara? None of my previous employers ate in the kitchen." She said smiling at Kara.

"Oh please Granny Agnes. It's just Kara and besides Lena and I enjoy your company." Kara said with a blinding smile and Lena nodded her head.

"What she said." Lena said to old lady and smiled at her.

All three sat there eating breakfast and drinking coffee, chatting lightly. Then Kara looked at her wrist watch and stood up. Both Agnes and Lena looked at her quizzically. 

"I have some business in the London. I'm going to head off now and you will join me on 7. I'll send car. Oh and wear something nice love, bye!" She said with a huge smile. "See you later Granny Agnes!" Kara said leaning in to place quick kiss on Lena's lips before sprinting off towards London.

Lena sat there dumbstruck while Agnes smiled knowingly and pushed bowl of strawberries in front of Lena, snapping her out of the daze. 

"Ms. Danvers is a very lucky woman..." She said with a smile and Lena looked over at her. Lena ducked her head, slightly blushing.

"Not as much as I am." She replied quickly, biting into her strawberries.

"When I met Ms. Danvers she was very young. Last time I saw her she was very different as well. I expected everything when I heard that she was coming back but not _this_." She said thoughtfully.

"This?" Lena questioned, eyebrow arching. "You mean... with a woman?"

"Oh, no no my darling. I expected old broody cold girl I met years ago. Not young lady in love with equally lovestuck partner. I'm so happy she found you Ms. Luthor." He said and Lena smiled her her, her eyes sparkling. "I see how much she loves you my darling. And I see that you love her too." Lena nodded with a small smile and both fell into comfortable silence while eating their dessert.

"How Kara was like? I mean, when she came here for the first time.." Lena asked, tilting her head. Agnes sighed and smiled.

"She was child back then. When lawyers told me that Warbeck Hall was sold and I had to leave the place I was devastated. This place was my home since forever. Ms Danvers saw me when I was getting out of the mansion with my luggage and stopped me. When I told her who I was she asked me to stay and then I understood how kindhearted she was even though she seemed to show herself off as completely otherwise. She was awfully silent and broody. When she was home she'd always stay up for a late night in the library. Soon she invited her friend to live with her for a while. Ah what a sweet girl she was. Her name was Lucy if I remember correctly." She said furrowing eyebrows.

"Lucy? um... if I show you a picture can you tell me if it's her or not?" Lena asked pulling out her phone.

"I guess so." Replied older woman with a shrug. 

Lena switched her phone on and started looking for a photo. She found one and handed her phone to Granny. The woman smiled at the picture. It was taken in Portland, Kara's safe house during the Christmas eve. It was selfie, Lucy was holding Lena's phone while the Kara hugged Lena from behind, all three of them tangled together in the snow, smiling up at camera.

"Yes, yes. It's her. She'd grown up." She said with a smile. "I'm glad she's still friends with her. And seems you're too."

"Ah yes, Lucy is a treasure." Lena said with fond smile. "I kinda missed her." She said smiling sadly.

"I must have picture of them somewhere here. Would you like me to show it to you?" Granny asked and Lena's eyes widened, already burning with excitement.

"If I want to see a picture of younger Kara and Lucy?! Is this even a question?" Lena asked with a huge grin on her face. Granny Agnes chuckled and stood up.

"Come with me darling." She said and headed out of the kitchen, followed by Lena.

They entered huge library of the mansion and Agnes leaded Lena towards the far corner of the room. There was few boxes on the shelves and Agnes pulled out one and moved towards the long table in the middle of the library, resting the box on top of it. She opened the box and rummaged though it, looking for photos. 

"Aha! Here," She said with a triumphant smile, handing pictures to Lena. 

On the first picture Kara was standing in front of the mansion, Lucy next to her. Tall dark skinned man, stood behind Kara in the suit while Kara and Lucy wore creamy military uniforms. Behind Lucy stood white man with dark hair. 

Both Kara and Lucy looked so young. Their faces all soft curves and bright eyes. Lena that turned her attention to the two men that stood behind them.

"Who are these men?" Lena asked and Agnes looked at the picture.

"Oh, those are Supervisor Agents of Special Air Service. That man is Dennis Abbot." Agnes said pointing at dark skinned bald man, with glasses. "This one is Wayne Rigsby." She said pointing behind Lucy. "They were Dennis was Kara's supervisor, while Wayne was Lucy's. They were such a good men. Always very polite, especially Agent Rigsby, he was cheerful man." She said with a fond smile.

"What happened to them?" Lena asked them, looking back at Agnes.

"I don't know. Once day they came and took Ms. Danvers and her friend and I didn't heard about them since. Kara would write me from time to time. To let me know that she was alive. Few years later she told me that she left Special Air Service and joined American military forces. Through she didn't said which. When I saw her last time she was no more than 19."

"You haven't seen her for 8 years?" Lena asked wide eyed.

"Correct. Ms. Danvers left in March 12th and I haven't seen her until you arrived with her ten months ago."

"Do you have a family?" Lena asked and before she could stop herself, "I'm sorry, it was so rude. You don't have to answer that..." She added quickly

"No, no. It's all right darling. My husband died in world war II. He was last of my relatives. After his demise I moved from London to Markshire where Lord Warbeck took me in, giving me job and roof over my head. Sadly he had no family so when he passed away house was turned out of auction. That was when very young girl brought it and let me stay."

Lena looked at another picture, studying in curiously. Kara looked so young, almost like a child in dark blue marching uniform of Special Air Service and green beret, winged dagger proudly set on front of it. Next to her stood tall handsome man in same uniform except there were medals and flags on his chest. He's face was stoic, all sharp edges but there was something in the way his hand rested on Kara's shoulder. Lena studied both of them curiously. Young soldier seemed unbothered by man's touch, her expression hard as stone, except her eyes. There was unexplained softness in her eyes. Why? who was this man to Kara?

"Oh, I see you found Agent Danvers here." Said Agnes with fond smile.

"Danvers?" Lena arched eyebrow and Agnes smiled,

"The man next to Ms. Danvers is Agent Henry Danvers." She explained

"You know him?" Lena asked, looking up at the elder woman.

"Not personally, but I remember how upset Ms. Danvers was with his demise." Said Agnes, smiling sadly at the picture. "From her reaction I guess she was very attached to him." 

"Can I take a pictures of them?" Lena asked almost hopefully,

"Of course dear, take as much as you wish." She said with a fond smile and Lena fished out her phone. 

Lena wanted to asked why they shared last name but decided against it. She'd better ask Kara herself about him.

* * *

 _Later that evening,_   **England, UK _._**

 Kara met Lena right outside the restaurant she chose. When Lena walked out of the car Kara had sent and blonde's jaw went slack. Lena wore black sleeveless dress that hugged her curves in all right places. Her toned arms standing out, her hair down and light makeup. With high heels she was as same height as Kara. Lena noticed Kara's hungry look and smirked.

"Nice to see you too..." She practically purred and Kara shook her head, rolling her eyes and smiling to Lena. 

"You look amazing." She said walking up to Lena and kissing her softly before resting her hand on Lena's lower back.

"You're not bad yourself love." Lena said with a smile, sizing up her girlfriend who wore black khaki pants with white button up tucked in, holding her black blazer in other hand. Her hair was cascaded down her shoulders is soft curls.

She extended arm for Lena to hold who gladly looped her arm in Kara's an walked into the restaurant. They sat at the far end of the hall right next to huge glass wall looking out right at Thames. The sky was getting darker and city was lighting up more and more. The table was set up for two, with candles and all. Kara pulled out chair for Lena, who smiled and sat down. Kara took her seat across from her with a smile. Waiter arrived quickly, pouring red wine in their glasses before taking their order.

"Not that I'm complaining but.... Is it my birthday or what?" Lena asked, her eyes twinkling teasingly. Kara laughed and stared at Lena.

"I figured we haven't gotten out for a while and I just wanted to change it. I want to have a nice evening with my loving girlfriend in my favorite restaurant, in my favorite city." At that Lena smiled, reaching out to hold Kara's hand to accepted it, quickly interlacing their fingers.

"Of course you favorite city is London. I almost forgot how much you like cold weather." She smiled teasingly and Kara chuckled.

"You're Irish darling, how can you not love this?" Kara asked with a smile, gesturing towards the magnificent view from the window.

"Oh, I didn't said I don't love it. I just love hot places equally, except when I get sunburned. Otherwise I'm fine with California, but can you say same?" Lena asked, taking sip from her glass, humming at taste. 

"Hey! I love California." Kara said, holding her hand against her chest in face offence. Lena snorted and shook her head.

"Since when?" She asked, squinting eyes playfully at her.

"Since the day I met you." Kara said quietly, without turning her eyes away from Lena. Brunette smiled at her, her eyes sparkling with awe. "I love you so much." Kara said, her smiled growing and growing with each passing moment. Lena grinned at that.

"I love you too." Lena said, rubbing circles on back of Kara's hand, staring into blue orbs intently. 

However moment was broken as two waitress delivered their meals to their table, filling up their glasses of wine, smiling at them. Once couple was alone again they started eating chatting all evening, exchanging small smiled and heated looks over the table. holding hand from time to time, eliciting small smiles from random people and the restaurant staff.

"Agnes showed me few pictures of you today." Lena started carefully, waiting for Kara to look up from her plate. Kara looked at her and smiled

"What pictures?" Kara asked, quizzical smile spreaded on her face.

"Photos of your youth, one with Lucy and two men and the one with you in a marching suit." Lena said slowly, studying Kara's face. Blonde furrowed her brows at that and Lena pulled up her phone and handed over to Kara who took it quickly.

First picture was of her and Lucy with their mentors. Kara chuckled at it, "Oh Rao, we're so young here. I look like a kid." Lena smiled at that.

"Granny Agnes said those men were your supervisors at S.A.S." Lena commented, looking at Kara.

"Yeah, Denis and Wayne. Actually they were those who came to Krypton to recruit me. Denis was such an ass at first, but we got along well after a while. Rigsby was cool guy, except he was making stupid jokes and pulling pranks on us all the time." Kara said with a chuckle, staring at the picture. She swiped right and her expression changed. "I didn't knew Agnes had this picture." She said, her brows furrowed. Then she looked up and stared at Lena. "I almost forgot his face."

"She called him Agent Danvers. You two seemed to be close. Not to mention your last names..." Lena commented carefully, and Kara smiled sadly at that.

"More than close. Henry was more of a father to me than my real father." Kara said, looking at the familiar face. "Actually this was taken after Kara Zor-El officially died on a mission. Henry adopted me and that's why we brought the Warbeck mansion. It was cover for my new identity and he was officially my biological father in papers. It was safer bet for my new persona."

"What happened?" Lena asked than.

"We were attacked during the transition of some biological weapon not a while after my official death as Kara Zor-El. Henry took bullet for me, he died in my arms." Kara said, her expression somewhat hard, her jaw set and her eyes wet from unshed tears.

"I'm sorry" Lena said, reaching across the table to rest her hand on top of Kara's. Blonde smiled sadly at her and flipped her palm so she was holding Lena's hand in return. 

"It's okay. It was long time ago." Kara said, rubbing soft circles on Lena's knuckles. 

"Tell me about him," Lena said, "If that's okay with you of course." She added hastily with smile.

"Henry was from Wales, Cardiff. He had young brother named Chris and a sister Alice. He was the eldest in siblings. They were in touch with me long after Henry's death. I never spoke to them after I quitted S.A.S." Kara said and Lena nodded.

"How old he was?" Lena found herself asking

"He was 43 when he died. I didn't knew him for a long, just few years but... Henry was so very different person. I've never meet someone so composed and calm all the time, capable of dealing with critical situations so effectively. Yet he was very intelligent, charming, funny and absolutely amazing in history. He was with me since the day I arrived at the training base. He was my mentor and eventually we became friends, more even. We became a family. Officially even when I faked my death. He filled the hollow that my father never even bothered to even think about. He wasn't bad man but sometimes he was indifferent and he wasn't invested in my life. Henry was everything one could wish for a friend or a father. I really did loved him." Kara said and smiled.

"I'm happy you had someone like him beside you. He really seemed to be a good man." Lena said calmly, smiling at Kara. Blonde returned smile, leaning over the table to press a chaste kiss on Lena's lips.

"Yeah, he really was." Kara said, smiling fondly at her girlfriend.

"Can I ask you something?" Lena said quietly and Kara nodded

"Of course." She said quickly, squeezing Lena's hand in a soothing manner.

"How did you faked your death?" Lena asked and Kara's eyebrows furrowed.

"It wasn't something hard, really. I had to take tetrodotoxin. When I was _dead_ Henry and other agents that were working with my so called death case lied me on the morgue stretcher and took a picture of me. It was sent to my family later on as a proof of my death along with wax body. Exact copy of me. But they didn't let just see them my body. They covered it under the coffin saying that my corpse would be ruined if it was opened. From what I know nobody dared to question them. So I was buried, in Krypton with out traditions. Which meant gut wrenching lamenting for three days. And than funeral of course." 

"So your family does thinks you're dead." Lena stated more to herself than to anyone else.

"They _know_ , that I'm dead." Kara corrected her.

When they stood up Kara offered her arm for Lena, who took it without a second thought. Random strangers stood on their way out of the restaurant, holding out single white roses for Lena who accepted them with confused look on her face. Lena was holding whole bouquet of white roses before reaching London Eye where two men were waiting for them in the entrance of the capsule. Both of them handed Lena white roses and closed the door after them when they stepped into capsule of London Eye. Lena put down the roses on the table in the middle of the capsule before joining Kara at the edge and holding her hand before looking out at the mesmerizing night of London under them.

Lena stared at Kara who was holding her hand in hers, looking back at her. When they were on top, the wheel stopped and Lena looked around. Kara smiled at her, turning so she was standing face to face with Lena. 

"I know when we started dating you never signed up for anything I brought into your life. I'd understand if you'd leave me and I can understand it even now. But you didn't and that why I love you more and more with each passing second you're with me. Still. With me." Kara said and took deep breath, looking down at their joined hands before looking back up at Lena. "I don't remember loving anyone but you. You brought peace into my mind and my soul, not to mention how much you changed my life and changed me. Thinking back about the things you had to endure because of me I don't understand why you stayed with me but I feel blessed none the less." Kara smiled at her, tucking stray hair behind Lena's ear, cupping her cheek. "I love you with my whole being and I want you to know that there's nothing more important from me than you."

Single tear rolled down Kara's cheek as she smiled at Lena, who brought up her hand up to her cheek, wiping her tears away. She didn't dared to say the word, waiting for Kara to finish what she had to say. Why she was telling all of this to her now? Was she going to break up with her? Lena shook dreadful thoughts away and focused her attention solely on Kara.

"You are the only person I want to wake up every morning with. You are the only person to whom I want to come back to home. You are the only person with whom I want to see northern lights. You're the person whose eyes I want to watch before I fell asleep. To wake up into your warm smile every morning for the rest of my life. Have a children and a dog with you. You're my life Lena... It worth nothing without you." Kara said and took deep breath before pushing herself on the knee and pulling out small velvet box. She let go of Lena's hands and opened the box, revealing beautiful ring inside, with a large blue diamond on top of it. Lena's eyes widened at that, both of her hands went up to her mouth, staring down at Kara, who spoke softly, "Lena Luthor, will you marry me?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon guys, you really thought I'd kill Lena? I haven't even tagged major character death so that should say something.  
> Also, those who are familiar with Marvel or just Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D will understand the deal with GH-325
> 
> Little explanation for those who don't know that GH-325 is: GH.325 is one of three drugs derived from a blue alien's bodily fluids. The drug was first known to be used by Nick Fury on his mission to bring Phillip Coulson back to life. GH.325 was originally housed in the Guest House, a top-secret S.H.I.E.L.D (In our case I.S.A) storage facility. Here's what this crazyass drug does:  
> Promotes significant and rapid cell regeneration, enough to fully heal wounds and even revive dead tissue.  
> Is undetectable in the recipient's system after usage, making it difficult for analysis on its composition, and for replication.  
> Side effects: Sudden sharp pains, dizziness or blackouts. Periodical disorientation, convulsions or hypothermia.
> 
> Denis Abbot and Wayne Rigsby belongs to The Mentalist  
> Henry Danvers is actually based on Dr. Henry Morgan. I couldn't help myself but bring him up since I'm still bitter about cancelling 'Forever'.   
> Anyways thank you for your time and patience. Please leave me a comment and let me know what do you think about the chapter. Love you all!!!


	23. TEASER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser of actual chapter 23 (which is not ready yet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever is reading this forgive me please. I haven't forgotten this fic and thank you for being such angels.  
> I'm not really well and therefore I can't write much. I'm working on this chapter for like third month (what the hell happened to me?), I'm not that irresponsible and didn't wanted to post anything but since some of you were wondering if I'd continue it at all here's teaser.

_I know I said there would be more of this but right now I'm going through really hard times and on top of that I have exams in a week or so._

_That's why I'm going to live this work be as it is for now._

_I'm not sure when I add final three chapters of the story but, certainly not now._

_I want to thank everyone who stuck with me and this story. Especially[Dandy13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy13/pseuds/Dandy13) who made me smile with her(his?) comments on almost all chapters._

_I'm taking little (ok, maybe not so little) pause of the writing for a while, for educational and also personal reasons._

_And no, **this is not how the story ends.** It'll be **25 chapters** in total so bear with me for a little more. _

_If I take too long for this I'll write little recap._

_Again, thanks to everyone for your kudos, bookmarks and especially for comments that motivated and guided me though this journey._

_Much love! Sincerely, Machines_Analog_Interface_

 

* * *

* * *

 

**TEASER**

Kara and Lena stood side by side in the park. Lena knew Kara was on nerves; after all it’s been a while since she was here last time. Lena slipped her hand into Kryptonian’s, squeezing reassuringly.

“How do you feel?” Lena asked, looking at nervous bundle of nerves that was her fiancée.

“I’m scared.” Kara admitted, looking at Lena in the eyes.

“It’s okay to be scared darling.” Lena smiled and pressed soft kiss to her lips, “We don’t have to do it now.” She continued, “We can go back to our hotel room and stay there until you decide what you really want.” Kara smiled at that, turning so she could face Lena.

Blonde stepped closer and pulled Lena into hug, ravenette wrapping her arms around her blonde puppy immediately.

“I’m ready.” Kara breathed against Lena’s shoulder and pulled back, but still staying in her fiancée’s arms.

Lena smiled softy and nodded, intertwining their fingers. Kara took a deep breath and started walking, clutching Lena’s hand as tightly as she could dare.

Couple crossed the park and approached large house, stepping into yard and strolling towards the main entrance. Kara closed her eyes for a moment, taking deep breaths.

Lena squeezed her hand in support and blonde looked up into to meet emerald blue eyes, staring at her lovingly.

“I love you.” Kara mumbled and Lena smiled

“And I love you.” Dark hared woman replied, placing chaste kiss on her lips.

Kara took deep breath and knocked on the door three times, her heart beating out of her chest as she waited. Seconds were dragged for ages but eventually she heart faint footsteps coming from the other side of door and for the moment she wondered if she could ran away fast enough but Lena, who stood next to her, holding her hand gave her courage.

“Hello?” Voice rang out as the doors opened and smiling face of woman appeared before them. That smile was wiped away as her eyes settled on Kara, scanning her face.

“Kara?” Her voice was faint and tentative, almost scared to hear the answer from the blonde woman that stood before her.

“Hey mom.” Kara gave her warm, nervous smile.

The cup Alura was holding dropped on the floor and shattered, soon followed by Alura herself who fainted at her own doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm not feeling well, both physically and mentally so I'm not sure when the real chapter will be ready but I assure you, I haven't forgotten. Let me know your thought, requests in comments and I'll try to keep them in mind while I'm still writing. Thank you for your time!
> 
> Much love <3 -M_A_I

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts. Thank you for reading.


End file.
